Endless Love
by Mica Lautner
Summary: Embry pensaba que ya habian exprimido a su media naranja, hasta que encontro a Caroline. Ahora tendra que luchar para que su amor sea correspondido, aunque Caro tiene un pasado oscuro que les dificultara las cosas .- Basado en The Notebook
1. Prefacio

_**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes nos pertenece, solo la historia y algunos personajes fueron creado por nosotras.-_

**_Aviso:_** Puede ser que esta historia la vean dos veces, pero esto se debe a que la escribimos dos chicas y somos tan jodidas que queremos subirla las dos ;) Jajaja! Esperamos que no les moleste.. pero es injusto que una la suba y la otra no.-

_**Summary: **Embry pensaba que ya habian exprimido a su media naranja, hasta que encontro a Caroline. Ahora tendra que luchar para que su amor sea correspondido, aunque Caro tiene un pasado oscuro que les dificultara las cosas .- Basado en The Notebook_

_**

* * *

**_

**PREFACIO**

_H__oy me tocaba ir al hogar de ancianos como todos los fines de semanas a colaborar con las enfermeras. Ayudar me daba placer, motivo por el cual me había ofrecido. Hoy me tocaba contarle una historia a mi paciente favorita…_

_-__Alguien dijo una vez que los ojos son el reflejo del alma de una persona, que tú puedes ver en el interior de alguien con sólo fijar unos segundos tus ojos sobre los de él o ella. Aquella vez, él tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para tener que ponerme a investigar sobre lo que había dentro de esa hermosa mujer morocha con unos preciosos ojos marrones llenos de vida. Porque a pesar de que sus ojos hablaban por ella, __él no pudo ir más allá de mis propios sentimiento__. Me habías preguntado qué es "imprimarse" y yo te contesto que es lo más bello que les puede pasar en la vida, es el motivo por el cual circula aire por tus pulmones, sangre por tus venas. Le encuentras el porqué a tu existencia. Y tras formar el lazo hecho de acero inoxidable, te unes eternamente a ese alguien que pasa a serlo todo en tu vida. Porque por más que pierdas la libertad o te hagas esclavo de su persona, puedes volar por las nubes con sólo oír su voz._

_Le di tiempo para que pudiera procesar todas y cada una de mis palabras. Temí haber ido demasiado rápido, pero a su vez, sabía que dentro de ella las respuestas iban a salir por sí solas. Busqué sus ojos bajo unas cuántas arrugas, y cuando dí con su mirada, sonreí inspirándole confianza. _

_-__Definitivamente que el misterio que nos ocultan nuestros ojos es maravilloso e incógnito –continué - , tanto que nunca sabrás con qué puedes encontrarte. Podrías cruzar miradas con alguien que observas como fuerte, resistente y luchador, y cuando miras en su interior, te das cuenta de que es simplemente un pobre diablo que busca que alguien cuide de sí, que le proteja de todo, porque experimentó algo doloroso que se guarda celosamente dentro de su cuerpo. ¿Quien iba a pensar que su cable a tierra iba a ser nada más y nada menos que Caroline Poynter?_

_-¿Ese era su nombre? –se animó a preguntar._

_Nada había cambiado en su voz, seguía teniendo ese activismo tímido y reservado que tantos misterios había producido en mí. Pensé seriamente en qué responderle, sabiendo que quizás podría perder la calma que reinaba en ella._

_-Así es. ¿No es precioso?_

_Distinguí entre sus arrugas cómo fruncía el ceño. Esa expresión suya solía dejarme inválido, desprotegido, ese gesto funcionaba como una debilidad. Me aclaré la garganta un par de veces y me removí en mi asiento._

_-¿Por qué haces esto?-inquirió inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante. La pequeña mesa redonda de madera era lo único que me separaba de ella. Busqué impaciente sus ojos, con el fin de perderme dentro de su espíritu. –Es decir, hace días que me visitas para contarme historias raras sobre fantasías de hombres lobo y demás… ¿Cuál es tu propósito?_

_-¿Entretenerte?-pregunté sarcásticamente y recibiendo una risita nerviosa como respuesta._

_-¿Te pagan por esto?_

_-Lo hago porque me gusta pasar tiempo contigo._

_-¿Nos conocíamos? –preguntó extrañada._

_Sonreí. Hubiera sido linda la idea de decírselo todo de una vez, pero su salud me importaba más que mi propia vida. Mantuve la calma el tiempo necesario para poder formular una respuesta coherente a su estado._

_-No estarás más a salvo con otra persona que no sea yo –afirmé seguro de mi mismo con la mirada firmemente sobre sus ojos –Además, disfruto de tu compañía –hice una pausa repentina -¿Tú no?_

_La pillé desprevenida, ya que la sorpresa asomó en su mirada. Reprimí una risita pícara y me limité a contemplarla. Había una gran mejoría en su aspecto físico, pero por más que no me consideraba un hombre de fe, tenía la confianza plena en que todo se iba a solucionar. Ella volvería a ser la de antes, volvería a disfrutar de la vida a pleno, nada ni nadie se lo iba a evitar._

_-Sinceramente sí._

_Ambos nos sonreímos el uno al otro. De alguna manera, seguíamos unidos. Ni los años, ni una enfermedad, ni un abandono iban a poder contra nosotros. Éramos uno, su corazón latía dentro de mi cuerpo y el mío dentro del suyo. Ambos estábamos interconectados con algo difícil de explicar. _

_-¿Bueno vas a contarme la historia o no?_

_-Seguro –repuse acomodándome en el sillón. Uf, mis huesos ya no eran como los de antes._

_-Bien. La protagonista es Caroline Poynter, ¿quién es su pretendiente?_

_-Embry Call._

* * *

**_Y asi comienza nuestra historia, ahora voy a subir tambien el primer capitulo porque talvez con solo el prefacio no se enganchan, asique les pido porfavor que si llegaron hasta aca, lean el primer capitulo, se los agradeceriamos muchisimo!_**

**_Ahora les cuento algunas cosas que tienen que saber sobre la historia:_**

**_-Esta escrita por Mica de _TEAMWOLFS y por mi, Mica ajaja sisi somos Tocayas :) Asique espero que no se confundan, yo soy MICALAUTNER ;)  
- _Vamos a subir un capitulo por semana, no damos para mas debido a que las dos estamos en epoca de colegio, asique si nos atrasamos esperamos que nos disculpen.  
-Con el tiempo vamos a ir subiendo a nuestros perfiles links para que vean cuales son los personajes, los lugares, los autos, etc. Igual vamos a avisar cada vez que pongamos algo, no se preocupen.  
-Algo importante que tambien deberian saber es la manera en la que nombramos a los titulos. Todo lo que pongamos son titulos de canciones, las cuales creemos que se ven relacionadas con el tema del capitulo, ademas siempre vamos a poner al principio y al fin un parrafo de la cancion, nos parecio una forma original de nombrar a los capitulos y agregarle otra onda.  
-Cuando aclaramos que esta basada en The Notebook no nos referimos a todos, solo algunos detalles, tambien nos basamos un poco en A walk to remember, dos grandes novelas del gran Nicholas Sparks  
-A medida que avanzan los capitulos se van a dar cuenta que la mayoria de los titulos de los capitulos son canciones de McFly, y eso se debe a que MICALAUTNER es una fan obsesiva compulsiva (? de esta maravillosa banda, asique no se sorprendan si los ven dando vuelta por esta novela ;) jaajaja!_**


	2. Alone

_**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes nos pertenece, solo la historia y algunos personajes fueron creado por nosotras.-_

**_Aviso:_** Puede ser que esta historia la vean dos veces, pero esto se debe a que la escribimos dos chicas y somos tan jodidas que queremos subirla las dos ;) Jajaja! Esperamos que no les moleste.. pero es injusto que una la suba y la otra no.-

_**Summary: **Embry pensaba que ya habian exprimido a su media naranja, hasta que encontro a Caroline. Ahora tendra que luchar para que su amor sea correspondido, aunque Caro tiene un pasado oscuro que les dificultara las cosas .- Basado en The Notebook_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: ALONE**

_Life is getting harder day by day_  
_And i don´t know what to do or what to say_  
_And my mind is growing weak every step i take_  
_Its uncontrolable now they think i´m fake yeah_

****Ya llevábamos patrullando varias horas y el hedor a vampiro cada vez era menos perceptible, por lo cual cada uno de los chicos se metió en sus propios pensamientos para poder pasar el tiempo. Maldita suerte la mía, que justo con los que me toco patrullar estaban todos imprimados, asíque no hacían mas que reproducir escenas cursis y amorosas en sus cabeza, mientras que las veían una y otra vez embobados. Así es amigos, Embry Call, "el seductor", no tenía ni una sola chica en su vida, y aunque a veces los cargaba a los chicos por estar pendientes de una mujer, siempre les tuve envidia. No podía creer como siendo uno de los primeros en convertirme era uno de los últimos (si es que me llegaba a ocurrir) en imprimarse, era injusto… ahora últimamente esto de la imprimación era mas que natural, cuando antes lo veíamos todos como un caso realmente extraño, ahora estar imprimado era lo mas normal del mundo. ¡Hasta el pequeño Seth se había imprimado de una tal Lucy, rompiendo con la tradición Clearwater! Seria el colmo que ahora Leah también se imprimara y teníamos combo completo.

_Oigan, no es por nada, pero me parece que hay algunos aquí que no están de humor,_ comenté yo a regañadientes.

_Es verdad, _coincidió Quil, _debe ser terrible, ¿no Embry?_

No supe si tomarlo como parte de una broma de mal gusto o si mirarlo desde una perspectiva un poco más buena y generosa; el chico no tendría porqué estar bromeando conmigo en un tema como ese. Quil no era de esos. Sin embargo, había un activismo gracioso en el tono que empleó para pensar aquello, un tono que no me gustaba para nada. Preferí dejarlo ahí, no hacer la bola más grande e intentar concentrarme en mi parte del trabajo; el perímetro sureste no se iba a patrullar sólo.

_De cualquier forma, no te desilusiones, Embry, ya llegará tu chica,_ me alentó Seth mientras recordaba cómo había conocido a Lucy, _aparecerá cuando menos te lo esperes, _agregó.

Bufé. Por lo menos, podía tomarme mejor sus palabras, él no era de los que jugaban con sentimientos. Pero, pese a todo, me sorprendía el silencio de Leah. ¿Estaría tan entretenida con su parte del perímetro que no me estaba gastando bromas?

_¿Tanto me extrañas, Romeo?, _pensó entre risas la loba, _eres un histérico, Embry. Primero me dices que no quieres que te joda con lo de la imprimación, y ahora me sales con que te extraña que no haga ningún comentario. ¡Al fin y al cabo eres peor que las mujeres, hermano!_

_No lo decía por eso, Leah, _espeté gruñendo.

De hecho, no tenía ganas de soportarla ni un minuto más. Igual, patrullar con Leah no era tan doloroso como antes, ella había dejado mis problemas familiares a raya y simplemente se limitaba a bromearme con humor negro de vez en cuando. Era inevitable en ella.

_Anótate un punto, _apuntó ella.

De cualquier manera, era un gran esfuerzo por su parte y reconocía que por el mío también. Ya no era lo mismo, había mucho más orden en nuestras mentes y la cooperación se obtenía con mayor facilidad. Pero, pese a que éramos menos y había más control, nunca faltaban las riñas, que por lo general, eran protagonizadas por ella y por mí.

_Ya me tienen harto con sus peleas amorosas, _afirmó Jacob, quien hasta el momento había dedicado un noventa por ciento de su cerebro a estudiar la caída ondulada del pelo de Nessie, _no te pases, Embry. _

_No he dicho nada de malo._

_No metas a Nessie en tus problemas._

_¡Eh, Jake!_, intervino Quil, _¡Chicos, basta! ¿Otra ves tendremos que acabar como la otra vez? ¿Dónde rayos quedó eso de "hermanos"? ¿Es posible que siempre que salga el tema de imprimaciones se pongan a discutir?_

_Quil tiene razón, _declaró Leah. Nadie le había pedido opinión.

Puse los ojos en blanco. "Ellos" tenían razón, no me iba a pelear con mi mejor amigo de toda la vida por esto; si Jake había sido tan afortunado de poder encontrar su alma gemela, pues bien por él. Seth estaba en lo cierto con eso de que yo tendría que esperar hasta encontrar la mía.

_Lo lamento, Embry._

_Lo sé, lo siento yo también, Jake._

_¡Ay, que conmovedora escena!, _opinó Leah, _¡Me encantan los finales felices!_

_Tú y tus chistes se pueden ir a la mier…_

_¡Chicos! ¡Hallé algo! Huele a… _

_Huele a oso, Seth._

_No, no. Es algo más, parece sangre…_

Nadie dijo nada más. Las imágenes de las imprimaciones desaparecieron en ese mismo momento y todos unimos las mentes para darle caza al vampiro. Si había un animal herido con un vampiro cerca, pues él, ella o ellos caerían en nuestras redes. Era imposible que escapara de nuevo.

_Bien, chicos, es nuestra última oportunidad, _dijo Jacob tratando de disimular la emoción y el agrado que le inundaron en ese mismo momento. Cazar vampiros nos ponía a todos de buen humor. _Quiero que cooperemos, como si fuéramos una sola mente en varios cuerpos._

_Como diga, Alpha, _pensó Leah.

_Leah, tú estarás a cargo de perseguirlo con Seth y Quil en el noroeste y suroeste, ya sabes, no querremos que se escape. Embry y yo le acorralaremos del otro lado, y lo llevaremos a ustedes. Ni bien tengan la oportunidad, acaben con él._

Mientras hablaba, el noble y solemne tono Alpha dio vida a sus palabras, brindándonos ánimos y fuerzas. Nada como un poco de apoyo lobuno y una buena casería como para recomponer tantos días de patrullaje. Esta iba a ser la última noche en mucho tiempo que iba a permitir que una sanguijuela me arruinara la velada, podría estar en mi casa tranquilo viendo el canal de deportes… Aguardé. Qué extraño, Leah no me comentó nada, sin embargo, percibí el hilo de sus pensamientos, los cuales desembocaban en un mar de diversión. Estúpida.

_Cooperación _nos recordó Jake.

Nos pusimos en marcha; Leah marchó con Seth y Quil hacia la zona indicada a paso acelerado. La loba era rapidísima, incluso tanto como Jake, pero pese a eso, Seth le pisaba los talones y Quil hacía grandes esfuerzos por no quedarse atrás. Tal vez él no fuera el más rápido, pero tenía una gran habilidad: su elegante destreza era muy útil a la hora de un combate, sabía cómo y cuándo moverse en el caso de que tuviéramos que enfrentarnos cara a cara con un vampiro. Por lo general, él hacía las veces de cebo; mantenía entretenido a vampiro hasta que alguno de nosotros estuviéramos en posición listos para atacar. A Quil le encantaba meter al vampiro entre sus engaños; mi amigo era astuto. Yo solía ser aquel que atacara cuando el vampiro estuviera tan metido en el juego de Quil, que no pudiera siquiera reaccionar a mi ataque. Luego, le desgarraba el cuello y entre los dos desprendíamos cada parte de su cuerpo para luego disfrutar de la esencia repulsiva que desprenda el fuego que quemaba sus miembros.

Jacob se encargaba de los vampiros difíciles; según él, era deber del Alpha lidiar con problemotes ya que él no podía permitir que alguno de su manada saliera herido. En todo caso, el perjudicado debía ser él. Para esos trabajos, Leah era la que tomaba parte también, por más que Jake le ordenaba permanecer a la espera, ya que "podía salir herida".

_No es mi deseo pasarme semana y media tirado en una cama a la espera de que todo mi esqueleto se reponga, _me contó Jacob. Me reí en mi fuero interno haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras

_¿Por qué me elegiste a mí para estar contigo? Creí que Leah era la mejor para acompañarte…_

_Creo que era hora de unos cambios, amigo. ¿No disfrutas de estar conmigo?_

_No cuando te excedes en tiempo pensando en Nessie._

_No tiene nada de malo, es lo normal. ¿O acaso Seth o Quil no te molestan compartiendo contigo todo lo que hacen con Lucy o Claire?_

_No mezcles, ellos saben controlarse. _

_Sí, sí, claro._

Jacob me había malinterpretado; por supuesto que me gustaba cazar a su lado, pero desde que había nombrado a Leah como la "Beta", ellos acostumbraban a funcionar como un muy buen equipo mientras que por mi parte, me habituaba a correr al lado de Quil o Seth. La habilidad del chico se destacaba con su buen olfato y su buen oído. En pocas palabras, éramos un gran equipo, los cinco; Quil con su destreza, Jacob con su responsabilidad, Leah y sus patas veloces, Seth y su oreja más olfato y yo con mi astucia. Lo gracioso era competir con la manada de Sam, estos juegos que hacíamos contra los jóvenes Collin y Brady estaban buenísimos, aunque por lo general, Sam no era tan tolerable con este tipo de pasatiempo.

_Embry, concéntrate _repuso Jacob. Le busqué con la mirada y se encontraba a mi lado con la vista fija hacia el frente.

_Lo siento._

Él tenía razón, más valía dejarme de vueltas y concentrarme. Quería tener el fin de semana libre para poder completar solicitudes para una Universidad. Percibí cómo Jake se interesaba en esta última parte, pero prefirió continuar planeando una buena táctica de ataque. Me gustó su gesto, darme mi espacio. Por otro lado, Seth y Quil estaban entretenidos buscando buenas zonas donde esconderse mientras que Leah diagramaba en su mente una buena manera para engañar al vampiro. (Y de paso, pensar cómo evitar que su hermanito no tuviera que arriesgarse demasiado)

_Lo tengo _avisó Jacob. No le había prestado atención al hecho de que sus patas corrían con más lentitud, y que parecía estar poniéndose en posición defensiva. Sus ojos no se movían ni se desprendían de una porción fija del bosque. Era de noche, y la visión era dificultosa, sin embargo, le vi. Era alto, moreno, y desde mi posición a unos doscientos metros, se podía ver el brillo de sus rubíes.

_¡Puaj, apesta!_, pensé,_ después nos dicen a nosotros que no nos bañamos…Sucias y mugrientas sanguijuelas…_

_Basta de quejas, Embry, _me espetó Jacob con voz Alpha, _quiero acabar con esto esta noche._

El hilo de sus pensamientos desembocaba en la seguridad de Nessie; como siempre, ella sobre todas las cosas. ¿Para que nos imprimábamos? La teoría de Sam era una huevada atómica, ¡ja!, si fuera por compatibilidad genética, todos estaríamos imprimados de una persona quileutte, para no entremezclarnos con los cara pálida. Sin embargo, la diversificación había llegado a un punto extraordinario; imprimarse de una semi vampiro, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?

_Por última vez, Embry, olvídate del tema de las imprimaciones. No necesariamente tiene que ser como Sam dice, ¿por qué todos toman sus palabras como santas? ¡Él no tiene la última palabra en todo, diablos!_

Claro. Era lógico suponer que iba a salir en defensa de su hermosa niña; una que técnicamente tenía siete años pero gozaba de un cuerpo de adolescente de 17 por lo menos y contaba con la ayuda de un cerebrito de una sabedora única.

_¡Uuhhh! Jake, te están robando a la chica,_ declaró Leah a la vez que soltaba un largo aullido que no pudo reprimir.

_¡Calla, Leah! ¡Ugh! ¡Rápido, Embry, se escapa!_

Reaccioné un poco tarde porque cuando mis patas comenzaron a seguir mecánicamente a Jacob, él me sacaba como diez metros de distancia. Según mi sentido común, el vampiro debería tener una gran ventaja en comparación con Jacob. Todo hubiera estado genial de no ser porque el vampiro se estaba escapando por el este, cuando tendría que estar corriendo descontroladamente hacia el oste, donde Leah, Seth y Quil le esperaban. ¡Rayos! Esto no era parte del plan y algo me decía que Jake no había pensado en un plan B.

_Por suerte, yo sí _nos avisó Leah.

Vi en su mente como el bosque se transformaba en borrones oscuros y difusos, y deduje que la loba estaba utilizando toda la adrenalina para correr lo más rápido que le permitieran sus patas. Que ella viajara hasta donde nosotros, no era parte el plan tampoco…

_¡Leah, aguarda en tu posición!, _le ordenó Jake sin utilizar la voz de Alpha.

_¡Sabes que funcionará! ¡Yo haré que vaya hasta donde está Quil para que Embry le hinque los dientes!_

_¿Y qué hay de mi?, _quiso saber el pequeño Seth.

_¡Tú te quedas en tu posición, Seth! ¡Y tú Leah, regresa ahora! ¡Déjanos esto a Embry y a mí!, _indicó Jacob comenzando a molestarse.

_¡Ay, Jacob, qué machista!_

_¡Leah, no quiero usar la voz Alpha! _

_¡Eso dependerá de ti, no de mí!_

_¡¡¡¡Leah, CUIDADO!!!!_

¡PUM!

Mis patas se quedaron congeladas en la tierra húmeda justo en ese mismo momento en el cual vi como el vampiro se llevaba puesta a Leah. Rodaron juntos colina abajo y se escuchó con facilidad cómo el esqueleto de Leah era quebrado bajo sus garras. Sentí una represión en el pecho y un desgarro de dolor. Minutos después, escuché los aullidos del desesperado Seth, quien corría a mil por hora hasta nuestra posición. Traté de concentrarme en lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de mi mente y escuché como Jacob trataba de hacer reaccionar a Leah. Pero ella estaba entretenida en otra cosa…

_¡Sucia y repugnante sanguijuela! ¡Maldito sea! ¡Ahhh, mierda! ¡Jacob, mátalo, hazlo trizas!_

Jacob trataba de hacerla calmar para que ella cambiara de forma, sin embargo, la colaboración de Leah era mínima. Los aullidos atrajeron la atención de Sam y sus chicos quienes acudieron a ayudarnos.

Quil y yo salimos a perseguir el rastro del vampiro, pero el hijo de su madre se había metido meticulosamente dentro de los bosques.

Genial, otra semana más de patrullaje.

_I get on the train on my own_  
_And my tired radio keeps playin tired songs_  
_And i know that there´s not long to go_  
_Coz all i wanna do i just go home_

* * *

**Buenoo ya empezamoos con todoo, ya la tenemos a Leah heridaa pobree ajajaja! Sean pacientes que recien estamos empezando, pero les garantizamoos una muy buena historiaa! Aceptamos cualquier critica.. y no se olviden de los hermosos REVIEWS que con ellos nos ayudan a mejorar y nos sacan una sonrisa :)**

**Un beso, Mica Lautner**


	3. Going through the motions

_**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes nos pertenece, solo la historia y algunos personajes fueron creado por nosotras.-_

**_Aviso:_** Puede ser que esta historia la vean dos veces, pero esto se debe a que la escribimos dos chicas y somos tan jodidas que queremos subirla las dos ;) Jajaja! Esperamos que no les moleste.. pero es injusto que una la suba y la otra no.-

_**Summary: **Embry pensaba que ya habian exprimido a su media naranja, hasta que encontro a Caroline. Ahora tendra que luchar para que su amor sea correspondido, aunque Caro tiene un pasado oscuro que les dificultara las cosas .- Basado en The Notebook_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 2: Going through the motions

_Time to admit it, a man's got a limit, _  
_Going through the motions, _  
_I've hit the bottom, lost and forgotten, _  
_Going through the motions, _  
_My mind's about to overload, _  
_It's a time bomb and it's set to blow, _  
_Then we'll be, _  
_Going through the motions, go, go, go. _

Esto apestaba. Daba asco volver a una rutina agotadora, una rutina que te dejaba exhausto, aburrido y sin ganas de desprenderte de la cama al día siguiente. Porque por más que correr en cuatro patas por el bosque sintiendo el aire húmedo y frío contra el largo pelaje o saber con precisión cada sonido que sucedía a tu alrededor estuviera genial, no podías comparar aquellos placeres salvajes con la comodidad de dormir sobre una superficie plana, recta y suave.

Bufé antes de abrir la puerta de casa. Era pan comido entrar sin hacer ruido, es más, me podría haber ahorrado unas cuantas molestias y entrar por la ventana –la cual debería estar abierta –pero sabía que mi madre estaba esperándome en la sala. Seguramente se habría quedado dormida, pero era inevitable ignorar la luz de la sala encendida. Como de costumbre, encontré que la puerta no tenía puesta las llaves e ingresé con naturalidad a mi pequeño hogar.

Mi madre reposaba dormida sobre el viejo sofá rojo mate teniendo como centinela una larga lámpara antigua, reliquia que había rescatado de una venta de garaje. Su leve respiración se me antojó tranquila y pacífica a tal punto que dudé si en verdad estaba dormida o se estaba haciendo. No sería la primera vez que ella me hiciera este tipo de bromas –ni tampoco la última –pero sin embargo, consideré que las tremendas ojeras debajo de sus ojos eran suficiente muestra de que se la había pasado velando por mí. ¿Cuándo iba a entender que yo estaba crecidito como para que ella me aguardara cada madrugada hasta que volviera? ¿Es que no podía entender que podía cuidarme solo?

Di dos cortos pasos hasta donde estaba ella y la estudié con la mirada; definitivamente estaba dormida, profundamente dormida. Me encaminé hacia la cocina para encontrar algo con que entretener mi estómago y no pude si quiera abrir la heladera cuando escuché los resortes del sofá chillando. Fantástico, ella se abría despertado.

–Embry Call, estas no son horas para llegar a casa –afirmó decidida.

Puse los ojos en blanco aún de espaldas. Otra vez había olvidado cerrar la puerta detrás de mí y el frío aire de diciembre abría ingresado y despertado a Mary. Maldije una y otra vez e intente distraerme con cualquier cosa.

–Al menos podrías explicarme qué estuviste haciendo…

–Ya te dije que me quedé en lo de Jacob jugando con la consola de videojuegos.

–Embry Call, tienes casi diecinueve años, no me puedes venir con semejante mentira –replicó molesta –Te he llevado dentro de mi vientre desde siempre, así que no puedes venir a engañarme. A mí no.

Me mordí la lengua, ella no se merecía que le gritara ni mucho menos que le echara en cara lo mal que estaba andando mi vida. Me di una media vuelta para tenerla de frente, pero hablé sin mirarla directamente a los ojos; la vergüenza me comía vivo…

–Tienes que entender que no tienes que saberlo, es algo que tú debes ignorar a toda costa.

– ¿Por qué, hijo?

–Porque sí. No puedo explicártelo –_no hasta que tenga el permiso para hacerlo –_Y en serio que lamento que no lo sepas, pero es necesario que tú desconozcas lo que…sucede, eh, en la noche.

Mary me contempló largos minutos con la mirada hasta que sus párpados se rindieron y comenzaron a cerrarse. Di por concluida la discusión y volví a concentrarme en mi tarea de encontrar algo con que entretener a mi sistema digestivo. Tuve suerte de hallar pollo frío que habíamos cenado la noche anterior y sin necesidad de meterlo en el microondas, me lo devoré enseguida.

–Como tu madre tengo el derecho de saber qué me ocultas, Embry. No tolero las mentiras.

–Mamá no empieces –interrumpí bebiendo un vaso con soda.

–Sabes que yo sólo me preocupo por ti, hijo. Billy ha estado ignorando mis llamados, Sue Clearwater no sabe explicarme lo que pasa y el viejo Quil Ateara me evita cada que saco el tema. ¡Por la Virgen María, Embry, soy tu madre, _tengo_ que saberlo!

Odiaba cuando empleaba a los Santos para meterme presión. Ni ella ni yo éramos creyentes, pero ella solía nombrar la fe en estas cuestiones. ¿Sería posible que un Dios permitiera la existencia de vampiros y hombres lobo? Y si fuera así, ¿por qué tenían que ser adolescentes que sólo querían vivir una vida normal?

Dejé el vaso de vidrio para lavar y me encaminé a mi habitación. Por suerte, la casa era pequeña, y con mis zancadas podía recorrerla en pocos segundos. Tapé mis oídos para no escuchar las quejas de mi madre y me encerré en mi cuarto, echando llave para que ella no optara por entrar y seguir hablándome sobre el tema. Ya no me quedaban excusas para "explicarle" que hacía un par de años que yo era un hombre lobo y que no podía decírselo por convenio de los líderes. Aunque nada de esto era justo, ¿por qué Sue, Billy y Ateara podían saberlo? Sencillo; ellos formaban parte del "Consejo" y sí o sí tenían que estar al tanto de todo lo que sucediera. Y si Jake se hacía el tonto y no pasaba informe sobre las novedades, el triunvirato concurría a lo de Sam, quien con orgullo plasmaba oralmente la información.

_¡Puaj!_

– ¡Embry Call, ábreme la puerta ahora mismo! –le escuché chillar.

– ¡Estoy durmiendo, mamá!

– ¡No me importa, quiero que me abras ahora!

Tomé una almohada y me la puse sobre la cabeza. No funcionó; la agudeza de mi oído era tal que no podía filtrar las palabras de mi madre, por lo que tuve que utilizar otros medios. Agarré del cajón del ropero unos auriculares y la radio portátil y dejé encendida la radio. Por más que de fondo podía escucharla aún, mi sueño acumulado y lo interesante de la música me distrajeron hasta que me quedé profundamente dormido.

….

– _¿Embry Call tenía siempre ese tipo de discusiones con su madre? –preguntó ella con un voz aguda a causa de la duda._

–_Siempre –contesté viajando en el tiempo –el pobre no tenía ni un minuto de paz siempre que volvía de las largas patrullas._

– _¡Pobre niño! –Se lamentó frunciendo el ceño –debió de ser una adolescencia difícil._

_Medité sus palabras. De hecho, sí. No había tenido una infancia para nada llevadera si es que teníamos en cuenta los varios problemas familiares con los cuales él debía enfrentarse cada mañana tras tomar el desayuno. ¿Debía mencionar el tema de su padre?_

–_De cualquier forma, él no tenía ese único problema –repuse buscando sus ojos –no siempre fue ese el motivo de peleas entre su madre y él, más bien, el tema corría por otro lado. Embry entendía que si su madre no le rebelaba quien era su verdadero padre, él no tendría porqué confesarle su naturaleza._

–_Pero eso no sería justo para la pobre Mary. Es decir, ella sólo intentaba protegerlo._

– _¿De qué? –Inquirí entre dientes –el chico tenía derecho a saber sobre el otro 50% de su familia, eso no tiene nada de malo ni nada peligroso._

–_Discúlpame si te contradigo –declaró con seguridad y elegancia –pero creo que todas las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido imperceptible llamado intuición. Que ustedes, los hombres, no entiendan cómo funciona no llega a nuestros intereses._

_Sonreí. Ella siempre sabía cómo hacerme callar o por lo menos como convencerme de dejarla ganar en una discusión. Me concentré en lo que le estaba contando, y volví a la narración…_

...

Un pájaro cantaba afuera. El viento acompañaba sus melodías con su propia entonación a la vez que movía y deshacía los pequeños montículos que iban acumulando hojas secas, las hojas del otoño olvidado. Afuera, el frío ocupaba todo espacio físico y varias expresiones del mismo eran visibles. La nieve, por ejemplo, era un espectáculo muy interesante de ver, especialmente cuando caía desde el cielo. Me pregunté porqué estaba ese pajarito desafiando el frío ahí afuera.

El gruñido de mi estómago me hizo acordar que me importaba muy poco por lo que me dirigí al baño para poder asearme antes de bajar a desayunar. Cuando lo hice, pasé antes por la habitación de Mary y la encontré suavemente recostada sobre su cama, con apenas una bata vieja como abrigo. La pobre se estremecía de frío así que, la tapé con unas mantas. Me preparé algo rápido para comer y desayuné en silencio.

Por suerte, el pájaro no cantaba más y me daba espacio para poder pensar y pasar en limpio varias cosas. Por ejemplo, Leah debería estar con todo el cuerpo vendado y tendría que esperar como dos semanas hasta que los más grandes se le soldaran de nuevo. Vi esto desde el lado optimista; no tendría que soportar sus molestos comentarios acerca de mi soltería durante dos semanas. El problema estaba en que, de la misma manera que ella no iba a estar para molestarme, contábamos con un integrante menos para las cacerías. Ahora éramos un número par en _nuestra _manada, aunque consideraba obvio el hecho de que Sam no iba a permitir que cometiéramos otro desliz por lo que él mismo –con su manada –irían a encargarse de capturar a la sanguijuela.

La idea me agradaba bastante si es que la veíamos desde el punto de vista práctico; tendría más tiempo para actualizarme con el instituto y podría hacer frente al último año de secundaria mucho más preparado. Tenía que encontrar la manera de conseguir una beca para irme a estudiar lejos de La Push. No podía seguir siendo un estorbo para mamá ni tampoco pretendía pasarme la vida metido en esto de ser lobo. No le faltaba el respeto a nadie declarando que por esto no me pagaban y eso que me pasaba horas extras haciendo algo que podría darme lugar para experimentar otras cosas.

Sin embargo, cazar vampiros era un lujo de los pocos. Sin duda, se comparaba con subirse a un Bugatti Veyron, un SSC Ultimate Aero o un Pagani Zonda Roadster F C12 7,3 Clubsport. Nada mejor que deslizarse con esas ruedas y disfrutar del exquisito sonido de motor rugiendo suavemente cada que presionabas el acelerador y la velocidad te dejaba ciego. Pero todo eso era superado por la satisfacción que causaba correr en cuatro patas por el bosque persiguiendo a tu peor enemigo, dejando convivir los instintos de humano con los salvajes de un lobo. Porque por más que tuvieras esas bellezas rápidas, no podrías vivir sabiendo que deseas tener en tus propias patas los músculos necesarios para igualar aquellas increíbles e inimaginables velocidades.

De repente, sonó el teléfono.

Me apresuré a alcanzarlo aunque no tuve que hacer más que estirar el brazo para tomarlo. Suerte que era inalámbrico.

–¿Diga?

–Hola, Embry. Aquí Jacob. ¿Tienes alguna novedad de Leah?

–¿Es que soy tu secretario?

–Lo siento si interrumpí lo que fuera que estuvieras haciendo.

–Vale, como sea. No sé nada de Leah, apenas llegué a casa y en vez de comerme un plato de comida, me comí otra pelea con mi madre.

El silencio del otro lado fue abominable. Pero por suerte me quedé tranquilo al percibir la respiración de Jacob contra el teléfono.

–Oye, lo lamento. Estoy tratando de convencer a Billy para que le expliquen a tu madre. Pero quién sabe cómo se lo tomará…

–Sí, bueno, lo que sea. Si no tiene que saberlo, pues tendrá que quedarse con las ganas…

–De veras lo siento, hermano.

–Descuida, Jake. No es la primera (ni la última) vez que tengo este tipo de batallas.

Escuché el eco de sus risas.

–Bien, entonces, te veo en el instituto… ¿Puedo pedirte que me cubras en la primera hora? Tengo pensado pasarme por lo de los Clearwater para ver cómo esta la rebelde de Leah. Sue debe de haber sufrido una larga noche…

–Sabes que no puedo desobedecer las órdenes de mi Alpha, Jake –dije sarcásticamente –Además, para eso estamos los amigos.

–Gracias, Embry, eres como muy pocos.

–Descuida, Jake. Adiós.

–Hasta dentro de dos horas. ¡Ah! Por cierto, Billy te manda saludos.

–Mándale otros de mi parte.

Segundos después el teléfono descansaba sobre la mesa. Bebí los últimos sorbos de café y tras tomar la mochila, salí hacia la calle. Agradecí al cielo tener a mi favor un una alta temperatura corporal porque no tenía mi viejo Fiat 600_, _ya que se encontraba en el taller de Jake.

Jacob era alguien al cual, honestamente, admiraba. Él no tenía que preocuparse por entrar en la Universidad porque tenía un buen futuro asegurado en Forks arreglando autos. No era que ser mecánico te iba a solucionar la vida, pero por lo menos tenía algo para hacer cuando termináramos la secundaria –sin mencionar que el trabajo le quedaba como anillo al dedo, ya que no había mejor actividad que disfrutara Jake que no fuera el arreglar motores –.

Por otra parte, tenía a su lado a una belleza de mujer, la pequeña Nessie. ¿Pequeña? ¡Qué ironía, por Dios! La chica había alcanzado una asombrosa madurez en unos siete años y era increíble el exceso de belleza que veías en su figurita. Un precioso cabello cobre largo hasta la cintura del tamaño de una avispa. Tenía también, una curvas peligrosas en las cuales –desde mi punto de vista –tendrían que tener un policía que pudiera poner multas a quien quisiera tomarlas. _Jake podría encargarse de ese trabajo, _pensé sarcásticamente mientras dejaba escapar una rizota al aire frío.

Pero también contaba con la presencia masculina de la figura paterna. Él tenía la suerte de compartir la vivienda con un hombre fuerte, hecho de acero inoxidable que sabía todo sobre todo. Si tenías dudas sobre la licantropía, no había mejor hombre para responderte que no fuera Billy Black. El tipo con sus años de sabidurías y experiencias, era como una Enciclopedia del saber y funcionaba mucho mejor que el _Google_ (era mucho más eficaz y veloz y también no tenías que andar dudando si la información era o no verídica)

Aunque si usábamos esos motivos para _tener _que admirar a Jacob, podríamos emplear la graciosa figura de Quil para comparar mi vida con alguien. Quil también tenía imprimación y también tenía padre, PERO; su imprimación era una nena inmadura y su padre prefería mantenerse al margen de las cuestiones "mágicas" de la tribu. Por lo tanto, mi amigo recurría a los consejos de su abuelo, el viejo y simpático Ateara. Pero consultarle a un abuelo no era lo mismo que a tu padre, no, por supuesto que no. Y, sinceramente, no era que Claire me cayera mal, al contrario ¡ella era todo un personaje!, pero preferiría mil veces poder imprimarme de una mujer hecha y derecha y no una niña cuya mente no es apta para pensar en Universidades, trabajo o formar una familia….

– ¡Diablos, Embry! –Pensé en voz alta –Deberías conseguirte una novia en "citas a ciegas" o acabarás enfermo de la cabeza, hermano –hice una pausa para comprobar que nadie me estaba escuchando –Sólo tengo diecinueve año y ya estoy pensando en…–meneé varias veces la cabeza, tratando de quitarme esos pensamientos.

¿Formar una familia? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué clase de "buen padre" podría ser yo, si el mío nos había dejado solos a mi madre y a mí? ¿Y si heredaba su poca responsabilidad y los abandonaba a ellos dos también…?

**¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

El estridente sonido del timbre escolar me anunció que ya había llegado a clases. Escaneé el lugar con un rápido vistazo; Seth chapando con una chica, Quil conversando animadamente con Collin y Brady, varios grupos de chicos y chicas hablando sobre las materias que debían rendir en la semana y un auto bastante lujoso para tratarse de La Push, del cual se bajó un chico rubio con unas carpetas en la mano y una chic…

– ¡Eh, Embry! –me chilló alguien. Volteé y me encontré con Keira_, _mi prima y compañera de banco.

– ¡Oye, tú! Linda remera –comenté viendo el generoso escote en "V" de su blusa gris claro.

– ¡Cuidado con lo que miras, grandote! Cambiando de tema, ¿has visto a los nuevos?

– ¿Cuáles nuevos? –inquirí sin saber de qué me estaba hablando.

–Esos, Embry –señaló con la cabeza el lujoso auto que doblaba por a curva que te llevaba al pequeño centro comercial de La Push –Oh, qué pena –se lamentó meneando lentamente la cabeza –deben de estar adentro ya.

–No sabía que habían entrado personas nuevas.

–Marcianos no creo que sean, Embry.

Le puse mala cara.

–¡Era un chiste, vaquero! –Se rió sola de su estúpido chiste y luego continuó hablando con seriedad –Te decía que son nuevos, mi mamá me dijo que sus madres se bañan en plata y por eso no entienden porqué se mudaron a la reserva.

–¿Qué tiene de malo vivir en la reserva? –pregunté ofendido.

–Nada, Embry. Es sólo que, bueno, se supone que gente con tanta plata podría estar viviendo en Port Ángeles o en Seattle. Tiene mucha más lógica.

–Quizás estén buscando un lugar tranquilo para vivir… –comenté como quien no quiere la cosa.

–Sí, bueno. Como digas…–rodó los ojos –En fin, el punto es que mis padres me ordenaron que debo hacerme amiga de ellos porque "como son los nuevos" –dijo empleando comillas y un tono sarcástico –tengo el deber de enseñarles el pueblo y que sé yo.

Me reí por sus gestos de aburrimiento.

–Vendrías a ser su "guía". Deberías cobrarles, ya que tienes tanta plata…

–¡No vendría nada mal! Un par de dólares por cada explicación y ¡me hago rica!

–Seguro. Los niños de ciudad no entienden nada sobre la vida en un lugar tan tranquilo como este –afirmé entre risas –tú eres la indicada para combinar ambos mundos.

–¡Ay, Embry, que empalagoso!

–Que no se te suba a la cabeza –le advertí con fingido enojo.

–¡Tonto Embry! Ahora será mejor que entremos porque no me dan ganas de pelearme con el director y el profesor de música y comerme una intensa charla sobre porque no hay que llegar tarde a clases…

–¡Síganme los nerds! –dije con voz alta.

Se nos unieron Quil, Seth –su novia –Collin y Brady. Caminamos por los pasillos y nos detuvimos cada uno en sus casilleros para tomar los libros adecuados. Era asqueroso ver cómo Seth mimaba a su novia y ver como lentamente el chico se había dejado envolver por las telarañas de la imprimación. Por suerte, me quedaban las mentes cuerdas y limpias de Collin y Brady para poder conversar con tranquilidad, ya que la de Quil estaba trastornada por culpa de Claire.

La clase de música me interesaba solamente por tratarse de combinaciones útiles y consejos prácticos para escribir buenas canciones. Pero, claro estaba que cuando el profesor se iba por las ramas y nos contaba la biografía entera de Beethoven o de Mozart, estaba buenísimo quedarse dormido.

Lo mejor de todo era que Quil no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en la música. Solo Claire ocupaba espacio en su mente. Entonces él –aburrido y embolado –me mandaba papelitos para joderme…

**¿Has visto a la nueva?**** ¡Sería una buena chica para ti, hermano! Deberías ir y hablarle en el receso.**

¡Nah! No quiero que una chica me trastorne el cerebro. Gracias de todos modos.

**¡Eres un completo amargado, Embry! Podrías entrar en la onda si te imprimaras…**

Pero si me imprimo, me gustaría que pasara por "casualidad" no porque una chica nueva entre al instituto y que además tenga buen culo.

**¿Se lo has visto?**

No. Pero es obvio que lo tiene. Tú sabes que jamás miraría a una chica que no tuviera buen culo.

**Yo no te lo decía por el culo. Te lo decía porque tiene cara de buena…**

¿Qué tiene que ver que tenga cara de buena?

No pude leer su respuesta porque el profesor nos siseó llamándonos la atención y nos amenazó con que si no dejábamos las distracciones de lado, nos iba a mandar a los dos a la oficina del director. Que se lo lleve el diablo, ¿era nuestra culpa que nos importara poco la vida de dos músicos que se habían muerto hacía más de doscientos años?

Cuando por suerte el timbre sonó, Quil y yo salimos disparados hacía los pasillos para guardar los manuales de "Historia de la música" y sacar los de "Aritmética de la antigua Grecia". Para pasar el tiempo, nos pusimos de acuerdo para hacer bromas.

–Tienes que ir y decirle a la secretaría que su culo te vuelve loco.

– ¿Todo tiene que ser con culos, Embry?

– ¡Oh, vamos Seth! Tienes que tener alguna anécdota divertida para contarles a tus hijitos…Aunque creo que en 14 años podrás vivir muchas cosas

Él me puso cara de pocos amigos y fue a hacer la prenda. Me prometió antes de irse que ya tenía una para mí, pero sinceramente, me importaba muy poco. No era ese tipo de chicos que se avergonzaban de las típicas bromas en el instituto, es más, las adoraba. Escuché con claridad las palabras insulsas que la secretaria le chillaba a Quil, pero sin embargo, no se animaba a irse de boca. No era bueno meterse con un adolescente de dos metros que podía dejarte K.O. con un solo golpe.

– ¡Embry, tendrías que ver cómo se puso la gordita cuando le dije que su culo era espectacular! –decía Quil mientras corríamos por los pasillos para que "la gordita" no nos atrapara – ¡Pero te aseguro que mi prenda será diez veces mejor que la tuya!

–Dila –ordené cuando nos detuvimos.

Vi cómo el rostro de Quil se tornaba maquiavélico y acompañaba sus gestos con un frotado de manos. Distinguí en sus facciones un activismo de maldad y algo en mi interior me advirtió que nada bueno iba a pasar. ¿Sería algo peor que ir y decirle a la secretaria que su celulítico trasero era enloquecedoramente sexy? ¿Habría algo peor en serio?

– ¿Estás preparado, Embry?

Asentí. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

_Ten minutes later and finally I've got it up, _  
_You know that something's wrong when you've begun to gather dust, _  
_So what's the point in aiming tall? _  
_When you're guaranteed to fall, _  
_My reflections cracked and looking back I'm so unrecognizable. _

* * *

**CHANCHANCHAN! Sisisi no me mateen, pero ya va tener mas protagonismo Caroline en la historia, pero es que no la podia mandar derepente, asi no mas. Bueno ahora a Embry se le suma otro problema ademas de no tener imprimada, el tema de que la mama no sabe lo que es.. para mi es realmente injusto, pero bueno, en su debido momento lo sabra.**  
**Por si alguna se mario, ahi en el medio donde hay un pedaso en cursiva, es una intervension de los personajes del epilogo si? lo aclaro por si las dudas.**

**Gracias a las que se tomaron el tiempo de leer estos pocos capitulos y que piensan seguir leyendolos ;) Muchisimas gracias tambien por los REVIEWS yya saben, aceptamos cualquier critica, pregunta o sugerencia.**

**Un beso, Mica Lautner :)**

Ultima cosa, aca a lo ultimo siempre vamos a poner la traduccion de los pedasitos de canciones que ponemos al principio y al final del cap, porque creo que queda mejor todo en ingles que ponerle abajo el subtitulado, asique para las que no saben mucho ingles (yo me incluyo aajaj) aca les dejo la traduccion, y no se olviden de escuchar todas las canciones que ponemos, porque todas son muy buenas :)

_Hora de admitir, un hombre tiene sus limites  
Haciéndolo todo sin interés  
He tocado fondo, perdido y olvidado  
Haciéndolo todo sin interés  
Mi mente está a punto de explotar  
Es una bomba de relojería y está a punto de  
explotar, entonces estaremos  
Haciéndolo todo sin interés  
Vamos vamos vamos  
_

_Diez minutos después y finalmente lo levanto_  
_Sabes que algo va mal cuando empiezas a_  
_acumular polvo_  
_Así que ¿que necesidad hay de apuntar alto?_  
_cuando sabes que va a fallar_  
_Mi reflejo se rompe y mirando atrás todo es tan_  
_poco familiar_


	4. You are not sorry

_**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes nos pertenece, solo la historia y algunos personajes fueron creado por nosotras.-_

**_Aviso:_** Puede ser que esta historia la vean dos veces, pero esto se debe a que la escribimos dos chicas y somos tan jodidas que queremos subirla las dos ;) Jajaja! Esperamos que no les moleste.. pero es injusto que una la suba y la otra no.-

_**Summary: **Embry pensaba que ya habian exprimido a su media naranja, hasta que encontro a Caroline. Ahora tendra que luchar para que su amor sea correspondido, aunque Caro tiene un pasado oscuro que les dificultara las cosas .- Basado en The Notebook_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3: YOU ARE NOT SORRY**

_All this time I was wasting hoping you would come a__round  
I've been giving out chances everytime and all you do is let me down  
And its taking me this long but baby I figured you out  
And you think it will be fine again but not this time around_

— ¡Pero te digo que no sé de quién me estás hablando! —le dije a Quil casi en un grito.

—Oye, si eres tan cobarde que no te animas a hacer la prenda, pues sólo dilo…Estamos entre amigos, Embry. Admítelo, eres gallina.

— ¡No, espera! No soy gallina, es solo que… ¡En serio, no miento! ¿Quién rayos es Caroline Poynter?

Quil me miró con el ceño fruncido. Chasqueó varias veces la lengua y empezó a caminar hacia la clase de matemáticas. Le alcancé con dos simples zancadas y le obligué a frenar tomándolo por el hombro.

—Te juro que no tengo idea de quién hablas —seguí insistiendo — ¿Acaso es _la nueva_?

Quil me escaneó en busca de algún indicio que le indicara si yo estaba mintiendo o no. Suspiró al confirmar que estaba siendo ciento por ciento sincero con él y que honestamente no sabía quien diablos era _Caroline Poynter_. ¿Era yo Dios que tenía que conocer a todos y cada uno de los alumnos de esta maldita institución?

—Sí, es _la nueva_. No me digas que nunca la has visto… ¡Por Dios, Embry, es _la nueva_!

Entrecerré molesto los ojos. Creía que si estabas imprimado no te la pasabas examinando los cuerpos y los rostros de otras mujeres, por más bellas, sexys, feas, viejas o jóvenes que fueran… Por lo tanto, esto nos demostraba que la imprimación no era que te dejaba completamente desenchufado de la realidad, y eso quería decir que Quil se debería de estar hartando de esperar a la lenta madurez de Claire.

—¿Es que te estás buscando novia nueva que te pones a mirar otras chicas? Pensé que en tu mente solamente había espacio para Claire…

Mi amigo me fulminó con la mirada y chasqueó de nuevo la lengua. Meneó varias veces la cabeza como diciendo "qué inmaduro", y continuó caminando con los libros bajo el brazo. Varias chicas volteaban para mirarnos mientras caminábamos a través de los pasillos. Seguramente les llamaba la atención que Quil ya no las piropeaba como antes, que ahora el tenía la mente _ocupada…_

_Sí, claro, _pensé mirándole de reojo, _"sorry" chicas, pero el galán de la reserva tiene la mente ocupada con una niñita de cuatro años…_Justo en ese momento se nos cruzó por delante de nuestras narices la hermana de Paul, Elena. ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Mira cuánto había crecido la pequeña Elena! Y pensar que hasta hacía poco tiempo era solo una nena, y ahora tenía unos airbags tremendos y un trasero que, _¡mama mía!, _te hacía agua en la boca.

Ladeé la cabeza varias veces no pudiéndome creer que estaba pensando en "enamorarme" de la hermana de Paul. A Jake le encantaría, ya que lo iba a tomar como una especie de venganza…Hermana por hermana.

Consideré que si no quería perderme entre los dotes de Elena, iba a tener que concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa. Volví a repensar el tema de la broma de Quil y di por concluido que tenía que demostrarle de qué estaba hecho.

—¿Y al final, qué onda con la broma?

Quil siguió caminando, pero giró su cabeza hacia mí. Asintió con la cabeza un par de veces y se rió bajito. Mm, esto me daba mala espina, pero no me iba a correr.

—¿Y bien?—insistí impaciente.

—¡Oigan, chicos! —nos llamó alguien desde el otro lado del pasillo. Quil y yo nos volvimos a él y vimos a Jacob corriendo hacia nosotros. Esquivaba con viva agilidad a todos aquellos que se le metían en el medio — ¡Embry, Quil! ¡Gracias por cubrirme, hermanos!

—De nada, Jake.

—¿Qué hacían? —preguntó sonriendo.

Quil me miró a mi y yo a él.

—¡Joder que ya jugaron a las bromas sin mí!

—¡Ja, ja! Lo sentimos, Jake —se disculpó Quil —Es que la tentación fue mayor. Tendrías que haber visto a la secretaria corriendo por los pasillos, persiguiéndome.

—¿Qué tuviste que decirle? —quiso saber con entusiasmo.

—¡Qué su culo me volvía loco!

Los tres nos doblábamos de la risa en el medio del pasillo, ganándonos extrañas miradas por parte de los otros estudiantes. No podíamos parar ya que la imagen de la gordita con granos corriendo por los pasillos era tremenda. Lo mejor de todo, era que esto —aunque nos consideraran unos crueles —nos unía más como grupo, y en cierta forma, trataba de recompensar aquellos días en los cuales nuestra actividad normal se vio interrumpida por la licantropía.

Pronto, el timbre anunciando que el receso había acabado, sonó. Acompañamos a Jacob hasta su casillero y tomamos los libros correspondientes. O eso creímos, ya que estábamos muy tentados todavía con la imagen de la gorda con sus rollos saltando a través de la escuela. Quil lloraba de la risa.

Llegamos al salón donde reinaba un silencio sepulcral. El profesor de matemáticas —un viejo loco por los números que llevaba el mismo bigote con canas desde que yo tenía memoria —nos miró con reproche y detuvo su mano, la cual estaba copiando un pilar de ecuaciones combinadas sobre el pizarrón. Quil, Jacob y yo intercambiamos miradas y nos mordimos la lengua para no estallar de nuevo en risas porque sabíamos que con este profe no se jodía, además, ninguno de los tres quería tener previa matemáticas...

—Alumnos Black, Ateara y Call no son horas de llegar. Están diez minutos atrasados...

—¡Ay, profe! —protestó Jacob —¡Son sólo diez min...!

—¡Black siempre son solo diez minutos! Mi clase se interrumpe por su falta de responsabilidad y todos sus compañeros sufren las consecuencias. ¡Ahora tengo que dedicar diez minutos a explicarles a ustedes lo que estuve diciendo!

—No se moleste por nosotros, profe —dijo Quil haciendo esfuerzos sobrenaturales por no echarse al piso y reírse como demente —Le pediremos la tarea a...—echó una rápida ojeada al salón y divisó a alguien —...a _la nueva_.

Jacob se rió para sus adentros y susurró "nerd" tan bajo, que sólo Quil y yo le oímos. El profesor se lo pensó un buen rato, sin embargo, a juzgar por sus facciones no parecía para nada resuelto a dejarnos a _"la nueva"_ en nuestras sucias manos. La pobre tendría que soportarse a tres grandullones, pedazos de vagos, uno peor que el otro y como si fuera poco, las narraciones insoportables de Quil describiendo el torpe baile de bailarina que Claire le había mostrado el fin de semana, o a Jacob narrando sobre el largo cabello de Nessie....

Sí para eso servía la imprimación —para terminar de trastornarte el cerebro —yo prefería quedarme soltero toda la vida...Dicen que mejor solo que mal acompañado, así que...

_¿?_

¿¡A quién estaba tratando de engañar? Me moría de ganas por conocer de una bendita vez quien podría llegar a ser esa endemoniada mujer que me tuviera a sus pies, listo para facilitarle cualquier capricho. Me enfermaba la idea de convertirme en esclavo humano de por vida de una mujer caprichosa, o me sacaba de las casillas tener que convivir con una celosa, o me preocupaba la idea de que mi media naranja fuera una chica que se hubiera chapado a medio colegio...¿Podría encontrarme algún día a la mujer perfecta? Lo más molesto, era que si me tocaba alguna que tuviera cualquiera de los esteriotipo de mujer que se me habían ocurrido —es decir, o una celosa, o una caprichosa o una trola...o las tres —yo no iba a notar la diferencia ya que estaría vendado por un pañuelo llamado imprimación.

Jake me codeó una costilla y eso me trajo de vuelta a la tierra. Meneé varias veces la cabeza y caminé hasta mi asiento, situado a unas tres filas del de Keira, quien conversaba animadamente con _la nueva._ No quise interrumpir su privacidad y me mantuve al margen de la tentación que me provocaba escuchar de qué hablaban. Misteriosamente, me sentía atraído hacia aquel sitio y durante un minuto, creí que el _problema _era _la nueva. _Su presencia había acabado con el perfecto equilibrio en mi vida de una manera que no lograba descifrar todavía.

La hora se pasó demasiado lenta para mi gusto. Matemáticas era una materia que requería muchísima atención y yo tenía la mente dividida en varias cuestiones: el vampiro suelto, la broma que Quil me tenía preparada y la Universidad. Todos temas complicados que requerían un tiempo y dedicación especial, el cual, yo no podía otorgarme porque el único momento en el que tenía paz era cuando estaba corriendo libre por el bosque. Pero lamentablemente, mi mente se veía asaltada por los empalagosos pensamientos de mis amigos. No les culpaba, sabía perfectamente que algún día iba a pasarme a mí.

El profesor anunció en voz alta los deberes que teníamos que tener preparados para la próxima clase. Nos dirigimos con los chicos hasta el comedor y tras servirnos una gran cantidad de comida, nos dispusimos para disfrutar del almuerzo.

Me llamaba potencialmente la atención que Keira no hubiera aparecido hasta el momento. La chica solía pasar sus almuerzos con nosotras ya que sus chistes negros eran los mejores. Si comenzaba a buscarla como un desesperado entre el quilombo de gente iba a parecer un enamorado compulsivo y no tenía muchas ganas de que Jake y Quil me gastaran bromas.

Algo aburrido, consideré adecuado sacar el tema de las bromas en ese momento.

—¿Y cuál será mi prenda, Quil?

Mi amigo se tomó el tiempo necesario para tragar la porción de emparedado de jamón, queso, lechuga, tomate, cebolla y atún y tras limpiarse con elegancia la boca, puso una expresión dramáticamente seria.

—Tienes que convencer a la chica nueva de que le gustas.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué tiene eso de complicado? —pregunté algo desconfiado. ¿Donde estaba lo difícil en eso? Estaban hablando con Embry Call, un casanova desde la cuna. ¡Gente ignorante!

—Tienes que darle a entender mediante indirectas que te la quieres llevar a la cama.

Ah, eso me gustaba.

—¿Tiene que ser de mentira? **—**bromeé.

—No te pases, Embry —me espetó Jacob —La nueva es la nueva.

Me quedé pensativo un rato. No iba a decirle que no ni a palos, iba a hacer la prueba e iba a convencer a la chica que me volvía tan loco hasta el punto de querer revolcarme con ella. Primero, iba a hacer un corto contacto visual con ella, comenzar a seducirla con la mirada. _Eso nunca falla,_ pensé para mis adentros. Luego, iba a guiñarle el ojo, hacerle seductoras muecas para atraerla a mis redes. Cuando la tuviera a mis pies, la acorralaría contra un casillero y le susurraría al oído eso que a las chicas les encanta...eh, ¡Ah, sí! La piropearía.

—¿Tú la viste? —le preguntó Quil a Jacob —Es buena para Embry. Tiene buen culo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver que tenga buen culo? Tú no puedes chaparte el culo de una chica.

Quil y yo intercambiamos miradas.

—Chaparte el culo de Claire no creo, pero el de Nessie...—dejé la frase inconclusa mientras hacía un gesto sensual con las cejas.

Jacob me agarró el cuello e hizo un leve presión.

—¿Con que le miras el culo a Nessie? Ya verás, hijo de mil....

—¡Black y Call, dejen los juegos de manos para la salida, maldita sea! —nos chilló el director.

—¡Eh, eh! —nos recriminó una suave voz femenina, pero con el suficiente carácter como para imponer respeto —¡Déjense de joder, babosos! —Keira se había sentado en uno de los bancos de nuestra mesa y se había traído consigo su diminuto almuerzo. Me costaba horrores entender la obsesión que tenían algunas chicas con la dieta. ¿¡Cómo diablos hacían para sobrevivir con una simple manzana y un poco de jugo toda la mañana? —¿Qué te pasa con mi manzana, Embry?

—Nada, es que no puedo creer que te comas solo eso en el almuerzo…

—¿Quién dijo que solo se comía eso? —Interrumpió Quil que hasta el momento se la había pasado comiendo de su emparedado —Se come a cada flaco que se le pone delante del camino, Embry. Por lo tanto, nunca tiene hambre.

—Claro —dijo ella —Y tú como no te tocan ni con un palo cuando llega la hora del almuerzo, te devoras un dragón. ¡Serás virgen hasta los 40, Quil!

Nosotros tres intercambiamos miradas divertidas. ¡Cuánta razón que tenía Keira! El pobre de Quil se tendría que morder la lengua y esperar hasta que la joven Claire tuviera la edad suficiente para empezar a repartir besitos con la lengua…

—Cómo sea —sentenció Quil —¿A quién te agarraste que tardaste tanto? ¿Fue en el baño, en un aula, en un pasillo? ¡Cuéntanos, Nightley!

—Ay, Quil —pavoneó ella haciéndose la avergonzada —, no tendría que decírselos, chicos. ¡Él me mataría!

—Eres como una hermana para nosotros —declaré yo bebiendo gaseosa —, suelta, vamos.

Keira me contempló unos minutos interminables y tras ladear varias veces la cabeza, nos sonrió con sinceridad. La chica nos quería mucho a pesar de ser nosotros los tres bravucones más jodidos del colegio. Ella era una de las pocas mujeres que podíamos considerar _verdadera amiga, _ya que las otras simplemente estaban cerca nuestro para admirar las fibras superdesarrolladas de nuestro cuerpo.

—Me quedé hablando con _la nueva _—nos dijo con una media sonrisa —. La chica es de lo más simpática, en serio que sí. Vienen de _(X lugar) _y sus padres se vinieron a La Push por cuestiones laborales…Son gente con plata, seguro que sí. Pero por suerte, ni ella ni su hermano son de alardear demasiado. Él se ha hecho amigos enseguida, pero ella hace cosa de una semana que no consigue acompañante.

—Esta es tu oportunidad, Embry —susurró en voz alta Jake.

—¿Oportunidad? —preguntó Keira —¿De qué hablan? —nos escaneó a los tres por separado y rápidamente llegó a claras conclusiones —¿No estarán pensando en jugarle una mala pasada a _la nueva, _o no?

—¿Nosotros? ¡Jamás! —dije yo exagerando con el drama.

—No entiendo porqué dices eso…—murmuró Jacob haciéndose el distraído.

—¿Qué manera sería esa de recibir a _los nuevos_? —Quil se hacía el ofendido, y fruncía el ceño de tal manera que parecía mucho más grande.

Los ojos marrones de Keira se llenaron de decepción y su cabeza se inclinó hacia abajo. Parecía claramente molesta por lo que íbamos a hacer —bueno, en realidad, por lo que _yo _iba a hacer —, se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior. También se debatía entre hablar o no, sí decir o no lo que le estaba atacando la mente…

—¿Quién de ustedes será el que…? —dejó inconclusa la pregunta, pero el hilo de sus pensamientos era claramente visible.

—Yo —contesté forzando una sonrisa. Algo me daba muy mala espina de todo esto…

—¿Tú? —inquirió con desconfianza.

—Sí, yo. ¿Qué tiene?

Keira me miró con pena. Volvió a esconder sus ojos debajo de largas hileras de pestañas negras y mordía su labio hasta dejar escapar sangre. Ese olor me hizo revolver el estómago y varias veces tuve que beber algo porque sentía que la comida iba a salir repentinamente por mi boca.

—Intenta no pasarte del límite, ¿si?, no se merece que le hagan una de sus bromas pesadas…

Lo medité unos minutos; aunque por más que le diera vueltas al asunto, su petición no tenía sentido alguno. ¿Desde cuando, Keira se había vuelto tan "amigable y generosa" con _los nuevos_? Era una regla de oro hacer ese tipo de jodas a los recién llegados por una cuestión de…bueno…no lo sé, en todas las escuelas están los bravucones burlones, las huecas de las porristas, los intelectuales traga-libros y aquellos estúpidos que se llevan consigo las bromas.

—Olvídalo —dije finalmente —. A todos les llega su primera vez algún día, y esta chica a tener que conocer quiénes mandan…

—¡Embry cómo puedes ser tan….!

—¡Nightley, un solo insulto más en mi institución y citaré a tus padres! —gritó el director. ¿Era que este viejo no tenía otra cosa para hacer que no fuera no quitarnos los ojos de enzima?

—Como si eso sirviera…—balbuceó ella apretando con fuerza la mandíbula y mirando de soslayo para otro lado.

Ja. Eso era ciento por ciento cierto; los padres de Keira eran los más despreocupados que jamás podrías encontrarte. Ellos le llamaban "libertad", pero yo no creía que darle libertad era desinteresarse por lo que sucedía en la vida de su hija…Es decir, por un lado la querían mucho, pero siempre faltaba el momento justo para conversar los temas típicos entre padres e hijos…Los Nightley eran en ese sentido, una familia poco común…Y esa falta de comunicación existente en la vida de Keira era bastante frustrante, y por eso, ella solía recurrir a nosotros para hablar temas serios.

Keira chasqueó la lengua al comprobar que el viejo barbudo no dejaba de mirarnos. Se volvió a mí y me sacó la lengua.

—Oye, yo me largo; aquí el problema son ustedes. Recuerden la próxima vez que quieran joder a la secretaria, que no sea en la hora de su desayuno. La gordita estaba furiosa, y se fue a quejar a la sala del director —ella miró hacía donde él estaba, apoyado contra la pared de la puerta que conducía al gimnasio —. En fin, no se pasen con la broma porque ya se sumaron puntos con lo de la secretaria.

—No nos importa —declaró Quil sonriente.

—Qué bueno —comentó Keira, sin embargo, su rostro se colmó de arrugas —.Sólo espero que no te pases, Em.

La vimos dirigirse al gimnasio y dedicarle un encogimiento de hombros al director, quien la miró hasta que desapareció por los vestuarios. A pesar del barullo de los demás estudiantes en el comedor, pudimos oír cómo un grupo se chicos burlaban a esa tal Caroline Poynter. La chica tenía un buzo negro en juego con unos vaqueros azules, y la capucha del buzo ocultándole la cabeza. Traté de no sentir mucha pena por ella para poder concentrarme en la broma que debía llevar a cabo. Cuando acabamos, nos encaminamos hacia los casilleros ya que no deseábamos volver a llegar tarde a la próxima clase.

Lo peor de todo era tener en mi cabeza la voz de Keira repitiendo que no debía dañarla, que ella no se lo merecía. Mi prima era lista, pero no lograba unir los cabos que me dieran a entender el motivo por el cual a ella se le daba ir defendiendo a gente que conocía desde hacía muy poco… Pensé en el deseo que tenían sus padres de que ella entablara amistad con los Poynter y de ahí, ideé una posible respuesta.

Sin embargo, comenzaba a sentir cierta simpatía por la chica…Es decir, no debería ser lindo que te estuvieran cargando por ser la chica adinerada del colegio, aunque me sorprendía que su hermano no tomara cartas en el asunto…Según Keira, él se había hecho amigos rápidamente, entonces, ¿qué rayos pasaba en el medio para que ella no corriera la misma suerte? ¿O por que su hermano no salía en su defensa?

Entre pensamientos y pensamientos, llegué a la conclusión de que no tenía porque andar haciéndome problema por la vida de esta tal Caroline Poynter. Es decir, no era ni familiar mío, ni amiga mía ni mi novia…o imprimación si es que hablamos de mi caso en particular. Si Keira se llevaba bien con ella eso no tenía que involucrarme a mí ni tampoco tenía que contagiarme de sus sentimientos de lástima. Yo también tenía problemas; Universidad, vampiros, y la constante duda de quién iba a ser _mi chica. _

Mis ojos viajaron a mis dos amigos que conversaban animadamente a mi lado. Jacob estaba con el cuerpo contra los casilleros de metal, y escuchaba atentamente lo que Quil le contaba. Presté oído a la corta narración en la cual él describía los danzares de Claire y Jacob se reía por estas estupideces. Me llamaba mucho la atención que yo no encontrara divertido aquellas palabras, que no supiera hallar ese significado oculto en sus palabras, eso que hacía que Jake se sonriera, que Quil se sintiera fascinado…¿Cómo hacer para encajar?

Nunca iba a entrarme en la cabeza; ¿¡cuándo iba a entender que hasta que no me imprimara no iba a poder participar activamente de sus charlas? Era potencialmente frustrante saber que no podías conversar con tus amigos sobre las chicas del instituto cuando ellos estaban ciegamente enamorados y impregnados en la imagen de esa sola mujer —o niña —que con una tonta mirada les había robado el corazón.

—Oye, Em —me dijo Jake dándome un codazo —, ahí está Caroline. Creo que llegó tu hora…

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Quizás Quil tenga razón, quizás ella sea tu media naranja…—agregó Jacob mirándola.

Ella nos daba la espalda. Estaba buscando quién sabe qué cosa en su casillero y lo hacía con timidez, como si tratara de que nadie notara que estaba allí. Parecía querer estar escondiéndose de algo o alguien.

—Creo que Cupido se está haciendo un exprimido con mi media naranja, Jake —le contesté metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero —. Olvídalo, no todos nacimos para ser perros falderos.

Jake me palmeó el hombro y Quil me deseó suerte antes de caminar hacia la chica. Se sentía extraño que interiormente sintiera un poco de _culpa _por lo que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo. Siempre que tenía que hacer este tipo de bromas, me lo tomaba más a la ligera, pero ahora era como que tuviera un peso en mi pecho y una fuerza que me indicaba que no lo hiciera. _¿Pero por qué? _

Conforme me acercaba a Caroline Poynter, su olor particular me dejó algo confundido. El aroma a perfume caro se me era sensible a una nariz tan aguda, sin embargo, lo clasifiqué como algo bastante rico. Me gustaba ese olor suave y natural que ella desprendía porque me hacía sentir calmado y relajado. Y como si ella tuviera un aura mágica a su alrededor, me sentí un tanto más ligero cuando estuve a unos pocos centímetros.

Me aclaré la garganta detrás de ella y contemplé con claridad como sus músculos se tensaban. El latido de su corazón se aceleró de inmediato, y noté como hacía esfuerzos sobrenaturales para controlar su respiración. ¡Qué suerte la mía que ella no estaba enterada de que yo era un hombre lobo con súper sentidos, o si no, estaría roja como un tomate!

— ¿Tú eres Caroline Poynter, cierto? —pregunté. Primer paso, romper el hielo. Eso de preguntar el nombre haciéndonos los desentendidos o despistados las volvía locas a las chicas. Se sentían…bien.

Escuché cuando tragó saliva porque lo hizo tan sonoramente que no me preocupó pensar que hasta un japonés lo pudiera haber escuchado.

—Sí —me contestó con un hilo de voz —¿Tú eres…?

—Embry Call —me apresuré a decir.

—Ah, el primo de Keira.

Vaya, la chica estaba al tanto de eso. No quería irme de tema, así que puse manos a la obra con mi "plan de seducción". Pensé que lo mejor para molestar a una chica sería que un extraño la tomara por la cintura, y eso fue lo que hice. Deslicé por sus caderas ambas manos y la pegué con un rápido movimiento a mi vientre. Caroline gimió en ese mismo momento y su corazón dio un extraño vuelco y latió el doble de rápido.

—¿Qu-qué hac-haces? —inquirió nerviosa.

—Eres muy bonita —dije corriendo su capucha hacia atrás y rozando con mi boca su oreja —. Me gusta tu cabello.

Y en efecto, el castaño y lacio perfecto cabello largo que le caía libremente a través de la espalda me fascinaba. Tenía un brillo maravilloso y un bailoteo entretenido. No entendía porqué las chicas se hacían tanto problema por el pelo, pero esta en especial que tenía un cabello agraciado, era una tonta por no lucirlo como Dios manda.

—Quítame las manos de enzima…

—¿Por qué? —mi pregunta era bien estúpida; la chica estaba en todo su derecho a decirme que la dejara porque yo no era quién para andar manoseando a nadie. Sin embargo, algo me dijo que ella era del tipo "difícil" y eso me gustaba. Las fáciles se me hacían de lo más repugnantes —A mi me gusta tenerte así, me agrada.

—Tú no eres mi novio.

—Podría serlo —le susurré sensualmente sobre el oído. Utilicé el calor de mi mano para dejarme entrar debajo de su blusa. Su piel era muy delicada, tanto como la superficie de una muñeca de porcelana. No tenía ganas de quitar la mano de ahí porque algo me hacía querer dejarla pegada…quizás era el frío que sentí o la necesidad de tocar algo suave.

—En serio, quítate —insistió con voz temblorosa.

Por un momento creí que se iba a poner a llorar. Pero no podía echarme atrás en esos momentos…

—No tienes idea de las cosas que podríamos hacer juntos en la cama, la pasaríamos realmente bien. Ella se estremeció unos segundos después, y gimió varias veces. Sentí su cuerpo temblando un poco debajo de mis brazos y como una leve presión afilada me pinchaba la piel. Supuse que Caroline me estaba clavando las uñas. Entonces, caí en la cuenta de que me había ido de boca. Una culpa atroz me inundó el cuerpo y las palabras de Keira me atacaron la mente en ese preciso momento. Quité bruscamente las manos de su piel e inevitablemente deseé ponerlas sobre ella de nuevo. Sabía que me había mandado una macana de las grandes y lo que estaba entre los límites de broma habían desaparecido…Eso ya no era una broma, era molestar.

—Oye, lo siento, yo…

—¡Eres un reverendo estúpido, Embry Call, cómo puedes ser tan…! —mientras gritaba se dio la media vuelta y cuando frenó, sus ojos se habían posado sobre los míos.

—¡Jake, mira! —murmuró Quil.

—¿No era que Cupido se había exprimido a su media naranja? —bromeó éste entre risas.

—Te dije que eran el uno para el otro…

En ese mismo momento, no escuché nada más que no fuera su latido, no vi nada más que no fuera su rostro, no deseé nada más que no fuera ella, Caroline Poynter . Pude apreciar la belleza de su rostro detalladamente, grabándome a fuego las curvas que moldeaban sus facciones, la pequeña nariz recta que estaba entre dos almendrados ojos marrón claro, las dos finas líneas de sus cejas enarcadas y un par de labios finitos.

Enarqué una ceja, incrédulo, no pudiéndome creer lo hermosa que era. Al parecer, Cupido no se había tomado en un jugo de naranja a mi media naranja y eso me puso feliz. Si era que ella era ella —mi chica— no podía estar más orgulloso. Todos los temores de que fuera una histérica, una caprichosa o una trola desaparecieron porque leí en sus ojos la pureza, la ternura, la simpleza de su persona y me quedé encantado.

Ella pareció salir de un trance en cuanto le sonreí despreocupadamente. Estaba tan feliz de poder haber hallado a esa mujer que dominara mi vida que lo único que deseaba hacer era tirar por la ventana mis problemas y pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella. saber sus gustos, su color favorito, el día de su cumpleaños, sus materias preferidas, si le gustaba más el verano que el invierno, qué flores le agradaban, qué tipo de música le gustaba… ¡Todo! Quería empezar de cero, que ella pudiera olvidar esto que había pasado y que me diera una segunda oportunidad para demostrarle realmente quién era yo. Que no me viera como el Embry Call bromista, que supiera que yo podía hacerla feliz. Eso era lo único que estaba en mi mente.

…

—_Aguarda un segundo —me interrumpió ella —__¿Acaso Embry pensaba que ella iba a perdonarle? ¡Es que está loco!_

_Tomé un sorbo de agua porque tenía la garganta seca. La dejé pensar en sus palabras unos minutos y cuando la noté más calmada le dije:_

—_Sí. Embry confiaba en que ella iba a darle una segunda oportunidad, porque todas las chicas hacen eso cuando les gusta un chico._

_Ella me puso cara de pocos amigos. Aún pasados los años, podía diferenciar sus facciones jóvenes._

—_Eso es mentira. Yo jamás le perdonaría…_

_Sonreí mientras miraba al cielo. ¡Mujeres!_

—_¿Qué te parece si continúo?_

_Ella, algo molesta, asintió lentamente con la cabeza…_

—_...¿En qué estábamos?... ¡Ah, si…!_

…

—Oye, lamento lo de recién, todo era parte de una broma, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo, si? Soy Embry Call, encantado de conocerte —dije con una voz tranquila, pasiva y llevadora. Estaba poniendo todo de mi parte para obtener su confianza, para que pudiera verme como alguien más serio. Extendí la mano en forma de saludo a la espera de que ella la tomara y estrechara, como correspondería.

Caroline miró mi mano con asco y frunció el ceño mientras una mueca de disgusto ocupaba la perfecta línea recta que había en su boca. Luego, se colocó la capucha de nuevo y comenzó a caminar hacia cualquier otro sitio. Esto me desconcertó, ¡yo ya le había pedido disculpas!, es decir ¿era tan difícil decir "de acuerdo, vale, disculpas aceptadas"?

—¡Escucha, Caroline! ¿Qué te pasa? —tomé brutalmente su mano y sin querer la presioné y me gané otro insulto por su parte.

—¡Idiota! ¡Te dije que me quitaras las manos de enzima!

—¡Eh, de acuerdo! ¡Te pedí disculpas! ¿Ya que te cuesta decir que me perdonas?

—¡No puedo perdonarte si así no lo siento, imbécil!

—Al menos inténtalo —le pedí con verdadera sinceridad.

Me desgarraba por dentro saber que a causa de un estúpido juego la había lastimado. Me quemaba vivo el saber que estaba herida y que ni nadie más ni nadie menos que yo había sido el responsable.

—¿Es que tú estás loco? —inquirió gritando —¡Por que no te pones en mi lugar! —sus preciosos ojos marrones se vieron ahogados por agua y las comisuras de sus labios temblaron ligeramente.

Me sentí pésimo mientras la veía pronta a llorar. Di un paso hacia ella con ademán de querer abrazarla pero ella me rechazó. Se dio una media vuelta y comenzó a correr a través del pasillo. Sin siquiera pensalo, me puse a perseguirla mientras ambos nos llevábamos puestos a otros estudiantes.

—¡Miren a la nerd! ¿Llorando de nuevo, Poynter?

—¡Oh, Santo Cielo! ¡La niña adinerada llora! ¡Bien hecho, Embry!

—¡Eres el mejor!

Cosas como esas llegaban a mis oídos y otra cosa que quería hacer además de desaparecer misteriosamente, era golpear a todos y cada uno de los que decían eso. ¡Cómo dolía que me felicitaran por hacerla llorar! ¡Y que manera de tener mierda en la cabeza para andar diciendo esas cosas! Cuando recuperara a Caroline iba a destrozar unas cuantas caras…

Llegó un momento en que tanta distracción me hizo perderla de vista. Busqué su aroma y éste me llevó hasta el baño de mujeres.

—¡Ay, la niña rica está llorando! ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Desde adentro, se podían escuchar sus sollozos los cuales se me hacían como cuchillas atravesándome el pecho y torturándome como mil despertadores sonando todo el día.

No me iba a hacer el tarado y quedarme de brazos cruzados. Tenía que ser disculpado por ella y si tenía que pasar los límites lo haría. Tomé aire y empujé la puerta. Todas las chicas que estaban adentro gimieron por la sorpresa; algunas se estaban maquillando, otras hablaban por teléfono, otras se perfumaban y otras no hacían nada. Pero todas me miraron sorprendidas.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunté desesperado.

—¿Quién?

—¡CAROLINE POYNTER, NENA!

Mi chillido las dejó algo aturdidas, pero una con remera gris y escote en V me señaló la puerta del baño del fondo. Cuando pasé a su lado, su rostro se me antojó conocido…

—¡¿Keira?

—Mejor que lo arregles, Embry. ¡A fuera todas!

La miré irse y cuando evacuaron el baño me acerqué hasta el sitio señalado. No sabía cómo empezar, qué decir pero el impulso se reparar el daño era mayor. Toqué la puerta y esperé pacientemente a que me dejara entrar.

—¡Vete, por favor! —sollozaba desconsolada —¡Quiero estar sola!

—Déjame entrar…

Caroline le pegó una patada a la puerta y eso me hizo sobresaltar. OK, esto me estaba cansando…Si no me iba a dejar entrar, lo iba a hacer a la fuerza…Y cuando abrí la puerta, casi muero de tristeza. Ella estaba con las manos cubriéndole el rostro y con las piernas pegadas a su pecho. Me arrodille delante de ella y tomé sus tobillos para quitar las piernas de su pecho. Luego con cuidado tomé sus manos y contemplé con dolor su rostro empapado en lágrimas y marcado por terror.

—Haré lo que sea para que me perdones.

—Vete —repitió entre llantos e hipados.

—Perdóname antes.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras ponía una mueca en su rostro. No sé porque pero tomé sus manos y mezclé mis dedos entre los suyos.

—¿Por qué no quieres perdonarme?

Ella lo pensó unos segundos y contestó:

—No tienes idea del mal momento que me hiciste pasar allá.

—Fue una estúpida broma…

—Para mi no. No eres el primero que me hace esa broma, pero por suerte lo tuyo no llegó tan lejos…

Eso me dejó mudo. ¿Qué otro estúpido le había hecho la misma broma pero que había llegado más lejos…? Un temblor me recorrió la espina dorsal, e intenté controlar el impulso se entrar en fase en aquellos momentos.

—¿Quién?

Una sonrisa irónica ocupó la deprimente mueca.

—¿Qué importa? El daño está hecho, nada se puede hacer para cambiar el pasado…

—Yo podría romperle la cara hasta tal punto que ni su madre va a poder reconocerlo.

—Eres un hipócrita —masculló tras escrutarme con la mirada —, haces lo mismo que me hizo él y luego tratas de reparar tu error haciéndote el héroe. No sé si conoces el dicho primero en casa y después afuera.

—Sí lo conozco. Pero tú misma dijiste que yo no había ido tan lejos…¿acaso él…?

Sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer en ese mismo momento y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior. Parecía estar intentando reprimir un grito y lo logró. La veía tan desolada y molesta que tuve la necesidad de apoyarla, de cuidarla, de consolarla para que pudiera entender que yo nunca iba a hacerle daño.

—Ven aquí —dije mientras tomaba delicadamente su cuello y la empujaba hasta mi cuerpo. Pasé mis manos por detrás de su espalda y la acaricié con cuidado. Caroline se acomodó perfectamente contra mi cuerpo y también me abrazó con fuerza. Me hizo acordar a cuando Claire tenía miedo de alguna película de terror, las pocas veces que me había abrazado a mí buscando protección cuando yo no era el indicado para ello.

—¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Quiero cuidarte, Caroline. Además, tengo que conseguir que me perdones.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste si quieres que te perdone? Es muy fácil cometer el error y querer solucionarlo siendo perdonado.

—Por eso quiero ganármelo. Tú sólo dime que quieres que haga; mato a todos los que te burlan, mato a ese canalla que te hizo eso, me voy….

—¡No, no te vayas! —rompió nuestro abrazo y me miró fijamente a los ojos —. Es decir…

—¡Embry Call! —la voz ronca y vieja del director resonó con el eco del baño. Tanta perfección, tanta armonía se vieron interrumpidas por ese viejo estúpido.

—¿Qué? —mi voz amenazante sonó bien ruda.

—¿Qué diablos haces en el baño de mujeres? ¿Acaso has decidido jugar para el otro equipo?

Apreté con fuerza la mandíbula. Busqué los ojos de Caroline y tras dedicarle una última mirada de lástima me puse de pie.

—La vine a consolar, señor.

—¿Qué, acaso es tu novia?

—¿Por qué dice eso?

Él señaló con la barbilla mi mano, bueno…nuestras manos entrelazadas. Ella se aclaró la garganta y de un tirón la separó de la mía. Me faltó el aire ni bien hizo eso.

—Bueno, están los dos castigados.

—¡¿Qué?

—Call, usted está castigado por entrar al baño de mujeres y usted Poynter por andar insultando por los pasillos de la institución.

Ambos intercambiamos miradas.

—Oiga, fue mi culpa, ella no tuvo nada que ver…—intenté explicarle.

—No quiero escuchar "peros", señores. A partir de mañana, comenzarán a llevar a cabo su castigo.

—¿Cuál castigo?

Una sonrisa maquiavélica recorrió su rostro.

—Tendrán que encargarse de preparar el baile de graduación ustedes dos solos.

_Lookin' so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could'a loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cuz its worked each time before_

* * *

Aii pobree Caroo, Embry puede llegar a ser un tarado aveces, pero no lo hace aproposito, igual la chica tuvo sus razones por la cual reacciono asi! Buenoo y que me dicen? Ya se estan enganchando? Ahora que aparecio Caroline todo va a estar mas interesante! Y NO SE PUEDEN QUEJAR! 10 HOJAS DE WORD!

Este capitulo se llama You are not sorry, una cancion de Taylor Swift y aca les dejo la traducción de los parrafos que pusimos..

_No lo sientes  
Todo este tiempo estaba esperando que vinieras  
Dandote oportunidades una y otra vez y todo lo que hacias es decepcionarme  
Y me ha llevado bastante tiempo pero cariño he descubierto como eres  
Y piensas que estara bien pero no esta vez_

_Pareces muy inocente  
Pude creerte si no lo supiera  
Podria _haberte amado toda mi vida  
Si no me hubieras tenido esperando en el frio  
Y tienes tu parte de los secretos  
Y estoy cansada de ser la ultima de enterarme  
Y ahora me dices que te escuche  
Pero no funciona cada vez como antes

**_Nos leemos, Mica :)_**


	5. She dont know me

_**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes nos pertenece, solo la historia y algunos personajes fueron creado por nosotras.-_

**_Aviso:_** Puede ser que esta historia la vean dos veces, pero esto se debe a que la escribimos dos chicas y somos tan jodidas que queremos subirla las dos ;) Jajaja! Esperamos que no les moleste.. pero es injusto que una la suba y la otra no.-

_**Summary: **Embry pensaba que ya habian exprimido a su media naranja, hasta que encontro a Caroline. Ahora tendra que luchar para que su amor sea correspondido, aunque Caro tiene un pasado oscuro que les dificultara las cosas .- Basado en The Notebook_

**

* * *

******

CHAPTER 4:

**She don't know me**

_What more can I do, there's nothing I haven't tried  
Still it's so hard for her to notice  
I've tried hard to be straight  
There's nothing left I can say  
If only she would look my way_

El director Herbert nos ofreció asiento a cada uno de nosotros. Todavía estábamos en recreo cuando habíamos entrado a su oficina y ahora esperábamos que él comenzara a hablar. Por un lado, me daba una tremenda calentura el hecho de tener que desperdiciar mi receso en oír ese clásico discurso que los ancianos como Herbert solían recitarles a los bravucones como yo. Es decir, ni si quiera tenían la delicadeza de inventarse otro nuevo, no, siempre el mismo. Rodé los ojos en cuanto le escuché al viejo aclararse la garganta, preparando sus cuerdas vocales para cantar, una vez más, mis castigos.

—Tienen dos meses para organizar la graduación. Y con organizar la graduación, obviamente me estoy refiriendo a verificar cada mínimo detalle, ¿de acuerdo?

Rodé los ojos y bufé:

— ¿No era que las porristas iban a encargarse de ese ridículo y para nada útil baile?

Él me puso cara de pocos amigos. Yo me acomodé en el sillón medio silla de terciopelo bordo y me crucé de brazos a la espera de seguir contaminándome los oídos con basura oral.

—Call me está cansando; usted y su banda de muchachotes engreídos.

—Pues sólo nos tiene que bancar un par de meses más, porque ni crea que nos asomaremos por aquí una vez que nos graduemos —contesté yo inclinándome hacia delante para que, de alguna forma, poder intimidar al directivo.

—Si es que se gradúan —murmuró con los ojos negros y ovalados sobre mí.

Cerré el puño, preparado para aterrizar con peso y fuerza sobre su arrugado rostro. Si había algo que me reventaba era que la gente metiera en problemas ajenos a otras personas. Y la cosa se ponía peor cuando hablaban de gente que realmente me importaba…

—Eh, eh —dijo Caroline con voz pasiva —. Director Herbert, usted estaba en la tarea de comunicarnos nuestro castigo. Aunque todavía no me queda claro porque yo también debo llevarlo a cabo, cuando fue el alumno Call quien ingresó indebidamente al _toillete _femenino.

Me giré bruscamente hacia su lado y la miré incrédulo. ¿Era una broma?

—Fui a disculparme contigo —argumente con ese tono molesto que cualquiera emplea cuando siente una calentura atroz.

Ella se volvió lentamente con una sonrisa medio burlona. Parecía reacia a la actitud que había tomado conmigo entre las cuatro paredes del baño. Pero sus ojos no mentían y yo sabía descifrar ese mensaje oculto que tapaban las largas pestañas; Caroline tenía miedo. Nos quedamos fijamente enganchados con la mirada, como si respirar dependiera de ello. Sonreí sarcásticamente en cuanto ella se dio cuenta que sus ojos viajaban por mi anatomía. Era visible que yo le gustaba.

—¿Disculparse? —inquirió Herbert —¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez Embry? —más que una pregunta, eso había sonado a un lamento. Miré a Caroline y ella esbozó una preciosa sonrisa que lucía una espectacular dentadura. El blanco perfecto y la lisa textura me hicieron olvidar por unos segundos dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo ahí y por qué estaba allí. Esa mujer me estaba hechizando…

—Resulta ser que Embry Call…

Su "explicación" se vio interrumpida por el griterío del teléfono. El director Herbert se vio en la obligación de atender, ya que un grito de la secretaría avisaba que era urgente. Me giré a Caroline y me incliné sobre el apoya brazos del asiento para decirle:

—¿Quieres pelear? —mi propuesta sarcástica hizo que ella tirara la cabeza hacia atrás y soltara una corta carcajada.

—Escúchame, Call, tienes una pequeña deuda conmigo. Si no quieres que te delate..

—No lo digas, yo leo mentes —la interrumpí. Cerré los ojos durante dos segundos y cuando los abrí, procuré acercarme un poco más —. Quieres besarme. ¡Admítelo! Soy irresistible.

Ella se me quedó mirándome seguramente sorprendida por mi falta de vergüenza. Sin embargo, sus facciones se relajaron cuando sus labios se curvaron en una divertida sonrisa predispuesta a colaborar con mi juego.

—Si tan irresistible eres, ¿por qué coqueteas conmigo? Podrías tener a cualquier chica bajo tus pies, y vienes a buscarme a mí.

Me pensé una buena respuesta. Diablos, si tardaba mucho, pillaría enseguida que me había tomado con la guardia baja. Quería mostrarme naturalmente Embry, y mis nervios típicos de la pubertad no ayudaban en nada.

—Buena pregunta —admití asintiendo con la cabeza —. ¿Puedes creer que para mí eres la única que vale la pena?

La sonrisa que se había mantenido hasta el momento firme en sus labios, desapareció lentamente. Bajó la mirada ocultando esos preciosos ojos chocolate y se removió incómoda en su asiento. El hecho de estar bajo la constante mirada del director, de encontrarnos en detención, de estar próximos a escuchar una sentencia, me importó todo un comino. Acabé de eliminar el espacio existente entre nosotros y busqué sus ojos algo desesperado.

—¿Puedes terminarla?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Deja de mentirme, Embry. La broma quedó en el pasillo, basta. Si no lo quieres hacer por mí, al menos hazlo por ti. Tienes muchas chicas con las que resultaría más divertido jugar a hacerse el vivo…

—Olvida lo de la broma —argumenté tomando sus manos, las cuales me parecieron muy frías —Escucha, realmente me siento arrepentido por lo que hice. Los chicos solemos juzgar antes de conocer o valoramos lo que perdemos.

—¿De qué hablas? —me interrumpió con el ceño fruncido —Tú y yo nunca fuimos algo y estamos bastante lejos de ser algo más que conoci…

—¿En qué estábamos? —nos interrumpió Herbert. ¡Oh, maldita sea!

Caroline quitó sus manos de entre las mías y se enderezó delante del director. Una fina postura ocupó su espalda encorvada y sus ojos se quedaron fijos mirando al viejo. Para dar un cierre a su postura peculiar, dejó reposar sus manos sobre su falda, pareciendo una completa princesita.

—Usted nos iba a decir…eh, ya sabe, lo del castigo —la voz temblorosa de ella pasó desapercibida por lo oídos de él.

Yo, que continuaba inclinado hacia su asiento, me giré y me acomodé tratando de imitarla. Era fácil para mí porque mi cuerpo tenía una dinámica elástica fascinante, pero me resultó muy extraño el hecho de querer ser "disciplinado". Chasqueé un par de veces la lengua porque me encontraba algo decepcionado por la actitud de Caroline. Yo creía que entre ella y yo _había algo más, _pero evidentemente, eso era algo imposible. Yo estaba muerto por ella, mientras que su excelente ignorancia se me hacía increíble. Yo siempre había pensado que la imprimación valía para los dos lados…

—Bueno…—murmuró Herbert con la mano amoldada a su mentón —Creo que tienen claro que la graduación tiene que ser todo un éxito. La escuela podrá otorgarles algo de material decorativo y si sus notas son buenas, podríamos prestarles presupuesto. Pero para todo lo demás…—él meneo su cabeza desanimado.

—Director, yo creo que me podría encargar sola de esta actividad. Es obvio que los varones no tienen idea de decoración de ambientes y creo que alguien como él —me señaló con el dedo gordo de la mano izquierda —, no me será de mucha ayuda. En serio quiero llevar a cabo esta sanción, pero me temo pensar que _mi compañero _me complique la tarea.

Cielos. ¡Qué vocabulario! Él y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertos con su excelente discurso mientras que ella pestañaba de una manera encantadora. Estaba desesperada por intentar quedarse con la razón y que Herbert nos separara. Sin embargo, yo no lo iba a permitir…

—Mi mamá estudió un taller de decorado —mentí —, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte por si entiendo del tema o no. De cualquier forma, todos contamos con la grandiosa ayuda del sabio Google….

Ella entrecerró los ojos. Le saqué la lengua y agregué:

—…seremos un gran equipo, Caro.

Me sentí orgulloso cuando advertí que ella intentaba reprimir una ancha sonrisa. No me podía creer el esfuerzo que hacía por luchar en contra a sus sentimientos, porque era obvio que yo la atraía. Quizás, Caroline aún no había caído en la cuenta de ello, pero yo y mis tácticas seductoras podíamos conseguir hasta lo imposible…

—Bueno, me parece sorprendente que tengas habilidades en la decoración, pero sigo creyendo que…

—¡Alumnos! —nos interrumpió el director —Lamento decirles que digan lo que digan, las decisiones las tomo yo. Así que, por más que usted diga que Embry no tiene que trabajar con usted, lo hará porque ese es el castigo. Punto final.

Los dos intercambiamos miradas y ninguno se animó a contradecir su palabra. Más bien, ninguno quería contradecirla. El director Herbert nos escrutó con la mirada unos intensos segundos más y enseguida se puso a buscar nuestros archivos. Esas viejas carpetas donde se archivaban informaciones de los alumnos en particular, carpetas viejas y molestas. La mía, estaba llena de notificaciones que avisaban mi mala conducta. Me reí al ver la cantidad de notas que tenían como título "El alumno Call ha sido sancionado por haber…". Caroline abrió mucho los ojos al dar con semejante historial de alumno, mas aguardó la calma. Cuando él extrajo de un estante la carpeta con la información de Caroline Poynter, me llevé una tremenda sorpresa al dar con que ella tenía también bastantes llamados de atención. Quizás no eran tan graves como los míos, pero alcancé a leer algo así como "por pelearse con la alumna X, se advierte a la familia…". Mientras yo examinaba, ella me ignoró, naturalmente.

—Es una verdadera lástima —se lamentaba el director —. No lo digo por usted, Call. Pero usted, señorita Poynter, viniendo de colegios tan destacados que tenga que manchar su curriculum con semejante imprudencia…—la cantidad de arrugas en la frente del director aumentaban con cada palabra. Parecía seriamente apenado por tener que escribir en los reportes que Caroline iba a ser castigada.

—Escuche, señor —dije yo con debido respeto y seriedad—, Caroline no tuvo nada que ver. Fue toda mi culpa, yo tendría que encargarme del castigo.

Creí necesario intentar, al menos, demostrarle a Caroline que yo llevaba arraigada la bandera blanca. Lo último que quería estar mal con ella.

—No depende ni de usted ni de mi, Call —replicó él acomodándose los anteojos de aumento —. Si fuera por mi, usted no estaría más en mi institución.

_Estupendo, _pensé rodando los ojos.

—No creo que haya sido para tanto…—opiné.

Él me puso cara de pocos amigos y preferí cerrar mi bocaza. Aproveché que la mano del director era lenta en la escritura y me puse a mirar a Caroline. La inevitable atracción gravitatoria que ella ejercía involuntariamente sobre mí, era fácilmente perceptible y no había manera de escapar de ella. Sus mejillas se teñían en rojo cuando notaba mi constante mirada sobre ella, mientras que su corazón latía desbocado. Algo dentro de ella le avisaba que yo estaba a sus pies, que ella me traía loco, pero parecía querer evitarlo en todo momento.

—En cuanto a usted, Call —continuó el director con voz ronca —. Lo que hizo merece un castigo mucho peor que este pero como ambos sabemos, ya le he impuesto muchísimos correctivos de los cuales ninguno funciona. ¡Pareciera como si usted estuviera hecho de acero!

Recordé rápidamente todas las taras comunitarias a las cuales me había mandado este viejo tarado; una vez había sido arreglar unas tuberías, otra encargarme de sacar la basura durante dos meses, otra había sido reparar la fotocopiadora, y una última acomodar las mesas y las sillas de la biblioteca. Lo que este viejo nunca tenía en cuenta era que estaba tratando con un hombre lobo que tenía una fuerza descomunal, por lo tanto, todas y cada una de esas tareas eran para mí llevaderos pasatiempos que no requerían de mucho desgaste físico.

Sonreí burlonamente al recordar su cara al final de cada castigo. El viejo quedaba boquiabierto con mis resultados y siempre se rebanaba los sesos buscando algún otro nuevo castigo que me dejara hecho polvo.

—Como decía —murmuró al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba dentro de mi mente —, su imprudencia a manchado el perfecto informe de Caroline Poynter, pero por estar en el último año, solo le advertiré que si vuelvo a abrir su carpeta informativa para anotar alguna otra aventura más, le prometo que quedará expulsado —hizo una pausa dramática, en la cual, mostré un rostro perfectamente inexpresivo —. Hablo de que usted y sus amigos quedarían expulsados —agregó con voz maquiavélica.

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, hasta casi llegar al límite. ¡Diablos, no! Este viejo molesto me estaba amenazando, otra vez, con una de las cosas más importantes en mi vida y sabía que iba a tener que acceder sí o sí. Caroline estuvo atenta a mis inevitables temblores y mantuvo una mirada sorpresiva pero calma.

—¿Me está amenazando? —gruñí lleno de ira.

—Call, ¿tengo que recordarle mis palabras?

—¿Por qué mete gente que no tiene que ver? Si usted tiene un problema, lo arregla conmigo —me puse de pie en una milésima de segundo y acompañé la última frase golpeando sonoramente el escritorio de madera.

Él y ella se miraron aterrados. La reacción de él me importaba un comino, mientras que la de ella me destruía el corazón. No me animé a verla por la sencilla razón de que su rostro debería ser una personificación divina del terror y sinceramente, ya era mucho para mí.

—Aquí el que pone las reglas soy yo, Call. Tome asiento o no querrá tomar sus libros y comenzar a buscar un nuevo colegio que lo acepte.

Elevé el labio superior dejando entrever mi dentadura y le gruñí con fuerza. Mi lobo interior deseaba fervientemente salir de la caja donde estaba guardado, me aullaba para que le dejara desgarrarle la garganta a este viejo estúpido. Sin embargo, recordé quien estaba haciendo el papel de testigo y el lobo se tuvo que conformar con seguir esperando su salida.

—Creo que es hora de retirarnos —sugirió Caroline levantándose lentamente. Sentí su textura suave y tibia contra mi ardiente y dura piel y un leve jaleo hacia su dirección —. Vamos, Embry, tenemos que ir a clase…

Le dediqué una última mirada asesina al viejo barbudo y me dejé arrastrar por ella hasta la salida de la oficina del director. Caminamos en silencio a través del estrecho pasillo que nos conducía a los corredores más grandes que desembocaban en las diferentes aulas. El timbre ya había sonado y estábamos ambos media hora retrasados en cada una de las materias. Lógicamente, nuestra ausencia estaba justificada, pero eso no me ayudaba en nada. Saber que por mí culpa ella estaba siendo castigada era pésimo. ¿No se suponía que tenía que hacerle la vida más fácil a mi imprimación? ¡Rayos!

—Oye, lamento mucho lo que sucedió…

La miré sin obtener respuesta. Ella se detuvo abruptamente y apoyó su cuerpo contra una pared a escasos metros de la conexión entre el estrecho pasillo y los largos corredores. Cuando elevó la cabeza para mirarme, estiró el cuello por culpa de la diferencia de altura. Aún tenía los ojos hinchados y algo rojos, mientras que las huellas de las lágrimas que habían recorrido su rostro, dejaban bien en claro que la chica había sufrido. Reprimí la mueca de disgusto que se me apeteció poner y traté de sonreírle.

—Mira, Embry —comenzó con aire pesado. Había situado ambas manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda y me miraba como si estuviera agotada —, me caes muy mal. Te la haré corta: no quiero tener nada contigo y me parece que alguien como _yo_ no tendría que estar con alguien como tú y viceversa —hizo una pausa para tomar aire —. Espero que no te lo tomes a mal, pero tu carácter inmaduro ya me causó graves problemas como para poder hacerme la diplomática y dejarlo pasar.

Me quedé de una pieza. ¡Diablos, no! Caroline tenía que entender que estaba dispuesto a vender mi alma al diablo con tal de que ella borrara lo que había pasado, que me tuviera en cuenta para algo bueno. Me acerqué a ella, decidido a hacerle entender de una vez por todas lo que me pasaba internamente cuando…

—¡Embry! ¡Ay, Dios! ¿Cuánto pensabas tardar? Ya nos estábamos impacientando tanto que estuvimos a un pelo de entrar a la oficina del director…

Me giré lentamente. Quil y Jacob, ¡siempre tan oportunos!

—Guau, que buenos amigos —dije con desánimo —Chicos, estamos en algo serio, ¿podrían…?

—¿No me los vas a presentar? —preguntó Caroline frunciendo el ceño.

Eso cambio de forma de pensar. Bueno, si ella quería que yo se los presentara…

—Caroline, ellos son Quil y Jacob, mis mejores amigos.

Ellos dos intercambiaron miradas confusas. Repasé lo que había sucedido, ¡oh, qué estúpido! ¿Quién me entendía? Primero los había mandado a freír espárragos y ahora me hacía el amable. Mediante gestos, les indiqué que me siguieran la corriente.

—Ajam…—murmuró Jacob —Hola, Caroline. Soy Jacob.

—Quil Ateara, es un placer.

Cada uno ofreció su mano para estrecharla con cuidado alrededor de la de ella. Miré con cautela mientras cada uno le sonreía amistosamente, y de no ser porque estaba seguro de que ambos estaban imprimados, casi me agarra un tremendo ataque de celos. ¿Sentía celos de mis mejores amigos? Esto sí que era enfermizo…

—Bueno, será mejor que vaya a clase. Ya estoy media hora atrasada…—Caroline me miró dudando qué hacer, mas decidió irse sin si quiera una mínima despedida.

Suspiré.

Ella me traía loco. Si tan solo supiera el compromiso que tenía con ella, estaba seguro que era capaz de usarme para lo que ella deseara. Yo era una especie de esclavo de por vida de Caroline Poynter, y lo último que quería era que se me apareciera un Abraham Lincoln para arruinarme mi peculiar felicidad.

—Bienvenido al club, Embry —dijo Quil palmeándome el hombro —.Tienes bien en claro que nos burlaremos de la misma manera que tú lo hiciste con nosotros, ¿no?

Asentí distraídamente con la cabeza mientras miraba el cuerpo de Caroline caminando a través de los pasillos. Ella caminaba con destreza moviendo ligeramente las caderas y mirando a sus costados para poder encontrarse con el salón.

Volví a suspirar.

—¡Tampoco la exageración, Embry!

Me giré bruscamente y le puse cara de pocos amigos. Luego, volví a mirarla…

Era extraño, pero el pasillo desembocaba en la entrada principal, la cual estaba abierta y dejaba entrar una extraña y poco común luz dorada proveniente del sol. Qué raro, los días soleados en La Push no eran tan comunes que digamos. Pensé en este extraño efecto y di por concluido que la presencia de mi nuevo sol alumbraba involuntariamente mis días.

Otra cosa que la hacía mucho más hermosa era como los largos rayos atravesaban el pasillo, delineando el contorno del cuerpo de Caroline. Con mi aguda vista, distinguí los suaves reflejos rojizos de su pelo y el delicado movimiento del cabello recto a través de su espalda.

Entonces, frente a tanta perfección, alguien a nuestras espaldas se aclaró la garganta. Le reconocí enseguida y con los dientes apretados dije:

—Será mejor que vayamos a clases. No queremos llegar tarde…

—Estamos atrasados media hora, Embry. ¡Vayamos al buffet a comernos alg…!

—Ejem, ejem —gruñó alguien a nuestras espaldas. Apreté con fuerza los puños.

—Será mejor que vayamos, chicos —murmuré mientras movía las piernas en dirección al salón de física —. No queremos llegar tarde…

Sospeché que tanto Quil como Jacob, confundidos, intercambiaron miradas. Para no darles espacio a hacerse preguntas estúpidas, apreté el paso hasta llegar al aula. Entré sin disculparme con el profesor y me senté en el primer banco que encontré libre. No me molesté en sacar los libros o echar un vistazo al pizarrón, porque, sinceramente, me parecía inútil.

Quil y Jacob entraron poco después y si se disculparon. De cualquier forma, el profesor de física no era de esos como el de matemáticas que te hacían flor de quilombo con llegar tarde. Algo aburrido, me puse a mirar a todos mis compañeros.

Me había sentado en el fondo, como siempre. La gran mayoría me miraba de lejos, como si yo fuera capaz de matarlos a todos. Me llegaron varios papelitos felicitándome por hacer llorar a Caroline, los cuales los hice un bollo y los arrojé con excelente puntería al cesto.

Entonces, mientras apuntaba en diagonal al tacho de basura, mis ojos dieron con el precioso cuerpo de Caroline sentada correctamente en el primer banco, del la fila contra la pared. Tenía la mano extendida para contestar la complicada pregunta que le profesor había efectuado. La miré, con la espalda curvada, con el cabello libre a través de la espalda, con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa, sabedora de que ella era la única que tenía en su poder la respuesta, con sus ojos chocolate brillando de alegría, sabiendo que en algo encajaba, y esas curvas que me hacían babear de una maner…

**¡PUM! **(golpe de un libro pesado contra una mesa)

—¡Call, debería estar prestando atención a la clase, en lugar de mirar para cualquier lado! —replicó el profesor.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Qué ganas de decirle un "no me joda, profe".

—En fin —continuó él —, ¿podría, usted, decirme la respuesta?

Le miré fijamente con los ojos abiertos como plato. Oh, maldita sea. Gracias a mi exagerada altura, miré lo que había en el pizarrón y casi me pego un tiro cuando leí las millones de fórmulas químicas que había escrito allá. Tragué saliva sonoramente y antes de negar con la cabeza, alguien dijo:

—Profesor, ¿me permite decirla?

Su voz —un canto encantador, que me deleitaba con cada nota —, resonó en el aula, haciendo que todos tomaran silencio. El murmullo típico del fondo cesó en cuanto ella habló y adiviné que todos estarían observándola. Sin embargo, Caroline ignoró perfectamente todos sus ojos y se aclaró la garganta antes de recitar la respuesta.

Un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte del profe fue la simple contestación que él le dio. Antes de darse la vuelta y seguir hablando del tema, me dedicó una señal de aviso y me susurró:

—Cuidadito, Call.

Cuando se dio vuelta le hice unos cuantos gestos con la mano, señalando mis bolas y a lo lejos me llegó una risita. Miré en aquella dirección y Caroline me sonreía.

_I dream of when she'll be mine  
I dream of crossing that line  
And holding her so tender  
Dreaming it could come true  
So many things I would do  
If only you'd give me a chance_

* * *

**Holaa, buenoo ahora como todos los viernes les dejamos un capitulo nuevo que espero les haya gustado. Que pesadoo tener un director asi! Pobree Embry, nadie lo comprende(? Aveces me dan ganas de pegarle a Caroline, porque osea, teniando a ese sexy delante tuyo, como le vas a decir que no jajaja!**

**Antes que me olvide, queria recomendar una nueva historia de NOCTURNIA19 "Nuevas perspectivas" Esta muy buenaa, fijense en mis reviews y entren a su perfil!**

**Ahora si les dejo con la traducción de She dont know me – Bonjovi**

_Qué más puedo hacer, no hay nada que no pude haber tratado_  
_Todavía es difícil que ella se de cuenta_  
_He tratado mucho ser fuerte_  
_No hay nada que pueda decir_  
_Sí sólo ella me mirara_

_Sueño cuando ella será mía_  
_Sueño en cruzar esa línea_  
_Y abrazandola tan tierno_  
_Soñando que sea haga realidad_  
_Tantas cosas haría_  
_Sí sólo me darías una oportunidad_


	6. Walk in the sun

_**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes nos pertenece, solo la historia y algunos personajes fueron creado por nosotras.-_

**_Aviso:_** Puede ser que esta historia la vean dos veces, pero esto se debe a que la escribimos dos chicas y somos tan jodidas que queremos subirla las dos ;) Jajaja! Esperamos que no les moleste.. pero es injusto que una la suba y la otra no.-

_**Summary: **Embry pensaba que ya habian exprimido a su media naranja, hasta que encontro a Caroline. Ahora tendra que luchar para que su amor sea correspondido, aunque Caro tiene un pasado oscuro que les dificultara las cosas .- Basado en The Notebook_

**

* * *

******

Chapter 5:

** Walk in the sun**

_I wonder what it's like to be loved by you  
I wonder what its like to be whole  
And I don't walk when there's a stone in my shoe  
All I know, that in time I'll be fine_

Las nubes que tapaban el sol eran de un color gris cárdeno, el cual indicaba la proximidad de una tormenta. Gracias a mis finos sentidos, podía sentir la presión de las nubes sobre mi cabeza, aumentando mi irritabilidad. Sabía que las lluvias en Forks eran de lo más común, pero no me hacía mucha gracia tener que cazar con el bosque embarrado. A decir verdad, esto no tendría porque ser una incomodidad para mí —una criatura mitad hombre, mitad animal —. Sin embargo, sabía que el pelaje se me iba a ensuciar todo y que tener barro de entre medio, significaba tener que estar atento a una precaución que me distraía: los humanos.

Por otra parte, me preocupaba saber que además de no tener el clima nuestro favor, contábamos con un cazador menos, bueno, en nuestro caso, cazadora. Leah se había recuperado, un poco, pero estaba mejor. Jake nos había dicho que quizás dentro de un par de días ella estuviera mejor y lista para volver a la rutina, pero nos aseguraba de que podíamos solos con el vampiro.

—Oye, Em —me llamó Jacob —, ¿en qué te has quedado tan pensativo?

No le iba a decir a Jacob que me preocupaba la idea de tener que estar con un miembro menos a la hora de perseguir un vampiro porque se iba a pensar que tenía miedo. Y si había algo que a mi no me importaba era el miedo. Así que, me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

—Mm, nada, supongo —repuse distraídamente —. Qué día de porquería.

—Sí —coincidió Quil —, tendríamos que haber traído las tablas para montar unas cuántas olas —sugirió mirando al horizonte, aquella línea imaginaria que separaba dos grandes campos, el cielo y el mar —…Ya saben, como en los viejos tiempos.

Jacob y yo suspiramos.

Eso era cierto, ¿hacía cuánto tiempo que no surfeábamos como cuando teníamos quince o dieciséis años? Era fantástico experimentar la libertad que correr en cuatro patas caninas te ofrecían, pero siempre estaban esos momentos en los cuales echabas mucho de menos ser un adolescente normal. Por l general, evitaba el contacto físico con los humanos porque éstos —histéricos y curiosos —, solían alarmarse por mi alta temperatura corporal.

—Ni siquiera sé dónde la metí —nos dijo Jacob —. De todas formas, cualquiera de estos alcahuetes quedaría sorprendido con ver a tres grandulones surfeando.

—¿Por qué?

—Ni idea, la gente es así.

Los tres dejamos escapar risas y centramos los ojos en las olas. El mar estaba con pequeñas olas que solían romper en la playa con calma. Sin embargo, rompían con furia al chocar contra la recta pared de los acantilados, que con el filo de una cuchilla, caía en línea recta hasta el oscuro mar. De por sí, la visión panorámica de los acantilados te ponía los pelos de punta, e imaginarte una caída libre desde semejante altura sabiendo que abajo te espera una profundidad tenebrosa y varios grupos de rocas peligrosas, debería ser aterrador.

Yo era un hombre lobo, mi cuerpo era indestructible. Estaba diseñado para matar y desgarrar piel de granito y tan fría como el hielo, por lo tanto, ¿qué problema había? No tenía que hacerme tanto problema por unos cuántos metros de caía libre, y si me quería tirar, escalaba la montaña de tierra y me arrojaba sin que nadie pudiese evitármelo.

—¡Embry!

Giré violentamente la cabeza hacia donde Quil se encontraba; recostado sobre una roca y con la vista fija en el cielo. Tenía las manos sobre su vientre y parecía estar inquieto.

—¿Qué?

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Te has quedado pensando en Caroline? ¡Por Dios, hermano!

—No me he quedado pensando en ella, Quil, ¿qué te hace creer eso?

—Bueno, estabas perdido en tus pensamientos y además tardabas mucho en contestar, ¿qué querías que pensara, eh?

Rodé los ojos y miré a Jacob quien parecía no estar escuchándonos. Debió de haber notado que yo no apartaba los ojos de él porque se volvió a mí con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué tanto miras? ¿Te gusto?

Bajé la cabeza meneándola.

—Jacob, eres un caso perdido —sentencié burlonamente.

—¿Por qué no le miras el culo a Caroline? —inquirió incorporándose de repente y con un tono juguetonamente amenazador.

—Que te jodan—Gracias.

Nos fulminamos con las miradas unos segundos antes de explotar en risas. Podía ser que la presión de la nubes me estuviera hartando, pero tampoco era para tanto. Desde la roca, Quil se reía tomándose el vientre y continuó bromeando unos minutos más sobre los culos de las chicas. Él decía que para ser un buen culo, tenía que ser redondito y duro como la corteza de una manzana. Yo concordaba con él, ¿quién querría besar un culo con pañales sucios?

El tema de conversación iba derivando de un momento a otro sin tener uno decidido. Hablamos de algunos profesores, de algunas materias y de nuestro futuro. Quil decía que se iba a hacer cargo del almacén que estaba cerca de su casa, el famoso «negocio familiar». Jacob tenía el futuro asegurado con sus conocimientos mecánicos, por lo que iba a tratar de transformar esa chatarra de taller en algo más importante, que llamara la atención de la clientela. Mientras que yo…

El silencio se hizo presente cuando hubo sido mi turno de decir qué iba a hacer con mi vida. Supuse que los dos entendían que no tenía ningún plan, por lo que, ese silencio no era nada cómodo. Busqué desesperado algún tema de conversación que me pudiera sacar de aquel momento y lo primero que se me ocurrió, fue conversar sobre Caroline.

—Se supone que vamos a tener que organizar el baile de graduación, ya saben, el baile, el tema, la decoración.

—Te compadezco, hermano —se lamentó Jacob, sobreactuando drama.

—Lo bueno es que pasarás tiempo con ella y de alguna manera, se tendrá que acostumbrar a ti, Embry.

—Sí, eso creo —suspiré —. Tendrían que haberla visto, lo furiosa que estaba por lo de la «broma».

Los dos intercambiaron miradas. Yo estaba tan distraído contemplando las pequeñas manchas de sal blanca que se aparecían y reaparecían sobre la superficie del mar, que no noté lo inquietante que ellos se habían puesto.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—¿No pensarán que creo que ustedes tienen la culpa de que ella esté así, cierto?

—Bueno, Em, tú sabes… —balbuceó Jacob —, fuimos nosotros quienes dijimos que…

—¡Oye! Fui yo, a mi se me había ocurrido…—dijo Quil sentándose sobre la roca.

Los miré a ambos sin poder entender a qué venían estos planteos tan estúpidos. Yo no estaba arrepentido, bueno, quizás quería modificar algunas cosas, pero aquella broma me había hecho entender el verdadero significado de mi vida. Que yo hubiera metido la pata haciéndome el pesado, no les culpaba a ellos de que Caroline estuviera algo molesta conmigo. Después de todo, era una chica, y las chicas exageran todo

—¡Ay, no sean boludos!—les dije casi gritando —. Lo de la broma fue una buenísima idea, quizás lo exageré un poco, pero al fin y al cabo la conocí. Es más, con esto del castigo _vamos _a tener que estar juntos sí o sí.

—¿Seguro? —dudó Jacob —, mira que estaba muy molesta cuando llegamos nosotros.

—No me hago problema, ¡vamos, no sean tan pesimistas! Apuesto a que nos llevaremos bien, tengo la imprimación de mi lado.

Ellos hicieron muecas mientras trataban de convencerse con mis palabras.

Mi naturaleza masculina me obligaba a pensar que eso de que tenía la imprimación a mi lado, era un pensamiento machista. Los chicos éramos básicos, nos guiábamos por nuestros instintos. Yo era un cazador —los lobos son carnívoros, después de todo —, y como tal, amaba esa persecución de predador-presa. Por lo tanto, el hecho de tener que pelear por conseguir el corazón de Caroline, era más emocionante sabiendo que ¡llevaba las de perder! eso me gustaba, porque era todo un desafío.

Nunca confiaba en las cosas fáciles porque si fácil viene, fácil se va. Entonces, ¿no era mejor jugárselas por la «complicada» en vez de aburrirse con la «fácil»? Definitivamente, esto de tener que jugarme los huevos en una chica me encantaba. Confiaba en que iba a poder conquistarla, con o sin imprimación.

Tal vez, lo más difícil estaría en eso de empezar de cero. Las chicas son muy rencorosas y eso me iba a costar hacer que se olvidara. Iba a tener que remarla, obviamente, pero de eso se trataba el amor, ¿no? ¡Qué fácil sería si consiguieras amor por vías sencillas y poco complicadas!

Además, ninguna chica por más difícil, fácil, complicada, rencorosa, linda, fea, inteligente o estúpida que fuera, podía resistirse a mis encantos. No por algo Keira se ponía como loca cada que las chicas se nos quedaban mirando en la playa, o la furia de Nessie cuando descubría papelitos rosas con forma de corazón en las carpetas de Jacob —las admiradoras secretas de Jacob eran tan abundantes como los mosquitos en el verano —, o incluso, Claire, la pequeña niña que iba a jardín de infantes que se ponía loca cuando su propia señorita, invitaba a salir a Quil cuando él iba a recogerla.

De pronto, un balón ovalado y marrón oscuro cayó delante de nuestras narices. El impacto ocasionó un revoltijo de arena que de no ser porque había cerrado los ojos, me hubiera bloqueado la vista. Jacob había sido más rápido y gracias a un ágil movimiento, se había puesto de pie antes de que el balón le hubiera golpeado la cabeza. Yo me corrí hacia atrás, y cerré ojos y boca con fuerza, para no arriesgarme a tener que tragar arena.

Los tres miramos atónitos el valón y luego buscamos al dueño. A lo lejos, un grupito de chicos agitaba las manos en los aires y gritaban varios « ¡lo siento!». Eran cuatro chicos de tez ligeramente clara, dos rubios y dos morochos. Les fruncí el ceño, asombrado de encontrar a uno de ellos familiar. Me había parecido verlo en el almuerzo, pero no estaba del todo seguro…

—Les veo cara conocida —murmuré tomando la pelota —¡Oigan! ¿Es de ustedes?

Los cuatro corrieron torpemente hasta nosotros. Eran un poco más bajos que nosotros, pero por cuestiones lógicas: ellos no eran licántropos. Al que le veía cara conocida, dio un paso adelante y me clavó dos profundos ojos celeste cielo.

—Lamento lo que pasó, error de cálculo. Harry tiene buena puntería para las chicas, pero es patético en los saques.

—¡Oye! —le recriminó uno de los morochos, el que debía ser Harry —. Ya quisieras tener mi súper poder de seducción, ya quisieras…

Inevitablemente, Jacob se había puesto en el medio, con Quil y yo flanqueándole los costados. Le había entregado el balón al rubio que me había hablado, e inmediatamente, me había cruzado de brazo al igual que mis amigos. Era un acto reflejo que teníamos, ponernos a la defensiva. Estábamos tan acostumbrados a que nos tacharan como «los guardianes de La Push », que solíamos adoptar esa postura siempre.

Era divertidísimo ser tan altos, aunque teníamos que inclinarnos un poco para estar a su misma altura. Los cuatro chicos, el rubio de ojos claros con pelo lacio que me había hablado en primer lugar, Harry, el morocho con pelo negro y cortito, el más alto de ellos, otro rubio que tenía el pelo un poco más largo que el primero y un segundo morocho con pelo ligeramente ondulado, nos examinaron por primera vez con ojos cautelosos.

—Bueno, ellos son Tom Fletcher, Danny Jones, y Harry Judd. Yo soy Dougie, pero pueden decirme Doug.

—Vaya —murmuró Jacob. —Embry Call a mi izquierda —me señaló con la cabeza —, y Quil Ateara a mi derecha.

—Vamos al mismo instituto, al de la reserva —agregó Dougie.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió Quil —. Puede ser…

Ellos se miraron confundidos, y nosotros tres nos doblábamos de la risa. Seguro que se habían pensado que éramos esos chicos duros patoteros.

—¡Vaya, qué susto!

—Bueno, tomen su balón, chicos. Y tienen suerte de haberse cruzado con nosotros, y no con el grupete de Paul…

—¿Debemos tomarlo como una amenaza? —inquirió Danny. Algo me decía que era el «bromista» del grupo.

—Naah, solamente cuando pierde los estribos, nada más —le contesté yo «restándole» importancia.

Ellos se rieron de nuestras expresiones y Quil agregó:

—Cosa que sucede muy a menudo.

Los tres frenaron las risas de golpe e intercambiaron miradas, algo preocupados. Luego, nosotros nos reímos y comprendieron que seguíamos de broma.

—Oigan… —dijo con algo de timidez Tom —, ¿y si jugamos un mini partidito? ¿Se animan?

—¿Cómo no íbamos a animarnos?

—Bueno, son tres y nosotros cuatro…

Ah, pero a este chico le fallaban unos jugadores. Sí, éramos tres contra cuatro, pero nosotros tres teníamos la agilidad, la destreza, la movilidad tan desarrollada que más que un tres contra cuatro, iba a ser un nueve contra cuatro.

—No tenemos miedo —replicó Jacob —, ¿ustedes?

—¡Claro que no! —afirmó Danny

—¡Perfecto! Pues entonces, que comience el partido…

No tardamos mucho en posicionarnos para comenzar el juego. Ellos se movían bastante bien para ser humanos, y la tenían bastante clara. Quil y Jacob solían cubrir de a dos a causa de la prolongada estatura. Era curioso, pero se podía observar como cada uno de _nosotros _iba afianzando con uno de _ellos. _Jacob encontró agradables los chistes burlones de Danny, mientras que Quil se gastaba bromas con Harry y Tom. Yo por mi parte, me sentía muy cómodo con Dougie quien solía hacer gestos que se me eran familiares…esa fruncida de ceño, o la forma de su nariz, o la pequeña boca, o …no lo sé, ¡simplemente, le conocía de algún lado!

Los humanos estaban cansados tras una hora de jugar rugby, motivo por el cual Dougie propuso irnos a su casa por algo para comer. Algo me decía que su casa vería ser una selva de corredores, lujos, decoraciones artísticas como pinturas o esculturas caras. Es decir, un niño rico no se iba a conformar con ir a tomar algo a un simple bar de La Push, así que, ninguno dijo nada cuando nos guiaron hasta la playa de aparcamiento.

Un Audi TT plateado brillante relucía y eclipsaba a los otros automóviles, cuyos colores parecían gastados por la erosión de la arena y el viento. Dougie, Tom, Harry y Danny caminaron e ingresaron dentro del auto con total naturalidad, como si se tratase de sus propios autos. Supuse que ellos deberían ser amigos desde siempre, por lo que me encogí de hombros y caminé hasta ahí con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

Durante el camino hasta su casa, Jacob no dejó de preguntarle cosas mecánicas de la cuales entendía pero sinceramente no me importaban. Mi mente estaba ocupada pensando en todo lo que me había sucedido aquella mañana; ese no era un día como cualquier otro. Era especial y único porque había encontrado a la persona más importante.

Recordar sus lágrimas me ocasionó una represión en el pecho, pero no pude darle mucha importancia porque ya habíamos llegado a la enorme casa de Dougie.

Era tremenda, Keira tenía razón, esa era casa de ricos.

Para llegar a la entrada, había que recorrer un estrecho caminito hecho con piedras blancas. Noté que, mientras me acercaba, un delicioso aroma me inundaba las fosas nazales. Involuntariamente, asocié el olor con Caroline. Su recuerdo me confundió al principio ya que no encontraba relación entre ella y Dougie, hasta que tras darle vueltas al asunto creí comprenderlo…

…todo había sido tan obvio que no me había dado cuenta. Y aunque estaba ciento por ciento seguro de mi teoría, tenía que sacarme las dudas.

—Oye, Doug —le llamé mientras él habría la puerta —, ¿cuál es tu apellido?

Si mal no recordaba, cuando en la playa él se había presentado y a su vez, a sus amigos, no había mencionado su propio apellido. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, pero lo disimulé.

—Poynter —permaneció de espaldas y se volvió lentamente a mí —. ¿Por? ¿Conoces a alguien con mi mismo apellido?

_Such a long, long way to go  
Where I'm going I don't know  
I'm just following the road  
For a walk in the sun  
For a walk in the sun_

* * *

**Oh yeah! The McFly Boys are here! ;) jaajajaj! Yo les dije que por hay aparecian en la historia, y aca los tienen! Van a ver desp que van tomando posiciones mas importantes, sobre todo Doug y Danny, pero no les quiero aclarar nada. Bueno este cap no es tan interesante como los anteriores, pero es importante porq con esto damos pie a lo que va a pasar en los caps siguientes, ya tenemos escrito el 6 y es uno de mis favoritos hasta ahora.. porque sera no? Jajaja! Ahora mismo, desp de que suba este cap, voy a poner en mi perfil los links con fotos, de Caroline, de los chicos de mcfly y de la casa de Caro.. creo que de embry no es necesario porque es el sexy de Kiowa Gordon ;) Si quieren, y me piden, subo foto de Keira, pero como no es tan importante nose.. ustedes digan!**

**La cancion es Walk in the Sun, obviamente de McFly! Se la escuchan porque es hermosa, y sobretodo muy relajante, es una de las pocas canciones, que solo canta un integrante (Danny) y el unico instrumento es la guitarra, una de mis canciones favoritas!**

_Me pregunto lo que es ser amado por ti  
Me pregunto lo que es estar en casa  
Y no puedo andar cuando hay una piedra en mi zapato  
Todo lo que se es que con tiempo estaré bien_

_Hay un largo, largo camino que seguir  
Donde voy no lo sé  
Sólo estoy siguiendo la carretera  
Por un paseo en el sol  
Por un paseo en el sol_

**Nos leemos el proximo Viernes :)****  
**


	7. That Girl

**Chapter 6: That girl**

_Went out with the guys  
And before my eyes  
There was this girl she looked so fine  
And she blew my mind  
And I wish that she was mine  
And I said 'hey wait up cos I'm off to speak to her_

Bueno, no estaba _tan _mal. Es decir, estaba por entrar a la casa de la chica que me volvía loco, había jugado un partidito con mi, próximamente, cuñado y además de todo, me acababa de enterar que él, aparentemente, no tenía ni idea de _qui_énera yo. ¿Hubiera sido apropiado contarle que me había gastado una broma pesada con su hermana? Y si se enteraba e intentaba romperme los huesos? Eso no hubiera sido un problema para mí ya que con un simple empujón lo podría haber dejado K.O.

Sin embargo, estaba presente en mi la idea de que podía llegar a meter la pata dependiendo de lo que contestara. No, no le podía negar que no la conocía puesto que era ella _mi _chica. Quizás lo adecuado era hacerme es distraído y evitar la respuesta...

...¿pero cómo?

Miré con desesperación a Jacob y con mucha disimulación, le hice un gesto para que me socorriera. Noté el ligero encogimiento de hombros que me dio como respuesta y cómo se volvía Quil. Él había permanecido en silencio, contemplando la enorme mansión mientras que yo, me moría por tener una buena respuesta y no quedar mal con Doug. ¡Maldita sea, me había hecho amigo de su hermano y ya tenía que echar todo a perder!

—Eh... bueno, ya que lo mencionas, creo haber escuchado el apellido Poynter...

_¡Grandioso, Embry!, _me felicitó una voz burlona interna, _¡__apuesto que pronto te enviarán las invitaciones para concurrir a la entrega de premios Oscars! No olvides ponerme en tu lista de agradecimientos..._

Como contestación, solté el aire que había estado reteniendo desde que Doug me hecho esa pregunta. Por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado a su casa, o mejor dicho, a la puesta de su casa, estudié detenidamente su rostro. No parecía mostrar rastros de enfado o algún signo que me indicara que estaba molesto conmigo, así que, me obligué a pensar que no se había dado por enterado de lo que había sucedido con su hermana. Caso contrario, ya me hubiera cerrado el culo de una patada.

—Bueno, ¿entramos?— inquirió Danny con impaciencia. ¿Por qué tenía tanto apuro por entrar? Es decir, se entendía que dentro de esa casona podías encontrarte con el típico mayordomo con más de mil años, listo con una bandeja entre manos, pero, si mal no me fallaba el instinto, él parecía impaciente por otra cosa...

—Oye, Danny, te llego a ver merodeando cerca de la habitación de Caroline de nuevo, y te juro por mi guitarra que te rompo los dientes, ¿de acuerdo?

Vaya, con que _ese _era el motivo. No llevaba más de dos horas de haberle conocido, cuando ya tenía ganas de quitarlo del camino. Con que Danny le tiraba onda a _mi C_aroline...esto tenía que verse.

Ingresamos a la mansión en fila india y me decepcioné al no chocarme con el mayordomo. Me hubiera encantado quitarme las zapatillas y entregárselas con la orden de que las dejara relucientes; pero en lugar de ver a un anciano con los años encima, vestido con un elegante traje, nos recibió una mujer de unos cuarenta años, con un físico bastante bien cuidado para su edad. La mujer era alta debía reconocerlo — causa de mi alta estatura, todo me parecía pequeño—, con un largo cabello rubio recto y lacio. Tenía una sonrisa amigable y vestía un traje que tenía pinta de caro.

—Buenas tardes — saludó Jacob con cortesía

Quil y yo le dedicamos una leve inclinación con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

—¡Oh, Dougie, qué maravilla! —dijo con eufórica alegría la rubia—, veo que has hecho nuevos amigos...

—Ajam —contestó su hijo, tirado en un sillón tan blanco como la nieve que cubría los picos de las montañas en invierno—. Ellos son Jacob Black, Embry Call y Quil Ateara.

—Es un placer, jóvenes —qué graciosa; como si pareciéramos jóvenes... —. ¿Van contigo a la escuela?

—Ehh..— nos miró algo aturdido, claramente no se esperaba esa pregunta—, eso creo.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso es estupendo! —festejó ella con júbilo—. Me tenía un poco preocupada que Dougie no hubiera conseguido amigos en la escuela de la reserva, ya saben, una madre siempre se preocupa por la integración de sus hijos en la nueva escuela.

—Pero, ¿y los chicos? —inquirió Quil— ¿Y Tom, Danny y Harry; no son sus amigos? —su voz se haía acomodado en unos decibeles bajos, para no llamar la atención de los otros chicos.

No me había planteado esa duda, cuestión que me llamó la atención. Era verdad, ninguno de ellos —exceptuando a Dougie—, se habían aparecido por la reserva antes o ido al instituto que nosotros. Presté atención a lo que la señora Poynter nos contestó:

—Sucede que ellos concurren al colegio de Forks, el de la ciudad propiamente dicho.

—¿Por qué? —quise saber con sincera duda.

La señora Poynter se mostró algo incómoda y dudó unos segundos la respuesta. Deduje que podía encontrarle los motivos justos sabiendo que todos ellos eran niños ricos y que por cuestiones lógicas, sus padres no les iban a enviar a un colegio de una reserva indígena. Al parecer, fui el único que llegó tan rápido a esa conclusión ya que me di cuenta de que Jacob y Quil aguardaban impacientes la respuesta de la señora Poynter. Miré una vez más, con mucho detenimiento, al grupito de amigos que Dougie nos había presentado y por más que suponía que se trataban de chicos ricos y mimados, me parecieron simpáticos y agradables. ¡Qué bueno que era pensar eso!, por fin encontraba la excepción a la regla.

—Anabelle_, ¿_no nos prestaría su garege para practicar las nuevas canciones? Ya sabe, en mi casa no nos dejan por el exceso del ruido.

Antes de contestarle a Harry, la señora Poynter suspiró como si estuviera aliviada. Se giró hacia ellos y junto las manos sin hacer ruido. Cuando contestó ensanchó las comisuras de sus labios hasta formar hoyuelos en cada lateral. Una sonrisa blanca y perfecta acompañó con voz melodiosa a la respuesta.

—Seguro, Harry. Ustedes son parte de la familia.

Dougie rodó los ojos y bufó haciendo más sonido del necesario.

—Recuérdenme hacerme un ADN —murmuró

—¡Dougie Poynter! —le chilló la madre golpeando con el pie al deslumbrante piso de madera clara.

—¡Ay, mamá! Evítame estos escándalos cuando tengo visita, ¿quieres?

_Es que nosotros también somos parte de la familia, _pensé con sarcasmo al recordar _qué _nos unía a Caroline y a mí. Dudé si ella algún día, querría formalizar conmigo y me dio pánico creer que para ese entonces, me siguiera teniendo miedo o asco. La columna vertebral contestó a esto tensándose y produciendo una corriente eléctrica que tocó cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Comprendí que si no me calmaba, iba a entrar en fase en cualquier segundo. Por suerte, nadie exceptuando a Jacob y Quil, notaron el inevitable cambio en mi cuerpo. Los temblores cesaron enseguida.

—Lo siento —balbuceó la señora Poynter y enseguida se volvió a nosotros tres, que continuábamos parados en el umbral de la puerta— Dougie y los chicos tienen una banda, ¿saben? ¡Yo confío en que en un futuro puedan ser exitosos músicos! —el alardeo fue muy cómico porque ella no pudo evitar emplear ese tono orgulloso que usan todas y cada una de las madres cuando creen que sus hijos serán (o son) figuras idolatradas en el mundo.

Jacob, Quil y yo miramos con ojos abiertos a los muchachos y ellos se encogieron de hombros evitándonos completamente la mirada. Con que músicos, eh...

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Jacob frunciendo el ceño—, ¡y por qué no nos lo dijeron antes! —me sorprendió un poco su entusiasmo, mas le seguí el juego.

—Vaya, ¿escuchaste eso, Quil? Nuestros nuevos amigos son músicos. ¡Vamos, háganos una pequeña demostración!

Los cuatro se miraron algo avergonzados hasta que Danny, con sus ojos celestes y brillantes, se puso de pie y dejó por la mitad la manzana que había tomado del frutero. Se enjuagó las manos con la tela del jean, y ensanchó la sonrisa que había estado usando mientras comía. Sus ojos se enfocaron primero en nosotros y luego en algo que estaba detrás de nosotros. Me inundó la curiosidad motivo por el cual me di media vuelta.

Allá, parada en la mitad de la larga escalera de madera oscura, nos miraba con ojos sorprendidos una chica demasiado hermosa para ser humana. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una alta coleta de caballo y sus labios habían formado una O que completaba el look de admiración.

No pude evitar sonreírle con todas las ganas que me producía la alegría de verla a tan poca distancia. Si hasta ese momento me había mantenido en pie, había sido simplemente para verla a ella. Sus mejillas, completamente rojas, se englobaron cuando me sonrió. Sus pómulos se redondearon haciéndolos irresistibles.

Ahora bien, ¿qué tenía que hacer? ¿Saludarla, tirarle un beso, no decirle nada? ¿Permanecer ahí quieto, caminar hasta ella, tomarla de la mano? ¿Irnos juntos?

Metí las manos en los bolsillos para controlar el impulso de saltar los escalones y tomarla en brazos. Tenía que meterme en la cabeza que lo que yo tenía en mente era muy apresurado: creer que ella iba a aceptarme de buenas a primeras era lo más estúpido y ridículo que pude haber pensado jamás. Bajé la cabeza sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más. De cualquier forma, no iba a rendirme; Danny Jones no podía ser competencia para Embry Call...¿o no?

—¿Qué hac-hacen ellos a-aquí? —su voz quebrada le dio vida a sus palabras con una cierta vacilación que no pasó desapercibida a ningún oído.

La miré sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño lleno de preocupación. Sentí como si lentamente el aire escapara por mi boca a través el suspiro que involuntariamente solté. Caroline no estaba contenta de verme, y eso para mí no podía significar nada bueno. ¿Pero qué tendría que haber esperado? ¿Que me recibiera con los brazos abiertos de par en par y una bandeja con comida? A veces, mi imaginación se adueñaba de mí, y cuando aquellas cosas que esperaba no se sucedían, me invadía —al igual que en este momento—, una frustración bastante insoportable.

—¿No te alegras de vernos?— Quil dio un paso hacia adelante, sin vacilar— ¡Qué lástima! Me habías caído tan bien... —era increíble lo bien que se le daba mentirle a las chicas. Para mí, mi amigo estaba muy acostumbrado al chamullo, por lo que, mentirle a Caroline para romper el hielo que existía entre ella y yo, debería ser pan comido...

—¡No, Quil, por favor no pienses eso!—a Caroline le salieron las palabras atropellándose una con la otra, y a su vez, sus piernas se movieron sin su consentimiento, haciendo que se tragara unos cuantos escalones.

No fue necesario que Jake o Quil me advirtieran del palo que se iba a pegar si yo no intervenía, por lo que fui más veloz que todos y me arrodillé al borde de la escalera para atajar el cuerpo desequilibrado de Caroline. Cuando ella cayó sobre la cuna improvisada que formé con mis brazos, su cuerpo se me hizo extremadamente liviano, como si tuviera que cargar el cuerpo de una niña. Entonces, fui consciente de lo delicadas que eran las humanas. Yo estaba acostumbrado a darme con chicas fuertes, como Keira con esa personalidad suya tan explosiva o Leah, con esa fuerza física y personal que tanto la caracterizaba. Caroline, por el contrario, era humana y frágil, y pensar que cualquier cosa tenía el alcance de poder llegar a dañarla me hacía entrar en pánico.

—Ei, cuidado —le susurré poniéndonos de pie. Era increíble la facilidad con la que sus brazos se habían enrollado detrás de mi cuello y con la misma facilidad, como su rostro buscó el mío y palideciendo un primero momento, para luego volverse rojo rubí.

Me reí por lo bajo y con delicadeza la deposité sobre el piso. Se acomodó la camisa y se arregló con practicidad el pelo. Se aclaró la garganta y enderezó la postura, como toda una señorita.

—Ah, ¿ya se conocen? —preguntó Dougie. Por más que su pregunta era muy específica, la soltó con una tonalidad indiferente. Me pareció escuchar las voces de la televisión encendida, pero no le di mucha atención.

Me mataba la manera que sus labios contrastaban con su piel ligeramente rosada, o como sus mejillas iban perdiendo el ruborizado conforma pasaban los segundos, o el imperceptible latido acelerado de su corazón, intentando ser calmado por su respiración.

—Sí, —contestó ella sin mirarme —, compartimos un par de clases.

—¡Ah!... mira qué bueno.

Caroline meneó la cabeza varias veces antes de morderse ligeramente el labio inferior, como diciendo «me muero cuánto te importó». Me reí con ella, sin poder evitar sentir ese extraño y placentero cosquilleo que me recorría el cuerpo al sentirme cerca de Caroline. Ella tenía una misteriosa aura que me ponía de muy buen humor y que me calmaba inmediatamente.

Caroline y yo nos quedamos estudiándonos el uno al otro, con perfecto silencio y con mucho detalle. Sentí sus ojos estudiarme con impaciencia, sorprendidos también, y hasta cierto punto, alegres de verme. O al menos, eso era lo que yo quería pensar.

Los míos viajaban por su cuerpo, haciendo altos en aquellas zonas críticas como lo eran sus finas caderas, las curvas de su cintura, la delicadeza de sus manos refinadas y las curvadas comisuras de sus labios. Caroline no usaba maquillaje y eso la volvía muy especial. La mayoría de las chicas solían ir extremadamente pintadas al instituto y más que un colegio, eso parecía un cabaret.

Pero ella era única, obviamente, y eso me hacía sentir muy orgulloso.

No lo había notado, pero Jacob y Quil se habían sumado a los otros chicos para mirar el partido de las semifinales de béisbol. Yo había estado esperando ese partido durante todo el mes, pero ahora comprendía que un simple partido no significaba nada comparado con verla a ella un par de segundos. Sin embargo, tanta felicidad duró muy poco...

—¿Comparten un par de clases? —la voz inquieta de su madre me entró por un oído y me salió por el otro.

—Ajam —contestamos al unísono.

Ella pareció sorprendida y algo asustada. Sus ojos se habían abierto mientras nos hacía un rápido examen con la mirada. Vi como su frente se pobló de arrugas en aquellos momentos y juntó ambas manos delante de su pecho. Su cuerpo, dotado con una elegancia fascinante, se inclinó hacia nosotros, como queriendo entrar a ese campo aislador que nos separaba de la realidad, permitiéndonos a Caroline y a mí fundirnos sin nada que decir o hacer.

—¿Son...amigos?

No había notado el temor en sus palabras hasta que Caroline no se giró a ella y le puso mala cara. Sus brazos se habían curvado como los de una jarra a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y le frunció el ceño a Anabelle. Yo respiré hondo, a la maldita espera de la opinión de Caroline.

—No —aseguró con voz seria —, simplemente somos compañeros de curso.

—Y de castigo —le recordé en un susurro que su madre no pudo escuchar. Ella me miró de reojo y me tiró una mirada, bastante disimulada, de advertencia. Eso me gustaba.

—¡Ah! —Suspiró con notable alivio la señora Poynter —. Compañeros, claro, por supuesto —se pasó la mano por la frente e intentó planchar las arrugas. Sin mucho éxito, nos sonrió, aunque esa alegría que nos había recibido antes ya no estaba. Me miraba con cautela y algo de miedo, mas traté por todo lo que quería (precisamente, su hija) disimular lo incómodo que me ponía intuir que a la señora Poynter no le caía bien la idea de que yo fuera más que un compañero de su niña...¿Qué diablos pasaría cuando se enterase de lo muy enamorado que Caroline me tenía?

—Hola, Caro —saludó alguien a mis espaldas, cuya baja estatura comparada con la mía, le jugaba muy en contra —. ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de instituto?

Ella se sonrojó enseguida y Danny sonrió ampliamente; ¡ay, qué estupidez!, parecía hecho apropósito. «_Y entonces él la miró con cariño, ese cariño que sólo se expresa con ojos amorosos, enamorados literalmente. Era imposible de concebir, amor tan puro». _Vaya, tenía que dejar de prestar atención a la clase de lengua y literatura, lo único que me faltaba era volverme maricón. Rodé los ojos y contemplé con verdadero asco a Danny; el chico era muy simpático, pero me ponía como loco que otro le tirara onda... y para colmo, no era de puto pero, Danny tenía lo suyo. Ya saben, a las chicas les gustan los músicos, ricos, ojos claros...Comenzaba a creer que Danny Jones tenía todas a su favor para _robarme _a Caroline.

Irónico: pretendía que no me sacaran lo que no era mío.

—Bien, casi como lo esperaba —me echó una mirada corta y una pequeña mueca que me derritió el corazón —. Escuché algo que iban a practicar en el garaje, ¿les molesta que esté presente?

Él pareció ofendido al oír esa pregunta e hizo un dramático gesto con las manos, llevándoselas a la frente.

—¡Oh, por Dios, pero qué dices! —dijo Danny.

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando ella se rió con vergüenza de su sobre actuado drama, ¡pero por favor, no que fuera el mejor actor que el mundo hubiera visto! Paul o Jared se llevaban mucho mejor con la actuación que Danny Jones...

—Por supuesto que puedes venir —argumentó él con voz seductora —. Sería genial tenerte a ti como público.

Él extendió la mano y ella depositó la suya con elegancia. Contemplé con algo de asco cuando él se la besó y para mi sorpresa, la señora Poynter admiró la escena con notorio orgullo. ¡Ah, buenísimo! Mi no-suegra tenía un predilecto en la banda de su hijo...

Bufé.

—Músicos —balbuceé molesto, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y corriendo la mirada hacia el gran ventanal que dejaba a la vista un campo precioso antes de ver el horizonte de árboles.

Desde la sala, Jacob y Quil se doblaban de la risa. Chasqueé la lengua y suspiré repetidas veces para ver si con eso ellos dos dejaban de hacer esas huevadas de besarse las manos, como hacían los ricos...

—¿Van a tocar o no? —inquirí muy ansioso.

Danny y Caroline me miraron con el ceño fruncido. Leí los labios de ella cuando pronunciaron «¿celos?»

Negué fervientemente con la cabeza con los labios fruncidos. Ella empleó una extraña sonrisa que me apretujó el corazón y le tomó la mano a Danny y, literalmente, lo arrastró hasta la sala donde todos estaban sirviéndose de comida que, amablemente, alguien había colocado. Sinceramente, no veía a la señora Poynter con un delantal, llevando y trayendo comida. Vi a la ama de llaves desapareciendo detrás de la puerta que debería de conducir a la cocina, segundos antes de que se cerrara.

Comieron como bestias, pero yo no podía disfrutar de la comida si lo tenía a Danny seduciéndola a Caroline. Repetidas veces, Quil me recordó que dentro de mí dormía un lobo listo para salir y abrirle la yugular a cualquiera, y una pequeña parte de —la diminuta porción que pensaba con lógica—, me decía que no podía matar a Danny por gustar de Caroline. Después de todo, se trataba de una chica irresistible.

Nos dirigimos al garaje tras comernos media heladera. Los chicos acomodaron sus instrumentos, conectando las guitarras a los parlantes por ejemplo o afinando las cuerdas. Me acomoden un sillón viejo, al lado de Caroline y pasé el brazo por encima de sus hombros.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

—No. ¿Tú qué haces? ¿Pretendes darme celos?

Caroline soltó unas rizotas irónicas antes de girar la cabeza para tenerme de frente.

—Tú solito te metiste en la cabeza que yo te quería dar celos. ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? ¡No-me-a-tra-es! —enfatizó cada sílaba con claridad.

—Mentira —repliqué muy seguro— Valgo más que ese guitarrista de cuarta que te tira onda. Muchas darían la vida por estar en tu lugar.

—¿Sentada al lado de un pendejo inmaduro que, además de creerse Brad Pitt, piensa que todas andan atrás de él? ¡Pero por favor, no me hagas reír! —le fruncí el ceño y su frente se pobló de arrugas— No eres mi tipo, de cualquier modo...

—Las chicas son todas complicadas —repuse apoyando con fuerza la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá y cruzándome de brazos molesto Se quejan de que nunca aparece un chico que le tire los perros, y cuando uno por fin aparece, se ponen quisquillosas.

—Yo nunca le pedí nada a ningún chico.

—Ustedes se fijan nada más en lo físico, qué son, si estudian o se rascan...Después dicen buscar un noble príncipe azul —dije haciendo oídos sordos a su contestación.

—Yo no soy como ellas —se defendió en susurros.

Por suerte nadie nos ponía atención. Incluso Danny parecía estar muy entretenido en su tarea de afinar su guitarra, mientra que los demás integrantes de banda se movían de un lado a otro preparando y ambientando el lugar para el ensayo. Incluso Jake y Quil fingían entusiasmo en las canciones, leyendo los pentagramas que Harry acomodaba en una mesa y repasaba con verdadera concentración. Sabía que mis amigos intentaban darnos nuestro momento, nadie más que ellos sabían por lo que yo pasaba.

—Sí, ya sé —repuse segundos después —. Créeme que lo sé —corrí la cabeza hasta situarla en línea recta a Danny. Él nos miraba con desconcierto. Involuntariamente, acerqué a Caroline a mi cuerpo, acto que ella ni notó porque estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

Danny meneó la cabeza, dejándome en manos del diablo. Elevé el mentón, desafiándolo con la mirada y él me evitó, reacción muy madura por cierto.

—Los chicos también son complicados —murmuró ella con aire ausente —; siempre se van a fijar en las chicas con buena delantera y un buen para golpes trasero.

—Sí, puede ser —admití —. Pero nos fijamos en ellas solamente cuando queremos divertirnos, no para algo serio.

—«Nos» —enfatizó con tono irónico.

Me reí entre dientes y volví la cabeza hacia ella. Caroline tenía la cabeza agachada y jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos. Continué mirándola fijamente con la pequeña esperanza de que ella pudiera mirarme también. Nada. Pronto iban a empezar a tocar y todavía no había conseguido atraerla a mí. Vamos, Em, se te tiene que ocurrir algo me animé.

—Son todos iguales —sentenció de repente.

Tomé su mentón y la obligué a pegar sus ojos a los míos.

—Yo puedo ser tu excepción, sólo dilo...

Me miró de hito a hito a la vez que sus ojos se iluminaban con un misterioso brillo esperanzador.

—Cierto, eres la excepción: ningún otro chico hubiera corrido hasta el baño de mujeres para disculparse como idiota sobre una broma estúpida —me puso cara de pocos amigos tomando mi brazo que descansaba sobre sus hombros y poniéndolo sobre mi regazo.

—Pero...

—Ya. Olvídalo.

Se corrió un almohadón de distancia de donde estaba yo y se cruzó de brazos a la espera de que ellos comenzaran. Sus ojos escrutaban a Danny, quien listo, musitó «te la dedico». Gruñí como respuesta.

Jake y Quil se sentaron en el piso, cerca de nosotros y comenzaron a imitar a las típicas fans enloquecidas, gritando como niñas y haciéndose los desesperados. Caroline se reía de sus burlas y yo disfrutaba en todo momento su risa melodiosa.

—¿Cómo se llama el tema? —inquirí con una media sonrisa.

—_That girl_ —me contestó Dougie.

—_One, two, three, four_...—canturreó Danny, flanqueado por el chasquido de los palos que Harry usaba para tocar la batería.

La canción estaba bien hecha, lo reconocía. Algo me decía que habían usado mucho tiempo para ella. Pero todos estos buenos pensamientos eran eclipsados por la idea de que Danny sentía algo por «mi» Caroline. Y ella le devolvía los gestos y eso me sacaba de las casillas evitándome concentrarme en la música y el las llevaderas letras.

Danny era uno de los que más se destacaba, al igual que Tom. Ellos parecían ser los «protagonistas» por así decirlo, de la canción. Harry se mantenía en la batería y Dougie cumplía su rol con la guitarra y empleaba su voz para las partes coreadas. Los gestos y movimientos obscenos que hacían los tres —Danny, Dougie y Tom —, eran increíblemente graciosos. Jacob y Quil se sumaron a la danza y tararearon algunas canciones.

Entonces, la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue cuando Danny cantó:

**We spoke for hours  
****Took off my trousers  
****Spent the day laughing in the sun  
****And we had fun  
****And my friends they all  
****Looked stunned  
****Dude she's amazing and I can't believe  
****You got that girl**

_(Hablamos durante horas  
__Ella me quitó los pantalones  
__Pasamos el día al sol riéndonos  
__Nos divertíamos  
__Y todos mis amigos se quedaron pasmados  
__Amigo, ella es asombrosa y no puedo creer  
que hayas conseguido esa chica )_

Me quedé boquiabierto al contemplar la manera con la que él la miraba a ella, dejando bien en claro lo mucho que esas líneas decían sobre sus sentimientos. Cerré la mano alrededor del apoya brazos del pobre sillón y gracias al potente ruido de las guitarra y la batería que no se escuchó el chillido cuando rompí el esqueleto del sillón.

Danny Jones estaba siendo un estorbo en mi vida e iba a echar a perder lo poco que tenía con Caroline.

Algo me decía que después de esa práctica, iban a rodar cabezas.

**

* * *

**

Apaaaa, Embry lo siento, pero parece que tenes competenciaa eh! Y no es un simple competencia, estamos hablando de DANNY JONES el cantante britanico mas sexy y con la mejor voz que existe! Jajajaja sisis, ni lo pregunten, fue mi idea, meter a Danny en todo esto, pero buee chicas, tienen que entenderme, tengo una grave obsesion por esta banda y sobretodo por ese integrante.. tambien por Dougie, pero no podia poner que se enamoraba de su hermana (?

**Me alegrò saber que les gusto el capitulo anterior ;) este es uno de los que mas me gusta, pero recien terminamos de escribir el ocho con Mica y no saben lo caliente que se ponen las cosas ajaja**

**Aceptamos cualquier duda, pregunta o sugerencia que nos quieran hacer sobre la novela, no se olviden de los benditos _REVIEWS_ y nos leemos el proximo viernes!**

**La cancion es That Girl de Mcfly y aca les dejo la traducción de la primer parte:**

_Salía con los chicos  
Y ante mis ojos  
Estaba esta chica y ella estaba muy bien  
Me dejó alucinado  
Y deseaba que fuera mia  
Y le dije, hey espera, porque me fui a hablar con ella_


	8. She will be love

**CHAPTER 7: She will be love**

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

_¡Contrólate, Embry, por lo que más quieras!_, me chilló la voz esa interna que siempre está para «ayudarte», _¿no entiendes que ponerte celoso es lo más estúpido que puedes hacer? _¡Qué ganas de desconectar mis oídos y no escuchar más a esa vocesita molesta que me estaba sacando la cabeza! Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza y fácilmente se escuchó el chillido de mis dientes raspándose. Fulminé con rabia cómo Caroline se abalanzaba a los brazos de Danny y éste la apretujaba contra su cuerpo. Parecía tan fácil poder abrazarla y ahí estaba yo, muerto de celos —como bien había afirmado la maldita voz —, y con tremendas ganas de matar a Danny Jones, el ingrato que me estaba robando a la chica.

La verdad, no entendía qué le veía. No era más que un simple adolescente que tocaba la guitarra y cancionsitas que, bueno, estaban buenas, pero ¡no bastaba! Yo era un hombre lobo que se jugaba la vida peleando por humanos —de los cuales, existía una gran mayoría que en mi vida les había conocido —, y contra vampiros. ¡Maldita sea!

_Sí, bueno, no es justo_ replicó aquella voz que me estaba hartando. _Mira, no te hagas el loquito porque estés celoso. Es pura y exclusivamente tu culpa que la chica le prefiera a Danny que a tí. _

Rodé los ojos. No me di cuenta de que todos estaban hablando sobre lo buena que estuvo la canción y lo bien que habían tocado los chicos. Traté de calmar los temblores que se extendía a través de mis brazos y me puse de pie sin ninguna dificultad. Entonces, caí en la cuenta de que ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y que yo, además de tener tareas, tenía que salir con mi manada a cazar vampiros. Maldije una y otra vez esto. Me quería quedar, no por todas las comodidades que ofrecía este hotel, sino, porque en esta mansión vivía Caroline Poynter.

Era increíble que dentro de mi los celos se pelearan con el amor incondicional que sentía por ella. Por un lado, me daban ganas de contarle todos y cada uno de mis secretos, que formara completamente parte de mi vida, que supiera el eslabón fundamental que ella era en mí, que se enterara lo grande que se había vuelto mi corazón para poder abarcar todo lo que la quería. Mas me mordí la lengua con todas mis fuerzas y me limité a poner una creíble cara de «¡Santo Dios, qué bien que tocan!» cuando me acerqué hasta los músicos.

—¡Tienen que enseñarme a tocar esta guitarra! —decía Quil completamente encantado con las cuerdas de la eléctrica.

—¡Seguro! ¿Qué tal si se vienen este viernes a casa y tocamos un rato? —propuso Dougie.

Jacob, Quil y yo intercambiamos miradas. La cara de Jacob produjo una mueca de disgusto y se pasó los brazos por detrás de la espalda. Quil dejó la guitarra de lado y miró hacia el techo, como buscando una buena excusa. Yo, en cambio, centré mi campo de visión en Caroline, quien medio abrazada con Danny me escrutaba con la mirada. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un bonito color rojo, no tan potente como otras veces, pero sí se podía distinguir...al menos para mi buen ojo.

—Sí...bueno...verán...—comenzó Jacob.

—No es que no querremos...—continuó Quil.

—¿No pueden? —inquirió Caroline con una ceja curvada —. Vaya, qué excusa...

—Bueno, Caro —dijo Dougie —, no les vas a culpar. Tampoco somos el centro de Universo.

Los dos hermanos se fulminaron con la mirada el uno al otro hasta que la repentina aparición de su madre les interrumpió. Ella se aclaró la garganta sonoramente y ellos dos se volvieron a ella. Segundos después ambos relajaron las facciones. ¿Por qué Caroline había reaccionado de esa manera? Hubiera jurado que le había caído mal el hecho de que los chicos y yo no íbamos a venir el viernes...meneé la cabeza varias veces para quitar ese pensamiento ya que no podía ser que, con lo poco que Caroline me soportaba, pudiera querer mi compañía el viernes.

—Chicos, hemos instalado los videos juegos en la sala. Creo que estarán mejor en la sala que el este galpón.

—Ay, mamá —se quejó en murmullos Dougie —, no te metas.

La madre puso cara de pocos amigos y tras dar una media vuelta se encaminó hacia la sala. Caroline fue la primera que la siguió y Danny fue detrás. Eso me hizo estallar la yugular y con los puños apretados fui detrás de ellos casi pisándoles los talones.

—¿Ella no entiende que podrían tocar música hasta con cubiertos, verdad? —la pregunta de Quil detrás de mis espaldas no tuvo mucho sentido para mí.

—Claro que no —le contestó Dougie —. La música es algo que ella no podrá entender nunca.

Un casi imperceptible chasquido de lengua por parte de alguno de ellos fue la única respuesta. El tema era que mis oídos no podían prestarle atención al sentido de sus palabras porque mis ojos fulminaban el brazo de Danny sobre los hombros de Caroline. Se habían sentado en un sillón doble, a un lado del televisor, como intentando pasar desapercibidos. Tom y Dougie tomaron los controles y se pusieron a jugar sin darle mucha importancia a Caro y a Danny. Jacob y Quil notaron enseguida mis nervios y me dirigieron miradas para que me tranquilizara.

Me sacaba la cabeza la buena relación que Caroline tenía con Danny. Parecían íntimos amigos de toda la vida. Lo peor de todo sin duda era que él sabía como tratarla, cada sonrisa que le dedicaba cada pequeña caricia ¡cada maldita broma!, cada detalle de él parecía volverla loca. Y las sonrisas que Caroline le daba como respuesta...¡Argh!

Me preguntaba si podría llegar a existir la manera de que yo pudiera venir el viernes por la tarde a casa de los Poynter. Consideraba justo que este fin de semana, la manda de Sam se hiciera cargo del vampiro. ¿Por qué siempre teníamos que ser nosotros? Quizás para aumentar mi victoria, podría emplear como excusa a los exámenes que nos habían puesto y la pila de tarea atrasada que tenía. Sonreí ante la perspectiva de salir victorioso.

Habrán pasado horas ellos jugando como tarados a los video juegos y en ninguna partida Danny, Caroline o yo participamos (mis cavilaciones mentales necesitaban de mucha concentración por mi parte como para ponerme a jugar a la Play). Jacob hacía buen equipo con Tom y Harry, mientras que Quil y Dougie sobrevivían bastante bien para ser dos. Hubo un momento en que ellos se detuvieron a comer o picotear un poco de la cantidad excesiva de comida que había sobre la mesa. Aproveché esos momentos para dialogar un poco con Jacob. Quería saber si podía llevar a cabo mi plan «venir el viernes, y ganar terreno con Caroline»

—¡Vamos, Jake! Yo te he bancado mil veces siempre que me has pedido ayuda. ¡No es justo!

—Embry, sabes perfectamente que hay vidas en juego. ¡No puedes llegar a este extremo por tus celos!

—¡No estoy celoso! —el me puso cara de pocos amigos —. Bueno, de acuerdo, quizás un poco...¡pero es bastante lógico! ¿Por qué no te pones en mi lugar? Apuesto a que a ti no te haría gracia que otro pegara onda con Nessie...

Jacob apretó los puños con fuerza y endureció las facciones. Se quedó pensativo mirando el piso de madera hasta que, resuelto con una respuesta, volvió sus ojos a mi. Mantuve sereno el rostro a la espera de su opinión, y mi poca intuición me indicó que la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

—Olvídalo, Embry, no puedo ayudarte en esta. Yo también quiero venir, los chicos son geniales, pero justamente por ellos, por la tribu y por Nessie es que debemos ir el viernes. Lo lamento, pero es lo que nos ha tocado.

Me hubiera encantado contestarle algo así como «¡Vete al infierno!», pero sinceramente no me daba la cara. Leí en sus ojos la lástima hacia mi persona y comprendí que él no lo hacía por malo. Jacob tenía razón, era mi obligación llevar a cabo mi deber con la manada y la tribu. Ni él ni yo ni ninguno de nosotros había elegido ser hombre lobo, pero así como esta segunda vida tenía sus pros, también tenía sus contras.

Suspiré rendido y me hundí en el sillón. Jacob me palmeó el muslo y se fue a jugar con los chicos, dejándome solo de nuevo. Noté una diferencia entre los equipos: Danny se había unido Quil y a Dougie, por lo tanto Caroline debía estar sola. Revisé desesperado la enorme habitación llevándome una gran desilusión al no encontrarla por ningún sitio. ¿Dónde se había metido?

Tenía que pensar en alguna excusa que me permitiera irme a buscarla, ¡esa era mi oportunidad! En mi mente se comenzó a trazar las líneas de un plan perfecto: saldría a buscarla por toda la mansión hasta dar con ella, y en el lugar que estuviéramos la trataría de convencer para continuar la conversación que habíamos tenido en el baño de la escuela, continuar con la charla.

Ahora bien, tenía que encontrar la excusa perfecta, la mejor manera de salirme de allí. _Piensa, Embry, ¡yo sé que tú puedes!_ ¡Oh, ya lo tengo!

—Eh... Oye, Doug, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —le susurré con algo de timidez.

—¡Claro! Espera un poco...—apretó el botón de pause y se acercó a mí —. ¿Qué necesitas?

—¿El baño?

Dougie se me quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido. Luego se puso de pie y hechó un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Mira, el del piso de abajo no funciona aún, pero podrías ir al de arriba. Tienes que subir las escaleras, doblar a la derecha, seguir de largo el pasillo y entrar a la segunda puerta después de doblar una pequeña esquina.

Me quedé atónito mirándole la cara. Me había perdido en la parte de «pero podrías ir al de arriba». Sin embargo, asentí contento con la cabeza y subí a paso acelerado por las escaleras. Estaba tranquilo que nadie iba a molestarnos porque los chicos estaban concentrados en la Play Station, incluido Danny.

Caminé a través de los largos pasillos refinados de la casa, tratando de captar su aroma. Me puse a pensar qué le podía decir para sacar tema de conversación, quizás qué lindo tenía el cabello o qué buen perfume se había puesto. No estaba muy seguro, pero algo se me tenía que ocurrir.

Después de tanto vagueo, escuché el extraño y peculiar sonido de una ducha encendida. Mis oídos guiaron a mis piernas hasta la segunda puerta después de doblar una pequeña esquina. Desde adentro de aquella habitación me llegaron los inconfundibles sonidos de una chica cantandoy mis oídos dejaron de prestarle atención al sonido de mi corazón, para poder oír más claramente su voz.

Me apoyé en la pared paralela a la puerta y con las rodillas dobladas y los brazos sobre éstas, contemplé fijamente a la puerta. Por más que la letra carecía de sentido para mí, mis oídos no dejaban de deleitarse con la suave música de su voz. Escucharla cantar era lo más parecido a un placer que se me podía presentar en la vida.

—_Yo quiero un lobo, domesticado* _—oí que cataba.

Cerré los ojos y curvé los labios en una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Uf! Si tan sólo supieras cómo tienes a _este _lobito... —murmuré para mi mismo meneando la cabeza.

…_._

_Me quedé en silencio, buscando quizás, las palabras adecuadas para continuar con el relato. Lo que seguía era bastante vergonzoso y, como a cualquier humano, se me aceleraba el pulso por los nervios. Ella se la había pasado mirando con concentración a la ventana, por donde ingresaban largos rayos amarillos y cálidos. Las arrugas se notaban más al dar en su rostro casi blanco, pero lo que a mi menos me importaba era su apariencia física. No era Dios para ponerme a juzgar y aunque lo fuera, no me pondría a ver su cuerpo, sino, su corazón, de la misma manera que lo había hecho durante todos estos años. _

—_¿Todo en orden? _—_pregunté con tranquilidad._

_Su rostro se volvió con elegancia a mi y asintió lentamente. Tenía la mirada ausente y una chispa de esperanza se prendió en mi interior; quizás hubiera recordado algo..._

—_Es sólo que..._

—_¿Es sólo que, qué? _—_insistí con impaciencia._

_Ella, con su belleza deslumbrante, meneó lentamente con la cabeza, a la vez que sonreía picadamente. Rió entre dientes y apoyó ambas manos sobre la falda._

—_Nada.__ Nos habíamos quedado en que Embry la escucha cantar. ¿Qué pasó luego?_

…_._

—¡Oh!

Como acto reflejo, enderecé la cabeza y mis ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas al dar con el cuerpo, completamente mojado y apenas cubierto por una toalla, de Caroline. Ellos viajaron a través de su anatomía un par de veces no dejando de sorprenderse por lo bella que era. Si mal no recordaba, esa mañana había vestido unos vaqueros sueltos oscuros, y un buzo con capucha negro holgado. Estas dos prendas me habían bloqueado el juego de curvas que cubrían su cuerpo, dejándome totalmente sorprendido al verla en vivo y en directo de esa manera.

—¿Qu-qué haces t-tú aquí?

Me había hecho adicto a sus tartamudeos e inevitablemente sonreí. El rubor le cubrió las mejillas, y también, el corazón se le aceleró de un momento a otro.

Por otra parte, ¿¡qué estaba haciendo yo ahí? Es decir, no podía contestarle «Te buscaba porque estoy completamente enamorado de ti y pues, bueno, nada, te oí cantar y me quedé a escucharte», me odiaría por solamente habérselo dicho.

—¿Buscaba el baño?

Ella frunció el ceño y el ruborizado se aclaró.

—Aléjate de mi, mentiroso.

—No me hablabas de esa manera hoy en el baño.

¡Ouch!, metí la pata feo. Caroline enarcó una ceja y chasqueó la lengua tras maldecirme en voz baja. Se giró sobre los talones y empezó a caminar a través del pasillo. Ahora bien, ¿qué rayos tenía que hacer yo? ¿Y si la seguía? ¿Y si me daba una oportunidad e intentaba coquetear con ella de nuevo? ¿Pero y si se asustaba aún más? ¿Y si reaccionaba de la misma manera que lo había hecho esta mañana?

_**¡!**_

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y con la ira que tenía, me jalé del pelo. Las manos comenzaron a temblarme descontroladamente mientras veía su cuerpo haciéndose cada vez más pequeño conforme se alejaba través del pasillo.

_¡Deberías ponerte unas pelotas nuevas, Embry!, _me chilló mi simpática voz interior, _¡síguela, idiota!_

Era una buena recomendación si sacábamos lo que me había dicho al principio, de última podría echarle la culpa a la voz si me llegaba a equivocar...

Corrí a través del pasillo y en varias zancadas quedé detrás de ella. Le tomé la mano y la giré apoyándola violentamente contra la pared, sus cabellos completamente mojados me dieron en la cara, pero no le presté mucha atención al latigazo que me pegaron. Puse sus muñecas sobre su cabeza y para asegurarme de que no iba a usar esa mano para pegarme, dejé clavada con fuerza mi mano contra la suya. La miré fijamente a los ojos en el estúpido intento de evitar que se distrajera con cualquier otra cosa; quería que pusiera su atención completamente en mi.

—¡Pero qué haces!

—Escúchame con atención —murmuré con los ojos cerrados, lo único que me faltaba era distraerme con la preciosa imagen de ella tan cerca de mi, compartiendo el aire, el poco espacio y para colmo, sin nada más que una toalla sobre su cuerpo. Después de todo, no dejaba de tener diecisiete años, y, bueno, era hombre...—, te exijo que me perdones.

—¿No era que te ibas a ganar mi perdón? Qué buena manera, acorralándome entre la pared y tu enorme cuerpo, con músculos grandes..—se calló repentinamente, como si hubiera hablado más de la cuenta. Abrí abruptamente los ojos y la miré sorprendido.

—Aguarda, ¿soy yo o tú has hecho un comentario sobre mi físico? —mi voz enteramente orgullosa no dejó dudas de lo bien que le hacía eso a mi ego.

Me miró de hito a hito con el rostro blanco como el papel, buscando ella palabras para contestarme.

—Ehh...

—Te propongo un trato —murmuré minutos después —, yo me olvido de esto, y tú me perdonas por lo de esta mañana, ¿vale? Nos conviene a ambos, tú y yo comenzamos una amistad de cero y yo ignoraré tu comentario sobre lo lindo que te parezco.

—¿¡Perdón? ¿En qué momento dije que tú me parecías lindo?

—«Tu enorme cuerpo, con músculos grandes»— repetí imitando la voz femenina, aunque sin alcanzar la belleza de la suya —¿No crees que esa es prueba suficiente? A todas las chicas les gustan los chicos con músculos grandes...

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Manipulador.

—Babosa.

Entrecerró los ojos, pero sin embargo, no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. Se rió entre dientes y su sonrisa me dejó casi ciego.

—De acuerdo, trato hecho. Haré de cuenta que nunca me hablaste, y tú harás de cuenta que me pareces un asco.

Quise decir «¡Ah!, ¿o sea que te gusto?», pero no me animé. La felicidad que me causaba saber que esa sonrisa había sido sincera y que de verdad ella me estaba personando, bastó para alegrarme el día, o mejor dicho, la semana. Sonreí anchamente y mis brazos rodearos su cintura para poder abrazarla.

No pude evitar levantarla del suelo y la sostuve durante, por lo menos, un minuto entre mis brazos. Aquello era hermoso. Sus brazos se amoldaros alrededor de mi cuello y hundió su cabeza entre mi hombro y mi cabeza, como buscando protección o algo por el estilo. Supuse que era mi corazón aquello que disparaba golpes contra mi pecho, y respiré hondo para absorber el aroma de Caroline.

—Embry, me... asfixias...

La solté con cuidado y lentitud y tuve la oportunidad de tener su boca a escasos centímetros de la mía. Respiré por ella y absorbí su aliento, sabroso en cierto punto. Ella me miró asustada a los ojos y supe que iba a ser demasiado si me descontrolaba en aquellos momentos. Además, no había que olvidarse que ella estaba desnuda y que cualquiera podía vernos así y pensar cualquier cosa.

—Será mejor que te vistas.

—Tienes razón —asintió y se separó de mi —. No queremos que el amiguito se excite, ¿verdad?

Tardé unos minutos en entender su broma y mis mejillas se cubrieron de calor. Bajé la mirada y enredé las manos detrás de mi espalda.

—¿Qué?, ¿te gusto? —inquirió burlonamente.

Dejó escapar una larga carcajada y me pellizcó la mejilla antes de irse y desaparecer en una habitación. La vi alejarse y creo que estuve más de quince minutos mirando a través del pasillo sin poder creerme lo que había pasado.

—¿Embry? ¿Estás aquí? —miré en dirección opuesta y vi a Dougie mirándome algo extrañado — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿por?

—No lo sé, hace más de veinte minutos que estabas en el baño y bueno...nos asustamos allá abajo.

Me volví a ruborizar, maldita sea.

—Eh, claro, sí, todo está bien...Me quedé mirando, ehh —eché una ojeada a mi alrededor y vi un raro cuadro con figuras abstractas —. Este cuadro, sí, me lo quedé mirando...

—Mmm, ya veo —se quedó pensativo y luego se encogió de hombros —Te vine a buscar porque Jacob y Quil se están por ir, ¿tú que piensas hacer?

—-Me voy también. Tengo que acabar con unos estudios para mañana y, pues, es tarde...

Asintió y bajó rápidamente por las escaleras. Miré por última vez en dirección a donde ella se había ido y me pareció escuchar que alguien cerraba la puerta...o quizás sólo había sido mi imaginación.

En la planta baja, Quil y Jacob me esperaban con largas sonrisas pintadas en su rostro. Les ignoré y choqué las manos con los chicos en forma de despedida. Todavía no había anochecido, pero al ser hombres lobo, ni la oscuridad ni el frío podrían hacernos algo. El primero que llegó a su casa fue Quil, y la próxima parada era mi casa. El camino fue silencioso porque ni Jake ni yo dijimos nada. Seguramente, él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, donde la protagonista era Nessie, mientras que yo, revivía una y otra vez mi experiencia en el pasillo con Caroline.

—Oye, Em —me llamó Jacob metros antes de llegar a mi casa —. Veo que has adelantado mucho con Caroline.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esa?

—¡Eh, tranquilo! —se defendió —. Me refería a que se puso... «mal» cuando les dijimos que no podíamos ir el viernes.

Tardé un poco en reaccionar ante sus palabras...¡Era verdad! Su rostro lo decía todo, ella _hubiera _querido que fuéramos...¿o no? Aunque, espera, ¿no sería una broma pesada por parte de Jacob? Claro, seguro que él sabía que como yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de Caroline iba a querer creer que ella quería que nosotros fuéramos el viernes a la casa para que ella pudiera verme y yo también a ella...

—Ehh...

O quizás, Jacob no me estaba jodiendo...Quizás sí era cierto que ella querría volver a verme en un ámbito diferente, o verme más tiempo porque era algo lógico: estábamos imprimados. Ella no podía evitar ese sentimiento raro hacia mi y de apoco le iba a ir entendiendo. Pero yo me la quería ganar, quería pelear por ella —sacando del medio el hecho de que nuestra «relación» había empezado con el pie izquierdo —. Pero bueno, es la naturaleza de todo chico: peleamos por lo que queremos.

—¿Tú crees? —el tono de duda no paso ni un pelo desapercibido y Jacob lo cazó en el aire.

—Seguro, créeme, sé lo que te digo.

—Uf, habló el casanova del pueblo —comenté en tono sarcástico.

—Ja-ja —repuso él —. Veo que estás de mejor humor...

—Como sea —rodé los ojos —¿Qué tal está Leah?

—Ya sabes, con los huesos rotos. De cualquier forma, supongo que para el viernes estará mejor, ya que ella es una muj...

Pero mi mente ya no le prestaba atención a él, sino que viajaba unos minutos antes, a cuando ella me había saludado, a cuando nos habíamos quedado hablando en el pasillo del baño, a cuando casi la beso, al Increíble momento que disfruté mientras la abrazaba. Todo aquello, había transformado mi día en algo perfecto, maravilloso. Daba la vida porque sea mañana y poder verla de nuevo.

—¿Embry?

—¿Sí...?

—No me estabas prestando atención, ¿correcto?

—Correcto.

Jacob suspiró.

—Bueno, supongo que estamos a mano. Vaya uno a saber la cantidad de veces que yo me quedé así, por pensar en Nessie.

Nos miramos unos segundos y nos reímos uno del otro. Más allá de haber encontrado la razón de mí existir, ese lunes, había marcado un antes y un después en mi vida: ¡yo ya estaba en la onda!

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_  
_I know I tend to get so insecure_  
_It doesn't matter anymore_

**

* * *

**

****

*Hace referencia a la cancion "Loba" de Shakira

Holaaa :) Bueno suboo media apurada, mi idea era subir mas temprano pero no toque la compu en todo el dia, jajaj eso es raro en mi! Buenoo espero que les hayaa gustado este cap, ya se van acercandoo mas, y Caro demuestra que le tiene unas ganas terribles a este fortachon (L

**Les prometo para el prox viernes una Caro mas sueltaa y divertida!**

**Woouu ya llego el mundial, tantaa espera y al fin llego! Mañana juega Argentinaa! Que nervioos! Ojalaa ganemos!**

**Por ahora Sudafrica vs Mexico empate 1 a 1**

**Francia vs Uruguay o Paraguay (siempre me confundo jaja) empate 0 goles!**

**Les dejo la traducción de esta hermosa cancion de Marron 5**

_No me importa pasar cada día  
En la esquina de tu casa bajo la lluvia torrencial  
Buscar a la chica con la sonrisa rota  
Preguntarle si quiere quedarse un rato  
Y será amada  
Ella será amada_

Golpea mi ventana, toca mi puerta  
Quiero hacerte sentir hermosa  
Sé que tiendo a ser tan inseguro  
Ya no importa más

**Pd: me gustaria saber si alguna escucho ALGUNA de las canciones que pusimos como titulos de los caps, y si pasaron por mi perfil que estan las fotos de algunos personajes! Necesito opiniones y reviews ;) Un besooo**


	9. One step closer

**CHAPTER 8: One step closer**

_I´ve seen the heart of darkness,  
Let just say, I crossed over that line,  
Held hands with the hopeless,  
In too deep,on that ride, went around one more time,  
When you´re standing on the edge,  
You don´t look down,  
Till you ready and willing to fly._

Abrí los ojos de golpe en cuanto escuché la alarma del despertador. Un manotazo lo silenció enseguida y al mismo tiempo, ya me estaba poniendo de pie. Tomé las zapatillas que descansaban debajo de la cama y aflojé los cordones para metérmelas en los pies. Estaba tan emocionado por las expectativas que este sábado me estaba prometiendo, que no reparé en el color de medias que llevaba puesto. No había tiempo que perder.

Tras cepillarme los dientes y ponerme ese perfume que nunca usaba, me dirigí casi saltado hasta la cocina. Mary me esperaba con el desayuno servido, como cualquier otra mañana. Su vista viajaba en diagonal a través de los artículos periodísticos. Me pregunté qué cosas tan interesantes podría llegar a estar leyendo, pero luego me di cuenta de lo poco que me importaba; hoy ( y el resto de mi vida) mi mente solo podía estar ocupada en una sola cosa: Caroline Poynter.

El desayuno se veía delicioso a simple vista y daba la sensación de que a mi estómago le iba a sentar muy bien probar unos bocados de esos deliciosos panqueques que me llamaban a gritos para que los devorara, o de la pinta de esas galletas recién horneadas que me sonreían de oreja a oreja. Todos manjares apetitosos que en este momento no me apetecía. Opté por tomar unas tostadas con un poco de mermelada y tomé mi abrigo con la otra mano. Pasé al lado de mi madre y le besé la frente.

Ella detuvo su lectura bruscamente, como si de repente, algo le hubiera llamado potencialmente la atención. Sentí sus ojos clavados en mi espalda mientras revolvía el llavero que pendía al lado de la puerta y buscaba las llaves de casa. Fui conciente de la estúpida sonrisa de enamorado que marcaba mi rostro, cuando por primera vez en toda la mañana, me miré al espejo que estaba al lado de la puerta. Parecía un completo tarado.

—¿Embry?

Mis ojos buscaron el sorprendido rostro de mi madre que repentinamente parecía ser mucho mayor de edad. Unas largas arrugas habían poblado su frente y una de sus cejas se había curvado hacia arriba. El diario ahora reposaba en la mesa al igual que la taza de café caliente.

—¿Sí? —el tono dulce de mi voz hizo que ella ladeara a un lado la cabeza, extrañada por mi actitud.

—¿No piensas desayunar?

—Tengo prisa, lo siento.

—¿Y a dónde tienes que ir?

Mierda. ¿Tenía que decirle la verdad? «Oye, mamá, a que no sabes, ¡me he enamorado». Nah, demasiado estúpido para venir de mi parte. Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia y le respondí:

—A la casa de una amiga.

Su frente se volvió lisa, sin embargo, la ceja permaneció arqueada. La desaprobación cincelada en su rostro se me antojó divertida. Tomó un sorbo de café y con aire distante me inquirió:

—¿Una amiga? ¿Cuál amiga? ¿La conozco? ¿Y qué van a hacer? ¿Cuánto tiempo tomará?

Me reí entre dientes metiendo las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de mis vaqueros.

—De a una a la vez, mamá —dije en un murmullo —. Se llama Caroline Poynter, es una chica nueva e iré a su casa para hacer, eh... un proyecto que nos encargaron.

—¿Quién?

—El director del instituto.

Mary miró al cielo como lamentándose de algo.

—Te castigaron —adivinó —. Así que, ¿te has conseguido una compañerita de aventuras?

—¡Oh, pero por favor! —me quejé perdiendo la paciencia —. Caroline no es ese tipo de chicas, mamá. ¡Por Dios! Llego tarde, mamá y tengo mucha prisa en llegar.

No supe porqué pero me quedé quieto mirándola fijamente a la cara. Parecía estar estudiando mis propias facciones, las cuales deberían ser una sencilla cara de pocos amigos. Segundos después la mueca que tenía sobre el rostro se transformó en una ancha sonrisa. Su cabeza me asintió una vez sola mientras que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente. Me quedé completamente desconcertado con el repentino cambio de su actitud.

—De acuerdo. Te veo en la cena.

Enarqué una ceja algo confuso; ¿así no más me iba a dejar ir? Me encogí de hombros y tras acabar de comerme las tostadas, salí de la casa con el abrigo y las llaves en manos. Mi fino oído me advirtió que mi madre murmuró algo así como «Ojalá que sea la indicada», pero no estuve muy seguro de su veracidad puesto que tranquilamente podría haberlo imaginado.

Caminé con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro y deseándole buenos días a todo aquel que se me cruzaba. Era tal la felicidad que tenía guardada dentro de mi que se las contagiaba a todos los que se aparecían en mi camino. Cuando pasé por el almacén donde los padres de Quil trabajaban, la señora Ateara me preguntó sobre el motivo de mi repentina alegría a lo cual le contesté que presentía que iba a ser un día maravilloso.

Me pareció adecuado comprar algo para llevar a la casa de Caroline; caerme con las manos vacías me parecía una completa falta de respeto, después de todo, iba a pasarme la tarde entera en su casa «haciendo un proyecto» para la escuela. Caroline me había dicho que su madre no sabía sobre el castigo, que creía que era un trabajo que el director nos había encomendado. Le prometí actuar el papel de chico aplicado delante de los ojos de su madre, como un pequeño secreto entre su hija y yo.

Eso me agradaba bastante: un pequeño secreto, la mejor manera de empezar una amistad.

Pedí sus gustos de helado preferidos: chocolate blanco y granizado, los cuales me había nombrado en una de las horas de almuerzo. Desde martes a viernes de esa semana, habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, mucho más que el que yo podría haberme imaginado. En cierto punto, algo me decía que yo le caía bien. Parecía como si aquella broma no hubiera continuado abriendo el abismo entre nosotros. Y eso estaba de lujo.

Por supuesto que ambos habíamos evitado el incidente del lunes (el del baño, claro) por la simple comodidad de ambos. A mi me recorría una corriente de vergüenza cuando recordaba lo cerca que había estado de ella y lo ligera de ropa que ella estaba, y suponía que a Caroline no le hacía mucha gracia tampoco. Sin embargo, ese era otro secretito más; por más que Caroline y Dougie eran los hermanos más unidos que jamás había visto, ella no le había mencionado ni una sola palabra de aquella conversación ni de la broma.

La gente me miraba extraño al llevar en una bolsa dos potes de helado. No hacía tanto calor como para tomar helado, pero tampoco era que el frío no te dejaba respirar. Estaba templado, con un poco de viento.

No tardé mucho en llegar a su casa o al menos el tiempo se me pasó volando. Entre recuerdo y recuerdo de todo lo que habíamos vivido en la semana (roces tímidos, besos en los cachetes solamente para saludarnos, intercambio de chistes, acompañamientos en almuerzos y recreos), el tiempo parecía no tener sentido. Me planté delante de la puerta y tras controlarme el aliento y darme ánimos a mí mismo, toqué el timbre.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse y el mayordomo (ahora sí, un viejo con bigotes grises que tenía unos ojos celestes impactantes y una extrema cara de agotado), me atendió saludándome cordialmente. Me hice el fino y me limpié las deportivas en la alfombra que tenía pinta de ser origen oriental. Ahora bien, yo me preguntaba, ¿por qué todas las familias ricas tenían alfombras de la India o de Persia? ¿Qué diferencia había entre ellas y las que podías conseguir en una buena venta de garaje o un local de artículos usados? Me encogí de hombros dándome cuenta de lo poco que tendría que importarme.

—La señorita Poynter bajará a recibirlo en unos momentos, caballero —me dijo con voz noble y gruesa el mayordomo.

—De acuerdo, doc. Todo en orden.

Me pareció que él me contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco y desapareció luego en la cocina. La sala principal se vio inundada por un silencio sepulcral algo aterrador; esta mansión tenía pinta de ser la protagonista de muchas historias de terror. Rodé los ojos algo decepcionado por tener esta clase de pensamientos y preferí perderme en los retratos familiares que descansaban sobre una mesa de mármol rosado.

—¡Hey, Embry! ¿Pero qué haces aquí, hermano?

Me di la vuelta y vi a Dougie vestido como para ir a la playa; pantalón corto, ojotas, remera manga corta y si no veía mal, una enorme y preciosa tabla de surf a sus espaldas. Cualquier chico babearía como loco al ver esa belleza acuática.

—Eh, pues vine para hacer un proyecto con Caroline...¿no te lo ha dicho? —pregunté extrañado. Estaba convencido de que ella le iba a pedir a él que la cubriera en esta pequeña aventura.

—Ah, creo que sí, que me lo mencionó —por su aspecto, no parecía muy seguro de sus palabras —. Bueno, ella está arriba. ¿Por qué no vas a su habitación? —me quedé congelado en mi lugar. O me estaba regalando a su hermana o confiaba ciegamente en mí —. Oye, no es para que te aproveches de ella ni nada por el estilo, eh. Mira que te estoy vigilando —agregó con tono de «yo soy peligroso».

Me reí a carcajada limpia.

—¿Sabes por qué La Push tiene las mejores playas?

—¿Por qué tiene las mejores olas?

—Sí, bueno, también por eso.

—¿Y qué otro motivo hay?

—Las chicas que concurren a «hacer gimnasia», son bastante, eh, ¿cómo decirte?, ¿atractivas?

Leí enseguida en sus ojos el interés que e había puesto a mi comentario. Se inclinó hacia adelante, como queriendo prestar más atención. Sus ojos celestes se clavaron en el piso, concentrado en algún pensamiento que atacaba su mente en aquellos momentos.

—Sí, me imagino. Ahora, ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso con mi hermana?

—Yo que tú pensaría mejor eso de «te estoy vigilando». No creo que le pongas atención a Caroline cuando tus ojos se pierdan en el desfile de piernas, traseros y gomas que vas a presenciar en _First Beach._

En un primer momento me puso mala cara y luego no pudo retener más su risa. Nos reímos juntos hasta que su teléfono vibró con furia en sus pantalones.

—Vaya, debo irme —me dijo secándose las lágrimas que le caían de los ojos —. ¿Sabes, Embry? Me agradas mucho, pero eso no significa que te autorice a tener algo con mi hermana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tendré en cuenta tus advertencias.

—Bien —me dedicó una sonrisa ganadora, de esas que usamos los chicos para derretir corazones —. ¿Te parezco un surfista profesional?

—Billetera mata galán, Doug —repliqué guiñándole el ojo.

Él me devolvió el gesto y tras chocar los cinco conmigo, se encaminó hasta la puerta.

—¡Te estoy vigilando, tiburón!

—¡Tú mejor cuídate de los airbags que puedas encontrarte, y luego hablamos!

—¡Vete al infierno, Call!

No escuché más su voz porque un portazo me lo impidió. Meneé varias veces la cabeza, aún divertido por esta corta charla. Luego, me enfrenté a las largas escaleras. Una agradable sensación me recorrió la espina dorsal y mis músculos dejaron de estar tensos. No tenía porqué temerle a subir a estas escaleras, ya lo había echo una vez y me había ido de maravilla. Hice el camino de la otra vez y me encontré cara a cara con su habitación. Su perfume se desprendía, ingresando a mis pulmones y dejándome deleitado con el dulce aroma. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo para darme confianza a mi mismo y luego, toqué decididamente la puerta.

—Sí. Adelante, Embry —se escuchó desde adentro.

Ingresé y la vi a ella sentada en un amplio escritorio con un largo estante de libros sobre su cabeza. Ella hacía cuentas en una calculadora y solía escribir algunos datos en una agenda. Empleaba el lápiz para marcar los dígitos sobre el aparato y escribía con furiosa velocidad sobre el papel. Le vi las gafas sobre la nariz y minutos después de haber yo entrado, se giró a mí y corrió sus gafas, depositándolas sobre su cabeza.

Agradecí eternamente que sus ojos no estuvieran bloqueados por esos molestos vidrios y me sentí aún mejor cuando divisé su sonrisa blanca solamente para mí.

—Vaya, ¿que traes ahí? —inquirió caminando hacia mi.

—Ah, nada —repuse encogiéndome de hombros —. Es sólo helado.

—Me imagino que me habrás comprado de chocolate blanco y granizado, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que sí, _compañeradeproyecto_, te he comprado tus gustos preferidos.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y tomó los potes de helado. Los dejó sobre el escritorio y me entregó la lista que había estado escribiendo.

—Toma. Léela y dime qué opinas.

Hubiera deseado tener una pistola en ese mismo momento, apuntarme en los huevos y soltar el gatillo. La infernal lista de gastos y de elementos que había que juntar para la fiesta de graduación me torturó como un pelotazo en las pelotas, por culpa de un penal. Contuve un grito y mantuve la cara serena mientras mis ojos leían enloquecidos el trabajo que nosotros dos juntos debíamos hacer. Tragué saliva para deshacer el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta.

—Vaya, esto va a ser difícil, ¿no crees?

—Por supuesto que sí. Debiste de haberte retirado cuando te lo ofrecí, esto no lo puede hacer cualquiera.

—No iba a dejarte sola, Caroline —afirmé muy serio.

Sus ojos se encontraron unos segundos con los míos y leí en los suyos una clara expresión de pena. Corrió su rostro y se concentró en despejar el escritorio. Me quedé sorprendido cuando sacó un par de cucharas de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

—Dougie y yo tenemos como costumbre comer helado mientras miramos películas —me explicó señalando el enorme y precioso plasma que colgaba de la pared —. Ya sabes, pasatiempos con los hermanos.

—No, no tengo hermanos —dije corriendo los ojos del plasma; esta casa iba a terminar por dejarme seca la boca —. Sin embargo, Quil y Jake son lo más parecido a «hermanos» que la vida pudo ofrecerme.

—Guau, qué chico tan profundo.

—Sin embargo a las chicas les gusta.

Me puso mala cara, pero se podía ver la obvia sonrisa que luchaba por no salir a la luz. Me reí en mi fuero interno y tomé asiento a su lado. Destapó los potes y me ofreció una cuchara.

—¡Oye, pero qué haces! —me quejé cuando probó con la cuchara mis dos gustos de helado.

—¿Sanbayón y crema americana? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¿Te gusta el helado que tiene alcohol?

—Sí, me encanta. ¡Y cuánto más tenga mejor!

Le saqué la lengua y tomé mi pote para no darle tiempo al helado para que se derritiera. Ella me hizo un gesto con el hombro y se sentó a comer el suyo. Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras comíamos. En realidad, tendríamos que estar organizando la graduación pero...¡Dios! No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a soportar verla saboreando el helado en sus labios y luego tragándolo con completa lentitud, disfrutando del roce del sabor en su lengua y garganta. Parecía querer estar comportándose de esa manera apropósito, para hacerme sufrir.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro.

—Ya sé que te gusta el chocolate blanco pero...Verdaderamente, tú sabes, ¿prefieres a _los_ chocolate blanco o a _los_ chocolate negro?

Su cuchara se detuvo a mitad de camino y me miró con los ojos abiertos. Pilló el significado de mi pregunta segundos después y enseguida se ruborizó como solía hacerlo cuando se encontraba en una situación incómoda. Le dediqué una media sonrisa.

—Te escucho —presioné con aire superado.

—¿Perdón? ¿Y qué te importa? —se atajó con verdadera incomodidad. Saboreó la cuchara una vez más y casi que me desconcierta con los movimientos de sus labios.

—Era simple curiosidad, nada más.

—Mm, ya veo.

Caroline estaba completamente furiosa, molesta y ofendida. Me miraba de reojo estudiándome con la mirada, tratando de encontrar algo para poder taparme la boca a mi y hacerme pasar un mal trago. ¿Debía temerle o no?

—Sabes —comencé diciendo y, al mismo tiempo, deposité el tarro de helado sobre el escritorio —, tu hermano iba a ir hoy a _First Beach_.

—Ajá, ¿y? —la indiferencia disimulaba el interés y una larga sonrisa se extendió su rostro al imaginarme en pocos segundos su posible reacción.

—No, nada, ¿qué va a pasar? —el sarcasmo de mi pregunta la alteró un poco, obligándola a posar sus redondos ojos sobre mi —. ¡Qué bueno que tú no eres ese tipo de hermanas celosas! Las chicas que suelen ir a correr a las playas son como las curvas de las pistas de autos; cuantas más haya, más divertido será.

Me miró con una expresión carente de emoción alguna. Luego, la furia crispó en sus facciones y noté su mandíbula apretada con fuerza. Escarbó con rabia entre el helado casi derretido y se metió varias cucharadas de chocolate en la boca. Casi que le salía humo por las orejas...

—Hablando de curvas, ¿sabías que las mujeres somos el único conjunto de curvas que endereza a la única curva de los hombres? —me llevó un par de segundos entender el significado oculto a su comentario y otros más para ponerme pálido —. No sé si entiendes a _quién _estoy haciendo referencia...

Volvió sus ojos a mi persona con una expresión de completa autosuficiencia. Una sonrisa pícara y gloriosa apareció en su rostro y sus pestañas se movieron a tal velocidad que me dejaron confuso unos segundos.

—Eh...claro que sí, Caroline, claro que sí —contesté con voz estrangulada. Sentí como una capa de sudor me cubría la frente, mas tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dejar en evidencia mi incomodidad.

—Claro —dijo ella con un leve movimiento en la cabeza —. Debe ser terrible tener un amiguito con vida propia entre tus piernas, ¿verdad?

¡Maldición!

Bueno, no podía quejarme como mariquita, ella estaba en todo su derecho a ponerme en esa clase de situaciones ciento por ciento incómodas. Y, aunque fuerzan embarazoso tener que hablar con esos códigos (y sobre esa cosa), opté por seguirle el juego, el cual ella (y yo) disfrutábamos.

—Vaya, veo que tienes muy en claro que hay entre las piernas de los chicos —comenté con una mano en el mentón y haciéndome el experto —. Ya que la tienes tan clara, ¿qué tal si me explicas qué son esas hermosas muchachas sobre tu pecho? Creo que mi amigo y ellas podrían llevarse muy, **muy **—enfaticé la palabra —, bien...¡De maravilla, diría yo!

Automáticamente, Caroline echó un vistazo a su escote, el cual dejaba en vista una porción de sus amigas. Sus mejillas se iluminaron al mismo momento que sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y se cruzó de brazos a fin de cubrirlas. Mal intento, por cierto.

—Ya sabes —continué yo —, podríamos hacer un dos por uno.

Furiosa, Caroline tomó su cuchara y me la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas. Mi cuerpo reaccionó mucho más rápido que mi mente y como acto reflejo, tomé la cuchara en el aire con demasiada agilidad para tratarse de un «torpe» adolescente de diecisiete años. No fui consciente de ello hasta que no comprendí y leí claramente el mensaje que había en los ojos se Caroline...

Sorpresa. Maravilla. Curiosidad. Interés. Más sorpresa y un poco de diversión.

—Guaaau —aulló encantada —. ¿Pero cómo diablos hiciste eso?

_¡Oh, mierda!_, se quejó mi conciencia, _¿y ahora que piensas hacer, casanova? _

—Mi mamá suele arrojarme todo el tiempo cosas —mentí —. Estoy acostumbrado —me encogí de hombros para quitarle importancia.

—¿Te arroja cosas? —inquirió con aire incrédulo y una ceja enarcada —. ¡Tienes que estar bromeando, Embry! ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué ella tendría que arrojarte cosas?

—Porque suelo llegar muy tarde a casa y le molesta que no le cuente dónde estuve —contesté.

Bueno, en cierto sentido era cierto. Evadí los «pequeños detalles» como la parte de que soy un hombre lobo que se especializa en matar vampiros. Pero eso era algo que, por el momento, ella no tenía por qué saber.

—¡Oh, Embry Call es un adicto a la joda! —se burló.

Me reí entre dientes y murmuré «Ojalá saliera más a los boliches...». Compartimos unos minutos se silencio donde ella y yo nos miramos mutuamente. Yo contemplaba la fina línea de sus labios, las largas pestañas de sus ojos y la pequeña nariz en el centro de su rostro. Pasado un tiempo considerable, recordé porqué había venido a su casa.

—Creo que hemos tenido mucho tiempo de boludeo, ¿no crees? Deberíamos ponernos a hacer nuestras tareas.

—Vaya. Eso sí que sonó bastante nerd.

—¡Uf, pero miren quién habló!

Nos miramos una vez más y nos reímos juntos. Vaya, eso era tan placentero. Saber que por fin comenzábamos a encajar el uno con el otro, que por fin podíamos mantener una charla como amigos, que podíamos divertirnos juntos y gastarnos bromas. Sin duda, la suerte me estaba sonriendo, aunque me preguntaba cuánto me podría llegar a durar...

Pasamos varias horas anotando y discutiendo sobre nuestro proyecto. Intercambiamos ideas, nos pusimos de acuerdo, propusimos y elegimos ideas y proyectos para que la graduación fuera un éxito. A pesar de que organizar una fiesta de fin de curso fuera la tarea más embolante que había tenido que llevar a cabo, hacerlo en pareja con ella me había garantizado un toque de diversión único. Caroline se adaptaba a mis comentarios-bromas y yo a los suyos. Ninguno se tomaba a mal el chiste del otro por más que este se excediera por ser tan desubicado. Descubrí en ella un montón de características similares a mí, y todo esto en su conjunto, me hacían enamorarme más todavía de ella misma.

Jamás creí que una mujer fuera tan perfecta para mí, que yo pudiera llegar a mantener este tipo de relación tan íntima y profunda con alguna mujer que no fuera o mi madre o mi prima Keira. Caroline parecía haber nacido para mí, para completarme. Conocerla me había dado aquella pieza del puzzle de mi vida que estaba perdida, y colocada en su sitio (siendo el ser vivo más importante para mi en toda la faz de la Tierra), le daba el perfecto equilibrio a mi existencia.

—Te ayudo —me ofrecí con cordialidad y dejando las bromas de lado. Los libros sobre decoración que su madre nos había prestado parecían demasiado pesados para que una menudita chica como ella, tuviera que cargarlos sola.

—Vale. Gracias —dijo sonriendo dulcemente —Ponlos en el estante superior, allí cabrán perfectamente —hice lo que me pidió con mucha facilidad; por más que los libros parecían pesar tanto como cuatro Biblias, a mi se me hicieron más livianas que cargar con una pluma —. ¡Perfecto! Debe ser genial ser tan alto...

—...y tener tantos músculos —agregué en tono de broma.

—Seguro, Schwarzenegger, seguro.

—Ah, bueno, eso es pasarse el límite —me defendí —. ¡Compararme con esa pelota de músculos! ¡Tampoco la exageración!

—¿Y qué harás al respecto? —quiso saber desafiándome.

Le sonreí y actué antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar la información. La tomé por la cintura con un rápido y muy ágil movimiento. La apoyé, con delicadeza, contra la pared más cercana y para asegurarme de que no iba a intentar ningún tipo de escapatoria, apresé sus muñecas entre mis manos.

—Ten cuidado con lo que haces —me advirtió con diabólica expresión —. Cualquiera puede entrar por aquella puerta y hacerte volar de una patada en el culo, ¿comprendes lo que digo?

—¿Sabes qué? —miré hacia el techo y rocé mi nariz con la suya cuando bajé la cabeza —. Punto número uno, tu hermano está mirando tetas y culos en _First Beach_; segundo, en el caso de que alguien entre, no sé si te acuerdas de que soy Arnold Schwarzenegger, así que, nadie tiene la valentía necesaria como para enfrentarme.

—Qué macho —murmuró con las mejillas rojas.

—Llámalo como quieras —hice una corta pausa en la cual tomé su rostro por la barbilla para que pudiera mirarme a los ojos —. Escúchame con atención, seré claro con esto: cualquier tipo que te joda, cualquiera que sea, tú sólo me dices el nombre y …

Sus ojos brillaron con alegría y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Me miró de hito a hito y leí en su mirada un interesante juego de emociones positivas. Escuché el aceleramiento de su corazón y el mío lo imitó. Era un momento muy íntimo y no pensaba echarlo a perder.

—Me sigue sorprendiendo el hecho de que no tengas novia —comentó en voz baja.

¡Otra vez con eso! Qué chica complicada, por Dios. ¿Cuántas indirectas le tenía que tirar para que entendiera de una buena vez lo loco que estaba por ella? ¿Esto era algo que se repetía en todas las chicas? Al final, se quejan siempre de que los chicos no hacemos nada para darles a entender cuando nos tienen enamorados, cuando son ellas las que no se quieren dar cuenta

—Creo saber por qué —murmuré. Sus ojos me miraron con curiosidad —...creo que no sé besar muy bien, por eso es que las chicas no me miran.

Eso había sido mi peor invento en toda mi vida. Jamás había dicho semejante huevada, semejante pavada. Me pregunté si, por lo menos, había sonado creíble. Una ceja enarcada en su rostro me indicó de lo evidente que había sido mi chamullo. Genial.

—¿Qué no te miran? Por Dios, deberías dejar de drogarte...

—Tú podrías enseñarme —proseguí haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras —. Algo me dice que sabes besar muy bien.

—¿Perdón?

Tomé una de sus mejillas con mis manos y me acerqué peligrosamente a su boca. Sus ojos me miraban asustados, aterrados en cierto punto. Su pulso se agilizó tanto que casi temblaba y noté como le comenzaban a sudar las manos.

—¿Y si te beso, Caroline?

Tragó saliva muy sonoramente, tanto, que caí en la cuenta de cómo estaba metiendo la mata. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me aparté un poco hacia atrás. Abrí los ojos y no pude evitar reírme.

—¿Y si te pego una patada entre tus piernas?

Me reí a carcajada limpia corriendo la cabeza hacia atrás. Mudé de lugar las manos, apoyándolas en la pared, a un lado de su cabeza. Caroline me contempló el brazo con desagrado y luego me dedicó una mirada burlona.

—Baboso.

—Manipuladora —nos fulminamos con las miradas —. No se jode con esa zona.

—¿Con el amiguito? —se rió sonoramente y de un manotazo apartó mi brazo.

Admiré su agilidad cuando apartó su pequeño cuerpo para dejarme caer contra la pared. Maldición. Por suerte, mis manos se apoyaron antes contra la pared y amortigüé el golpe. Tuve el presentimiento de que Caroline quería matarme y cinco segundos después de pensar eso, me mordí la lengua para no reíme de tal incoherencia.

_Now I´m, one step closer,_  
_With my arms open wide,_  
_Yeah, I´m one step closer,_  
_And I´m willing to try this time._

**

* * *

**

Holaa chicaas! Perdonen por el retraso, pero ayer me fui a la casa de una amiga y no tuve tiempo de subir el capitulo! Dioos me encanta la escena final, es tan tierna e intima, pero graciosa a la vez! Si yo lo tuviera asi de cerca de Embry no termina con vida ajaja!

**Recien me traume con algo, porque no me acordaba como se escribia **_Schwarzenegger_ **entonces lo busque y fui a la parte de imágenes! Me traume feo, yo no sabia que tenia TANTOS musculos, es un fisicocultirista maal, o por lo menos lo era, pero ya me da asco, mas musculos que cabaza tenia el tipo, ahora ya no esta igual (por suerte) cuando terminen de leer vayan a Google y busquen, se van a sorprendeer!**

**En fin aca les dejo la traducción de la cancion One step closer (un paso mas cerca) de BonJovi**

_He visto el corazón de la oscuridad,  
Dejemos decir, que crucé la línea,  
Con las manos sostenidas en la esperanza,  
profundamente en ese paseo, yendo alrededor una vez más,  
cuando estás en la orilla, no mires abajo,  
hasta que estés lista y dispuesta a volar._

Ahora estoy, un paso más cerca,  
con mis brazos bien abiertos,  
yeah, estoy un paso más cerca,  
y estoy deseando intentarlo esta vez.

**NO FALTA NADA PARA ECLIPSEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	10. Maybe someday

**Chapter 9: Maybe Someday**

_Maybe someday  
I will hold your hand  
And maybe someway  
We'll trace our footsteps in the sand  
And just walk away_

Keira parloteaba sin parar. Todavía no podía entender cómo Caroline conseguía entretenerse con las pavadas que mi prima decía. En su mayoría, sus comentarios eran de temas exclusivamente femeninos, haciendo que ni Jake, ni Quil ni yo, pudiésemos participar. ¿De qué manera nosotros podíamos integrarnos a la conversación si ella hablaba del uso de tampones en el verano?

Sin embargo, yo no tenía pensado alejarme de Caroline ni un sólo segundo. Estaba cada vez más cerca de convertirme en su verdadero amigo, y no iba a permitirle a una estúpida conversación femenina, que me alejara de mi _no _chica.

De vez en cuando, ella me miraba por el rabillo del ojo y dejaba al descubierto lo confundida que estaba. Seguro que no podría entender qué rayos hacía yo ahí o cómo me las ingeniaba para bancarme esos temas que a ningún chico (excepto los putos), le gustaría tocar.

—Ya. ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? —suplicó Quil exasperado. Los chicos me habían aguantado estos largos quince minutos, sólo para no dejarme como un idiota afeminado. Les debía una bien grande...

—Claro —contestó Keira girándose a él —. ¿Hablamos de fútbol? ¡Oh, vaya, qué interesante!

Caroline escondió su boca debajo de su mano y disimuló una risita.

—Al menos ustedes pueden participar. Yo no tengo mucho interés en meterme un tampón en el verano.

—Tienes la suerte de que no _debes_. Pero, algún día —comenzó a decir de manera amenazante —, algún día, te prometo que yo misma te voy a meter uno por el culo. Sólo para que sepas lo que se siente...

Quil, Jacob, Caroline y yo intercambiamos miradas preocupados; a veces, Keira se iba de tema. Pensé rápidamente algún otro tema unánime del cual poder hablar, y disfrutar de los pocos minutos que nos quedaban antes de que el timbre, anunciara el comienzo de las clases.

—¿Cuándo vendrá Nessie a la reserva, Jake? —le pregunté. Ya con solamente mencionarla, mi amigo endulzó sus facciones y una pequeña sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. ¿Tan estúpidos nos poníamos al oír los nombres de nuestras imprimaciones?

—Está ocupada estudiando para unos exámenes —respondió sin ocultar su tristeza —. Quizás este fin de semana podríamos hacer una fogata en los acantilados. Billy podría narrarnos unas historias.

—¡Sí! —festejó Quil —. ¿Hace cuánto ya que no nos reunimos para una fogata?

—Wou, wuo —nos frenó Keira algo molesta —. ¿No piensan invitarnos? ¡Pobre Nessie! Tendrá que soportar a un montón de grandulones sola. ¡Yo me anoto!

—Tú también podrías venir —le dije a Caroline. Sus mejillas se encendieron y bajó la mirada.

—Bueno, eh...Se los agradezco, pero no creo que...

—¡No seas aguafiestas! Mira, te prometo que la pasarás muy bien —insistí mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Yo...—dudó unos segundos y buscó mi mirada —. ¡Qué va! ¡De acuerdo, iré!

Una larga, blanca y perfecta sonrisa se extendió de oreja a oreja. Me reí con ella y a mis espaldas, Jacob y Quil se aclaraban la garganta.

—¡A clase, a clase! —comenzó a chillar el director y medio como que nos empezó a empujar dentro del instituto.

Le sonreí a Caroline y los cinco comenzamos a caminar hacia adentro del colegio. Los pasillos comenzaban a atestarse con gente haciéndolo un lugar casi intransitable. Nos reunimos en el salón de Lengua y Literatura, y el profesor no nos dio tiempo a sacar nuestros cuadernos, ya que enseguida se puso a dictar oraciones. Clásico. ¿Por qué en todos los años del secundario teníamos que analizar oraciones sintácticamente?

Quil se había puesto a garabatear en el margen de la hoja, o sea, que no podía contar con que mi compañero de banco me pasara la tarea. Jacob, sentado con Steven Reyem, intentaba convencerlo para que le pasara la tarea. Atrás mío, mi prima copiaba la tarea de bilogía que la amable de Caroline le había prestado.

Muerto del aburrimiento, vi esta genial oportunidad para charlar con ella...

—¡Eu! ¿Hiciste alguna oración?

—Eh, sí, ¿te las paso?

¡Momento! ¿Caroline Poynter me había ofrecido pasarme la tarea? Abrí tanto la boca que supuse que la tendría a la altura del piso. Una pequeña y juguetona sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de un rosa más fuerte.

—Cuando las termines todas, mejor —le guiñé el ojo.

—Es ahora o nunca.

—Eso queda muy de boda —le sonreí y volví a guiñarle el ojo —. ¿Me estás tirando una indirecta?

Caroline enarcó una ceja y me miró de arriba a abajo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo llegar a tener interés en ti? Es decir, ni que fueras Brad Pitt.

—Soy el Brad Pitt de Forks, bombón. Nada más que un poco más _bronceado_ y más musculoso.

—Sí, sí, claro —hizo un gesto de aburrimiento con la mano —. ¿Qué hay del color de tus ojos y de tu pelo?

—Me teñí el pelo y me puse lentillas, ya sabes, para que ni la prensa ni _mis _fans me torturen.

—¡OH! ¡Escuchen todos! ¡Tengo a Brad Pitt bronceado delante de mis ojos!

Ni siquiera levantó la voz para decir aquello. Nadie le prestó ni la más mínima atención, solo recibimos una mala mirada por parte de Keira y una bufada por parte de Quil. Sin embargo, él nos miró con deseos de meterse en la conversación.

—Me muero; la pelota que te dieron —comenté orgullosamente.

—Me muero por la fila de «fans» que te esperan a la salida del salón.

—Ya te dije que estoy camuflado, no saben que soy yo en realidad.

—¡Qué buen disfraz, entonces! Ahora, si me disculpas, debo terminar mi tarea.

Me apartó con fuerza (bastante para ser humana ) y me giró la cabeza hacia el frente. Miré a Quil, quien contenía las risas con poco éxito y me reí también. Opté por hacer de cuenta que hacía las oraciones, ya que la penetrante mirada del profesor Laytor, me indicaba que podría meterme en grabes problemas si al menos no disimulaba.

«El cielo se volvió gris antes de que la esclava pudiera escapar con libertad, la cual había obtenido esa misma mañana, gracias a la generosidad de su patrón.»

¿¡Qué se suponía que hiciera con esa maldita oración? Miré de reojo la hoja de Quil y él ni siquiera había copiado las oraciones. Su mente había vuelvo a deambular por una nube de pensamientos que vaya uno a saber qué podían llegar a contener. Rodé los ojos y clavé los ojos en Jake, quien, con insistencia, trataba de conseguir la tarea preguntando a todos los del aula.

Era gracioso porque se había parado con la excusa de «buscar» una goma. Pero qué estupido...

Al parecer, yo no era el único que se entretenía con el paseo de Jacob; Caroline le seguía fijamente con la mirada, como si buscara algo en él...o como si encontrara atractivo su cuerpo. Al instante, y como involuntaria respuesta, despertaron unos instintos para nada agradables, instintos lobunos. ¿Podría ella encontrar lindos a los músculos de Jacob?

—Oye... —susurré con inquietud —. ¿Qué tanto le miras a Jacob, eh?

Su mirada se volvió lentamente a mí, con una ceja curvada hacia arriba, desafiándome. Keira había dejado de copiar para poder prestarnos más atención.

—¿Por? ¿Algún problema? ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta Jacob y temes que te lo quite?

Puse los ojos en blanco, sin embargo, sonreí.

—Qué va —reí entre dientes —. Supongo que sí, que son celos.

—Sí, pero no precisamente celos por Jacob —dijo Keira aclarándose la garganta.

Caroline y yo le miramos. Yo con ganas de matarla y ella con repentino interés. Maldije varias veces el comentario de mi prima.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —quiso saber Caroline, con su voz gravemente agudizada varias octavas.

—Nada —contestó Keira, encogiéndose de hombros —. A Embry le da celos que tú mires a Jacob en lugar de él, no que tú le mires a Jacob porque te parezca lindo. De hecho, yo no te culparía por mirar a Jacob... ¡esa espalda...!

Caroline volvió su rostro a Jacob, y casi que me pareció escuchar unas risitas por su parte. No me cabía la menor duda de que había escuchado perfectamente todo el desarrollo de la conversación y eso, sólo me traía más problemas. ¿Qué pensaría Jake al tener de ante mano confirmado que yo sentía celos hacia él?

—Creo que te vas de tema —me defendí, desesperado —. ¿Y qué tiene si siento celos? ¿Es ilegal ahora?

Ambas, Caroline con sorpresa y Keira con orgullo victorioso, me miraron a la cara. Como hechizadas por mis palabras, ambas estaban duras como estatuas, atravesando mi rostro con sus miradas tan inquietantes. La de mi prima, eran fáciles de evitar, pero las de Caroline...Tenía cierta debilidad por sus ojos almendrados y de un suave color castaño oscuro.

—Nadie dijo que fuera ilegal —dijo de un momento a otro Keira —. Nada más que podrías, ya sabes, disimular un poco más o si no...—se cortó en medio de la frase. Mis músculos tensos me obligaron a apretar el puño de las manos.

—¿O si no qué? —rugí.

—Que grites a los cuatro vientos tus sentimien...

—¡Quién me pasa la tarea! —Quil se dio vuelta hacia ellas en ese preciado momento, salvándome las papas por milagro. Se trajo consigo su hoja, vacía, y clavó los ojos en mi no-chica —. ¡Caro! ¡Yo sé que tú me vas a pasar las oraciones!

—¡Pero Quil! —se quejó ella, mientras sus mejillas pasaban del rojo ruborizado, al rosa normal —. ¡Ni si quiera las has copiado!

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Por algo tengo una amiga que es una genio y que se las sabe todas! ¡Oye! Yo no estudié en un colegio privado.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver?

—No sé. Pero apuesto que esto para ti es pan comido.

Caroline no pudo reprimir una sonrisa tímida. Quil puso una cara de perro mojado perfecta, lo suficiente para comprarla a ella. Keira rodó los ojos, un poco harta de esa actitud de Quil tan infantil.

—¡Vale, te la daré! Pero tienes que prometerme que me pagarás el almuerzo de hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡De acuerdo!

Quil le sonrió a Caroline y viceversa. Él se quedó dado vuelta, copiando sobre la mesa de ellas, las oraciones ya resueltas en su propia hoja. Jacob ya había vuelto de su paseo por el salón y ya me había propinado varias patadas para captar mi atención.

A la quinta patada, le miré con cara de pocos amigos, porque había interrumpido mi visión del rostro de Caroline completamente entretenida mirando como Quil y Keira se copiaban de su tarea. Jacob me entregó un papelito con algo escrito:

«_He de serte sincero, no tengo interés ni en Caroline ni en Keira. Todo bien con tu prima, pero amo a Nessie. De cualquier forma, está buenísima. Yo que tú, le hago gancho con Brady o con Collin, así de deja de joder y deja de hablar sobre los tampones y el ciclo menstrual femenino. No te haces una idea de lo embarazoso que es cuando le cuento a Nessie las cosas que Keira dice._»

Me reí bajito y dí la vuelta a la hoja para escribirle, a modo de respuesta, lo siguiente:

«_Collin o Brady no hacen un cerebro juntos. Quizás, si Seth no se hubiera imprimado, sería un buen candidato. El chico no jode, y ella si. ¡Son opuestos! Se supone que los opuestos se atraen._»

Hice un bollo con el papel y se lo arrojé a Jacob. Lo leyó en vario segundos, y tardó otros más en darme una respuesta.

«_Sí, bueno. Pero Seth ya ha encontrado a su chica, y lamentablemente para tu prima, yo no estoy disponible._

_En fin. Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que "tu" Caroline se está comiendo tremendo embole ya que Quil y Keira se le están copiando la tarea. ¿Cómo diablos es posible que ella haya podido acabar con sus oraciones cuando yo ni siquiera le he sacado punta al lápiz?_»

Fruncí el ceño y miré a Caroline. Era verdad; debajo de ese aparente entretenimiento con el trazo de los lápices de mis amigos, Caroline ocultaba con mucho éxito su aburrimiento. Entonces, no supe por qué, pero mis ojos viajaron a la mochila de Steve, el compañero de banco de Jacob.

Si mi olfato no fallaba, había olor a cigarros dentro de su mochila, y donde hay cigarros, hay encendedores. Entonces, se me ocurrió una idea maravillosa para poder alegrarle la mañana a Caroline. Expresé mi idea por escrito, para poder proponérsela a Jake; yo estaba convencido de que él me haría la segunda, y me ayudaría para que mi plan funcionase.

Le entregué el papelito hecho un bollo y él asintió una sola vez y con una ancha sonrisa en el rostro. Estupendo, el plan estaba en marcha.

Primero, me aseguré de captar la atención de Caroline, cuyos ojos viajaban de Quil a Keira. Me miró con falso aburrimiento y contempló con impaciencia cómo Jacob buscaba entre los bolsillos de la mochila de Steve, el encendedor. Cuando le encontró, me lo pasó a mí por debajo del banco.

—Mira con atención. Esto no te lo olvidarás nunca —le susurré.

Ella suspiró, resignada. Si tan sólo supiera lo que Jacob y yo teníamos en mente...

Me posicioné de tal manera de poder depositar el encendedor por debajo del asiento de Steve. Él, por el momento, no sospechó de nada. Jacob hacía esfuerzos increíbles por no reírse e incluso, se había animado a distraerle mientras yo le calentaba la silla al pobre de Steve.

Caroline comenzó a soltar risitas cuando Steve empezó a removerse nervioso en las silla; de seguro que estaba sintiendo demasiado calor en su trasero. Yo me mordía con fuerza los labios para no dejar escapar una risotada.

Lo cierto era que me preocupaba un poco lo inquieto que se estaba poniendo Steve; la cantidad de hojas sobre su mesa me hacían preveer un posible escándalo si llegaban a tocar las llamas debajo de su asiento. Pero yo no podía prestarle atención a sus hojas cuando tenía a Caroline luciendo su hermosa sonrisa, y a tan pocos centímetros. Era como desperdiciar la primera fila en tu concierto favorito.

De un momento a otro, comencé a sentir un olor que nunca hubiera querido oler, y menos estando tan cómodo contemplando a Caroline. Me vi obligado a ladear la cabeza para mirar a Jacob, en un intento de que mis fosas nasales se hubieran confundido al reconocer ese olor...

...pero Jacob se había puesto tenso y me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Nuestros ojos viajaron hasta por debajo de la silla de Steve donde una pequeña fogata comenzaba a crecer a paso demasiado acelerado.

Steve tenía las manos aferradas al banco, apretando con fuerza para intentar amortiguar el dolor de la quemadura. Lo que no se había dado cuenta, era de la cantidad de hojas que habían caído a sus pies, y cuyo material contribuía a que el fuego creciera y creciera.

—¡Ay! ¡Quema, quema, quema! —se quejaba.

—¡Jacob! ¡Se está quemando todo! ¿¡Qué hacemos?

—Eh... no lo sé, Embry, no lo se.

Quil se rió y tomó varios bollos de papel y los tiró al fuego. Keira le imitó encantada.

—¡Pero que mierda haces! —le recriminé.

—¡Tú sólo encárgate de que el fuego no se apague, quieres!

—¡Tú estás loco! ¡Te falla un tornillo! ¡Cómo puedes decir que...!

—¡! —bramó Steve, descontrolado por el dolor.

Jacob, Quil y yo intercambiamos miradas. Era claro que estábamos en problemas. El profesor levantó su mirada y la fijó en nuestro grupito. No tardó demasiado en entender qué estaba sucediendo.

—¡Oh por los Santos escritores! —maldijo tomando con ambas manos cada lateral de su cabeza —. ¡Traigan agua, traigan agua!

Keira me facilitó su botella de agua potable y, ante la adrenalina que me recorría las venas, jalé el pico de la botella rompiéndola. Bueno, no la rompí exactamente, más bien, quité ese pequeño orificio e hice uno más grande. Entonces, sin mirar, arrojé el agua hacia donde supuestamente estaba el fuego...

Yo debía de estar maldecido por algún Dios. ¿Podía ser posible que todo el agua que tenía la botella hubiera sido derramada en el rostro del, ya enfurecido, profesor Laytor? Pues así es. Lo

había empapado con el agua, y ni siquiera una maldita gota cayó al fuego, que, en increíbles pocos segundos, se había gigagente.

—Estoy en problemas, ¿correcto?

—Corrrecto —me contestó apretando los dientes —. ¡Tú, Ateara y Black iran ahora mismo a la direc...!

Pero el viejo arrugado no pudo terminar la frase ya que la alarma de incendios le prohibió el habla. Por un momento, en el aula reinó el silencio, aunque pocos segundos después, todos mis compañeros intentaron salir en avalancha por la puerta. El profesor se olvidó de nuestra sentencia e intentó controlar al curso, y pese que sus alaridos eran potentes y claros, nadie le prestó atención; este era el mejor momento para una buena rateada.

Jacob, Keira, Quil, Caroline y yo, nos escabullimos a las ventanas. Saltamos por ellas y nos internamos en el bosque. Jacob y Quil tomaron rumbos completamente diferentes; uno se dirigió al jardín de infantes y el otro, viajaba hacia el este, en dirección a Forks. Perdí de vista a mi prima en cuestión de segundos y por lo tanto, me quedé a solas con Caroline. Aún no estábamos a salvo, así que tomé su mano y comencé a correr con ella a través del bosque, metiéndonos bien profundo.

Caroline no dejaba de reír, contenta y alegre, como una niña que acaba de hacer una travesura. Bueno, esto había sido como una travesura, al fin y al cabo, nada más que habíamos esperado otro final.

—Tengo que reconocértelo —me dijo entre jadeos, apoyándose contra un árbol —. ¡Ha sido genial!

—¡Ya lo creo! Nos zafamos de un insoportable día de instituto —mis ojos no habían dejado de mirar los suyos, y aproveché los minutos que ella necesitó para recuperarse y me acomodé delante de ella, de frente al árbol.

Empleé la misma posición que la que había usado en su casa: la acorralé contra la corteza con ambos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. Caroline no tendría escapatoria esta vez.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —me preguntó con una ceja enarcada, aunque advertí una pequeña sonrisa queriendo aparecer en sus labios.

—Reclamo mi recompensa, ¿no crees?

—¿T-tu recom-penza? ¿P-pero q-que es l-lo que te p-pasa?

—Eres tan tierna cuando tartamudeas...

Caroline me miró fijo a los ojos y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Entreabrió la boca, como llamándome a que la besara. Lentamente, acerqué mi rostro al de ella, mientras que sus ojos se iban cerrando con lentitud. Pero cuando estaba a punto de experimentar el momento más bello de mi vida...

—¡Embry! ¡Oh, menos mal que te encuentro! Por un momento creí que estabas en la oficina del director, pero veo que no...—la voz de Keira me cagó el momento —. ¡OH! ¿Interrumpo algo?

Apreté los dientes y los puños con fuerza. ¡¿Pero qué carajo tenía el mundo en contra mío? ¡¿Qué no se puede besar a una chica en paz y tranquilidad?

—No, Keira, no interrumpes nada —balbuceé. A duras penas, me separé de mi no-chica.

Caroline seguía con las mejillas iluminadas y bajó la mirada avergonzada. Me aclaré la garganta, para disipar la tensión, y empeoré la situación. Keira se balanceaba sobre sus talones a pocos metros de donde nosotros dos estábamos, y tenía sobre su rostro una sonrisa pícara.

—No interrumpí nada, ¿seguro?

—Sí, segurísimo.

—¡Okey! Entonces, ¡vayamos a tomar algo en algún bar! Hay que celebrar lo bien que nos salió esta travesura, ¿o no?

Caroline y yo intercambiamos miradas, pero no dijimos nada. Simplemente, nos limitamos a seguir a Keira a través del bosque.

Durante el camino me maldije por ser tan lento. Si tan solo me hubiera adelantado, si me hubiera apresurado, ahora mismo la estaría besando. Pero evidentemente, ese no era el momento...entonces, ¿cuándo sería el momento justo para besar a la chica de mis sueños?

_They say that nothing lasts forever  
But we know our two hearts beat together  
And though you're far away  
Every night I pray  
Maybe someday someday_

* * *

**Aii pobree Embry siempre le salen todaas maal jaajajaj Este capitulo fue basado en una travesura que hiso mi papa cuando iba al colegio, asique gracias pà por ayudarnos ;) jajaja! Y después no la culpen a mi Co-escritora pero tiene tanta imaginación que le puso Laytor al profesor.. les suenaa? Jajaja Me costo bastante conseguir una cancion para este capitulo, porque aunque la mayoria del cap habla sobre la broma, al final queda justo para este tema, asique embry maybe someday you will kiss Carolinee (:**

**Noo se impacienten, en unos capitulos se viene el beso tan esperado por todaas!**

Maybe someday – Bon Jovi

_Tal vez algún día  
Voy a tomar tu mano  
Y tal vez de alguna manera  
sigamos nuestras huellas en la arena  
__Y caminemos juntos_

_Dicen que nada dura para siempre  
Pero sabemos que nuestros dos corazones laten al unísono  
Y aunque estás lejos  
Cada noche que rezo  
Que tal vez algun dia, algun dia_


	11. If you dont wanna love me

**Chapter 10: If you dont wanna love me**

_If you don't want to leave  
Then don't push me away  
You'd rather blow out the lights  
You can watch it all fade  
But I'm going nowhere_

—Por eso —se defendió Keira —, es mucho mejor que alguien ponga casa, y hacemos una buena festichola a la noche.

—¿Qué tienen de malo las historias de Billy? —pregunté enarcando una ceja.

—No seas tarado, Em —mi prima me puso mala cara —, no me refería a que no quiero escuchar leyendas. Es sólo que...—hizo una mueca con los labios.

—¿Prefieres festichola antes que leyendas? —dijo Caroline con una larga sonrisa en sus labios.

Keira levantó la mirada, fijándola primero en Caroline y luego conmigo. Una sonrisa pícara y tímida a la vez luchaba por no aparecer en su rostro.

Bufé.

—Vale —dije como quien no quiere la cosa —, sea. ¿Dónde tienes planeado hacer la fiesta? ¿En tu casa? —pregunté poco convencido del cambio de planes.

—Bueno...—Keira rodó los ojos. Jugueteaba con las manos, como cuando estaba nerviosa.

Ladeé la cabeza, hasta ponerla en dirección a Caroline. Apoyé el peso de mi cabeza sobre una de mis manos, completamente embobado con la pequeña sonrisa que estaba curvando sus labios. Ella ni notó mi escrutamiento. Mejor para mi.

—La casa de Quil es lo suficientemente grande como para que quepamos los suficientes para hacer una buena fiesta, ¿no crees?

La sombra que provocaban las largas pestañas de sus ojos me dejaba básicamente estúpido, como si no tuviera nada más importante que hacer; excepto, mirarla. Parecía como si ella estuviera hecha precisamente a mi medida, porque aunque yo nunca me había puesto a pensar en el estereotipo de mujer perfecta para mi, estaba seguro de que Caroline era la indicada, la única. ¿Cuánto tendría que esperar para que fuera completamente mía? ¿Cuánto debería esperar para poder bes...?

—¡EMBRY CALL, POR JESÚS SANTO, DEJA DE MIRAR A CAROLINE COMO SI FUERAS IDIOTA! —me chilló mi prima, completamente sacada de sus casillas.

Pegué un sobresalto mientras ella pegaba los gritos, y Caroline escondió su rostro entre sus manos para no vieran cómo se estaba riendo.

El calor subió a mis mejillas, ruborizándome. Maldije una y otra vez mi mala suerte, y le exigí a mi prima que se sentara. El silencio que se había hecho en el bar era aterrador, como si nosotros fuéramos marcianos pintados con pintura color flúor.

—¿¡Pero qué mierda tienes en la cabeza, nena? —le dije completamente loco. La vergüenza que me estaba haciendo pasar era imperdonable —. ¿Es que comes flores? ¿Escupes aviones?

—¡Pero te estoy hablando y tú la miras como si el mundo dependiera de ello! ¡TA-RA-DO! —se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho, en un brusco movimiento. Clavó los ojos en la mesa e hizo puchero con la boca.

Yo, entretanto, trataba de calmar el fuego en mis mejillas. ¡Diablos, qué embarazoso! Para colmo, Caroline no había dejado de reírse, como disfrutando de mi situación. ¿Qué era lo que le había parecido gracioso? ¿Lo que Keira me había recriminado o que me había hundido como el Titanic?

—¡Ay, Dios! ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Ustedes sí que me hacen reír! —decía Caroline. Por lo tanto, me importaba muy poco lo muy humillado que había quedado, pues si ella era feliz...

—¡Claro! —bufó Keira con ferocidad —. Apuesto a que es precioso que un chico ande atrás tuyo... ¡Va!, mejor dicho, que dos chicos no te quiten la mirada de encima.

Caroline se quedó dura, inmóvil como muerto, y yo tensé los músculos, en posición defensiva. ¿Cómo que había _otro _mirándola a Caroline?

—¿¡Qué? —dijimos Caroline y yo a la vez, nada más que ella se puso pálida y yo sentí fuego creciendo en mi interior.

—¡Ah! ¿No me creen? —frunció el ceño —. Miren allá. ¿Lo ven? ¡Al morocho de ojos claros que te mira como si fueras la primera luz que un ciego visualiza!

Estaba convencido de que ni si quiera a Caroline se le había pasado desapercibido el tono completamente adueñado por los celos que Keira había empleado. Más bien, ni ella ni yo quisimos darle importancia. Bastante teníamos ya con este estúpido que se había atrevido a mirar a mi no-chica.

Fijé con odio la mirada en Danny Jones, el inoportuno humano que había osado por ir al mismo bar que nosotros. Y bueno, también yo me quejaba de que él había elegido este bar, entre los cuatro —como mucho —, bares que había en la pequeña Forks.

Caroline, por el contrario, se mostró...¿complacida?, ¿alegre?, ¿FELIZ? No pude evitar apretar los dientes con furia al contemplar la suave sonrisa en sus labios.

—No puedo creerlo —musitaron sus labios, sorprendidos por la sorpresa.

—Hijo de una grandísima pu...—Keira me propinó una patada por debajo de la mesa que, aunque no me dolió, me obligó a cerrar la boca.

—¿Debería ir a saludar? —no nos miró. Parecía estar hablando más consigo misma que con nosotros —. Sí, creo que sí —se auto-contestó —. Ahora vengo, chicos.

Antes de ponerse de pie me dirigió una mirada, como queriendo comprobar mi reacción. No duró mucho, tan solo un par de segundos, los suficientes para que Caroline se convenciera de la rabia que crecía aceleradamente dentro de mi, y se apresurase a mover su bellísimo cuerpo hacia la mesa donde Danny estaba.

Me quemaban los ojos mientras la veía yendo hacia Jones, y para colmo, los sucesos se daban en cámara lenta, intentando, seguramente, torturarme hasta que me saliera sangre por los ojos.

—Pudiste haberte callado —dije a regañadientes —. Maldita sea.

—Qué dramático eres, primo —Keira me palmeó el hombro —. Danny Jones se parte a más no poder. ¡Deberías ponerte feliz por Caroline! Aunque, claro, me imagino que ustedes las prefieren calladas, para no tener que bancarse las mil y una pavadas que nosotras las mujeres decimos...

—Qué boluda sos —murmuré tan bajo, que sólo yo escuché —. ¿Te das cuenta de que te auto-dices «insoportable», «pesada» e «invancable»? ¡Eso es lo más ridículo que escuché en toda mi vida! Vale, lo reconozco, cuando hablan de temas femeninos, es irritable tener que escuchar cada maldita palabra sobre _ese _tema. Es muy, muy asqueroso.

La miré al cabo de unos segundos de haber soltado las palabras, porque tenía miedo de su reacción. Más bien, le temía a cómo se había tomado mi sincera opinión.

La vi completamente agazapada sobre sí misma, sensibilizada, de alguna manera. Deduje, entonces, lo mucho que le había dolido mi comentario. Entendí que mi machismo se había ido a la mierda, y opté por ponerme a consolarla, antes de dejar a rienda libre mis impulsos, y molirle la cara a Danny.

—Escucha, Keira —comencé con cierta vacilación —, debí expresarme de otra manera, ¿sabes? Soy hombre, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Un poeta confesando la aberración hacia ese tipo de temas? Ponte en mi lugar, ¿quieres? No creo que sea muy agradable que escuches temas masculinos.

—No digas huevadas, Embry —me atacó con cara de pocos amigos —. No tienes idea de lo que estas hablando.

—¿Ah, no? —clavé los ojos en ella, no antes de echar una ojeada a la mesa de Danny; me inquietaba cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando en aquella condenada mesa, pero me tranquilicé cuando vi que sólo conversaban, «como viejos amigos».

—Me refiero a que todos los chicos son muy tiernos antes de formalizar con la chica que eligen. Luego, se olvidan de que hay que mimarlas, nada más. ¡No es que les pedimos que se pasen horas hablando de lo poco divertido que es estar con el churrasco sangrando en el verano! ¡No, idiota, claro que no! —se había puesto roja, y no sé si era por la excesiva sinceridad, o por la calentura que debía de estar infligiendo en cada palabra para descargar su fuero interno de toda esa mierda mental.

—Eh... —no tenía idea de qué decir, y hubiera cerrado la boca, porque ante mi ignorancia, su rabia aumentó.

—Te lo haré sencillo, Embry: ¡Una vez que se ponen de novios se olvidan de todo lo que «estar de novio» significa! ¡Adiós rosas, adiós bailes, adiós romanticismo! ¡Todo se va a la mierda! Lo único que importa es que tienen una chica al lado, y por las dudas, otras tantas de repuesto.

—No todos somos así.

Inevitablemente, recordé aquella tarde en la cual Caroline había afirmado que todos éramos iguales.

—Claro que sí; todos quieren calladas, así no empiezan a joder una vez que no se sienten más mimadas.

¡Al carajo! Mi prima necesitaba con urgencia un novio, o de lo contrario, iba a casarse con una mesa. Todo este choclo de confesiones había sido similar a una corriente eléctrica en los huevos, nada más que un poco más directa y con un dolor concentrado en el pecho, no en la entrepierna.

—Vaya, Keira, yo...

—Exacto —me cortó tajante —, tu cerebro y tus bolas son del mismo tamaño que una ropa encogida por la lavadora.

—Oye, espera —esta chica me estaba cansando, tampoco para ponerme a la misma altura que una prenda de segunda mano —, que tú no tengas, todavía, un novio, no significa que andes tirándole de tu propia mierda a la otra gente. Eres bonita, graciosa y sincera, suficiente para llamar la atención de los chicos. Estoy seguro de que hallarás al amor de tu vida en cualquier lugar.

—¿Ah, sí? Dime dónde, entonces. ¿A la vuelta de la esquina? ¡Dime a la vuelta de qué esquina, por Jesús Santo!

Enarqué una ceja, luego respiré hondo y exhalé por la boca repetidamente. Tenía que calmar los temblores o iba a meterme en serios problemas.

—Me tienes un poquito cansado, Keira —fui sincero, no quedaba otra —. Puedes obtener todo lo que quieres, una vez que te plantees tu objetivo. No puedes pretender hallar amor cuando no lo buscas. Lo que tú quieres es dar con el chico indicado de un momento a otro.

—¿¡Y qué tiene de malo eso!

—¡Es muy película! —me obligué a tranquilizarme y bajar el nivel de voz —. Esto es la realidad.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos, examinando mi mirada, leyendo más allá. Sentí como si sus pupilar grises estuvieran escaneando mi alma, en busca de un sentido a algo. Luego, rendida, se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla con los brazos cruzados, y suspiró diciendo:

—Lo dices tú que ya la has encontrado.

Hice una mueca. Era obvio que no podía hacerme el tarado, no con mi prima, cuyos conocimientos sobre mi me sobrepasaban.

—Sí y lamentablemente, parece que no le atraigo.

—Cierra la boca, inútil —soltó con los dientes apretados —. Tú le gustas.

Un momento...¿¡QUE!

—¿Disculpa? —dije con la voz agudizada, mientras enarcaba una ceja.

—Bueno, tampoco te hagas el inocente, Em —me espetó rodando los ojos —. Si no fueras mi primo, te diría que tu cuerpo es uno de los más sexys que he visto en mi vida.

Se me abrieron los ojos y la boca de tal manera, que por unos segundos me vi como una ridícula caricatura en un programa animado. Me sentí, ¿cómo decirlo?, algo estúpido para ser sincero. Mi propia prima, compartiendo mi sangre, me estaba confesando que yo...¿le atraía? ¿¡Es que estábamos todos locos o qué?

—Vale, vale —ladeé la cabeza de lado a lado varias veces —, de ti me lo esperaba, pero... ¿Caroline Poynter? ¿Y...yo? ¡Oh, vamos, ¿qué te has fumado?

Keira me puso cara de pocos amigos. Luego, con su mandíbula apretada me contestó:

—Soy lo más cercano a una mejor amiga que ella, «tu amor imposible» en pocas palabras, tiene. Así que, conmigo, los papeles de pelotudo, no.

—Vale, como quieras —puse los ojos en blanco. Comprendí lo inútil que iba a ser mantener una conversación medianamente pacífica, con mi prima y sus hormonas un poco tensas. Sabía que era simplemente la situación, ya que usualmente, ella no solía comportarse tan reciamente.

Recordé, de un momento a otro, que mi no-chica estaba con _otro _a pocas mesas de distancia, y se me ocurrió echar una ojeada. Al principio, no le di mucha importancia al no encontrarlos en la mesa dónde creía que les había visto por última vez, pero al no divisarlos por ningún lado, el cuerpo se me hizo un manojo de nervios. ¿¡A dónde carajo se habían metido?

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa, Mr. Hipertiroidismo?

—¿Los has visto? ¡Mierda! Hace tan solo unos segundos estaban aquí...

Keira no se movió demasiado en su lugar, simplemente, se limitó a bufar con poca paciencia y me indicó con la mandíbula la puerta del café. Un extraño y poco confiable sudor humedeció mi nuca.

—¿Qué?

—Salieron hace pocos minutos.

—¡Los viste salir y no me avisaste!

Rodó los ojos.

—Recibe mi pésame, Embry.

—¡Al carajo!

Estaba completamente furioso, lo suficiente como para no reparar en buenos modales o emplear palabras cariñosas, al menos con mi despechada prima. Sabía que insultar delante de una mujer era irrespetuoso, pero no podía dármela de señor impecable justo en esos momentos, no cuando un idiota me quería robar a _mi _Caroline.

Además, no era _cualquier _idiota; hubiera sido mil veces más fácil romperle la mandíbula a cualquier naipe de Forks, pero justo se había metido en mi camino uno de los mejores amigos de mi no-cuñado.

Mierda y más mierda.

Salí disparado del lugar, dejando una suma considerable de billetes en la mesa. Ni me importó si alcanzaba o si sobrara, Keira podría hacerse cargo del dinero, sinceramente, no me interesaba. Busqué exasperado el aroma de Caroline y cuando al fin lo hallé, lo seguí como un sabueso persigue a su presa.

Pero llegué demasiado tarde.

Debajo de un enorme árbol verde, y apoyados contra un tronco, lo vi a Danny Jones inclinado hacia Caroline, con ambas manos cuales garfios clavadas en su cintura, atrapándola, no dejándole escape y para colmo, besándola. Se me subió la temperatura enseguida, y más al ver que ella le devolvía el beso.

Las cosas no funcionaban así, no cuando hay un lobo y todo el rollo de la imprimación estaban de por medio. Apreté los ojos y diagramé un plan en mi mente: primero, le apartaría a él, luego, lo molería a palos y más tarde, huiría con Caroline al fin del mundo. Listo. Perfecto. Simple.

Pronto, reparé en lo estúpido de mi idea, y me limité a acercarme en un trote vivo hasta donde ellos estaban. Reposé mi cuerpo contra el tronco y me aclaré sonoramente la garganta. Si hubiera sido por Danny, mi presencia hubiera sido similar a un pedazo de papel higiénico ( y todos sabemos por _dónde _nos lo pasamos, y no creo que sea necesario explayarlo por escrito), pero Caroline apartó con un movimiento rápido, su cabeza y sus labios se desprendieron al instante de los de Danny, quien me dedicó una mirada llena de odio.

—Vaya —solté tajante. Me crucé de brazos y enderecé el cuello.

—Embry...—susurró Caroline, con el arrepentimiento pintado en su rostro. Parecía contraída por la sorpresa y algo de susto.

—¿Qué haces aquí, grandulón? —me preguntó Danny, tomando la mano de Caroline con fuerza. Ella no se resistió.

—Ten cuidado de cómo me llamas, porque no olvides que soy cabeza y media más alto que tú —le espeté con los dientes apretados. Yo no era conciente de los sucesivos temblores que recorrían mi cuerpo.

—¿Y? —soltó este con completa indiferencia, desafiándome.

_Enano retrasado_, pensé con ira en mi fuero interno. _Tienes suerte de que ella te protege, si no, te rompería hueso por hueso, con una sonrisa en mi cara_.

—Yo que tú no me haría el vivo...

—¡Bueno, vale, comprendido! —Caroline interpuso su pequeño y delicado cuerpo entre nosotros dos —. Embry, vete por donde has venido y tú Danny, cierra la boca.

—No le tengo miedo —le dijo este mirandome a mi.

—Ya veremos —dije a regañadientes.

—¡Embry Call! —Caroline se puso de frente a mi —. ¡Basta!

Rodé los ojos.

—Tú no eres quién para decirme si me puedo agarrar a las piñas con alguien o no. No eres mi madre.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo soy! —declaró furiosa luego de unos segundos de mirarme incrédula con sus ojos abiertos y marcados por la confusión de mi tono —. ¡Y créeme cuando te digo que si tuviera un hijo, no lo criaría de esta manera! ¿Resolviendo los problemitas de celos a las trompadas? ¿Pero qué clase de comportamiento primitivo y poco maduro es ese?

—¡Es la manera en que yo me comporto! ¿Te importa?

—¡Sí, muchísimo!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y se podría saber por qué? —quise saber a gritos —. ¡El problema no es contigo, es con este alcahuete! —chillé mirando a Danny —. Tienes mucha suerte, porque si ella no estuviera en el medio, serías comida para perros.

—Vete a un psicólogo a solucionar tus problemas amorosos, Call. Que no consigas novia no es _nuestro _problema. ¡Venga! ¡Déjanos a mi novia y a mi en paz!

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar «mi novia». Este petiso tenía que estar bromeando...es decir... no era posible que...¿no?...

Estudié detenidamente el rostro de Caroline. No... ¡No! Sus facciones no podían engañarme no estaban echas para mentir, por lo tanto, cuando leí la afirmación a mis dudas, deseé poder meterme una pitón en los pantalones.

—Tú...y... él —tragué la bola de saliva que tenía en la boca —...¿Novios? —me costaba asumirlo, y me quemaba en los labios la palabra —. Pero, ¿cuándo...?

—Recién, tarado —me contestó Danny tomando por la cintura a Caroline —. Has interrumpido nuestro segundo beso de novios, oficialmente, claro.

—¿Oficialmente? —repetí con la voz demasiado aguda. ¿Eso quería decir que había habido otros?

Contuve el grito dentro de mi garganta, apreté con fuerza los puños y me concentré para no cambiar de fase justo en esos momentos. Demasiados testigos, y demasiado peligroso para ella.

Aunque, ¿cómo controlar la furia que me provocaba saber que la única mujer que amaba le pertenecía a otro? La miré, con toda la pena que mi corazón bombeaba en aquellos segundos, preguntándole a través de mi mirada por qué me hacía esto. Yo confiaba en que ella, a estas alturas, estuviera al tanto de mi profundo amor, pero evidentemente, yo no había sido lo suficientemente claro.

Suspire, resignado.

—Mira que hay chicos en el planeta, como para que justo te pongas con este...—espeté mirandola de soslayo.

Caroline me mió con el rostro marcado por la ofensa que mis palabras debieron significarle. No me arrepentía para nada de haberlas dicho, pero me dolía en el fondo el crispo de su cara.

—Mira, ¿sabes qué?, ¡vete al diablo, Embry! ¡No sé quién comino te crees que eres, pero yo soy libre y puedo elegir con quién estar!

Si hubiera estado en fase de lobo, me hubiera puesto a aullar como loco.

—Quizás deberías considerar que eres humana, y que cometes errores.

—¿Y quién eres tú para decirme cuándo los cometo y cuándo no? ¿Dios?

—No seas estúpida —le espeté —. Sabes que me importas demasiado —le solté en susurros, y mirandola fijamente, para que supiera lo sinceras que eran mis palabras.

Ella me miró de hito a hito, con un leve brillo en los ojos. Ese brillo que aparece instantes antes de llorar.

—Mátate —dijo finalmente —. Si tanto me quieres, desearías mi felicidad y no me soltarías sermones estúpidos sobre los errores.

—No quiero que...

—¡Cállate! —me cortó cerrando fuertemente los ojos —. Soy adulta, y sé que de los errores se aprende y sé perfectamente que esto no es un error.

Ella no parecía dudar sobre sus palabras, y cada una de ellas se clavaban en mi pecho como filosos cuchillos desgarradores, y se movían de un lado a otro, abriendo infernales heridas en mi pecho. ¿Cómo iba a poder frenar el flujo de sangre? ¿Cómo iba a poder frenar la estupidez que ella estaba cometiendo?

Pero, por otra parte, mi egoísmo se combinaba con mis celos, y eso que ella había dicho («Si tanto me quieres, desearías mi felicidad...»), estaba en lo cierto; si ella era feliz con Danny...

-Pero Caro..-

-Pero nada, sos insoportable Embry, no haces mas que seguirme las 24 horas del día como si fueras un perrito faldero, pero quien te pensas que sos?-

Y esas palabras terminaron de destrozarme, sentía que el mundo se venia abajo, y nadie lo podía detener, luchaba por detener las lagrimas que se avecinaban en mis ojos, si Caroline no me amaba, no había sentido por el cual seguir con vida. Seguramente mi cara reflejaba lo roto que estaba por dentro, porque automáticamente Caroline se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho y me miro con… ¿pena y arrepentimiento?

-Em, yo perdon, no quis..- trato de disculparse, pero la corte, no podia estar un segundo mas ahí.

—Allá tú —murmuré hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de mi pantalón.

—Bien —sentenció Caroline con la voz agudizada —. Vámonos de aquí, Dan.

Le tomó la mano y la perdí de vista en pocos segundos. Ni siquiera verifiqué si había humanos cuando con todo el enojo, la furia y la mierda que tenía acumulada, golpeé el árbol a mi lado, y partí el tronco en dos.

_Ojalá ese árbol fuera yo_, pensé en mi fuero interno mientras penetraba en el bosque, para encontrar alguna vía saludable de escape a tanta tristeza provocada por la pérdida del eslabón más importante en mi vida.

_I'm gonna stay  
When you just wanna fight  
When you're closing your eyes  
Coz you don't wanna love me  
I'm gonna stay  
You can't push me too far  
There's no space in my heart  
Where I don't wanna love you_

**

* * *

**

Porfavor no noos maten, pero esta pelea era necesaria para los capitulos siguientes ;) Y como se habran dado cuenta, en este capitulo tiene mas participación Keira, ya que esta bueno que se sepa mas sobre como es ella, al fin y al cabo es parte de la familia de Embry.

**Aiii ya se estreno Eclipsee! Yo la voy a ver este sabado, alguna ya la vio?**

**Buenoo nos leemos y espero sus lindos REVIEWS!**

**Traduccion, James Morrison, If you dont wanna love me (si no quieres amarme)**

_Sí no quieres que me vaya  
Entonces no me empujes  
Prefiero no apagar las luces  
Puedes mirar este amor desvanecerse  
Pero no me iré a ningún lado._

_Me voy a quedar  
Cuando lo que desees es combatir  
Cuando estés cerrando los ojos  
Porque no quieres amarme_

_Me voy a quedar  
No me puedes empujar demasiado lejos  
No hay espacio en mi corazón  
Donde yo no quiera amarte_


	12. He wasnt

**-Chapter 12: He wasnt**** -**

_Caroline Poynter__ POV_

_Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
__He isn't really what I'm looking for._

Mi mente era un caos. Al principio, no tanto, pero cuanto más consciente era de mis actos, peor me sentía. Me dolía el pecho, la panza y la cabeza. ¿Cómo rayos pretendía Keira que acudiera a la fiesta que Quil estaba dando en su casa? Patético, así se podía adjetivar mi estado actual.

De cualquier forma, la cosa no pintaba tan mal. Según Danny, esta fiesta iba a terminar de animarme el día, porque sin duda, la pelea con Embry me había hecho pedazos. ¡Otro hecho realmente patético! ¿Cómo podía sentirme tan mal después de esa discusión? ¡Ni que Embry Call fuera mi novio...!

De acuerdo, lo admito, fantaseé un poco con esa idea, pero eso era parte del pasado. No podía verle a él como algo más que un amigo, aunque, sinceramente, dudaba que ese término continuara siendo válido entre nosotros. ¿Qué amigo se pone tan melodramático al verte besando con otro? ¡Pero qué chico tan estúpido! ¿Y esa escenita de celos? ¡Me sacaba de las casillas! ¡Ni que Embry Call fuera mi novio!

_Toc, toc._

—¿Caro? —la voz de Doug me sacó de mis cavilaciones mentales. Instintivamente, elevé el rostro en dirección a la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo entrar?

—Claro.

Mi hermano se situó a mi lado en la cama. Me acarició el muslo, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, pero la serenidad de aquel gesto no alcanzaba sus celestes ojos. Algo malo le perturbaba, y estaba segura de que no encontraba la manera de transmitírmelo en palabras.

—Te escucho —le dije.

Él suspiró.

—Bueno, veras, oh, ¿por dónde empezar? ¡Es que tengo tanto para preguntarte...!

Comprendí al instante a qué se refería.

—¿Cómo es que acabé con Danny? —enarqué una ceja cuando él asintió, más tranquilo ya que yo había pillado el hilo de sus pensamientos —. ¡No sé! Simplemente me besó, y nada...

Esta vez fue su turno de enarcar una ceja, en desacuerdo con mi respuesta.

—¿Nada? ¡Oh, vamos! Mira, no es que no me guste que estés con Danny...es más, me parece estupendo, porque sé que el cuidará de ti...

—¿Pero...?

—Creí que te gustaban otro tipo de chicos...—dejó la frase inconclusa e hizo un mohín —. Tú sabes, alguno de la reserva...

—¡No me gusta Embry Call, diablos! —me puse de pie mientras le chillaba aquello.

Mi hermano puso en alto ambas palmas, en señal de inocencia, liberándose de la responsabilidad de aquella afirmación mía. Me puse como loca ya que odiaba que se desprendiera de la culpa, dejándome a mi cargando con toda ella.

—¡Yo no dije que tú andabas atrás de Embry Call, por Dios! —se defendió —. Si tu relacionaste que yo hacía referencia a él, no significa que...

Seguro que mi cara de pocos amigos había sido suficiente para que cerrara la boca. Pero aunque me costara reconocerlo, Dougie tenía razón; yo había sido la estúpida que había relacionado su planteo con Embry.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que algún chico de la reserva iba a ser mi tipo?

Rodó los ojos.

—Yo no me refería a que alguien específicamente de la reserva fuera tu alma gemela, quise decir que, bueno, nada, tú pegaste buena onda con Quil, Jacob y Embry, y bueno, eso dejaba lugar a pensar que tenías _algo_ con alguno de ellos. Se te veía feliz, contenta y a gusto, principalmente con Emb... —fue consciente de que si acababa de pronunciar su nombre, le iba a dar una bofetada.

—Puede que tengas razón con eso de que me llevo mejor con Embry, pero es porque tanto Jacob y Quil ya tienen novia.

—¿Quil tiene novia? —la voz de mi hermano se elevó un par de octavas —. ¡Cualquiera! Siempre que me lo cruzo anda con una niñita de nombre Claire. Parece algo así como su hermana menor, aunque no guardan mucha similitud física.

—¡Ay, pero qué tiene que ver! Basta con mirarnos a nosotros dos para asegurarse de que no siempre los hermanos se parecen.

—Cierto —sonrió de manera agrandada —, tú una morocha de ojos castaños y yo un bello rubio de ojos claros. Lo sé, lo sé, soy todo un bombón. Mira lo opuestos que somos que de los dos, ¡yo soy el lindo!

Me reí a carcajada limpia mientras le daba un suave puñetazo en el hombro. Él se hizo el dolorido y luego me envolvió en sus brazos, estrechándome suavemente contra su pecho.

—Aunque, ¿sabes qué?, apuesto a que Embry no piensa lo mismo.

—Menos mal —repuse yo tras varios incómodos segundos silenciosos —. No es que tenga prejuicios contra la comunidad gay, pero, hasta lo que yo sé, gracias al Cielo, él es bien macho.

Ahora él se rió.

—Sí, más le conviene. Imagínate la cara de mamá o de papá si por alguna casualidad se enteraran que Embry fuera gay.

—Papá pondría en uso su escopeta, sin duda.

—Agradase que aún no lo ha hecho.

Eso me hizo dudar. Sabía que a mis padres no les agradaba mucho la idea de que yo y Dougie mantuviéramos tan buena relación con los chicos de La Push. Lamentablemente, ellos tenían una concepción del mundo bastante discriminatoria, por así decirlo, pero ni Dougie ni yo compartíamos su manera de pensar.

—Tengo derecho a ser amiga de quien yo quiero. Y Tú también.

Dougie se separó de mi y me dejó un beso en la frente. Me acarició la mejilla y clavó sus profundos ojos celestes sobre los míos. Si tan sólo supiera lo mucho que le envidiaba esa mirada...

—No quiero robarte más tiempo, ¿vale? Venga, ponte linda, maquíllate y todo eso para la fiesta de esta noche. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar.

—¿Algo bueno o algo malo?

—Ni idea —se encogió de hombros —. Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que tiene que ver contigo.

Así que eso había sido el motivo de su inquietud; Dougie había sufrido una corazonada relacionada conmigo, y como buen hermano que era, había venido a averiguar de qué podría llegar a tratarse.

Dougie se dirigió a la puerta, y antes de salir se detuvo en seco. Se giró bruscamente hacia donde yo estaba y me miró con el ceño fruncido. Parecía muy preocupado.

—¿Estás a gusto con Danny?

—¡Oh! —me lamenté de mala gana —. ¿Otra vez con eso?

—Tú sólo contéstame, ¿quieres?

—Bueno...—me era bastante complicado mentirle a mi hermano, cuyo conocimiento sobre mí era indiscutiblemente perfecto —...¡claro que sí!

—¿Segura? —hice una mueca —. Caroline, no seas estúpida de cometer tres errores a la vez.

—¿Tres? —_¿¡Tantos?_

—Lastimarte a ti, a Danny y a...

Sus hombros se relajaron, como si hubiera dejado una posición tensa. Me miró fijamente a los ojos y después de ladear la cabeza, como si mi situación fuera un caso perdido, y luego, desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Antes de retirarme al baño para ducharme, me quedé un par de minutos contemplando la puerta, quizás con la esperanza de que, de alguna maldita manera, él viniera de nuevo y me dijera el tercer error.

_¡Las diez y media!_, me quejé en mi fuero interno. ¿Qué rayos podría haberle pasado a Danny?

Apoyé el peso de mi cabeza sobre mis manos, y los codos reposaban sobre mis piernas. Las escaleras no eran el mejor sitio para esperar a tu novio, pero bueno, no tenía ánimos de ir hacia el sofá, done seguramente, mi padre estaría leyendo el diario.

Volví a mirar mi reloj de muñeca y esta vez me enojé muchísimo. El tiempo parecía volar, haciéndose casi las once menos cuarto. Apostaba a que Keira creería que no iba a aparecerme por la fiesta, ya que tenía como dos horas de retraso. Una de las cosas que más odiaba era llegar tarde a las reuniones o eventos, y nadie más que Danny estaba al tanto de ello.

La última noticia que había tenido de él era que iban a hacer la previa en lo de Tom, y que de ahí, vendrían ambos a buscarme a casa. Dougie había ido a casa de Quil a ayudarle con las últimas preparaciones, por lo tanto, él no podía alcanzarme.

—Señorita Poynter —James estaba delante de mi, con una media sonrisa semi-oculta por las arrugas —, la han venido a buscar para una fiesta.

Me puse de pie de inmediato, y sin agradecerle a James, troté hacia la puerta principal. Ya tenía la larga lista de insultos preparada para Danny cuando, en la puerta, me encontré con...

—¿¡EMBRY! —parpadeé incrédula mientras mis ojos viajaban por los hermosos vaqueros grises, la camisa suelta de color claro, y el cabello enmarañado que hacían de Embry Call una verdadera belleza andante.

No tardé mucho en recuperarme, aunque su sonrisa torcida sensual hizo que mi mente viajara a otro mundo. Se aclaró la garganta y le agradecí que me trajera de vuelta.

—¿P-pero q-que haces t-tú aquí? —quise saber —. ¿N-no d-deverías de estas en lo de Q-quil?

Se rió luciendo un par de perfectas líneas de dientes blancos relucientes.

—Vine a buscarte, Cenicienta. Tú príncipe se olvidó de ti, y bueno, aquí ha llegado la caballería de...¿repuesto?

Enarqué una ceja.

—Deberías comprarte un pack de chistes en algún kiosco, o algo.

—Vale, vale. Pero antes, vayamos a la fiesta...¿O crees que a tu novio le molestará que te lleve otro?

Por un momento dí crédito a sus palabras, muy segura de que Danny se iba a encargar de armarme un tremendo escándalo, pero luego, comprendí que me importaba lo mismo que a él le había importado mis dos horas de paciente espera.

—Apuesto a que no —le sonreí, para terminar de redondear mi mentira.

—Si tú lo dices...

Me ofreció su brazo y ni siquiera pensé en mis actos cuando lo acepté. Me condujo hacia su coche y estuve distraída con los horripilantes y molestos sonidos del motor de su auto.

—Espero que no creas que esto es una cita, o algo parecido, porque no lo es.

—Sí, lo sé —replicó muy tranquilo, como si hubiera estado esperando a que yo dijera eso.

—Vale, eso es bueno.

—Sí, ya lo creo.

¿Era yo o Embry estaba siendo muy indiferente conmigo? Bueno, no sé si indiferente, pero estaba segura de que no era el mismo Embry —cariñoso, amigable y abierto —, que había estado gastándome bromas desde el primer día que había estado en Forks. Entonces, recordé lo que había pasado la última vez que nos habíamos visto.

Y a mi también me molestó mucho su actitud. ¿Me estaba alcanzando a la casa de Quil cuando la otra vez casi mata a mi novio? Hubiera querido sacarme las dudas, preguntándole el por qué de sus actos, pero estaba segura de que la conversación mutaría en una discusión. En consecuencia, cerré la boca hasta que no vi la casa de Quil.

—Vale, hemos llegado —me anunció echando una mano al freno de mano —. Keira te aguarda en la entrada, así que...

—¿Esto quiere decir que no nos veremos en toda la noche?

A decir verdad, había esperado que él me hiciera compañía, ya que estaba casi segura de que Danny no iba a dejarse ver en la fiesta, o bien porque la borrachera hubiera sido más fuerte o bien por la vergüenza de estar en falta conmigo.

Embry hizo una mueca y frunció el entrecejo.

—Caro, tú tienes novio y yo...

—Vale, lo entiendo —le corté —. Gracias —solté lo más secamente que pude, y salí de aquel auto.

Si hubiera permanecido un sólo minuto más, no estaba segura de haberme resistido a ese misterioso encanto que me obligaba a ver a Embry en el llugar de Danny.

Ya estaba cansada de bailar, y la música que estaban pasando no me gustaba. La cumbia, definitivamente, no era lo mío, y, además, necesitaba sacarme los tacos urgentemente porque mis pies ya parecían empanadas. Caminé por toda la casa buscando algún lugar tranquilo donde sentarme, pero estaban todos ocupados; por todos lados chicas y chicos besándose descontroladamente, como si ellos estuvieran solos en el mundo. ¡Puaj, qué asco! No entendía cómo esas chicas, podían agarrarse al primero que veían, sin conocerlo. Sin duda yo no era ese tipo de chicas, y me importaba muy poco que me clasificaran como una chica capada a la antigua.

Salí al parque y encontré, milagrosamente, un sillón de mimbre vacío, se veía bastante cómodo y no hacia mucho frío, asíque decidí quedarme sentada en ese lugar.

Me dolía lo suficiente la cabeza como para querer evadir problemas como que mi novio de apenas unas horas, ya me había dejado plantada. Eso era, básicamente, muy frustrante. No había esperado que mi primer noviazgo se diera de esa manera.

Por un segundo, imaginé que era Embry quien estaba en el sitio de Danny y me insulté como condenada cuando me di cuenta de que no era la primera vez que fantaseaba con Embry. Desde el primer vistazo, y como si fuera un flechazo de Cupido, que su rostro se había quedado grabado en mi mente.

Eso sí que era patético, tanto, que me hacía sentir una miserable. Por un lado, odiaba con toda mi alma a Embry Call, esa maldita manera que tenía de hacerme suspirar, de hacerme perder el sentido de todo, de hacerme perder en mi propia casa, era molesto. Pero por el otro, un sentimiento de lo más extraño iba creciendo a paso acelerado en mi, y por culpa de este, soñaba con Embry y me hacía creer a mi misma que él era mi novio.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me había dado que alguien estaba a mi lado. Me di media vuelta y vi a Embry mirándome entretenidamente.

—Ei, ¿qué tanto miras? —pregunté con la voz agudizada y una ceja enarcada — ¿Tengo monos en la cara? —Embry se echó a reír por lo bajo —¡Ah, estupendo! ¡Ahora resulta que no se puede pensar tranquila! — dije enojada.

— Perdón —se excusó, riéndose —, pero es que te veías, bueno... tan bonita pensando vaya uno a saber qué.

_¡Ufff!_, rezongué.¡¿Es que no me podía dejar tranquila! Giré mi cabeza hacia al otro lado, con la esperanza de que se alejara, y me dediqué a ignorarlo mirando las estrellas. Después de no sé cuánto tiempo, volví la cabeza hacia donde él estaba, y me encontré con que Embry seguía ahí. ¿Así que quería jugar a quién era más fuerte? ¡No me iba a ganar, en algún momento se tenía que ir!

De repente, sentí un peso sobre mi hombro; o yo estaba loca, o ¡la cabeza de Embry estaba apoyada en mi hombro! Pero, ¿y este qué se creía? ¿Que yo era una de esas minitas fáciles? ¡No, no, no! ahora sí que estaba enojada.

Giré mi cabeza y la escena que vi me pareció demasiado tierna como para interrumpirla: Embry no lo había hecho apropósito, sino que se había quedado dormido, y ahora que me fijaba mejor, se le veían unas grandes ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos. Me dio lastima despertarlo, y, la verdad, dejarlo dormir un rato mas no le hacia mal a nadie. Pensandolo bien, yo también tenía mucho sueño, asique suavemente apoye mi cabeza contra la suya para poder estar mas cómoda.

Lo cierto era que no sabía cuánto tiempo llevábamos así, pero no quería que este momento se terminara, porque sabia que seguramente, no se volvería a repetir. La música ya estaba bajando y supuse que la fiesta ya estaba por terminar. Me removí un poco en el asiento y Embry bostezo, tomó mi mano y dibujo cosas en mi palma. ¡Dios! ¡Esto me estaba volviendo loca!

Y lo peor era que me encantaba sentir que mi corazón latiera como loco, ¡creo que hasta en la China se escuchaba! Tenía tantos sentimientos confusos en mi cabeza que no me dejaban pensar. Pero había algo que lo tenia bien claro, **LE TENIA TERRIBLES GANAS A EMBRY CALL**.

Embry se rió, como si hubiera podido escuchado mis pensamientos, o por lo menos el ritmo acelerado de mi corazón. La puerta se abrió y vi a dos grandulones viniendo para nuestra posición, seguramente eran Jacob y Quil, y no quería que nos vieran así y malinterpretaran la situación. Agradecí a que estuviera oscuro y me saque a Embry de encima.

—¿Q-qué? —tartamudeó, ladeando la cabeza de lado a lado, como un perro.

—Te quedaste dormido sobre mi hombro. ¡Uf!, creo que me lo has dislocado.

Embry se rió entre dientes. Abrió la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero en enseguida la cerró. Al parecer, se hizo consciente de la presencia de sus amigos.

—¿Qué hay, chicos? —preguntó despreocupado.

—¿Tan aburrida está la fiesta que se vinieron acá? —Quil empleó un tono extraño, como deduciendo que nosotros dos tramábamos algo.

Embry se volvió a mi.

—Yo me vine aquí porque los tacos me estaban matando —me defendí —. Tú no sé qué hacías.

—_Ejem_, tiro, _ejem_, en las, _ejem_, bolas —dijo Jacob aclarándose la garganta.

Embry y yo le fulminamos con la mirada. Estúpido Jacob.

—Yo vine porque la cumbia que pasaban era una porquería —se atajó Embry y su excusa fue bastante creíble, aunque escuchar a un chico despreciando la cumbia me fue algo extraño —. ¡Deberías decirle a tu hermano que se baje música buena, Quil!

—Como si la cumbia lo fuera...—susurré yo a regañadientes.

—Vale, vale —Quil apretó los ojos con fuerza, como conteniéndose.

—¿Y ustedes? —preguntó Embry —. ¿A qué han venido?

Algo me dijo que Embry no se había quedado del todo dormido, tal y como me había parecido a mi. Eso me enfureció ya que indirectamente, me había engañado. En mi fuero interno, una vocecita salió en su defensa diciendo que el chico sólo quería pasar tiempo conmigo, y aprovechando que Danny no estaba...

—Lamento haber interrumpido tu noche romántica, Em —le espetó Jacob —, pero creímos convenientes que fuéramos nosotros quienes les encontraran antes de que Danny lo hiciera.

Tanto Embry como yo nos inclinamos hacia adelante. Me puse de pie como si el sillón estuviera ardiendo y fije la mirada en Jacob, cuyo rostro miraba al de Embry de una extraña manera.

—¿Cómo que Danny...? ¿Cuándo...?

—Hace un par de minutos —me contestó Quil a causa de que el silencio, calló a Jacob —. Yo que tú ni le cuento dónde anduviste. Apesta a alcohol.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos a causa de la sorpresa. Danny borracho se me antojaba un partido peligroso. Me puse tensa como un palo de escoba y tras ponerme de nuevo los tacos, salí al trote dentro de la casa.

Y tal y como lo esperaba, Danny estaba peleando con otro grupo de chicos. Lo malo del alcohol es que le dejaba estúpido y lento de la sesera, algo que en este momento no me ayudaba.

—Vale, Danny, tranquilízate —le pedí tras escuchar un maldiciones sin sentido.

—¿Y tú...quién eres pa...para hablarm...hablarme así? —balbuceó con dificultad. Este chico estaba pasado de rosca.

—Ya, basta —le susurré. Tomé su mano para llevarlo afuera y que se aireara.

—¿Dónde has estado? —me preguntó.

La sangre huyó de mi rostro y sentí como el corazón se salteaba dos latidos. La mirada fulminante de Danny se fijó en alguien a mis espaldas, curvó los labios, dejando entrever los dientes. Qué tarado.

—Con él, ¿cierto? —señaló con la mandíbula a Embry —. Escúchame bien, Caroline Poynter, si eres mi novia, solamente estás conmigo, ¿entendido? No quiero que te veas más con Embry Call.

Enarqué una ceja. Vale, eso era pasarse de la raya, ¿quién se creía que era? Solté su mano y puse las manos en jarra, a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

—¿Pero quién cuerno te crees que eres? ¡Cómo si fueras mi dueño!

—¡Soy tu novio!

—¡JA! —me reí con fuerza —. ¡No me hagas reír!

Danny me fulminó con la mirada. Parecía estar echando humo por las orejas. Tambaleándose, se acercó hacia mí y Embry se movió de tal manera que su cuerpo quedó ligeramente más adelantado que el mío. Si yo no estaba mal de la cabeza, él intentaba protegerme.

—Tranquilo, Danny —le dijo él muy seriamente.

Noté algo que me inquietó: los temblores que sacudían el cuerpo de Embry no podían significar nada bueno. Me puse nerviosa, por Embry y por Danny. ¿Acabaría esto en una pelea? Las palabras de Dougie sonaron en mi cabeza, haciéndome un eco intolerable y doloroso.

—¡Tú no eres nadie para callarme, maldito indígena! —le chilló Danny— ¡Caroline es mía y yo tengo derechos sobre ella!

Fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos. ¿Pero qué rayos se pensaba qué era? ¿Una especie de paquete que pasaba de mano en mano? Odiaba profundamente a ese Danny, un Danny borracho, estúpido, mogólico y hasta poco concentrado. ¿Acaso ese Danny había estado siempre presente y yo jamás lo había notado?

—Te estas pasando —le advirtió Embry.

Danny le puso cara de sarcástica burla y dio un par de pasos hacia él.

—¿Eso es una advertencia?

—Tómalo como quieras, pero tranquilízate...

Danny no usó la cabeza cuando se quedó frente a frente con Embry. La cabeza y media que Embry le sacaba me daba miedo, al tal punto, que por una corta fracción de segundos sentí miedo por Danny. Pero Embry sería incapaz de hacerle daño...¿o no?

Jacob y Quil se movían nerviosos alrededor nuestro, y miraban a Embry con preocupación. ¿Qué era lo que les tenía tan preocupados y tensos?

—¿Que me tranquilice? ¡Ya veras! —dijo Danny amenazantemente. Tiró el brazo hacia atrás para tomar impulso y empleó todas sus fuerzas para pegarle un bofetón a Embry.

No daba crédito a mis ojos cuando vi como los fascinantes reflejos de Embry detenían el puño a mitad de camino. Me pareció que él no había usado ningún tipo de fuerza, como si hubiera tomado una pelota de tenis en el aire. Tan simple, que me desconcertaba.

Danny reprimió con fuerza un gesto de dolor y lentamente Embry le soltó la mano. Su cuerpo parecía estar sufriendo convulsiones cuando él también quiso tomar carrera y devolverle el golpe. Pero sus amigos, completamente alertados, le empujaron hacia afuera.

Mis ojos vieron desaparecer a Embry en la espesura del bosque. Me sentí como vacía o incompleta, y no podía dejarle la responsabilidad a otra persona que no fuera yo. La culpa también comenzaba a hacer mecha en mi, convirtiéndose en una punzante y dolorosa molestia en mi pecho.

Ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta, cuando alguien me tomó por el brazo. Giré bruscamente hacia atrás y me encontré con Danny. El alcohol entró por mis fosas nazales, quemando todo a su paso. Maldición.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿A dónde vas?

—¿Y qué te importa? Ya. Déjame.

—Ni lo sueñes.

Eso fue, para mi, la gota que rebalsó el baso. Quité mi brazo de su agarre y con todas mis fuerzas le pegué una cachetada. Danny dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tocándose la zona del impacto. Me miró aturdido y con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

—¡Me tienes harta! ¡Por Dios! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres? ¡Vete al infierno, ¿quieres?

Le fulminé con la mirada y segundos después buscaba desesperada el sitio donde Embry debía de estar siendo tranquilizado pir sus amigos. Escuché su conversación y seguí el sonido de sus voces hasta llegar a un lugar cubierto por bosque. Me abrí paso entre la maleza y Jacob y Quil advirtieron mi presencia.

Embry lo hizo también, segundos después y se quedó fijo mirandome a los ojos. Sentí la necesidad de ir hacia él, ya que, de esa manera, llenaría el gran vacío que me dolía en el pecho.

En un primer momento, Quil quiso cortarme el camino, pero Embry le gruñó y me dejó continuar. Apenas capté el momento en que Quil y Jacob, se deslizaron hacia la maleza, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad.

Los temblores que sacudían violentamente al cuerpo de Embry parecían aumentar, como si mi acercamiento les incentivara. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para respirar su aliento, posé una de mis manos sobre su rostro, ardiente, como si dejara mis manos sobre el fuego de una chimenea.

Le resté importancia y acaricié su mejilla con el pulgar de la mano. Embry cerró los ojos lentamente, como si quisiera disfrutar del contacto. Apoyé la otra mano sobre su pecho e intenté que su corazón se relajara. Los temblores desaparecieron poco antes que nuestras miradas volvieran a cruzarse.

—¿Qué quieres de mi? —me preguntó en susurros.

—Por ahora que te tranquilices —le contesté forzando una sonrisa.

Hizo una mueca. Sentí el calor de sus manos sobre mis caderas.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo más? —asentí a modo de respuesta, ya que no me animaba a hablar —. ¿Qué pasaría si te pidiera un beso?

_¿Y qué pasaría si yo le dijera que sí?_, me pegunté en mi fuero interno.

_This is when I start to bite my nails.  
And clean my room when all else fails.  
I think it's time for me to bail.  
This point of view is getting stale._

**AIIIIIII AIII QUE DIRAAA! JAJAAJAJ LAS DEJAMOS CON TODAA LA INTRIGAA ;)**

**Buenoo esta cancion de Avril no podia quedar mejor con este capitulo, porque Caro se da cuenta de que Danny no era el que pensaba, y que enrealidad no le gustabaa.. porq sentia algo porq una personitaa mas SEXY LLAMADAA EMBRY CALL EL SEDUCTOR JAJAAJAJ!**

**Aca les dejo la traducción y disculpen que subi hoy sabado en vez de ayer, pasa que no estuve en todo el dia en casa, y fui a ver eclipse denuevo jaajajajaj**

_Sentada en la cama sola, mirando el teléfono.  
El no era lo que yo quería, lo que pensé, no.  
El ni siquiera me abría la puerta.  
Nunca me hizo sentir que era especial.  
El no es realmente lo que estoy buscando._

_Ahí es donde empiezo a morderme las uñas.  
Y limpio mi cuarto cuando todo lo demás falla.  
Creo que es mi momento de poner en libertad.  
Este punto de vista que se está haciendo viejo._

**Nos leemos el proximo viernes, dejen REVIEWWS! Y gracias a las nuevas lectoras que nos estan empezando a seguir, nos alegra muchisimo saber que les gusta lo que escribimo**


	13. Two is better than one

**Chapter 12: Two is better than one**

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something_**"**

Estaba hecho. ¿Qué otra cosa podía salir mal? Este era el momento que había estado esperando desde los cinco segundos posteriores a mi primer vistazo con Caroline. Era ahora o nunca. Nuestro primer beso estaba tan próximo, que respiraba emoción y excitación por ambas partes.

Me puse a pensar en las probabilidades de que Danny intentara oponerse, pero luego, me acordé de que yo era un hombre lobo, y si Caroline me besaba, significaba que me quería más a mi que a él. Por lo tanto, no tendría tanto problema en que le desfigurara la cara al amigo de su hermano.

Cerré los ojos lentamente, y me incliné hacia ella, para facilitarle la gran distancia.

Pero, sus labios no se posaron en los míos, como la lógica indicaba, más bien, sentí su tibio tacto contra mi frente, y por más que no era el lugar esperado por mí, lo sentí hermoso.

Abrí los ojos para mirarla a la cara, y el brillo de su mirada me hizo sentir feliz en mi interior. Pero no sentí que mi cara reaccionara de la misma manera...

—Eso no era lo que tenía en mente —le confesé en susurros.

La sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro le formo hoyuelos a cada lado de la boca.

—Sí, lo sé —bajó la mirada avergonzada —. ¿Me llevarías a mi casa? No creo que Danny esté en condiciones para llevarme...

—De ninguna manera te dejaría ir en auto con un ebrio —le dije serio —. Ven, he dejado el auto en el garaje de Quil.

La conduje hasta donde tenía aparcado mi auto y me rompí la cabeza pensando en algún tema de conversación. Lo cierto era que me frustraba bastante el silencio, ya que es noche, había significado _algo._ De estar súper peleados, habíamos pasado a compartir la paz en el porche de la casa de Quil y casi nos habíamos besado.

_Casi_.

Encajé la mandíbula y la miré de reojo. Ella miraba distraídamente por la ventana.

—Me pregunto qué cosa tan interesante habrá en la negrura de la noche —comenté un nivel de voz que sería difícil saber si me lo estaba diciendo para mí mismo, o para Caroline. De todos modos, ella se giró hacia mi con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Perdón? —enarcaba una ceja. Contuve la risa y mantuve la serenidad.

—Me refiero a que, ya sabes, ¿cuántas veces tendrás el honor de viajar en auto conmigo y estas mirando el bosque negro? Desperdicias tus oportunidades.

Ella me miró de arriba a abajo y chasqueó la lengua, aunque antes de perder de vista su rostro, capté la pequeña sonrisa que luchaba por no crecer. Bueno, mi primer intento por robarle un beso en lo de Quil había fracaso y el segundo, también. Me puse en campaña para el tercer intento, ya que no faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa.

Fue, entonces, cuando me di cuenta de que su mano reposaba muy cerca mío. ¡Esta era mi oportunidad! Apoyé la mía con cuidado, y su cuerpo se tensó, mas no hizo nada por quitar la mía de su encima. La apreté con cuidado y, aunque no recibí respuesta, ella no la aparto sacudiéndose, tal y como yo había esperado.

Bueno, todo parecía salir bien, hasta que...

—Listo. Llegamos —me anunció ella. Su voz había temblado y parecía muy nerviosa.

Presté especial atención al acelerado ritmo de su corazón. Sí, estaba nerviosa. Sus ojos humanos no podían distinguir mis facciones, pero mi vista tan aguda me dejaba ver su rostro como si fuera pleno mediodía. Y los nervios habían actuado sobre su rostro, y por más que se esforzaba en disimularlos, no podía hacer nada contra mi vista.

—Oye, espera —retuve su mano y la miré expectante a los ojos. ¡Ay, mierda! ¿Por qué me temblaba el pulso? —. ¿No crees que deberíamos hablar de...?

—¡De nada! —me cortó ella —. Embry, no confundamos las cosas, ¿quieres? ¿No crees que ya hemos pasado por mucho?

Comprendí que ella no quería que este día concluyera con más sorpresas. Parecía querer fervientemente paz, olvidarse del mundo amoroso una sola noche. Solté su mano, dejándola ir, pero con el remordimiento apretándome el corazón.

_¡No!_, me gritó mi voz interna. _¡No puedes ser tan estúpido de dejarla ir!_

Apreté los puños. Escuché a la vez cómo Caroline revolvía nerviosa entre su bolso, buscando las llaves.

La miré y fijé la mirada en el volante, varias veces, sucesivamente. Esto era una locura. ¿Dónde y cuándo hallaría el momento ideal para que, por fin, redondeara lo nuestro? ¿Será capaz de subsistir sabiendo que había estado a pocos segundos de tenerla para mi?

—Te acompaño —me ofrecí vacilante, en cuanto las hubo hallado.

—Bueno —aceptó lentamente.

Caminamos lentamente a través del caminito de piedras claras. La miraba de reojo, sin poder darle los honores a la palabra «disimulación». Al llegar, sentí la urgencia de gritarle de una todo lo que sentía por ella, pero me daba pánico la manera en la que ella pudiera reaccionar.

—Bueno —suspiró —. Gracias, por todo. —me regaló una sonrisa tímida y metió las llaves en la cerradura.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue la peor de las torturas que jamás había experimentado. Me sentí un completo inútil al no poder hacer nada. Pero mi cerebro estaba en estado de pánico, y no daba la orden para que mis músculos se movieran.

Pero mi corazón, cuyo latido comenzaba a dar vida a mis deseos, ordenó que, deliberadamente, la atrajera hacia mi. Ella, sorprendida por mi reacción, se chocó contra mi cuerpo. Luego, levantó su cabeza y nuestros ojos se encontraron, brillando como la primera vez que se habían cruzado. Pero me di cuenta de que en su rostro, afloraba la duda, asíque me apresure y antes de que cambiara de opinión, la besé

Sentí el contacto de sus labios sumamente suave y tibio, diferente a como me lo había imaginado en un principio. Cerré los ojos para no parecer grosero y me sentí desdichado cuando sus labios no respondieron. Me vi obligado a apoyarla contra una pared, a ver si de esa manera se soltaba más.

Caroline tenía unos hermosos labios y me enfurecía saber que otro los había probado, y encima antes que yo. Pero, me sentí completamente reconfortado cuando ella comenzó a moverlos de tal manera, que parecían caricias hechas por las manos de un ángel.

Profundizamos el beso tan lentamente, que el reloj mundial parecía haber frenado para darnos el tiempo suficiente de disfrutar cada bendito segundo. Sus manos se fijaron en mis mejillas, y una de ellas se animó a despeinarme más de lo que estaba.

El latido de su corazón, tan veloz como el mío, marcó un ritmo llevadero y casi entretenido. Pero no por disfrutar como dioses de ese contacto físico, íbamos a privarnos de algo necesario: el aire.

Me separé apenas un poquito de su boca, lo suficiente para tener el orificio libre para chupar aire. Pero yo aún quería más y algo me decía que ella también. Caroline reía entre jadeos, mientras intentaba llenar su cuerpo con aire. Sin embargo, dejé que tuviéramos con las frentes en contacto, para hacer aún más real el momento.

—Todo lo que te hiciste rogar, tuvo sus frutos. Besas de maravilla.

Se sonrió y depositó un beso sobre mis labios.

—Tú tampoco te quedas atrás.

—Mejor que Danny seguro que beso.

De repente, su sonrisa desapareció.

—Ya tenías que arruinarlo todo.

Esta vez, yo le dejé un beso en los labios.

—No te aproveches.

—Supongo que ahora podré hacerlo cuando quiera. De donde yo vengo, esa clase de besos significan que somos novios, así que...

—Ja-ja —rió irónicamente —. Pues de donde yo vengo, ese tipo de besos significan «Me gustas», así que, no te pases de vivo...

—¿Caroline? —chilló una voz masculina y adulta desde adentro —. Caroline, hija, ¿eres tú?

La sangre huyó de su rostro y quitó sus manos de mi mejilla.

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya —le susurré —. Sueña conmigo —me volvió a dar uno de esos besitos cortos sobre los labios y se metió dentro de su casa.

—¿¡Qué tú y Caroline...? **¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,ME MUEEERO!**

Me tuve que alejar el teléfono del oído porque Keira me iba a dejar sordo en cualquier momento. Cuando sus gritos bajaron de tono, volví a colocar lo normalmente.

—Sí, ¡es genial! No podría estar más contento.

—¡Ya me imagino! ¿Quiénes lo saben? Espero ser yo la única que lo sabe, porque si no, ya verás...

—No tengo idea si los chicos lo saben o no, pero cuando Caroline te lo cuente, hazte la sorprendida, ¿quieres? —ya podía imaginarme el perfecto rostro de Caroline, completamente rojo y ruborizado —. No quiero que se sienta incómoda.

Oí cómo Keira suspiraba agobiada.

—Qué estúpido eres —soltó secamente —. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas chicas ansiaban ser tu novia? Van a matarla. Si antes se burlaban de ella, ahora la harán pasar los peores momentos de su vida.

—¡Oh, vamos! —me quejé —. No serían tan...

—Sí, claro que sí. Y tú lo sabes.

Me detuve unos segundos a pensarlo. Vale, de acuerdo, Keira estaba completamente en lo cierto. Caroline era objeto de burla de la mayoría de los envidiosos, por ser la adinerada del pueblo. ¿De qué manera influiría que ahora ella fuera mi...( costaba concebir el pensamiento, aún en mi cabeza)... novia? Sabía que iba a haber de todo: gente que cerraría la boca, por el temor que nos tenían; y gente que, aumentados sus celos, la molestarían más.

—Tú estás de testigo —dije lentamente —. Cualquier imbécil que ose por molestarla, se las verá conmigo.

—Y tú te las veras el Mr. Expulsión.

—Me importa muy poco.

—Sí, me doy cuenta.

Gruñí por lo bajo.

—Podrías darme una mano —le sugerí.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que forre las paredes de la escuela con carteles que digan «Cuidado con Embry Call»? ¡Oh, vamos, Embry! Caroline tendría que hacerse respetar...

—Cierra la boca —la corté —. Ella no tiene que hacer nada. Simplemente, todos deberían respetarla por quien es, no por lo que tiene.

—Embry —dijo con voz pasiva —, a estas alturas deberías saber que todos debemos ganarnos el respeto. No hay excepciones por el tamaño de las billeteras. Además, no puedes ir por la vida golpeando a la gente porque le digan algo a Caroline. Coincido contigo cuando me dices que se pasan de vivos, sí, eso lo comparto contigo. Pero ella tiene que aprender a defenderse también...

_¿Para qué querría aprender a defenderse cuando tiene a u hombre lobo como novio?_

Suspiré.

—Te agradezco tu colaboración, prima.

—Siempre a tus servicios —se rió por lo bajo.

Prosiguió una corta pausa, donde los sentimientos de incomodidad y temor comenzaron a hacer mecha en mí. Lo que Keira me había hecho ver era cierto; yo no podía golpear al mundo entero, por más que fuera lo correcto y sirviera de mucho. De todas formas, no iba a dejar que nadie, absolutamente nadie, volviera a molestarla.

—Oye —eso me recordó que estaba hablando con Keira por teléfono —, ¿qué harás con su ex?

—¿Danny? —dije su nombre como si estuviera escupiendo.

—¡Ohh! —suspiró como tarada —. ¡Cuánto se parte...!

—¡Ugh! —me quejé —. ¡Consíguete un novio, por Dios!

—Cállate, imbécil —me espetó —. Agradece que una chica tan hermosa como Caroline te ha echado el ojo. De lo contrario, estarías regalando tu cuerpo en un prostíbulo para gays.

—Siempre tan delicada.

—Siempre tan boludo.

Me mordí los labios para no soltar una carcajada.

—Danny Jones me da por las pelotas, sinceramente.

—Y la delicada soy yo.

—Vale, te concedo un tanto.

Nos reímos, esta vez, sin que ninguno pudiera evitarlo.

—Entonces —hizo una pequeña pausa —, ¿él está libre?

Fruncí el ceño. A estas horas de la mañana, mi cerebro no podía procesar tan rápido la información, pero el hilo de los pensamientos de Keira eran tan tangibles, que sus ideas desembocaron en mi con tanta facilidad, que me dejaron aturdido.

—Me estás jodiendo —solté enarcando una ceja, y añadiendo el tono perfecto de asco —. ¿¡También le tienes ganas a Danny Jones?

—Bueno...no está nada mal —me la podía imaginar roja como un tomate, en aquellos momentos —. Más ahora que está solito, y con el corazón destrozado...

Estallé en risas en ese mismo momento. Sentía mis ojos húmedos, dejando escapar lágrimas. Al principio, me sentí un completo puto, pero luego me distrajo el dolor de panza que me obligó a parar.

—Eres un idiota, Embry —claramente, su tono dejaba seguro que estaba furiosa.

—¡Qué bagallera, por Dios! —a pesar de los dolores abdominales, seguía riéndome —. Mira, me doy cuenta de lo desesperada que te encuentras y, ¿sabes qué?, ¡te daré una mano! Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que te consigas tu novio y no pases al nivel de tener fantasías con Danny Jones. El solo hecho de pensarlo me produce nauseas.

—Qué bueno es oír eso, me deja en claro que no eres homosexual.

—¡Qué pena! Eso te daría otra excusa más para no gustar de mi, ¿no crees? Porque eso es lo último que nos falta, que un día te aparezcas diciendo que gustas de mi y...

—¡Mensaje copiado, mensaje copiado! —me cortó la frase, de manera histérica

Me di cuenta de que no podía más de la risa. Por obra de un milagro, mis ojos viajaron hasta el reloj de la cocina de mi casa, y casi me agarra un infarto cuando vi lo tarde que era. Había planeado recoger a Caroline por su casa para llevarla al instituto. Obviamente, ella no estaba al tanto de mis planes, y quería que eso se mantuviera en secreto, y de esa manera, sorprenderla cuando yo tocara a su puerta.

—Mira, te has salvado —limpié una lágrimas de mis ojos —. Tengo que irme. Llego tarde a...—no. Keira no tenía que saberlo —...a un lugar.

—Vale, de acuerdo. Supongo que no veremos en la escuela... aunque es más que obvio que a tí solo te va a importar una sola cosa.

—Me conoces muy bien, prima.

—Lo sé. Estén precavidos, ¡eh!

Ya tenía el dedo listo para pulsar el botón para colgar, cuando esa última exclamación me dejó desconcertado.

—¿Perdón?

—Tú sabes, Em —parecía no querer decirlo —, ahora que son novios, tú y ella... Querrán tener un propio concierto de Rock, y no estaría mal que tomaran, tú sabes, precauciones.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —chillé. ¡Tenía que estar loca! —. ¡Vete a la mierda!

Sin más que decir, colgué el teléfono. Aún murmurando incoherencias, me encaminé hacia mi auto para dirigirme, sin perder un sólo segundo más, a la casa de Caroline. Mi novia. Mi chica.

No me importó mucho el frío que hacía, ni la leve llovizna que había puesto gris el día. Para mí, cada día su propio sol, su propia luz y calor. Caroline podía brindarme eso con sólo sonreír, y eso era lo más preciado que tenía en la vida.

Sabía que lo que Keira decía era verdad (de hecho, al igual que los niños, los borrachos y los pulpos, Keira siempre decía la verdad y le daba en el clavo a todas). Mi principal preocupación no era el tener cuidado, sino, cuándo. Minutos después de haberle dado vuelta al asunto del sexo, me di cuenta de que era medio estúpido andar pensando en tener relaciones íntimas con tu pareja, cuando ni siquiera teníamos una semana. La idea era prematura y lejana, lo suficiente como para mantener _ese_ tema al margen.

La casa de Caroline, enorme, bellísima, parecía no encajar con el bosque y la humildad de la reserva. Agudicé los oídos para poder captar su voz, y me deleité con su canto matutino. Me agradó saber que estaba en la sala, conversando con alguien...¿por teléfono?

—...¿En serio? ¿Y qué te dijo? —una repentina pausa, donde el interlocutor debía de estar hablando —. Sí, fue muy tierno. No. Danny y yo hemos discutido. ¿Puedes creer que se apareció en mi casa ayer por la noche? —su comentario se vio interrumpido por la otra persona —. Dougie lo sacó a patadas —luego, soltó unas carcajadas por lo bajo —. Sí, lo sé. Algún día le diré que hay una chica muy interesada en él que se llama Keira Nightley.

Solté unas risas. Era de imaginarse que mi prima iba a meter mecha. Pedazo de chusma, no podía mantener la boca cerrada.

Salí del auto y me armé de valentía y valor para enfrentar la casa de mi chica. No tenía idea de qué había hecho Caroline luego de haberme ido. ¿Le habría contado a Dougie lo nuestro? ¿Y sus padres? ¿Cuánto sabían?

Encajé la mandíbula, cuadré los hombros y toqué el timbre. No pasaron ni cinco segundos hasta que James, el prehistórico mayordomo, me atendió. Supe que luchaba por mantenerse serio, pero logré ver una pequeña sonrisa debajo de esa cantidad descomunal de arrugas.

—Señor Call, ¿qué desea?

—Vengo a buscar a la señorita Poynter —contesté lo más educadamente que pude.

El mayordomo asintió lentamente con la cabeza y, tras invitarme a pasar, se perdió por un pasillo. Esperé impacientemente a que ella apareciera, y metí las manos en mis jeans.

—¡Embry, compadre! —me llamó alguien desde la cocina. Me giré en aquella dirección y la sangre huyó de mi rostro cuando me encontré con Dougie —. ¡Embry, compadre, la conch..!

—¡Vale, vale!

—¡... de tu madre! —estiró los labios, formando una sonrisa —. ¡Tú, maldito canalla, hablaremos muy seriamente en este mismo momento!

Tragué saliva. Perfecto. Primero, mi prima con sus gritos e ideas sexuales, cuya verdad me había dejado un poco perturbado; y ahora, su hermano y mi...cuñado.

—Vale —contesté vacilante.

—Para empezar —comenzó diciendo, caminando hacia mi con un cartón de leche en la mano —, más te vale que tengas cuidado con lo que haces con mi hermana, porque sino...

Entonces, olí el perfume de la chica que me volvía loco. Bueno, no era el que llevaba siempre —rosas silvestres —. Esta vez, ella había optado por ponerse la suave fragancia de los jazmines. Y si no hubiera sabido por mi madre que los jazmines no crecían en esta temporada, hubiera estado seguro de que había una planta con esa flor dentro de la casa.

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, mucho antes de que ella apareciera. De hecho, el sonido de sus pasos, su corazón acelerado y su respiración agitada, fueron suficientes para que pudiera prepararme para el impacto.

—¡Dougie, pero qué haces!

Cuando Caroline apareció, dentro de mi, creció algo extraño, como un cosquilleo de lo más simpático. Su sonrisa fue lo primero que me cautivó, luego, las largas pestañas, y su cabello con suaves ondas. Además de oler de maravilla, estaba vestida muy linda, como preparada para una cita.

—Tuve el presentimiento de que esto pasaría, pero...

—No te dabas fe —me encogí de hombros —. Soy poco predecible, ¿no crees?

Se mordió el labio tan sensualmente, que tuve que esforzarme por no perder la cordura.

—¿Vamos? —sus ojos viajaron hacia Dougie, este capto el mensaje, y desapareció de nuestra vista.

—Seguro. ¿Lo tienes todo?

—Todo listo.

Saludó a James y me tomó de la mano para salir de la casa. Se metió en el asiento del copiloto sin decir absolutamente nada. Me metí algo confundido y comencé a conducir hacia la escuela.

Estaba completamente confundido por el hecho de su comportamiento. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa? ¿Y si yo me había creído todo eso de ser novios, pero ella aún...?

—Caroline —comencé —, ¿tú y yo que somos?

—Amigos.

¡Ouch!, eso fue, sin duda, peor que una patada en los genitales.

—Vale —tragué saliva —. ¿O sea que el beso de ayer...?

—Ay, no te pongas pesado.

Apreté la mandíbula. Diablos. A mi solo se me ocurría imprimarme de una chica con semejante carácter.

Llegamos poco después al instituto, y Caroline soltó su mano de la mía, cuando «distraídamente», la tomé para dirigirnos a los salones.

—No te hagas el vivo.

—Te gusto, me gustas. Nos besamos anoche, ¿qué otra prueba quieres? _Debo_ ser tu novio, Caroline, por Dios. ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué te baje la luna?

—Podrías intentarlo.

Suspiré. Esta chica no tenía remedio.

Pero no iba a dejar que su ego me pasara el trapo. Le iba a dejar a ella y a todos bien en claro qué éramos Caroline Poynter y yo. Sabía que, lo que tenía en mente, le iba a molestar a todos, pero no perdía nada con hacerlo. Caroline no iba a odiarme por...

—¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

—Química, ¿tú?

—Historia.

—Uf.

Sonreí. La clase de historia era lo suficientemente grande como para tener testigos de sobra.

—Venga, te acompaño —le dije sonriendo.

Deambulamos por los pasillos hasta llegar a su salón.

—De acuerdo. Aquí es —suspiró —. Te veo luego.

Me dejó un beso en la mejilla y entró al salón. El profesor ya estaba copiando algo en el pizarrón cuando nosotros llegamos. Entonces, impulsivamente, entré a su salón y la tomé por la muñeca gritando:

—¡Espera!

Caroline se dio vuelta en el momento exacto para estampar mis labios contra los suyos. Jadeó ante el brusco contacto, pero no tardó demasiado en aceptar mi boca con la suya. Bastaron unos golpes del borrador contra la mesa de madera para que ella y yo advirtiéramos que al profesor no le agradaba este tipo de muestra de afecto.

Me aparté lentamente de Caroline. Sus mejillas ardían y me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Eché una rápida ojeada a todos los que estaba presentes y me reí por lo bajo.

Todos nos miraban como su hubieran visto al director ponerse en bolas delante de todos. Y eso me gustaba, sorprenderlos, taparles la boca. Los labios de la gran mayoría, formaban pequeñas o y los ojos, eran como enormes ceros.

—¿Pero qué...?

—Para que les quede bien claro a todos —susurré en respuesta.

Metí la mano en los bolsillos del jean y besé la frente de Caroline. Le regalé una sonrisa antes de irme al salón de física tarareando…

_

* * *

_

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

_..  
That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one_

**USTEDEES LO PIDIERONN? BUENO AHI LO TIENEN! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO PORQUE NOS COSTO ESCRIBIRLO! POR SUERTE YA SON VACACIONES :D Y TENEMOS MUCHAS HORAS AL PEDOO, ASIQUE A ADELANTAR CON LOS CAPITULOS!**

**ESPERAMOS SUS ****REVIEWS**** Y ACA LES DEJO LA TRADUCCION DE **_**TWO IS BETTER THAN ONE- BOYS LIKE GIRLS**_

_Porque cuando cierro los ojos y se alejan  
Pienso en ti y todo está bien  
Finalmente estoy creyendo ahora_

Que tal vez es cierto  
Que no puedo vivir sin ti  
Tal vez dos es mejor que uno

**pd: me acabo de dar cuenta que en el capitulo anterior nos equivocamos de numero y saltamos del 10 al 12, asiq el anterior es el cap 11 y este el 12!**


	14. Sweet Caroline

**_Chapter 13: Sweet Caroline_**

_Uno vive por y para alguien. Sacrificarse implica un favor, no un padecimiento. De la misma manera que dolía verla perdida en el tiempo, me alegraba muchísimo saber que las historias que le narraba le servían para sonreír cada día._

_Suspiré._

_Ya no era tan joven como antes, no, claro que no. Mi cuerpo no tenía la elasticidad ni la flexibilidad de cuando era un adolescente, ni tampoco era que podía hacer mucho por cambiar mi condición. Era humano después de todo._

_Tomé el cuaderno y repasé, una vez más, la historia que hoy le narraría. La espera en el pasillo del asilo me estaba consumiendo la paciencia, tan rápido, como cuando un fumador siente en sus labios el roce del cigarrillo. Imposible parar._

_Las líneas de la historia me obligaron a viajar a través de mi memoria, a aquel hermoso bosque. Yo tocaba la guitarra. Me reí al imaginarme ahora con una guitarra en manos. ¡Qué ridículo!_

_Ella, resplandeciente y gloriosa, me llamó a través del pasillo, anunciando a la vez, que ya estaba lista para comenzar la sesión de hoy. Me tranquilizaba que mi presencia no fuera un estorbo para ella, después de todo, ella no me recordaba._

—_¿Qué me contarás hoy? —quiso saber con una pequeña sonrisa._

—_Hoy nos toca imaginar una bellísima serenata. _

_Los ojos de ella se abrieron algo perplejos._

—_Vaya —dijo finalmente —, con que, ¿una serenata? _

—_Así es. ¿Quieres saber qué canción es?_

_Conservé las esperanzas en mi interior de que mi voz leyendo la letra de la canción, ella pudiera recordar. Su mirada pareció ausente unos segundos, y luego, meneó la cabeza lentamente._

—_Que sea sorpresa._

_Sonreí._

—_Diste la misma respuesta que Caroline hubiera dado en su momento._

* * *

—¡Call! —levanté la mirada violentamente —. ¿Está usted prestando atención?

Rodé los ojos.

—No.

El profesor de música gruñó. Me revisó con la mirada y se acercó a su escritorio.

—Maldita sea, Call —se quejó —. Ya es la tercera vez en el transcurso de la hora que lo veo distraído. ¡Justo usted!

Ese era el mayor problema cuando yo me quedaba pensando en Caroline. Mi mente se distraía con tanta facilidad, que incluso mi materia favorita pasaba a segundo plano. No era que los acordes de una nueva canción no me interesaran, pero prefería pensar en ella mil veces.

—Es que Embry tiene la cabeza en otro sitio —murmuró alguien —. Tiene la cabecita llena de pensamientos eróticos con una chica —identifiqué aquella voz femenina y llena de confianza como la de mi prima Keira.

Aproveché que ella se sentaba detrás de mi y levanté el dedo del medio en su dirección. Luego, hice un circulo con el dedo gordo y el índice de la otra mano, y lo encajé en el dedo levantado.

Keira se inclinó hacia mi.

—Me excitas haciendo eso.

Me reí moviendo la cabeza. El profesor nos miraba completamente irritado; él no quería ponerme una sanción por hacer ese gesto y no prestar ni la más mínima atención, ya que yo era su mejor alumno ( al menos en esta materia). El tipo y yo nos llevábamos demasiado bien.

—Bueno, todos afuera. Call, usted se queda, puesto que quiero hablar con usted en privado.

El timbre _nos_ había salvado. La muchachada salió a paso apretado el salón, evacuando el lugar en pocos segundos. El profesor de música esperó pacientemente a que nadie se quedara a chismotear. Cerró la puerta de entrada y se sentó en una silla próxima a mi.

—Embry —comenzó lentamente —, ¿es en serio? ¿Estás...?

—De novio —contesté con una sonrisa —. ¿Fascinante, no cree?

John me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sí, es fascinante. No debes descuidar tus estudios.

Sabía que al profe le molestaba que uno de los pocos alumnos interesados en sus pláticas no le prestara atención, era muy duro.

—Vale —asentí. Quería irme cuanto antes —. Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Me, eh...me portaré bien, lo prometo.

Ya me estaba poniendo de pie cuando John me tomó por el brazo.

—Oye, espera —rió entre dientes —. ¿Quién es la afortunada?

Creo que me había ruborizado.

—Caroline Poynter.

—¿La nueva? —preguntó ensanchando su sonrisa —. ¿La tímida?

Me gustó que no la hubiera llamado «la rica».

—Sí, esa.

—Es preciosa —le puse mala cara —. ¡Oh, vamos, Embry! No se fijaría en un viejo como yo.

Ambos nos reímos y John me palmeó el hombro.

—Qué pena, se me fue un soldado —se lamentó en broma —. ¡Tu pasión por la música ahora se irá al trasto!

—¡No diga eso! —bueno, estaba en lo cierto. Entre estudios del último año, una manada de hombres lobo, la organización de un baile de graduación y una novia, cuya felicidad demandaba mi vida, no iba a tener mucho tiempo libre que digamos —. Intentaré —busqué rápidamente las palabras adecuadas —... intentaré seguir siendo el mismo.

John me contempló con la mirad ausente unos segundos. Su sonrisota se había reducido a una pequeña mueca en la boca, cuyos labios, apenas curvados, dejaban la idea de sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? —una chispa de esperanza iluminó sus ojos azabache —, creo que esto de que estés de novio te servirá de inspiración.

Enarqué una ceja y ladeé la cabeza hacia un lado. Claramente, no entendía a qué se refería.

—¿Perdón?

—Tendrás una nueva fuente de inspiración para componer —sonrió con confianza —. Embry, ¡sé que puedes!

Me quedé un poco confundido pero no quise transmitirlo a mi cara. Asentí distraídamente y busqué en mi cerebro una excusa para salir de allí. ¡Quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con Caroline, por Dios!

—¿Ella sabe que tan bien tocas? —me preguntó John antes de salir.

—Eh, no.

—¿Por qué no le tocas una canción?

Enarqué una ceja. La idea era buena pero...

—No tengo guitarra.

—¿Qué le pasó a la tuya?

—Una eh...prima lejana de Quil me la rompió —recordé cuando vi al perro de Claire mordiendo mi precioso instrumento.

—Oh, cuánto lo siento —ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro —. Ven. Te presto la mia.

—¿En serio? ¡Vaya, gracias, profe!

—No hay de que...¿Y ahora qué te sucede?

Seguro que mi cara me había delatado.

—No tengo canción para cantarle. ¡Hace montón de tiempo que no practicaba! Es que, he estado tan ocupado...

—Mmm..

John se llevó la mano a la barbilla y se la rascó pensativo. Segundos después, chasqueó los dedos y el rostro se le iluminó. Tomó una de sus carpetas con folios y buscó y buscó hasta sacar la partitura de una canción que hacía mucho tiempo que no practicaba en una guitarra.

—¿De dónde diablos quieres que saque una buena letra para esta canción?

John soltó unas risitas.

—Deja tu espíritu libre, Embry, tu corazón de dirá que hacer.

Ah, pero este tipo se fumaba lo que venía. ¿Qué clase de huevada me había acabado de decir? ¿Qué? ¿Esto era una película Disney, y que misteriosamente, o por arte de magia, una buena letra para conquistar a Caroline iba a aparecer en mi mente mientras tocaba la canción con la guitarra?

—Gracias por su ayuda —murmuré rodando los ojos.

—¡Ve, Embry! ¡Y deja libre tu espíritu!

_Sí, sí, claro_, pensé mientras me alejaba a paso apretado de aquel loco lunático.

—Maldita sea —murmuré —. Vamos, letra, baja de una maldita vez de mi cabeza...

Seguí practicando los acordes y probando diferentes rimas. Cuando por fin encontré algo más o menos bueno, ensayé rápidamente con la guitarra y resé para que alguna fuerza divina me ayudara al momento de cantarla.

—¿Embry?

Levanté la cabeza en la dirección de donde había provenido aquella dulce voz. Caroline, semioculta por un árbol, me miraba con las mejillas encendidas.

—¡Ey! —sonreí involuntariamente —. Hola, bombón.

Caroline se mordió el labio inferior con timidez.

—Ven, quiero mostrarte algo —le dije.

Sus ojos viajaron de mi rostro hacia la guitarra que estaba entre mis brazos. Leí en su cara la duda, pero, sin embargo, ella se dirigió hacia mi.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —quiso saber.

—Mira, hace mucho que no toco la guitarra, así que, espero que te guste...

El rostro de Caroline se iluminó.

—¿Vas a tocarme una serenata?

—Eso intentaré —contesté en voz baja.

—¿Y por qué en el medio del bosque? Digo, no, hoy me besaste delante de toda la clase y ni te importó quienes nos miraban.

Excelente. Eso era lo que quería, que todos supieran qué éramos nosotros, así, evitábamos los malos entendidos.

—¿No te gustó mi beso?

—Me pareció extremadamente desubicado.

—Pero te gustó —insistí sonriente.

Caroline luchó consigo misma para no sonreír.

—¿No ibas a tocarme una canción?

Me reí a carcajada limpia y me aclaré la garganta antes de empezar...

_Where it began, I can't begin to know when_

_But then I know it's growing strong_

_wasn't the spring,_

_And spring became the summer_

_Who'd believe you'd come along_

Sonreí al verla feliz. Parecía gustarle el ritmo de la canción, y me sorprendí al escuchar lo bien que quedaba la letra.

_Hands, touching hands, reaching out_

_Touching me, touching you_

_Oh, __**Sweet Caroline**_

Sus ojos buscaron los míos sorprendidos. Le guiñé un ojo.

_Good times never seem so good_

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y se acercó aún más a mi. Traté de concentrarme en las cuerdas de la guitarra, y no en el desenfrenado latido de mi corazón.

_I've been inclined to believe it never would_

_Oh, __**Sweet Caroline**_

_Good times never seem so good_

_I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no.._

No hube acabado de tocar las últimas notas cuando Caroline ya se había lanzado a mi boca. Aferró sus manos a mi rostro y pude sentir sus finas uñas clavándoseme en mi piel. ¡Pero como si eso importara!

Sus labios se movían en sincronía con los míos, completamente armonizados. Tomé su cabello y profundicé el beso.

—Gracias, Em —murmuró en una pequeña pausa para tomar aire —. Eres el mejor.

Besé sus labios una vez más antes de preguntarle:

—¿En serio te gustó? Valla, no sabes lo feliz que me hac...

Pero no pude concluir porque su capricho de seguir besándome se contagió a mi cuerpo también. Me pedía más de Caroline, más y más. Supe que si no me controlaba, podría pasarme de un límite todavía no impuesto por Caroline.

—Yo, eh...lo siento —susurró avergonzada.

—Descuida —dije entre risas —. Todas me desean —me puso mala cara —, pero yo soy solamente tuyo.

Sonrió y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me harás otra cerenata?

Me puse de pie y me sacudí los pantalones.

—No, te voy a proponer algo —sus ojos me buscaron, alertada —. Tranquila, no es matrimonio ni nada de eso —fingió estar más tranquila —. Esta noche se hará una fogata en La Push. El padre de Jacob, Billy, narrará unas leyendas. ¿Qué tal si vienes? Yo pasaré por ti a las siete y de ahí nos vamos a la playa.

Caroline se lo pensó.

—De acuerdo —se puso de pie también y me miró de reojo con una sonrisa pícara —. Esta sería nuestra primera cita de novios, oficialmente.

Y volvió a besarme.

_And now I, I look at the night,  
And it don't seem so lonely  
We fill it up with only two_

**

* * *

**

Aiii chuchiiis! Me encantaa cuando se ponen asi de tiernoos, y Carolinee maas alzaditaa ajaaj pero como para no estarlo teniendo a Embry asi!

**La cancion se llama Sweet Caroline, dulce Carolina, y es de Neil Diamond, pero si la van a escuchar, les recomiendo mil veces que escuchen la version que hizo Glee, yo la conoci ahí, es hermosa.. **

**Les cuento un secreto? En realidad, la protagonista de esta novela, se iba a llamar Anabelle Poynter, pero yo escuche esa cancion y le dije a Mica "nono hay que llamarla CAROLINE!" ajaajaj asique se llama asi, en homenaje a esta cancion ;)**

**Gracias a todas las que dejan sus reviews! Son muy importantes para nosotras!**

**Ahora la traducción:**

_Donde empezó, No lo sé_

_Pero me doy cuenta_

_de que esta creciendo._

_Fue en la primavera,_

_Y la primavera se convirtió en verano_

_Quién habría pensado que tú vendrías_

_Manos, manos,_

_Tocándose, Alcanzando_

_Tocándome, Tocándote_

_Dulce Carolina _

_Los buenos tiempos nunca_

_parecieron tan buenos_

_Y empiezo a creer, Que los buenos_

_tiempos nunca lo fueron._

_Pero ahora, Miro la noche_

_Y no parece tan solitaria_

_Nosotros la llenamos_

_con nuestra presencia_


	15. I've got you

**Chapter 14: I****'ve got you**

_The world would be a lonely place  
Without the one that puts a smile on your face  
So hold me 'til the sun burns out  
I won't be lonely when I'm down_

—Sí, como escuchaste —le espeté a Jacob —, Caroline también va.

—Embry...

—¡Nadie te dijo nada cuando la llevaste a Bella!, ¿recuerdas?

—Embry, Bella ya sabía sobre los hombres lobos y los vampiros. ¿Cómo quieres...? Oye, espera, ¿le has hablado sobre nosotros?

—Claro que no —apreté los dientes —. No he encontrado el mejor momento para ello.

Jacob no dijo nada. La línea telefónica fue tomada por un silencio aterrador. Sabía que Caroline podría llegar a sospechar un poco, pero de alguna manera, tenía que ir persuadiéndola sobre la verdad de este mundo … y sobre que su novio era un hombre lobo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Jacob después de un rato —, entonces, te veo a la noche. _Los_ veo a la noche —se corrigió.

Colgó el teléfono y me fui a duchar.

Me pregunté si en realidad Caroline podría soportar psicológicamente que yo no fuer aun humano del todo. ¿Qué reacción tendría? ¿Querría apartarme de ella para siempre? No quería ni pensarlo; apenas si habíamos podido concretar lo nuestro y yo ya estaba imaginando una posible separación.

Nos iba a destruir, si es que sucedía. Decidí que tenía que ir lento y pausado, explicarle todo a su debido tiempo. Pero por ahora, no tenía por qué adelantarme; me estaba apresurando en conclusiones mías, cuando, quizás, Caroline ni siquiera podría llegar a sospechar absolutamente nada. Todo dependería de su captación del mundo y de las leyendas.

—¿Hoy hay fogata? —me preguntó mi madre cuando fui para la cocina a comer algo.

—Ajam.

—Y … ¿llevarás a Caroline?

—Ajam —me detuve unos segundos —. ¿Quieres ir también?

Mi madre dudó unos segundos. _Por supuesto que quiere ir, idiota_, me dijo una voz interna.

—No, no —se apresuró a contestar —. Eh … hoy darán una película que quiero ver, y … eh …

—Claro, entiendo —le sonreí —. Si cambias de opinión, avísame, ¿vale?

Forzó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

Tomé las llaves del auto, y me dirigí hacia lo de mi novia. Al llegar, el mayordomo me recibió. Me pregunté si no se hartaba de vestir siempre el mismo traje. Bueno, quizás era una preocupación estúpida; yo era alguien que odiaba vestirse de esa manera, por ahi, era cosa mía y al viejo le gustaba andar de trajecito por todas partes.

—¿Busca a la señorita Poynter? —me preguntó.

—¿A quién más, sino?

—Quizás buscaba al señor Poynter —traducción: su padre —. Ya sabe, ya que ahora usted es el …

—¡James! —Caroline estaba parada en el penúltimo escalón de la escalera, y le miró con cara de reproche —. Gracias por ser tan amable —ella le puso mala cara. El anciano se ruborizó y se corrió a un lado, dejándome verla en todo su esplendor.

Vestía una remera floreada con tonos pasteles, al cuerpo; unos vaqueros desgastados; un par de zapatillas sin nada fuera de lo común y llevaba en la mano una camperita de hilo. El poco maquillaje me agradaba; podía ver la belleza natural de su rostro sin maquillaje de por medio.

—Que pase una linda noche, señorita Poynter —le deseó James antes de cerrarnos la puerta.

—Te lo agradezco —Caroline hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y él cerró definitivamente la puerta.

En el porche de su casa, sin la vista de nadie, era muy difícil evitarse la tentación de besarla. No moví ni un sólo músculo para dirigirnos al auto, porque quería que ella me mirara para dar mi estocada.

—¿Qué sucede, Embry? —quiso saber con timidez.

—Guau… es que te ves…

—… ¿mal? —se volvió a mi con el ceño fruncido —. ¡Ya lo sabía, ya lo sabía! Seguro que es demasiado mucho… ¿o es demasiado poco? Es que yo quería quedar a tono contigo, ya sabes, no quiero que te carguen por salir con la «rica» del pueblo, y yo…

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, olbigándola a cerrar esa boca suya tan parlanchina. Le sonreí con la mayor naturalidad que pude, acerqué nuestros rostros e hice lo que deseaba tanto.

Sus labios se amoldaron una vez más a los míos. Apoyó, a su vez, sus manos sobre las mías y acercó su cuerpo al mío, a tal punto, que casi podía sentir su pecho subiendo y bajando, respirando.

—Tendré que acostumbrarme a esto, ¿verdad?

—¿A los besos sorpresas? —se rió entre dientes —. Por supuesto que sí —le di un corto beso más y agregué—: Te ves muy bien. Hermosa. Divina. Deslumbrante. Bellísima…

Se rió y me distrajo. Me separé de ella y tomé una de sus manos.

—Mejor nos apresuramos, llegaremos tarde y te perderás una parte de la fogata.

—¡Miren quiénes vienen! —gritó Paul con comida en la boca

—¿Ese es el alcahuete de Embry? —Bromeó Jared — ¡Hermano, ya era hora!

Apreté los dientes. Estúpidos.

—¿Quiénes son? —me preguntó Caroline.

—Paul y Jared —contesté con los dientes apretados —. No les hagas caso.

Se rió por lo bajo y le dio un apretón a la mano que me tenía agarrada. Los presentes eran, bueno, los alcornoques que nos habían dado tan calurosa bienvenida, sus respectivas novias, Jacob, su padre y su novia, la familia de Sue, incluida su cuñada, Quil, su abuelo y Claire.

—Hola, chicos —saludé cuando llegamos, evitando los comentarios anteriores.

—¿No viene tu madre, Embry? —me preguntó Sue Clearwater.

—No. Se quedó viendo una película, o algo así.

Sue asintió, lamentando su ausencia y continuó entregando perros calientes a todos. Claire la ayudaba, yendo y viniendo de aquí a allá; esa pendeja era una hiperactiva**.** Si así era a los siete años, no me quería imaginar cuando creciera… Un extraño y para nada agradable escalofrío me recorrió la nuca. A mi lado, Caroline volvió a estrecharme la mano.

—Bienvenida, Caroline —le dijo Billy con amabilidad.

—Gracias —su voz era más baja que el murmullo de las olas al llegar a la costa.

—Sin vergüenza —dijo Paul, ligándose una mirada de advertencia por mi parte —. Soy Paul.

—Si, lo sé. Embry me _avisó_.

Paul me miró. Conocía muy bien era mirada, iba a continuar haciéndose el vivo con Caroline y yo iba a tener que cortarle **su** salchicha y la iba a poner en la hoya que Sue había traído con agua caliente. Una vez cocida, la iba a tirar a las gaviotas y la dejaría a su suerte.

Sonreí diavólicamente; qué buen plan.

—Vale, de acuerdo —dijo Paul, todavía con la mirada en mi. Apostaba a que mi rostro hablaba por mi —. Ella es Rachel —y pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de la hermana de Jacob.

—¿Eres su novia? —preguntó Caroline.

—Sí —me apresuré a contestar yo —, es la pobre desgraciada que debe lidiar con ello.

Las risas se extendieron por toda la ronda, incluso Rachel se rió. Paul me fulminó con la mirada, y frunció los labios.

—-Ja-ja. ¡Eres tan gracioso!

—Lo sé —persuadí —. Gracias.

Le presenté a Caroline el resto de los integrantes y nos acomodamos para escuchar leyendas. Su cuerpo descansaba cómodamente sobre mi pecho, y mis brazos la habían rodeado para que no se enfriara. La hoguera era grande, pero aún así, no estaba seguro de que fuera suficiente. Después de todo, Caroline no dejaba de ser humana.

Pasó mucho tiempo en el cual todos estuvimos atentos a las historias que Billy tan bien sabía narrar. El tiempo no significaba nada para nosotros. Caroline, relajada en mis brazos, seguía con atención el hilo de los hechos. Me agradaba saber que aceptaba y le gustaban este tipo de cosas.

Cuando Billy comenzó a narrar las historias que hablaban sobre la transformación de humanos en enormes lobos, Caroline se estremeció un poco. Escuchó con mucha atención lo que Billy decía, y hasta lo encontró antinatural.

Los pensamientos que esa misma tarde me habían atormentado, volvieron a mi cabeza y me torturaron más. Ahora tenía la evidencia delante de mis ojos.

Desterré aquellos pensamientos de mi mente y me concentré en la realidad. No quería contaminar mi felicidad con cosas del futuro que, necesariamente, no tenían que pasar. Quizás pudiera evitar la charla sobre hombres lobo hasta que entre nosotros dos hubiera la confianza suficiente.

—¿Tienes frío? —le pregunté a Caroline cuando Billy hubo hecho una pausa. Todos a nuestro alrededor se quedaron conversando sobre diversos temas.

—No —rió entre dientes —. Tú estás muy calentito … ¿Acaso tienes fiebre?

—No —contestó Paul antes de que yo pudiera idear una buena respuesta —. Él está muy caliente …

Los chicos se rieron y yo fulminé con la mirada a Paul.

—Sí, sí, estoy muy caliente. Te conviene no empeorarme.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso te excito?

Eso era pasarse de un límite. Tomé una piedra y la arrojé contra Paul, quien, con mucha agilidad, la tomó en el medio de vuelo. Claire aplaudió encantada cuando vio que Paul evitaba que la piedra le abriera la cabeza. Miré a Quil furioso.

—Eh, mantente al margen, cariño —le susurró Quil a su protegida —. Esto se va a poner feo.

—¡Uhhhh! —dijo Seth. A su lado, Lucy se doblaba de la risa.

—Vale, vale —dijo Paul —, Embry, sabes que eres como un hermano para mi y, aunque el matrimonio gay esté permitido, no podemos estar juntos … —se volvió a Rachel con cara de tarado —. Mi corazón es de ella.

—¡Awwwwwwww! —dijeron al unísono todas las chicas presentes, incluidas Claire y Caroline.

Los varones nos miramos con cara de asco y con los ceños fruncidos. Los mayores como Billy, Sue y el viejo Quil no podían más de la risa.

—Pobre condenada —murmuré.

—Porque Caroline debe estar muy a gusto contigo, ¿no? Pobre desgraciada —repitió con tono de burla.

Caroline se estremeció ligeramente entre mis brazos. Entendí que las bromas se estaban yendo muy lejos. Le hice una señas a Jacob, y él miró para todos lados buscando algó para distraer al grupo.

—Vale —dijo de repente —. ¡Ronda de chistes!

Al principio nadie quería pero luego todos se engancharon bastante bien. Aproveché que nadie nos prestaba atención y me robe a Caroline. La llevé por la orilla, sirviéndonos de la luz plateada de la luna para iluminarnos el camino.

—Me la estaba pasando re bien —me dijo sonriente —. ¿Por qué nos fuimos?

Metí la mano que no estaba agarrada a la suya dentro de uno de los bolsillos de mis vaqueros.

—Quería tiempo para nosotros, ya sabes, ahora que …

—Ajam —me cortó. Se mordió uno de sus labios y continuamos caminando en silencio.

Involuntariamente, nuestras manos se balanceaban hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

—¿Qué te parecieron las leyendas?

—Interesantes —frunció el ceño —. ¿Hay alguna que sea cierta?

Tragué saliva. ¿Por qué carajo había sacado el tema?

—Eh … no tengo idea, eso se lo tendrías que preguntar a Billy.

—¿Tú crees en ellas?

—Absolutamente —contesté sin pensarlo —. Son la historia de mi tribu, Caro.

Asintió con aire ausente.

—Tú … ¿Tú crees en alguna de ellas?

Tardó en contestarme.

—Todas tienen un lado mágico en el cual no confío. En especial, esa que hablaba sobre que podían transformarse en lobos. ¡Por Dios! Eso sería …

—¿Abominable? ¿Monstruoso? ¿Asqueroso?

Caroline paró en seco y me miró fijo a la cara.

—Hubiera preferido usar un adjetivo como «raro» o «imposible». Tampoco para llegar a esos extremos.

Ahora yo me mordí un labio, claramente más nervioso.

—¿Qué harías si justo esa fuera real?

Caroline, cuya mirada se había perdido en la bella superficie de la luna, se volvió a mi. Pude notar que estaba tensa, y algo nerviosa.

—¿Me estás diciendo que la de las personas que mutan a lobos es cierta?

Veamos, si le contestaba sí, era demasiado pronto para tirarle la verdad sobre la exitencia de los hombres lobo, pero si le decía que no, le estaría mintiendo.

—¿Embry?

—Yo pregunté primero.

Patético, lo sé.

—Bueno eh … Yo … sinceramente, no lo sé.

Me estaba inquietando esa poca definición de las respuestas. ¿Cómo pensaba ella que yo iba a interpretar esa respuesta? ¡Maldita sea!, quería respuestas precisas, que me ayudaran a ver la perspectiva de decirle o no que yo era un hombre lobo.

—Imagina que yo soy un —tragué aire desesperado — … un hombre lobo. ¿Qué harías?

El pulso de su corazón se volvió un poco más rápido. Deseé haberme podido morder la lengua antes de soltar la pregunta.

—¿Que qué haría? —preguntó riendo —. No lo sé … La verdad, no te veo transformándote en un enorme lobo.

Mentí una risas y a los dos segundos me puse serio.

—¿Me dejarías? —tenía que sacarme las dudas —. ¿Dejarías de quererme por ser un mutante?

Caroline me estudió detenidamente con la mirada. Me tocó el rostro con la mano y lo acarició lentamente. Me quedé quieto mientras lo hacía, esperando impacientemente su respuesta.

—Seguirías siendo Embry Call después de todo —su voz era tan suave, dulce y llevadera que me impulsó a abrir los ojos —. Eres el primer chico que me hace sentir esto, y … no quiero perderlo. Así que, si tengo que soportar que durante las lunas llenas seas un enorme perro peludo —se encogió de hombros — … creo que no me importaría en lo absoluto.

—¿En serio? —junté nuestras frentes.

—No, te estoy haciendo una joda. Me alejaría de ti para siempre porque me dan asco los canes —me separé de ella, asustado —. ¡Embry, por Dios! ¡Claro que te hablo en serio! Debes confiar en mi.

—¡Casi me matas de un susto! —nos reímos como tarados —. Eres una tonta, casi me … —respiré hondo para recuperar la calma en mi cuerpo — … no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—Vale —siguió riéndose —. Lo prometo.

Iba a besarla cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era su padre y le exigió volver a casa en ese preciso momento. La alcancé a su casa y en su porche la acorralé entre mi cuerpo y la puerta de entrada.

—Tendrás que dame ese beso tarde o temprano —le dije entre risas.

—Mejor que sea ahora, ¿no?

—No podría estar más de acuerdo …

Junté mis labios con los suyos y la besé con toda la ternura que pude. Su manos, aferradas a mi cuello, me sostenían con fuerza. Nada importaba más que nuestros labios juntos. Pero entones …

—¡Caroline! —chilló una voz grave y de edad —. ¡Pero por la Santa Virgen de Adalucía! ¿Qué diablos significa esto? —Caroline me empujó con fuerza y ambos miramos a su padre...

Oh, oh …

—Tú … ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Eh … Embry Call, señor.

Su ceño se frunció.

—Hablaremos adentro, jovencita —le dijo a Caroline sin mirarla —. Y tú acostumbrate a traerla antes de las diez, ¿entendido?

—¡Señor!, sí señor.

—Ahora, entra Caroline —el tipo estaba demasiado serio para estar hablando en serio y Caroline soltó un par de risitas mientras entraba —. Buenas noches, caballero.

Mi suegro me cerró la puerta sobre mis narices. Sí así iban a ser las relaciones familiares, ¡agarrate Catalina!

_Looking in your eyes  
Hoping they won't cry  
And even if they do  
I'll be in bed so close to you  
Hold you through the night  
And you'll be unaware  
But if you need me I'll be there_

**

* * *

**

CHICAS LES DEJO CAPITULO RAPIDO PORQUE SE ME PARTE LA CABEZA Y ME SIENTO MUY MAAL :S OJALAA LES GUSTEE! POBRE EMBRY, PARECE QUE VA A TENER UN SUEGRO MEDIO COMPLICADO AJAJAJA!

**(SUBI CAPITULO HOY PORQUE MAÑANA NO VOY A ESTAR EN TODO EL DIA Y NO QUIERO ESPERAR AL SABADO)**

**YA SABEEN, DEJEN REVIEEWS (:**

**Aca la traducción de I've got you (te tengo a ti) de MCFLY**

_El mundo sería un lugar solitario  
Sin la única que pone una sonrisa en tu cara  
Entonces, abrázame hasta que se extinga el sol  
No querré estar solo cuando estoy triste._

_Mirando en tus ojos  
Esperando que no llorarán  
E incluso si lo hacen  
Yo estaré en la cama muy cerca de ti  
Abrazándote durante la noche  
Y tu serás inconsciente  
Pero si me necesitas yo estaré allí_


	16. She left me

**CHAPTER 15: SHE LEFT ME**

_She walked in and said she didn't wanna know  
Anymore  
Before i could ask why she was gone out the door  
I didn't know, what i did wrong  
But now i just can't move on_

Mis párpados no pudieron soportarlo más y se cerraron. Me perdí en la oscuridad y en el suave sonido de mis ronquidos. Sentí que alguien me sacudía, pero no quería abrir los ojos; dormir era una idea mucho más apetecible que escuchar a la profesora de francés.

—Embry, despierta por favor —me susurró una suave voz.

La ignoré, a pesar que se me reprimió el corazón por ello. No quería ni podía aguantar ni un solo segundo más con los ojos abiertos.

—Embry, te llevarán con el director de nuevo —insistió la dulce voz de nuevo.

Gruñí esperando que con ello se callara.

—¡Embry! —esta vez, la voz fue acompañada de un golpe seco contra mi cabeza.

Me desperté sobresaltado cuando mi cabeza rebotó contra la pared, haciendo que la irritante voz de la profesora se detuviera y que todos se volvieran a mirarme con los ojos abiertos como platos.

No fue necesario sobarme la cabeza en el lugar golpeado, ya que yo no sufrí los peores daños; alguien iba a tener que hacerse cargo de la pared abollada.

Busqué a la profesora de francés quien nos miraba con furia en los ojos. Sus destellantes y pequeños ojos negros nos fulminaban con la mirada a mi, Jacob y Caroline. No iba a dejar que Caroline se metiera en problemas por mi culpa.

—¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber Perrout, la profesora.

—Jacob me dio un manotazo en la cabeza —respondí con voz ronca. Recordé que a cualquier chico normal le dolería haberse golpeado contra la pared, así que, me acaricié el lugar golpeado.

—Ya veo —murmuró la profesora —. La próxima vez que deba interrumpir la clase por ustedes dos, le diré al preceptor que se encargue de amonestarlos, ¿entendido?

Yo asentí con la cabeza, no estando seguro de que mi voz fuera suave para poder contestarle. En cuanto la horrenda profesora se hubo dado vuelta y concentrado en la clase de nuevo, me giré y clavé la mirada en Jacob. Mis puños cerrados estaba listos para arremeter contra él.

—¿Quieres saber algo? —pregunté con ironía, y al segundo, me contesté sin esperar su respuesta —: Mi mano es un avión y tú tienes cara de aeropuerto.

Jacob se rió entre dientes y se encogió de hombros.

—Eras tú el que se estaba quedando dormido, y si pegarme te sirve para que te despabiles —volvió a encogerse de hombros restándole importancia —, pues, adelante, hazlo.

Encajé la mandíbula con fuerza. Las solapas de mi nariz se abrían y cerraban con rapidez, y los sucesivos temblores que recorrían mi cuerpo aumentaron también.

—A la salida, te machacaré la cara, Jake —dije escuchando el crujido de mis articulaciones.

—Como gustes.

Me acomodé de nuevo en mi banco con la mirada fija en el pizarrón, donde estaban escritos verbos conjugados en francés. Puse cara de asco y saqué mi cuaderno para garabatear círculos.

Estaba distraído por el sueño, aburrido por la clase y molesto por la falta de sueño. Distracciones suficientes para no acordarme de que Caroline había estado presente en todo momento y que seguro esperaba alguna clase de explicación.

—No dormí bien anoche —le dije sin mirarla —. Espero que mi mal humor no te haya dañado.

Intenté soñar cariñoso y suave. No recordaba haberme descargado en ella, pero tampoco quería dar por hecho cosas que podrían lastimarla. Me puse nervioso por la cantidad de tiempo que Caroline tardó en contestarme.

—No te sientas mal —me acarició el brazo y se me puso la piel de gallina —. Todos tenemos malos días.

—Pero no es justo que culpemos a los demás por ello.

—Yo también estoy aburrida —rió entre dientes —. A pesar de que deteste la violencia, me divierte verlos pelear y tener discusiones.

Me volví a Caroline con el ceño fruncido. Su rostro estaba sereno, aunque no mostraba rastros de mentira. O quizás era la belleza de su pequeña sonrisa lo que suavizaba sus facciones.

—Iba en serio —dije sofocando una risa —, voy a estrangularle a la salida.

—Tienes que agradecerle que te hubiera despertado. Además, no le culpes, yo le pedí que tomara cartas en el asunto.

Hice una mueca; no podía culparla a ella y no era justo que dejara recaer la responsabilidad en Jacob.

—Lo siento —balbuceé con las mejillas rojas.

—Shh, Embry, todo estará bien —dijo con voz tranquilizadora.

Sus brazos se enrollaron al mío y su cabeza reposó sobre mi hombro. Dejé caer mi cabeza contra la suya y tomé una de sus manos. Jugueteé con sus dedos mientras la profesora escribía más y más palabras en el pizarrón, ignorando por completo nuestra falta de atención.

—¿Por qué no dormiste bien anoche? —quiso saber. Su voz se había agudizado varias octavas, seguramente por la preocupación.

Yo no deseaba contestarle aquella pregunta por la sencilla razón de que Caroline no tenía que conocer la respuesta. Necesitaba ocultarle que la causa había sido mi propia y personal preocupación sobre el tema de los hombres lobo. Odiaba mentirle, odiaba no saber qué hacer.

Había hablado sobre esto con Jacob y Quil, y sus opiniones eran completamente diferentes: Jacob decía que era necesario que Caroline ignorara la situación, que se hiciera una idea errónea sobre lo que sucedía, y que si alguna vez sus sospechas se acercaban demasiado a la verdad, que recién ahí le soltara todo. Él decía que era la mejor manera de protegerla.

Quil, por el contrario, defendía la idea de que Caroline estaba en su derecho de saber que su novio era un hombre lobo. Él decía que ocultar era como mentir, y que eso a las chicas no les gustaba ni pizca.

Enfrentado por el deseo de no perderla y no mentirle, mis anteriores noches habían sido un calvario. Yo no podía contarle todo esto a Caroline, por lo que debía de inventar una buena excusa.

—He … He tenido pesadillas.

Caroline se estremeció. Me pregunté si se había tragado o no mi mentira.

—Ya veo —por lo visto, sí —. Yo también he estado teniendo pesadillas.

Me envaré.

—¿En serio? ¿Y sobre qué?

Vi esto como una oportunidad para cambiar el tema de conversación. Lo mejor era que escapara de cualquier cosa relacionada con los hombres lobo, y hacerme más fácil el día.

—Era horrible, Em —volvió a estremecerse ante el recuerdo —. Apuesto a que te sentirás ofendido si te lo digo …

—Confía en mi. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? —pregunté entre risas.

Caroline no imitó mi gesto y se mantuvo callada. La sentí tensa contra mi cuerpo y su respiración comenzó a ser más acelerada. Sus brazos enrollados a mi me apretujaron con fuerza.

—Soñé con constantes mutaciones, ya sabes, como la des las leyendas —vi por el rabillo del ojo que cerraba con fuerza los ojos —. Eran … —volvió a estremecerse.

Tragué una gran bola de saliva que tenía en la boca.

De acuerdo, yo tenía tanta mala suerte que debía de ser ilegal. Me removí incómodo en mi asiento mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para contestarle.

—Te parecieron … ¿horribles?

—No sé si horribles, pero al menos asquerosas.

—Ajam …

Asqueroso. ¡Estupendo!, esto no podía ir mejor. La profesora anunció segundos después que la clase había terminado y pocos segundos después, sonó el timbre. Keira esperaba a Caroline en la puerta y ella me avisó que iría a saludarla. Aproveché que ella estaba distraída y me volví a Jacob.

—¿Qué hago, Jake? —pregunté exasperado —. Jake, ¡no puedo continuar mintiéndole!

Jacob hizo una mueca.

—Te entiendo, hermano —dijo con aire ausente —. Recuerdo cuando Bella ignoraba todo esto, lo mal que me hacía sentir que no lo supiera…

—No estamos hablando de Bella ahora —repliqué algo molesto —. Además, Bella estaba al tanto de que existían vampiros, y apuesto a que somos menos terroríficos y más normales que ellos.

Jacob torció el gesto.

Me inquietaba muchísimo el hecho de que ocultarle el secreto a Caroline se transformara, a la larga, en un sufrimiento extra. Le temía principalmente a su reacción y luego a la manera en que lo tomaría. ¿Aceptaría Caroline mi naturaleza? ¿Desearía dejar de ser mi novia para alejarse de mi? ¿Me tendría miedo?

Jacob debió de leer mi mente, que seguro que transmitía mi preocupación. Escuché los pasos de Caroline a mis espaldas, y me tensé como un palo de escoba. Jacob la miraba venir sobre mi hombro.

—Escucha, Em —dijo muy rápido —, creo que ha llegado el momento de que ella sepa la verdad. Llévala al bosque, a un lugar apartado y háblale de esto. Díselo tranquila y pausadamente, como si le estuvieras contando una leyenda —sus ojos se trasladaron a mi rostro —. Después de todo, los hombres lobo somos una leyenda —una sonrisa fugaz le dio un tono sarcástico a sus palabras. Me palmeó el hombro y me deseó suerte antes de irse a la cafetería.

—¿Embry? —la voz de Caroline fue lo único que me prohibió viajar a otra galaxia —. ¡Vamos, Embry! ¿O acaso quieres quedarte en la escuela?

No encontraba a manera de transformar mi expresión. Necesitaba recobrar la calma, desterrar el pánico que me había inundado. No quería bajo ningún concepto perder a Caroline y sentía que revelarle mi secreto sólo iba a lograr eso.

Pero tenía que serle sincero, ella tenía derecho a saberlo.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dije seriamente.

El rostro de Caroline se volvió tenso y nervioso. Todo rastro de alegría y felicidad se vio oculto por una nueva expresión: miedo. Intenté sonreír, pero apenas me salió una mueca temerosa.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó vacilante —. ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, sí … Es que … tengo que contarte algo y … este no es el sitio adecuado.

Caroline frunció el ceño, alarmada.

—De acuerdo —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Nos dirigimos a la playa de estacionamiento del instituto y nos subimos al auto en completo silencio. Ni ella ni yo hablamos durante el trayecto hacia lo más profundo del bosque. Ni siquiera sonaba la música de la radio.

A mi no me molestaba el silencio, me era mucho mejor para pensar y decidir qué palabras usar para explicarle _mi verdad_.

Caroline me miraba inquieta, como esperando a que yo dijera algo, pero me lamentaba pensar que no tenía las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizarla. Evitaba su mirada por temor a soltarle todo de una y dejarla más confundida que antes.

Seleccioné un lugar alejado, con muchos árboles. Un lugar que solía visitar en mis turnos de patrullaje. Era precioso. La luz del sol se filtraba por las copas de los pinos formando caprichosos dibujos amarillos. Era un lugar agradable y pacífico, perfecto para echarse un sueño. Pero, justamente, no podía dormir.

Aparqué el auto y cuando apagué el motor, el insoportable ruido que llenaba el silencio, cesó. Dejé las llaves en el contacto. Caroline y yo intercambiamos miradas. Le indiqué que saliera del auto y nos pusimos a caminar sin decir ni una palabra.

Me agradaba que Caroline estuviera respetando mi tiempo.

—¿Recuerdas las leyendas? —pregunté de repente.

El caminar de Caroline se interrumpió para volverse a mi.

—¿Las leyendas que narró Billy? —su pregunta fue natural, mientras que sus ojos me estudiaban nerviosos —. Sí. ¿Por qué?

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijo sobre los humanos que podían transformarse en lobos para proteger a la tribu?

El rostro de Caroline se puso un poco más blanco que lo normal.

—Sí —contestó con voz estrangulada —. ¿Qué pasa con ello?

Carraspeé antes de hablar.

—¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste si eran verdad?

A Caroline le comenzaron a temblar las manos. Asintió como respuesta.

—No te asustes, ni salgas corriendo —tomé sus manos entre las mías y clavé fijamente los ojos en ella —. Las historias son verdad, Caroline. Los quileutes tenemos la capacidad de transformarnos en enormes lobos para cuidar y proteger a la tribu de cualquier peligro.

Los labios y el rostro de Caroline se volvieron blanco ceniza. Sentí sus manos sudadas y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que amenazaban con salir de sus cuencas. Abrí la boca con el deseo de poder decir las palabras exactas para poder serenarla, pero nada salió. Me quise pegar un tiro.

—¿Qué?

Su pregunta no tenía respuesta porque no me animaba a repetirlo. Le tenía miedo a mis propias palabras.

—¿Me estás diciendo que eres un … hombre lobo?

Caroline enarcó una ceja. Eso se me antojó extraño, ya que parecía estar haciéndolo irónicamente. ¿Que no estaba asustada?

—Sí —afirme.

Caroline jaló sus manos, desenredándolas de las mías. Me fulminó con la mirada y luego echó a caminar hacia el auto. Me quedé clavado en mi lugar, perplejo por su reacción. Pero ¿qué le pasaba?

—¿Caro?

—¡Vete al infierno, cretino! —me chilló.

Pestañeé sorprendido.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa? —corrí hacia ella y la tomé por le codo.

—¡Suéltame!

Lo hice en el acto. Caroline no apartó los ojos de mi. Fusionó su mirada con la mía y me evaluó detalladamente. Parecía estar escaneando mi rostro en busca de que lo que le había dicho fuera mentira. ¡Pero si yo no estaba mintiendo!

—Confié en ti —murmuro antes de darse la vuelta y continuar caminando.

—¡No, no! ¡Espera!

Caroline continuó caminando con paso decidido. No iba a dejarla ir, tenía que darme más explicaciones.

—¡No puedes dejarme e irte!

—¡Embry tú estás loco! —me gritó enfurecida —. ¿Qué crees? ¿Que me chupo un dedo?

Sus ojos húmedos me miraron con desprecio y entonces lo entendí todo: Caroline creía que yo le estaba mintiendo, que todo esto no era más que una simple broma. Deseé que usara su inteligencia para ver a través de mis ojos y darse cuenta de que yo solamente estaba diciendo la verdad.

Caroline dejó escapar una lágrima antes de darse la vuelta y marchar.

—¡No me llames ni intentes que entre en razón! —chilló antes de dar un portazo con la puerta del auto —. Si lo haces, ¡le diré a mi padre que te aloje un tiro en la cabeza por haberme contradecido! ¡Lunático!

El rugido del motor fue como un eco de su propia furia. Perdí de vista al viejo cacharro en cuestión de segundos.

Por vez primera en muchísimo tiempo, sentí el peso del aire sobre mis hombros. La soledad y el silencio jodían como un violador serial, y mi cuerpo no se había caído en pedazos por simple milagro.

Comprendí que mis miedos me habían predicho que esto iba a suceder, pero ni en mis peores pesadillas hubiera imaginado que esto iba a ser tan doloroso y difícil de sobrellevar.

Me dejé caer y contemplé el cielo gris. Pensé en lo fácil que serían las cosas en este mundo si es que existiera una máquina del tiempo. Pero, ¿quién quería una máquina del tiempo cuando no sirve de nada en realidad? Lo cierto era que la verdad de la tenía que decir, tarde o temprano, y la única diferencia estaba en que el dolor sería más o menos. De cualquier forma, la había perdido.

Quise poder estar lo suficientemente enojado para cambiar de fase y corretear por los bosques junto a mis penas. Nadie iba a molestarme con la cabeza convertida en un calvario.

Pero, desde luego, la suerte me daba la espalda. Cerré los puños con fuerza y traté de no soltar le grito de agonía que deseaba salir por mi garganta.

La había perdido.

Ya que no podía hacerme cargo del sufrimiento como lobo, tuve que bancármela como hombre. Porque, a pesar de todo, yo seguía siendo humano, y como tal, tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias de mis errores.

_Since she left me  
She told me__, Don't worry  
You'll be OK you don't need me  
Believe me you'll be fine  
Then i knew what she meant  
And it's not what she said  
Now i can't believe that she's gone_

**

* * *

**

POR FAVOR NO NOS MATEEN, PERO BUENOO YA VENIAN MUY FELICES Y HABIA QUE METERLE ALGO MALO MUAJAJA! ADEMAS A TEAMWOLFS SE LE DA BIEN EL DRAMA ;)

**PERO SEGUROO QUE NO SE IMAGINABAN QUE CAROLINE IBA A REACCIONAR ASI, O NO? IGUAL LA RE ENTIENDO, PORQUE COMO SE VA A ASUSTAR POR ALGO QUE "NO EXISTE"? LO PRIMERO QUE TE PASA POR LA CABEZA ES, QUIEN ES ESTE LOCO, O NO? **

**ASIQUE YA VEREMOS COMO EMBRY SE LAS ARREGLA.. YA SABEE QUE ACA TIENE UN LUGAR DONDE LE CURAMOS LAS PENAS ;) AJAAJAJ**

**Y ACA LA TRADUCCION DE ****"SHE LEFT ME" MCFLY**

_Ella caminó y dijo que no quería saber  
Nada más  
Antes de preguntar porqué ella se había ido por la puerta  
No lo sabía, que hice mal  
Pero ahora no puedo seguir_

Desde que ella me dejó  
Ella me dijo  
No te preocupes  
Estarás bien, no me necesitas  
Creeme, estarás bien  
Entonces supe lo que ella significaba  
Y no es lo que ella dijo  
Ahora no puedo creer que se haya ido

**pd: queria recomendar a una amiga, que recien ahora empeze a leer su fic, se llama "My happy ending" de FlorBlack15 PASEN!**


	17. Begin Again

**Chapter 16: Begin Again**

_But I know it now...  
I wish I would've known before  
How good we were...  
Or is it too late to come back  
Or is it's really over,  
If it's really over..._

El espejo me devolvió mi reflejo y casi chillo por el susto. ¿Esa era yo? ¿Aquel rostro con huellas de lágrimas, ojeras agrandadas y ojos hinchados, era mi rostro? No, imposible. Abrí el paso de agua y llene mis palmas con ella para esparcirla por mi rostro, a ver si eso podía mejorarlo.

Apenas noté la mejoría del aspecto cuando, con temor, volví a verme al espejo. Tomé un cepillo e intenté acomodarme el lío que mis manos habían echo en mi lacia y negra cabellera. Miré con el ceño fruncido los cosméticos de mamá, buscando tapa ojeras y un poco de rubor. Estaba pálida.

Y todo esto era por culpa de Embry Call, aquel cretino mentiroso, lunático, loco desquiciado y sus estúpidas leyendas sobre hombres lobo. Sufrí dolor, pesadillas y soledad. Todo por su culpa.

El dolor del recuerdo de su rostro contraído por la pena me encogió el corazón, pero desterré aquellos pensamientos lo más rápido que pude. ¿Sentir culpa? ¿Por qué? Él había cometido el error de tomarme por estúpida y él tenía que disculparse.

¿Pero y si tenía razón? ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Hombres lobo? ¿De verdad existían?

—¡Caroline, cariño, a desayunar! —me llamó mamá desde la cocina —. ¡Apúrate que debo salir para Seattle a hacer unas compras!

Me puse las primeras prendas que encontré en el enorme armario y me arrastré hasta el comedor. Las dos amas de llaves que trabajaban en la cocina se encargaron de servirme el jugo de naranja, las tostadas y los huevos revueltos que solía comer. Pero tenía el estómago cerrado y si me metía cualquiera de esos alimentos en la boca, iba a vomitar.

—¡Qué aspecto tienes, hija! —exclamó mi madre mirando la pantalla de su agenda electrónica —. ¿Quieres que te pida un turno en la clínica de …?

—Cállate, mamá —le corté mirandola por el rabillo del ojo —. No estoy de humor para tus pavadas.

Ella siseó algo que no llegué a escuchar y desapareció en dirección al garage. Pinché un poco de huevo revuelto y mordisqueé una de las cinco tostadas con mermelada. El jugo de naranja apenas tocó mis labios cuando Dougie apareció con el pelo todo alborotado y en calzoncillos.

—¿Qué haces así vestido? —le pregunté mirandolo a él y al reloj alternativamente.

—Pues la profesora de biología avisó que hoy no iba a ir, así que nos permitieron entrar más tarde. ¿No es genial? —esbozó una sonrisa mientras se servía leche en un gran tazón —. Oye … ¿no deberías estar subida al auto de Embry a estas horas? Que yo sepa, tú tienes clases normalmente.

—Embry no vendrá por mí hoy —ni nunca jamás.

Dougie me miró y frunció el ceño. Levanté la mirada y me fijé en sus cachetes llenos y redondos con cereales y leche. Masticó un poco y tragó lo que tenía dentro de la boca.

—¿Se pelearon? —quiso saber con la voz aguda.

No le respondí. Se me había creado un nudo en la garganta así que asentí como única respuesta.

—Oh, lo siento —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir —. ¿Es algo temporal o definitivo?

Clavé los ojos húmedos en él y Dougie torció el gesto. Se puso de pie en un santiamén, rodeó la mesada de desayuno y me rodeó con sus largos brazos. Hundí la cabeza en su pecho y unas lágrimas traviesas rodaron por mis mejillas.

—Lo siento, no debí preguntarte eso.

Hubiera querido poder contestarle «No es culpa tuya», pero no estaba segura de poder tener la voz preparada para pronunciar esas cuatro palabras.

—Será mejor que me cambie ahora —me susurró —. No tardo. Límpiate la cara y espérame en el auto.

En pocos segundos, Dougie corría escaleras arriba en dirección a su habitación. Como si yo fuera una muerta, me dirigí hacia el garage y me metí dentro del auto de Dougie. Tomé mi teléfono celular y leí «Treinta y cuatro llamadas perdidas de Embry». Suspiré y arrojé el teléfono al fondo de mi mochila.

Dougie condujo hacia el colegio en silencio. Se resisitió a encender la radio porque sabía que eso no me ayudaría a levantar mis ánimos. Aparcó y cuando yo iba a salir del auto, me tomó por la muñeca.

—¿Caro? —escaneó mi rostro e hizo una mueca —. ¿Qué pasó? Ven, siéntate y cuéntamelo.

Tardé unos segundos en entender sus palabras porque me sentía ausente, perdida en este mundo. Me acomodé de nuevo en el asiento del conductor y balbuceé palabras sin sentido.

—Leyendas … Embry … Mentiroso … No quise escuchar su explicación …

Dougie tenía el ceño fruncido como si estuviera intentando resolver un complicado ejercicio de matemáticas. Apostaba que todo esto le era completamente extraño y ridículo, y que no podría encontrarle la lógica. ¿Embry y yo peleados?

—¿Y por qué no quisiste escuchar su explicación? —quiso saber.

—Pues porque, al igual que lo que me dijo, no tendría sentido.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? Por ahí, si le dejaras hablar, podrías entender aquello que te dijo y no crees.

Miré a Dougie con una ceja enarcada.

—¿No deberías estar insultándolo por haberme echo llorar?

Dougie me sonrió con ternura y me acarició con el pulgar una mejilla.

—Veo lo feliz que Embry te hace y sé que sólo te pondrás depresiva si no te arreglas con él. No lo sé, es como si ambos _tuvieran_ que estar juntos, como si el destino los hubiera escogido a ustedes dos para estar juntos para siempre … Es raro de explicar cuando lo miras desde afuera. Lo único que sé es que primero tengo que conseguir que ustedes dos se amiguen, y que luego, podré romperle la cara a patadas por haberte echo llorar —no pude evitar sonreírle —. Aunque, sí quieres, puedo pegarle ahora, pero estoy seguro de que eso no te gustará …

Negué con la cabeza y sentí que mis labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa. Dougie me acarició el cabello una vez más y me indicó con la babilla la entrada del colegio. Me incliné hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla y me encaminé a paso apretado dentro del instituro.

Esta semana había sido lo más parecido a una tortura. Separada de Embry, había tenido que soportar los recreos con el grupo de amigos de Dougie, que eran uno más estúpido que el otro. Dougie había evitado tocar el tema de mi pelea con Embry, pero pasada una semana, el tema se había echo demasiado evidente. Todos en la escuela habían notado nuestra separación.

Me ponía loca de celos cuando veía que otras se acercaban a Embry para «consolarlo», pero él parecía metido en una burbuja porque ni las miraba. Su boca era una fina línea recta y su rostro carecía de vida y expresión. Jacob y Quil se mantenían cerca de él en todo momento, intentando hacerle hablar o gastándose bromas, pero Embry no reaccionaba.

Eso dolía, pero mi rencor era superior. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a durar esta locura?

No fue hasta la hora de bioquímica cuando Keira abordó el tema. Ella había estado engripada estos últimos días, pero, al parecer, cuando reinició las clases, no tardó mucho en enterarse de lo sucedido.

—¿Que se pelearon? —preguntó incrédula —. ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

Dudé qué contestarle, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—Pues … —sin querer, desvié la mirada hacia mi derecha y allí estaba Embry mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Habremos estado unos minutos con la mirada fija el uno en el otro hasta que él se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo, y giró el rostro —. No ha pasado nada en realidad.

Keira enarcó una ceja que le creó profundas líneas en su frente.

—Mira, yo no creo que «no haya pasado nada». Por algo Embry tiene esa cara de culo tan grande y tú estás … como estás.

Hizo una mueca y tocó mi cabello.

—Embry cree que soy una tonta, Keira —murmuré sin mirarla a los ojos —. Cree que me chupo el dedo, que no tengo sentido común.

—Pero ¿qué es lo que te dijo para que te enojaras tanto?

Vacilé antes de contestarle. ¿Podría decirle nuestra charla con Embry a Keira? ¿Cuánto sabría ella sobre la veracidad de las leyendas? ¿Se ofendería por saber que yo no creía en ellas? Me armé de valor y le contesté:

—Pues me habló de los hombres lobo, de las leyendas. Y ¿sabes qué? Me parece una tomada de pelo que me diga que existen los hombres lobo. ¡Es imposible, Keira!

Keira me miró sin mirarme largos minutos. Su rostro estaba congelado, y su mirada ausente. Echó varias ojeadas a Embry, quien nos espiaba por el rabillo del ojo, y luego examinó mi rostro.

—¿Por qué tendrían que ser falsas?

La miré con la boca abierta.

—¡Tú también! —la acusé pinchándole el pecho con el dedo índice —. ¡Keira, qué locura es esa!

—Ejem, ejem —el profesor desde su escritorio se aclaró la garganta —. Poynter, ¿tiene algún problema que quiera discutirlo fuera del aula?

Tragué saliva.

—No, profesor.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, continué con su tarea.

Escuché unos murmullos provenientes de las típicas chusmas de la escuela y varias risitas burlonas. Keira las miró con el puño preparado, y Embry les gruñó. Ante esto, ellas volvieron a lo suyo.

—Gracias primo —le dijo Keira dándose vuelta.

Embry no dijo nada. Hizo como si eso nunca hubiera pasado y continuó haciendo su tarea. Entendí que me estaba ignorando.

—Mira, Caro —Keira se volvió a mí en cuchicheos —. Embry … Embry no es mentiroso, y tú sabrías cuándo miente y cuándo no. Yo … bueno, mi abuelo siempre me decía que había cierta verdad en las leyendas, pero nunca me puse a pensar en ello seriamente. Y, además, ¿por qué no podrían ser ciertas? ¿Qué tiene de malo que tu novio sea un hombre lobo?

La miré sin poder creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Parecía una loca salida del psiquiátrico.

—Keira, es una locura —dije meneando la cabeza.

—Eso dices tú porque no tienes idea de lo que es este mundo en realidad. Si realmente amaras a Embry, le creerías. O al menos, le darías la oportunidad a que se explicara.

Hice una mueca.

—¿Cómo quieres que yo … que yo crea en sus historias? Keira, no es posible —insistí.

—¿Quieres mi consejo? —ella no esperó a mi respuesta —. Escúchalo, deja que Embry se explique. Apuesto a que … a que él no miente.

Fruncí tanto el ceño que me dolió la frente. Me vi enfrentada entre dos opciones: o creerle a Keira y hacerle caso, o continuar aferrada al sentido común, que me indicaba que todo era parte de una broma pesada.

—Caro, por favor, ¿acaso eres feliz separada de Embry?

El vació en mi pecho aumentó cuando ella me recordó aquello. Me aferré con fuerza a la mesa porque sentía que iba a ser devorada por el mismo agujero negro que se estaba chupando a mi pecho.

—No, claro que no. Le extraño mucho.

—¿Y entonces? —repuso con una sonrisa comprensiva —. ¿Qué estás esperando? Eres masoquista, lo sabes, ¿no?

Me reí entre dientes.

—Embry no querrá hablar conmigo. Está furioso.

—Bah —dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia —. En cuanto te vea caminar hacia él, se arrodillará para pedirte perdón. Pero tú tampoco te hagas la loca, eh.

Me guiñó el ojo y ambas soltamos unas risitas por lo bajo.

—Y, por favor, cuando Embry te «explique» lo de las leyendas y los hombres lobo, llámame, que también quiero saber qué onda con eso.

Y entonces, sonó el timbre anunciando el receso. El profesor, perdido en las páginas de su libro, apenas de dio cuenta de que los chicos evacuaban el salón. Keira me palmeó el hombro antes de perderse entre la muchedumbre y yo guardé los libros en cámara lenta. Guardaba la esperanza de que Embry hubiera permanecido en el salón también, pero cuando levanté la mirada en busca de él, su asiento estaba vacío. Lo rastreé con la mirada y lo divisé justo cuando cruzaba el marco de la puerta, para salir al pasillo. Tomé mis libros con velocidad y me disparé hacia afuera del salón.

Corrí entre los grupos de alumnos reunidos para charlar sobre lo que habían echo en sus respectivas clases, y recibí varios insultos por chocarlos sin disculparme. Cuando divisé a Embry entre todo el gentío —era uno de los chicos más altos y, por su puesto, el más hermoso —, él estaba con su casillero abierto, guardando los libros de bioquímica y buscando los de su próxima clase: Lengua y Literatura.

—Embry, tenemos que hablar —le dije sin aliento cuando llegué a él.

Él pareció no haberme escuchado, pues continuó acomodando sus libros. Tenía la mandíbula tensa, fuertemente apretada, como intentando contener las palabras dentro de su boca.

—¿Embry? Embry, por favor, no me ignores.

Su cabeza se volvió a mi y por vez primera en toda la semana, pude ver su rostro. Recordé el mío esta mañana y noté que casi eran iguales: Embry no la había pasado mejor que yo, pero no necesitaba de maquillaje ni cremas para disimularlo, sus facciones parecían estar cubiertas por una máscara inexpresiva, carente de emociones. Bajo aquel antifaz, estaba su sufrimiento.

—Hablemos, ¿quieres?

Frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos.

—No has atendido mis llamadas —dijo con voz grave. ¿Dónde estaba la ternura y la dulzura que siempre la había caracterizado? —. ¿Por qué? —exigió saber.

No tenía idea de qué responderle. Me mordí el labio, nerviosa, y él pasó el peso de su cuerpo a una pierna, fingiendo ansiedad.

—Pues, sinceramente, no lo sé.

—Eso no es una respuesta.

—¿Pues qué quieres que te responda?

—La verdad. Me alcanza con eso.

Me dolía mucho la manera en que él hablaba, como si yo fuera una completa desconocida, una extraña. Su boca, muy alejada de mi por la diferencia de altura, tenía los labios que le temblaban.

—No quería hablarte. No quería escucharte. Quería … intentaba olvidarte, a tí y a tus locuras.

Entonces, la máscara se cayó de su rostro, dejándome ver el verdadero sufrimiento que había estado acumulando durante estos siete días: la había pasado tan mal como yo y le admiraba porque todavía no había llorado.

Involuntariamente, sentí el deseo de tomar su rostro y decirle que todo iba a ir bien, que no se tenía que preocupar por nada, porque nada estaba mal, que me moría por volver a ser su novia, que me moría por volver a estar entre sus brazos. Que me perdonara. Pero las palabras no querían salir de mi boca y eso se tradujo en mi mente.

—Perfecto —soltó en el un susurro —. Adiós, Caroline.

Y sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, se dio media vuelta y se alejó con el cuerpo cubierto de temblores. Los estudiantes que, por casualidad, se cruzaban en su camino, se apartaban asustados pegando su cuerpo contra los casilleros de metal. Observé como su cuerpo se iba haciendo más pequeño conforme se alejaba por el pasillo.

Cuando le perdí en la salida, fue cuando reaccioné y asimilé todo lo que había pasado. ¡Qué estúpida había sido! Había visto dolor y sufrimiento en su mirada, pero nada de mentira. Quizás todo fuera una joda, pero, ¿por qué no creerle? ¿Por qué no amarlo? ¿Y si era un hombre lobo, qué? ¿Cuál era el problema?

Yo misma había dicho que mis sentimientos no iban a cambiar, por más que él fuera un enorme perro mutante. ¡Y así funcionaban las cosas! Realmente, mi amor hacia Embry Call no había cambiado en lo absoluto, y este estúpido malentendido sólo estaba embarrando nuestra relación. ¡Y yo lo había permitido!

Me abrí paso entre los estudiantes, empujándolos sin vergüenza para poder llegar a la salida del colegio sin que ningún directivo me viera. Corrí por el bosque, dejándome guiar por mis instintos hasta que llegué a un claro que lo reconocí enseguida: era el sitio donde Embry me había dicho todo lo de los hombres lobo.

Respiré con desesperación para incorporar aire a mis pulmones; la carrera me había dejado exhausta. Entonces, escuché que alguien insultaba en voz baja y me fue imposible no reconocer su voz. Me dirigí hacia ella, guiándome por mi oído y vi cómo Embry se quitaba con desesperación la remera, dejando al descubierto su torso.

Me daba la espalda cuando se quitó los pantalones y los revoleó con fuerza. Se arrodilló en el pasto, con el cuerpo cubierto con temblores y arrancó hierba, completamente dominado con la furia.

Entonces, su cuerpo explotó. La metamorfosis se dio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pestañeé y al segundo, Embry se había convertido en un lobo. Miré atónita e incrédula al enorme animal de pelaje gris con manchas blancas salpicadas por todo su pelaje.

La belleza y majestuosidad de su pelaje y de su cuerpo me dejaron si palabras. Era un animal hermoso, de aspecto saludable. El enorme lobo fue de un lado a otro, con la cabeza baja. De repente, dejó de caminar y sus orejas se movieron por todos sitios. Parecían estar buscando algo. Su cuerpo tenso me dio mala espina y su enorme cabeza se ladeó hasta quedar de frente a mi. Sus penetrantes ojos negros se clavaron en los míos y la sangre se me heló en las venas.

—Embry —susurré.

El animal me transmitió su terror. Se sentó en sus cuartos traseros y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás para soltar un aullido.

Me quedé vacilante. ¿Qué debía hacer? Era obvio que _eso_ daba crédito a lo que Embry me había dicho: los hombres lobo sí existían.

Y aquel era Embry, mi Embry. El chico que amaba con tanta locura, que no me hacía sentir miedo por ese enorme animal peludo. Sin darle importancia al sentido común, me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia él, deteniéndome a unos metros.

—Supongo que te debo unas disculpas, Embry —susurré. Él clavó sus ojos en mi y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado —. Pero … ¿cómo iba a poder saber yo que realmente era cierto?

Embry se puso sobre sus cuatro patas en un salto. Instintivamente, salté hacia atrás. Embry creyó que yo me había asustado y gimoteó por lo bajo. Agachó la cabeza y caminó despacito hacia mi. Comprendí que quería que le acariciara.

—Vale, lo intentaré.

La mano me temblaba mientras la extendía hacia su enorme cabeza y experimenté placer cuando mi mano se mezcló entre su pelaje, suave y caliente. Embry ronroneó —o algo parecido —, cuando le hice cosquillas en el cuero cabelludo.

—Esto sonará loco, pero … qué lindo eres, Embry —me reí de mi misma —. Hablo con los animales. ¿Quién es la lunática ahora?

Él ladró, y quise interpretar aquello como una risa lobuna.

—Lo siento, Embry, lamento no haberte creído y espero que me perdones —asintió con su enorme cabeza y me regaló una sonrisa lobuna —. ¿Sabes? Esto es una locura … ¿Y sabes que más? —negó con su cabeza —. Si no fuera una locura, ¡no sería amor!

_Yes, I know we've said alot of things  
That we probably didn't mean  
But it's not too late to take them back  
So, before you say you're gonna go...  
I should probably let you know  
That I never knew what I had...  
__I never knew what I had..._

**

* * *

**

No nos pueden decir nada, porque hicimos durar la pelea solo un capitulo.. espero que les haya gustado, yo lo senti muy fuerte, nose como decirlo, pero me encanto!

**Este capitulo va dedicado a **_**Chilli Black**_**, por sus hermosos reviews, y porque ella fue la que nos dio la idea de que Caroline sea la que se diera cuenta de su error y vaya a buscar a Embry.. y no la tipica del chico suplicandole y arrodillandose ante ella para que le crea.. GRACIAS CHILLI ;)**

**Y no sabeen que capitulon que se vienee, con la ayuda de **_**Lecabel**_**.. les tenemos una super sorpresa.. nose si sera el cap que viene o el proximo, pero no faltaa mucho para que laas cosas se pongan un poco mas.. emm hots ;) ajajaja mejor me cayo!**

**Me voy que tengo que estudiar inglees, deseenme suerte y aca les dejo la traducción..**

Begin Again (Comenzar denuevo) Colbie Calliat

_**Pero ahora lo sé ...  
Ojalá lo hubiera sabido antes  
lo bueno que eramos ...  
¿O es demasiado tarde para regresar?  
¿O es que realmente se acabó?,  
**_

_**Sí, sé que he dicho un montón de cosas  
probablemante no me importe  
Pero no es demasiado tarde para volver de nuevo  
Así que, antes de decir que te vas a ir ...  
Probablemente debería hacerte saber  
Que yo nunca supe lo que tenía ...  
Yo nunca supe lo que tenía ...**_


	18. Thank you for loving me

**Chapter 17: Thank you for loving me**

_I never knew I had a dream__  
__Until that dream was you__  
__When I look into your eyes__  
__The sky's a different blue__  
__Cross my heart__  
__I wear no disguise__  
__If I tried, you'd make believe__  
__That you believed my lies._

A menos que alguien pudiera convencerme de lo opuesto, hasta ese momento, aquel era el día más feliz de toda mi vida. No había nada mejor que saber que la chica de mis sueños me había aceptado tal cual era. Nunca el problema había sido que yo fuera un hombre lobo, a ella le había molestado una supuesta mentira por mi parte. Pero ahora que Caroline conocía la verdad, ella confiaba mucho más en mi. Y yo estaba mucho más tranquilo conmigo mismo.

Porque guardarle secretos a mi novia no era nada gracioso. Iba a poder dormir bien de nuevo. Iba a poder mirarla a los ojos sin una aguja pinchándose en el medio de mi corazón, atormentándome con el dolor de no ser sincero con ella.

Pero Caroline me aceptaba… ¡Qué más daba lo demás! Yo era feliz, ella también. ¿Por qué preocuparse por mi propio sueño, si la tenía a ella adormecida sobre mi enorme estómago? Su suave y tranquila respiración me creaba paz, tal era, que en cualquier momento iba a quedarme yo dormido.

Es que paz y felicidad juntas, era como estar con el estómago lleno y que tu equipo de fútbol hubiera ganado las finales del campeonato. Sin palabras.

Cuando por fin los leves y casi audibles ronquidos de Caroline me indicaron que ella estaba profundamente dormida, me recordé a mi mismo que la noche ya había caído sobre nosotros. Lentamente, me deslicé hacia un conjunto de arbustos, cambié de fase y busqué mis pantalones. Me los metí con tanta velocidad, que tuve que comprobar si me había subido la cremallera. Es que había revoleado lejísimos a la pequeña prenda de jean, y no me hacia mucha gracia dejar a Caroline sola en el medio del bosque.

Ella continuaba durmiendo, para mi tranquilidad. La tomé en brazos e inconscientemente, se acurrucó como una niña en mi pecho caliente. Apostaba a que mi temperatura debería ser agradable.

No empleé un trote rápido porque el movimiento bruto iba a despertarla. Quería que ella descansara lo máximo posible porque el día siguiente iba a ser muy largo. Ya me la venía venir con sus preciosos y redondos ojos marrones llenos de dudas y preguntas, a la cual debía contestar. Por suerte era sábado. Ya era hora de que la suerte me sonriera.

No tenía idea de cómo presentarme en su casa. ¿Qué sabrían acerca de nuestra pelea? Podría imaginármelo a su padre con la escopeta lista y sin seguro, apuntando al centro de mi pecho ni bien me divisara. Quizás estaba exagerando, porque el papá de Caroline rara vez estaba en casa y rara vez tenía el tiempo suficiente para echar un ojo a su hija. Pero aún así, estaba Dougie. Oh, maldita sea, él seguro que estaba enterado, o por lo menos, esa mirada encendida de rabia que me dedicó esa mañana en el aparcamiento parecía estar queriendo decir «Tus huesos tienen los minutos contados».

Lo pensé seriamente.

Sí. Definitivamente, la ventana de Caroline era la mejor entrada. Debían ser las ocho o nueve de la noche, un horario propicio para que ella despertara de una larga «siesta» por ser viernes.

No sé que clase de milagro era el que me protegía, pero la ventana de Caroline estaba misteriosamente abierta. Ni me detuve a pensar en lo peligroso que era pegar un salto desde donde me encontraba hasta escalar la ventana, pero comencé a sentir el aire helado contra mi piel y la de Caroline ya estaba como piel de gallina.

Su habitación estaba a oscuras, pero eso no era un problema para mi. Mi excelente vista nocturna me permitió encontrar la cama sin problemas. La deposité con ternura y cuidado, procurando no despertarla.

—¡Ei! —dijo ella en susurros. Sus ojos entrecerrados me buscaron desesperada —. ¿Em?

—Shh —dije a su vez —. Oye, mejor duerme, ¿sí? Mañana hablaremos.

—No quiero que te vayas —balbuceó aferrando sus manos a mi muñeca —. Quédate conmigo.

¡Qué difícil que se hacía negarle un deseo! Pero no podía quedarme, no en esa casa con su hermano dando vueltas. Él iba a atacarme y yo no quería lastimar a mi cuñado.

—Debo irme, Caro.

—¿Qué? ¿Porque hay luna llena?

Me reí entre dientes.

—No tiene nada que ver con la luna llena —retiré algunos mechones de su rostro, acomodándolos detrás de una de sus orejas —. Luego te lo explico.

Ella suspiró.

—Quiero que te quedes …

—Te amo, preciosa —le dije besando la comisura de su boca.

Ella correspondió mi beso apenas unos segundos antes de quedar completamente dormida. Era imposible no sentirse en paz con aquel rostro tan angelical, completamente tranquilo y feliz, relajado. Me enderecé y me incliné contra la ventana para saltar y alejarme de ahí, cuando …

—Oye, aguarda un minuto —dijo una voz áspera y con enojo.

Se me heló la sangre en las venas y los ojos casi se me salen de sus órbitas.

Giré la espalda y fulminé la oscuridad.

—¿Dougie?

—Conversemos, hermano —me dijo acercándose a mi.

No tuve mucha elección que digamos. Uno de sus brazos se aferró a mis hombros y me empujó a través de la habitación hasta que salimos al iluminado pasillo. A paso apretado, me condujo hasta lo que yo supuse que era su habitación. Cerró la puerta, me indicó la silla de su escritorio y se apoyó en la puerta de madera clara con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Conversemos, hermano —repitió.

La luz me permitió diferenciar con muchísima más claridad la furia de sus facciones. Tenía ambas manos transformadas en puños y una fina línea recta mantenía duros sus labios. Sus ojos verde esmeralda por primera vez desde que le había conocido, me miraban con tanto odio y rencor que me pregunté dónde rayos estaba Dougie y qué habían hecho con él.

—Oye … —comencé, pero la mandíbula se me quedó colgando, sin poder decir ninguna palabra.

—Más te vale que tengas una buena explicación para darme, Call, porque no dudaré en hacerte trizas los huesos.

—No creo que eso sea lo mejor, Doug.

—¿Ah, sí? —dio dos pasos hacia mi —. ¿En serio? ¿Tan seguro estás de que puedes ganarme?

Pestañeé sorprendido.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Voy a destrozarte la cara, idiota. **Nadie** hace llorar a mi hermana —enfatizó cada palabra como si temiera que yo no pudiera entenderlas.

Tragué saliva no por miedo, sino por lo sorprendido que me dejaba la situación.

—Creo que estás exagerando …

—¡Eso lo dices porque tú no la escuchabas llorar, idiota!

Di dos zancadas hacia él para taparle la boca con las manos, pero Dogie malinterpretó mi movimiento, confundiéndolo con un ataque por mi parte, y uno de sus puños salió disparado en mi dirección. Mis reflejos salían mucho más rápido que el de un humano promedio, por lo que atajé el puño.

Él hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Lo siento, Doug.

—Canalla.

—Oh, vamos.

Forcejeó para liberar su brazo, y no lo consiguió, obviamente. Yo casi no hacia esfuerzos por mantenerlo quieto y él casi se quiebra el antebrazo.

—Doug, no conseguirás nada, lo siento —le dije haciendo una mueca.

—Ojala Danny hubiera sido más listo para no perderla. Caroline no sufría con un idiota como él.

Eso no me agradó, pero intenté mantenerme sereno. Encajé la mandíbula y apreté los dedos de la mano que no sostenía el puño de Dougie.

—¿Pero qué rayos está sucediendo aquí, Doug? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Levanté la mirada inconscientemente hacia ella, y vi a Caroline sobándose uno de los ojos, como niña recién despierta. Sus ojos café se clavaron en mi y me miraron sorprendida. Sus labios se habían encogido hasta quedar completamente arrugados, y sus ojos nos miraban alternativamente a Dougie y a mi.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —volvió a preguntar con la voz agudizada —. ¿Qué te pasa, Doug?

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido. Yo solté sus manos que cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—¿Estaban peleando?

Ninguno de nosotros dos contestó. Sin embargo, una imagen vale más que mil palabras, por lo que Caroline pudo hacerse una clara idea de lo que estaba sucediendo antes de que ella irrumpiera.

—No peleen, por favor.

Dougie soltó un gruñido, y cuando se dio vuelta hacia mi, su movimiento se vio acompañado de una piña voladora. Como dije antes, mis reflejos eran rapidísimos y por alguna extraña razón, estaba esperando a que Dougie volviera a arremeter contra mi.

Entonces, antes de que el puño hubiera completado si quiera la mitad del trayecto hasta mi cara, yo ya lo había cazado en el aire, y con la otra mano —la cual actuó por puro instinto —, aterrizó en su rostro. Yo no fui conciente de esta respuesta por mi parte, hasta que no escuché el crujido de la nariz de Dougie y su cascada de maldiciones.

—¡Maldito perro! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Ouch!

Caroline se lanzó hacia el piso, con una de sus delicadas manos tapando la O de su boca. Me miró aterrada; a mi y a mis temblores.

—Sal de aquí, Embry —me dijo.

No me estaba echando, claro que no. En su mirada había terror y miedo, pero no hacia mi sino a que alguien pudiera entrar y ver la escena. Asentí rápidamente con la cabeza no sin antes hacerle un gesto con la mano para que me llamara. Ella se rió entre dientes y me indicó con el dedo índice la ventana de la habitación.

Le dediqué una última mirada y ella me sonrió. Salté por la ventana, corrí entre el bosque, y siempre con la sonrisa de Caroline en mi mente.

Pateé una roca que voló a través de la playa hasta chapotear en el océano. Aguardaba en silencio a fin de poder darle tiempo a que se recuperara.

—Entiendo —dijo al fin —. Súper-fuerza, súper-vista, súper-velocidad. Al parecer, ser hombre lobo esta de lujo.

—No para de sorprenderme lo bien que lo llevas.

—Es que nunca tuve motivos para temerle. Sigues siendo Embry, ¿a que sí?

Sonreí sin pensarlo.

—Sin embargo, en un primer momento, no quisiste creerme.

Ahora fue Caroline quien selló su boca en perfecto silencio. Una fínea línea recta mantenía inmóvil a sus labios y su ceño ligeramente fruncido marcaba líneas en su frente.

—Era una locura, Em —ase excusó un rato después.

—Tienes que grabarte que debes confiar en mi. Jamás te mentiría.

—Guardaste este secreto durante todo el tiempo que fuimos novios. Ocultar es una forma de mentir.

—No quería darte más motivos a que te alejaras de mi —le confesé huyendo de su mirada —. Bastantes puntos en contra tenía ya, ¿no crees?

—Ah —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa —. ¿Te refieres a lo de la broma? —me costó responderle, incluso haciendo un gesto tan simple como asentir con la cabeza —. Sí, la verdad, te fuiste al diablo con eso. Pero no sé qué rayos haces que siempre consigues que te perdone, o que vuelva a pedirte perdón.

—Hablando de eso —me paré, tomé una de sus muñecas y ella me miró con curiosidad —, me debes unas disculpas —enarqué una ceja y ella se ruborizó.

—Oh, cielos —susurró. Se mordisqueó la uña del dedo gordo, nerviosa —. Bueno, ¿qué debo hacer para que Embry Call me perdone?

—¿Esclavitud eterna?

—Exageras, chico.

Hice una mueca.

—¿Darme un beso?

Se hizo la que recapacitaba sobre la idea.

—Eso _podría_ dártelo …

—_Debes_ dármelo. O sea, soy tu novio.

—O sea, gánate ese puesto.

Le puse una cara ofensiva que la hizo soltar una carcajada. Aproveché su rápida distracción para tomarla en brazos y poder juntar nuestras bocas en un beso. Al principio se resistió, pero no tardó más de segundos en acostumbrarse al suave contacto de mi boca contra la suya.

—¿Qué dices ahora? —pregunté con mi frente fusionada a la de ella.

—Pues mejoras.

—La que está en capilla eres tú, no yo.

Se rió entre dientes. Tomó mi rostro y comenzó ella misma un beso. Era diferente la manera en que ella empezaba los besos, ya que le daba un toque de ternura y lentitud, un ritmo que sólo Caroline podía marcar.

Un balón de fútbol aterrizó en mi cabeza.

Desprendí mi boca de la de Caroline para volverme al grupito de idiotas que habían sido tan brutos de arrojar un balón con esa fuerza. Si mi cráneo no hubiera sido el de un hombre lobo, seguramente hubiera acabado con el balón incrustado en él.

—¡Eh, Embry! —celebró Jacob con los brazos en alto —. ¡Hermano, hey! ¡Únete, venga!

Tomé el balón hundido en la arena, tomé impulso y lo arrojé con todas mis fuerzas.

—¡Touch down! —gritó Quil, festejando.

—Felicidades —susurró la voz de Caro a mis espaldas. Entrelazó los dedos de una de sus manos con una de las mías, y me serví de la mano libre para tomarle el mentón y acercarla para besarla.

Escuché los gritos de celebración de los chicos que se habían juntado para hacer el partido de rugby. Parecían felices por mi arreglo con Caroline.

—¡Ea! —Jacob saltaba de la alegría —. ¡Mira, Em, te dije que te ibas a arreglar pronto con ella! —me dio una piña juguetona contra el brazo —. Y tú, niña, no vueltas a hacerme pasar por eso de nuevo. Fue un calvario.

Caroline se removió inquieta y yo le puse mala cara a Jacob. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—¿Se unen a nosotros, chicos? —propuso con el cuerpo inclinado en dirección al partido.

Caroline y yo intercambiamos una rápida mirada.

—Yo no juego a eso —repuso Caroline —. Pero si tú quieres ir —agregó en mi dirección.

—Puedo jugar rugby otro día —dije restándole importancia —. No quiero dejarte sola.

—Nessie y las chicas preparan una fogata para esta noche, Embry —comentó Jacob —. Estará bien con ellas —miró a Caroline con la preocupación reflejada en su ceño fruncido —. Te gusta hablar de compras, ¿verdad?

—-¡Dah!

—¡Perfecto! Apuesto a que con Nessie se llevará bien. ¡Vamos, no sean tortugas! ¡Venga, Embry! ¡Muéstrale a tu chica de qué estás hecho!

Juro que me ardieron las mejillas pero lo disimulé aclarándome la garganta. Caroline me echó un par de ojeadas tímidas y me tomó de la mano, arrastrándome hasta donde se habían acomodado. Fuimos recibidos por las parejas de Paul y Rachel, Jacob y Nessie, Jared y Kim y Emily con Sam. Las chicas secuestraron a Caroline, tomándola como rehén mientras yo era empujado dentro de la cancha.

Durante el partido, no pude evitar controlar en qué andaba Caroline y me tranquilizaba ver la manera llevadera en que parecía charlar con Nessie. La novia de Jake parloteaba sin parar y algo me decía que Caroline disfrutaba mucho de no tener que participar de la conversación.

Me acerqué alterado y ansioso a ella cuando el partio concluyó, y estaba impaciente por atormentarla a preguntas cuando escuché de qué habían estado hablando:

—Es lo mejor tener un novio como hombre lobo —afirmó Nessie con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

Las otras —menos Caroline —, coincidieron con ella murmurando algo por lo bajo. Caroline me buscó con la mirada, aterrada y un poco confundida y me apresuré a llegar a su lado.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡No seas así, Embry! —me recriminó Kim —. Le hemos contado todo lo que tiene que saber sobre un hombre lobo, ¿verdad que sí, Caro?

Qué confianza.

Caroline asintió lentamente con la cabeza, y su mirad ausente.

—¿De qué le han estado hablando?

Kim se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, pero fue Emily quien supo ver la falta de paciencia en mis ojos.

—Le contamos lo mínimo indispensable que debe tener en claro de ahora en más: la comida, la falta de ropa y la irregularidad de los horarios.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Nada más? —pregunté en voz elevada.

—Nada más —me aseguro el rostro destrozado de Emily.

Respiré más tranquilo; no habían mencionado la imprimación. Caroline ahora parecía más recuperada al verme tranquilo a mi, y sus brazos pudieron rodear mi cuerpo como su estuviéramos conversando sobre la música en la radio.

—Oye, Caroline —comenzó Paul —, hay algo que ninguna de ellas te ha mencionado —. Lo miré con el odio chispeando en mis ojos.

Caroline le frunció el ceño, preocupada, y esperó a que continuara.

—Tienen que usar algo si no quieren terminar en el veterinario.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó ella al cabo de un rato.

Paul intercambió una mirada con Jared quien trataba de no doblarse de la risa.

—Pues, ya sabes, Embry es un perro mutante, gigante y peludo, por lo tanto, si algún día él decide darte su semillita, tu debes saber que ahí adentro criarás un perro mitad humano.

El asco y el terror se asentó en la cara de Caroline, quien me miró horrizada.

—Vas a cobrar, Paul.

Me puse de pie y comencé a perseguirlo por el pequeño campamento. Salté rocas, corrí a través de la orilla, salté y hasta que no le quebré la nariz a Paul no paré. Caroline contempló la destreza de mi persecución con ojos como los de lechuza, pero para mi no era algo demasiado irrelevante.

—¡Oye! ¡Te has pasado, Embry!

—Pues no me jodas —repliqué —. Venias sumando puntos, eh.

Paul rodó los ojos pese a que tenía una nariz rota.

—Llorón.

—Tengo más si acaso te apetece.

Paul me fulminó con la mirada, y Rachel se hizo cargo de esa nariz sangrante. Yo regresé con Caroline y la tomé en brazos. Ella se acurrucó en mi pecho y me dio un par de besos en el cuello.

—¿Qué más te han estado contando? —le pregunté en susurros.

—Pues me han dicho la historia de Nessie —hizo un repentino alto —. Con que, ¿vampiros? Me preocupa eso, Embry.

—Oh, ya empieza —dijo Quil —. Mira, Caroline, no podrás evitar que salga a cazar vampiros, porque cazar vampiros es lo más tope guau que hay.

Yo rodé los ojos.

—Debes dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Claire —le espeté.

Quil me sacó la lengua.

—Eres infantil —le regañó Jacob con una media sonrisa.

Quil ya se estaba parando para propinarle una piña cuando Sam se interpuso entre ellos.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —dijo en voz alta —. Lo importante es que Caroline ahora sabe nuestro secreto. Es importante que nadie más lo sepa, ¿entendido, Caroline? A nadie.

Ella hizo como si cerrara una cremallera sobre sus labios. Todos en la ronda se rieron por lo bajo y se concentraron en sus respectivas parejas.

—Me alegra que puedas acostumbrarte —le dije en susurros y con las yemas de los dedos rozando sus cachetes.

—Pues a mi me alegra que estemos de nuevo juntos —sonrió y me dio un corto beso sobre los labios —. Te amo, hombre lobo.

La tomé por el cuello para besarla, con la mayor ternura y dulzura que me permití.

—Te amo, _Sweet Caroline._

_Thank you for loving me__  
__For being my eyes__  
__When I couldn't see__  
__For parting my lips__  
__When I couldn't breathe__  
__Thank you for loving me_

_You pick me up when I fall down__  
__You ring the bell before they count me out__  
__If I was drowning you would part the sea__  
__And risk your own life to rescue me_

* * *

**CHICAS PERDONEN EL RETRASO, PERO ACA LES DEJAMOS EL CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO PASA NADA MUY IMPORTANTE PERO ERA NECESARIO PONERLO Y AHORAA SII CHANANANA, EL CAPITULO QUE VIENE SEÑORAS Y SEÑOREES SE VAA A PONEER HOOT ;)**

**NO SE OLVIDEEN DE DEJAAR _REVIEEWS_!**

**TRADUCCION.- THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME (BON JOVI)**

_Nunca supe que tenía un sueño__  
__Hasta que ese sueño fuiste tu__  
__Cuando miro dentro de tus ojos__  
__El cielo tiene in azul diferente__  
__Cruza mi corazón__  
__Yo no estoy fingiendo__  
__Si lo intenté, tu me hacías creer__  
__Que creías mis mentiras_

_Te agradezco por amarme__  
__Por ser mis ojos__  
__Cuando no podía ver__  
__Por partir mis labios__  
__Cuando no podía respirar__  
__Gracias por amarme_

_Tu me levantas cuando caigo__  
__Tu suenas la campana antes de que ellos me saquen__  
__Si yo me estuviera ahogando tu partirías el mar__  
__Y arriesgarías tu propia vida para rescatarme_


	19. In these arms

**Chapter 18: In these arms**

_You want commitment__  
__Take a look into these eyes__  
__They burn with a fire, just for you now__  
__Until the end of time__  
__I would do anything__  
__I'd beg, I'd steal, I'd die__  
__To have you in these arms tonight_

-¡LIBERTAD!- Gritó mi novia tomando un gran respiro. Soltó mi mano unos segundos y corrió por las escaleras, desesperada por llegar a suelo firme y libre de deberes. Yo no pude evitar lanzar una sonrisa al verla tan feliz.

El viento despeinó su cabello por completo, pero ella estaba demasiado feliz por salir del instituto como para hacerle caso.

La gente a mi alrededor se acercaba a sus amigos para saludarlos e irse inmediatamente. Otros prendían sus cigarrillos e inundaban el lugar con el asqueroso olor a la nicotina.

-Adiós hermano- Quil palmeó mi hombro y yo sonreí a mis dos mejores amigos, que se dirigían a sus casas. Caroline lanzó un respingo y yo inmediatamente la miré. Su boina casi se escapaba. Se veía tan linda tratando de atraparla…

-Deja de babearte…- Murmuró Keira golpeándome en la cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué fue eso?-

-No lo se… tenía ganas de molestar…- Y sin más que decir, comenzó a caminar hacia la calle.

-Ugh…- Caro se dio vuelta, mostrándome su hermosa sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos. Se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano, felizmente. Ese día estaba particularmente feliz y tranquila

-Es perfecto verte así de contenta -susurré juntando nuestras frentes.

-Seguro -coincidió -. Vengo bastante bien con el tema esto de -miró para ambos lados - … de los hombres lobo.

Me reí a carcajada limpia.

-Ya lo creo -Caroline hizo una pequeña mueca con sus labios -. ¿Qué pasa?

-Em …. me he quedado un poco preocupada por lo que dijo Quil anoche.

Apreté los dientes.

-¿De qué hablas? No olvides que Quil suele decir muchas pavadas en poco tiempo.

Hubiera querido que ella se riera por ese chiste malo, pero al parecer, apenas se hizo eco de mis palabras.

-Embry -comenzó -, ¿cómo es eso de que tú cazas vampiros?

Abrí los ojos, un poco asustado por lo directo de su pregunta. Evidentemente, esto la había hecho pensar demasiado, y la tenía bastante preocupada.

-Oh, pues … No es tan malo como suena, en realidad -le expliqué -. No los cazo solo, Caro, los chicos también me ayudan con el trabajo.

-Ah -asintió -. ¿O sea que son … como tú?

-No eres la única chica lobo del pueblo, bombón.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios en una sonrisa apenas visible.

-Se supone que me debo quedar más tranquila, ¿entonces?

-Seguro. Estoy en esto desde hace un tiempo, cariño.

Rodó los ojos.

-Suena como algo parecido a la mafia.

Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás y solté una larga carcajada.

-¿Te escuchas cuando hablas?

-Lo siento por ser tan …

-¿Mala bromeadora?

Me pegó un puñetazo que para mi fue como una suave caricia de sus manos.

-Hablando de piñas … -curvé los labios hacia una esquina de mi rostro, formando una mueca desagradable -. ¿Cómo anda Dougie?

Ella me miró con una ceja enarcada. Luego, se tapó el rostro con esas manos suyas tan finas y delicadas.

-El médico le encelló la nariz. Tendrá que andar con ese coso blanco durante unas cuántas semanas.

-Cuánto lo siento.

Caroline abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió más que aire. Un par de bocinazos me hicieron girar en redondo sobre mi lugar; Jacob y Quil se despedían de nosotros desde el cacharro de Jacob. Les saludamos con la mano antes de perderlos entre el bosque.

-Apuesto a que van a la casa de los Cullen -dije.

-¿La familia de Nessie? -asentí como respuesta -. ¡Ah! -ella bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuántos años tiene Nessie?

Sonreí. Era curioso que lo preguntara como si estuviera comentando el color del cielo pero no me quejaba para nada. Al contrario, le agradecía a los dioses que Caroline hubiera aceptado tan bien la naturaleza de Nessie.

-Ya sabes -hice un mohín -, Nessie tiene unos … seis o siete años, pero aparenta unos diecisiete, más o menos.

Caroline entrecerró los ojos y luego suspiró.

-Es una chica muy bonita -comentó -Y muy agradable.

Me reí entre dientes.

-Tú eres más hermosa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Supongo que tengo que creerte.

-¡Adiós tórtolos! -nos gritó Paul, arrojándome los restos de su manzana mordisqueada.

Levanté el dedo número tres de mi mano derecha en dirección a Paul, mientras que él salía corriendo en dirección a la casa de Jacob. Luego me volví a Caroline, cuya sonrisa era pequeña, pero … ¿pícara?

-¿Quieres hacer algo?- Acercó su cuerpo al mío y yo rodee su cintura con mi brazos.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?- Bajé mi rostro para poder verla y ella levantó el suyo Entonces, sin previo aviso, ella posó sus labios sobre los míos y dejó un suave beso. Allí mismo pude sentir esa libertad que siempre me provocaban sus besos.

-¿Quieres ver una película? La tengo que devolver hoy, pero tengo tiempo hasta las 10 de la noche- Noté su mirada de inocencia y supe que tenía algo entre manos.

-¿Qué película es?...- Pregunté desconfiado. Ella abrió su boca para decir algo y habló mirando al suelo.

-¡Bueno! Pues… es "Día de los enamorados"- No…

-¿Estás bromeando?- Reí. Ella me miró con su cara de perrito mojado y yo intenté mirar a un costado, para evitar ser vencido.

-¿Porfis?-

-No me vas a convencer con esa carita…-

-¡Pero Embry!...- Se quejó como niña pequeña. Sus labios se posaron vagamente sobre mi cuello y yo me tensé… no me podía estar haciendo eso.

-Caroline…- Le advertí. Ella comenzó a reír y yo me sentí hipnotizado ante la perfecta visión de su pequeña y hermosa nariz arrugándose de la manera más tierna…

Me miró unos segundos y eso bastó para romper mi fortaleza.

-Ugh… está bien… pero solo si prometes no decirme nada cuando me duerma-

-Te lo prometo-

-Vamos a mi casa…- Ella asintió tomando mi mano y juntos comenzamos a caminar hacia mi casa, que no estaba a más de 5 cuadras del instituto.

En el medio del camino decidimos comprar pochoclo, así que fuimos hasta la tienda de mi mamá y yo tomé cinco bolsitas.

-¿No crees que cinco es mucho?- Preguntó asombrada al salir del lugar. Yo me reí.

-No tanto para mí…-

-A veces no se a donde se te va todo lo que comes…- Y pude pescarla mirándome de arriba a abajo.

Caminamos hasta la siguiente cuadra, donde se encontraba mi casa y una vez que llegamos, los dos nos tiramos en el sofá, cansados…

-Ugh… ¡tengo sueño!- Dijo ella acercándose a mi cuerpo y abrazándome. Yo sonreí al sentir su dulce tacto.

-¿Acaso no quieres ver la película?- Pregunté, rogando a los ancestros por que así fuera.

-¿Estás bromeando?- Preguntó incorporándose. Yo me reí al ver que su largo cabello había tapado su cara. Ella se lo corrió despreocupadamente y yo volví a admirar sus ojos…- No me voy a perder de esta película-

-Genial…-

-¿Preparamos los pochochos?- Ella pasó una pierna por mi cuerpo y luego paso la otra, para salir del sofá. Yo me dí vuelta para quedar enfrente suyo, y me levanté.

-Como usted quiera señorita Poynter…- Ella rió divertida y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Caminamos hasta la cocina y ella se sentó en la mesada, cerca del horno.

-¿Cuántas bolsas vas a hacer?- Sus pies iban y venían en el aire.

-¿Dos?- Pregunté tomando dos bolsas de pochoclo. Ella asintió con una sonrisa y yo tome una cacerola honda de las alacenas. Prendí una hornalla y abrí las bolsas de pochoclos.

Después de poner la cacerola en la hornalla, me acerqué a ella y apoyé mi cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, cerrando mis ojos.

Inhale su aroma intoxicante y lo largué lentamente…

No había nada mejor que relajarme así.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó ella acariciando mi cabello suavemente. Yo sonreí… era hermosa cuando se preocupaba.

-¡Claro que no! Solo estaba cerrando mis ojos… despertarse tan temprano para ir al instituto me mata…- Ella me miró enternecida y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Pobrecito…- Sus labios se volvieron a posar sobre los míos, y yo sonreí, adueñándome de su cintura.

-Tus labios son calentitos…- Murmuró separándose. Al verla noté que sus ojos estaban cerrados…

¿Acaso podía ser más hermosa?

Reí suavemente y admiré su perfecto rostro, acariciando su cabello.

-¿Tu crees?- Ella asintió con su cabeza y abrió sus piernas para poder acercarme más a su cuerpo.

-No lo creo… es así- Suspiró suavemente y me dejó ver sus ojos… sus hermosos ojos que brillaban como nunca.

-Pues tu tienes los labios más sexys del mundo…- Le dije suavemente. Ella los mordió de la manera más enloquecedora y yo quise comérmela allí mismo…

-¿A sí?...- Preguntó sensualmente, acercando su rostro al mío peligrosamente…

Podía sentir su aliento a melocotón ingresando por mis fosas nasales… impregnándose en mi cerebro.

-Mhm…- Ni siquiera podía hablar… lo único que quería hacer era besarla hasta la locura.

Y sin poder resistirme, tomé su boca en la mía y la besé suavemente, saboreando cada rincón… Mi lengua rozó sus dientes y ella le dio paso, para dejarla explorar.

Mis manos, que antes estaban en su cintura, bajaron a sus muslos para acariciarlos suavemente…

Quería que fuese mía… la quería en ese instante, y si ella seguía acariciando mi pecho de esa manera, sabía que no iba a aguantar demasiado.

-Adoro tu pecho…- Suspiró sin aliento. Entonces, sin previo aviso, sus manos se colaron por mi remera, y yo sentí que iba a morir allí mismo.

Sus manos acariciaban cada centímetro de mi torso por debajo de la remera, y cada vez que bajaban yo sentía que iba a explotar.

-Eres hermosa…- Y sin resistirme, besé su cuello, mordiéndola suavemente.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó riendo divertida. Ninguno de los dos podía respirar…

-Te muerdo…- Susurré antes de volver a hacerlo. Ella volvió a reír.

-Embry, me vas a dejar una marca…- Jadeó sin aliento, acariciando mis brazos.

¡Dios! ¡Me estaba matando!

Sus pies, que colgaban a los dos costados de mi cuerpo, comenzaron a acariciar mis muslos suavemente.

Le encantaba… lo sabía.

-Entonces todos sabrán que eres mía…- Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello al descubierto para mí, y yo lo besé, haciéndolo mío.

Pero ella volvió a echar su cabeza hacia delante y tomó mi rostro.

-Bésame…- Suspiró. Yo cumplí sus deseos con fervor…

El dulce y suave tacto de sus labios era mejor que cualquier cosa…

Dios, debíamos parar, porque yo ya me estaba emocionando demasiado…

Pero no podía… era intoxicante… era adictivo, y yo la necesitaba.

-Embry…- Su voz tembló un poco.

-¿Mhm?...- No podía separar mis labios de los suyos, pero ella corrió su cara y yo solo besé su mejilla.

-Embry…- Inhalé su dulce aroma a flores frescas. No podía contestarle… estaba en otro mundo, donde las palabras sobraban.

-Embry estoy caliente…- ¿Qué?

La miré unos segundos, sin poder esconder la sonrisa.

-Ya lo sé…- Le guiñé el ojo e intenté seguir con el besuqueo, pero ella se corrió un poco.

-¡No, Embry! ¡Me estoy quemando!- Y sin más que decir, salto de la mesada.

-¿Qué?- Noté que estaba acariciando el costado de su pierna izquierda.

-Me estaba quemando… creo que estaba tocando la cacerola…-

Oh… genial. Que linda manera de cortar con todo. Maldita cacerola…

-¿Estás bien?- Ella asintió y miró la cacerola que estaba tapada.

-Sí… creo que los pochoclos ya están…- Ella apagó el fuego y me miró unos segundos.- Ve a poner la película que yo los sirvo, ¿Sí?-

-Sí…- Contesté, tratando de esconder la frustración de mi voz. Caminé hasta el sillón y hurgué en su mochila, donde ella tenía el DVD.

-¡¿Salados o dulces?- Preguntó en un grito.

-Como tú los prefieras…-

-¡Salados!-

En menos de un minuto, ella volvió con los pochoclos. Yo ya había puesto la película.

-Pone play…- Se sentó a mi lado y puso los pochoclos en mi regazo. Yo apreté el botón de play, pasé mi brazo por sus hombros y la acerqué a mi pecho, relajándome completamente…

Cinco minutos después, me quise pegar un tiro en el medio de la frente…

¡¿Ashton Kutcher? Genial, como para que mi novia no estuviese con los ojos pegados a la pantalla.

-Me muero…- Dijo sin poder creérselo al verlo a él con un anillo en mano para dárselo a una mujer… no podía verla a ella.

Yo solo la miré unos segundos…

¡ESTOY AQUÍ! Grité mentalmente, pero ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia.

"Aguántate Embry… él jamás podría tocarla… ella es tuya y no de él. Es tuya…"

Yo comía pochoclos despreocupadamente mientras la escuchaba lanzar grititos de emoción o de "Me muero, me muero, me muero" cada vez que aparecía un macho…

Y claro que no era uno… eran MUCHOS.

"Vamos Embry, hazte notar… tu eres más lindo que el tarado de Kutcher…"

Dejé el bol a un lado y la miré a ella fijamente. Ni siquiera me daba bola… no me registraba… yo era nada frente a los actores de la película.

Pero no me rendí…

Me acerqué lentamente a su cuerpo, que estaba al borde del sillón, y la abracé por la cintura…

-¿Qué haces Embry?- Rió al sentir mis labios sobre su cuello.

-Estoy aburrido…-

-Pues mira la película…- Y como un gato arisco se escurrió de mi agarre.

Se apoyó contra el respaldo, y yo me tranquilicé. La imité, y volví a pasar mis brazos sobre sus hombros.

Algo tenía que hacer…

-¿Caro?...- Pregunté suavemente. Ella no me miró.

-¿Qué pasa?...-

-¿Me das un beso?...- Su rostro se dio vuelta y me posó un simple beso sobre los labios.

-¿Contento?-

-¡No! Dame uno lindo…- Genial… actúa como niño Embry.

Ella rodó sus ojos divertida, y se acercó a mí.

Sus labios abrazaron los mios con dulsura, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé con más profundidad, saboreando su aliento a melocotón…

Entonces, sin previo aviso sus labios se despegaron de los míos, y ella dio un respingo en el sillón.

-¡ME MUEROOO!- Gritó sin aliento. Yo la miré asustado.

-¡¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Taylor Lautner! No, no, no… es hermoso-

-¡¿Qué?- Miré la pantalla sintiendo los celos y lo ví al idiota de las películas de "Luna llena". Actuaba del humano que estaba enamorado de la vampira y la mujer lobo.

Una película taquillera solo porque él era el protagonista…

Ella estaba con los ojos pegados a la pantalla, donde el idiota ese estaba mostrando sus músculos.

Pff… yo tenía más músculos que él.

-No puede ser tan lindo…- Dijo como una desesperada.

-¡¿Estás bromeando? ¡Es horrible!- Ella me miró unos segundos, enojada.

-Tú solo lo dices porque estás celoso…-

-¿Celoso de qué? Yo tengo más músculos que él- Ya me estaba empezando a molestar.

-Celoso de su fama… y de que lo estoy mirando a él y no a ti- Su voz pasó de ser enojada a ser burlona.

-¿Celoso? ¿Yo? Ese idiota no podría con estas armas- Señalé mis bíceps.

-Pff…-

-Si nadie se resiste a ellas… ni siquiera tú- Ella lanzó una corta risa exagerada y me miró desafiantemente.

-¿Crees que no me puedo resistir a tu cuerpo?-

-Exacto…-

-Claro Embry…- Dijo rodando sus ojos. Yo la miré con mi sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Se que piensas en tocar mis bíceps todo el tiempo… es solo que no lo quieres reconocer-

-Sí, sí… obvio-

-Las mujeres son tan calentonas como los hombres- Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¡¿Estás bromeando? Los hombres no pueden aguantarse ni un segundo sin mirarle las tetas a una mujer-

-¡Eso no es verdad!-

-¡Claro que lo es! ¿Te crees que no te he visto mirando las mías a cada rato?- Golpe bajo…

-E…eso es diferente…-

-¡¿En qué?- Su cabello danzó mientras ella agitaba sus brazos con frustración.

-Pues… tu eres mi novia y… ¡Tengo el derecho!-

-Entonces estás admitiendo que los hombres sí miran tetas- Okay… no era que fuésemos unos acosadores o algo por el estilo… simplemente nuestros ojos se movían hacia ellas. Eran como imanes… y una vez que tenías unas cerca… pues… era imposible no quedarse mirando.

-Solo lo admito si tu admites que las mujeres también son calentonas con los hombres…-

-Eso no es verdad…-

-¡No, claro que no! ¡Tu no miras al idiota ese!- Dije con ironía. Ella miró la pantalla unos segundos, e intentó decir algo, pero su boca solo se abrió y se cerró repetidamente.

-Pues…-

-¡Entonces dí la verdad! ¡No te puedes resistir a esto!- Señalé mi torso completo y ella lanzó un bufido.

-Ugh, ¡Embry eres completamente imposible!-

Ella se levantó rápidamente del sillón, dispuesta a marcharse, pero yo tomé su muñeca y la tiré hacia mí. Cayó sobre mis piernas en un movimiento brusco… su cuerpo pegado al mío, su cabello danzando por unos segundos, sus ojos inspeccionando los míos, asustados… sorprendidos ante mi reacción.

-Pero aún así te encanto…- Susurré, corriendo el mechón de su cabello que tapaba su perfecta nariz.

Ella respiró con fuerza… su aliento chocando con mi rostro, que estaba a no más de un centímetro del suyo…

Solo debía actuar.

Pero no tuve tiempo ni de pensar en mis hormonas alocadas que corrían por mis venas, porque los labios de Caroline tomaron los míos posesivamente, besándome con pasión.

-Lo admito…- Suspiró, separandose unos segundos. Desesperado busqué su boca, extrañando la suavidad con la que acariciaba la mía.

-¿Qué cosa?- Murmuré, sin alejar mi rostro del suyo. Sus manos tomaron mi cabello con fuerza, acercando mi frente a la suya.

-Lo admito… me encantas…- Suspiró mordiendo mi labio inferior…

Me estaba matando… simplemente me estaba matando.

Por unos segundos, ella se levantó de mis piernas y yo temí…

-¿Qué haces?...- Se puso enfrente mío, mirándome con una sonrisa en su perfecto rostro y me empujó para dejar mi espalda contra el respaldo del sillón…

Entonces sus manos se apoyaron sobre mis hombros y ella se sentó a horcajadas… con una pierna a cada lado de las mías.

No… no, no, no, no… no me podía estar haciendo eso.

-Me vas a matar…- Susurré. Ella soltó una dulce risa y comenzó a besarme sensualmente… dejándome saborear su boca. Sus manos subían y bajaban por mi pecho y las mías… pues las mías exploraban sus muslos.

Nuestras bocas danzaban a un ritmo sin freno… sus manos dejaban un rastro de fuego puro… su lengua me hipnotizaba… y yo me estaba volviendo loco…

Un gruñido salió de mi garganta cuando sus manos se colaron por mi remera. Ella lanzó un jadeo al sentir mis manos sobre su trasero…

La cosa ya me estaba doliendo… ya no podía estar haciendo todo eso y saber que no iba a terminar… pero simplemente no podía volver… estaba atrapado en sus redes…

Tomé su cintura, dispuesto a sentir su torso contra el mío. Necesitaba cada centímetro de su perfecta piel…

-Embry…- Soltó en un jadeo…

"Dios, Embry junior… por favor quédate quieto… por favor no te emociones…" Pero ya era algo tarde…

La cosa ya no podía seguir en el sillón…

-Vamos…- Gruñí, tomando sus piernas para alzarla. Me levanté con ella colgada de mi cuerpo y rió.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó al verme comenzando a caminar… su boca no dejaba de jugar con la mía.

No contesté, porque simplemente no me podía concentrar en hablar. Yo solo me concentraba en su cuerpo pegado al mío… en sus labios suaves, besándome con fuerza… y en Embry junior que ya estaba comenzando a doler…

Comencé a subir el primer escalón de la escalera, acariciando su espalda.

Sus labios comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello… Dios no…

Mis pasos perdieron agilidad ante su acción, y al llegar al segundo escalón, me balancee, dejando la espalda de Caroline contra la pared.

Ella mordió su labio inferior y sin molestarse, siguió besándome con desenfreno…

-Por Dios…- Gruñí besando su cuello, mordiéndolo con deseo. Ella me dio paso, jadeando a más no poder.

Estaba por explotar.

-¿Qué haces?- Al principio rió, pero luego la risa se tornó en jadeo al sentir mis manos en sus muslos…

Dios, no sabía si tocarla o no, pero cuantas ganas tenía de hacerlo…

Mis manos subieron rápidamente por sus piernas, hasta llegar a su estómago.

-Embry…-

-¿Qué?- Sus labios volvieron a los míos y yo la besé, sintiendo cada centímetro de su boca.

-Me estás aplastando…- Susurró separándose. Me miró a los ojos y yo traté de concentrarme.

Sí… subir las escaleras…

Ella rió al verme tan nervioso y yo simplemente seguí subiendo, dejándola besarme sin restricciones.

Al llegar al piso de arriba, su boca se despegó de la mía, para morder mi mandíbula.

Sin contenerme la apresé sobre la pared… mi lobo interior explotaba… yo ya era un animal, y por sus jadeos, le encantaba.

Sus piernas se desprendieron de mis caderas y ella buscó mis labios desesperada, empujándome para seguir caminando.

Caminamos hasta mi habitación, entre medio de besos y golpes contra la pared. No nos despegamos ni un segundo, sedientos de placer.

Llegamos a los pies de la cama y yo me senté, notando su sonrisa sexy.

-Quítate la remera…- Suspiró, tomándola con decisión. Yo la ayudé, y en menos de un segundo, quedé expuesto ante su mirada lasciva.

-Amo tus músculos…- Susurró acariciándolos con delicadeza…

Me estaba matando.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, besándola. Ella trepó a la cama, volviendo a sentarse a horcajadas mías… cosa que me volvía completamente loco.

-Dios… eres perfecto…- Suspiró al sentir mis labios en su cuello. Yo reí ante su ocurrencia y ella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para besarme…

-Tu eres perfecta…- Susurré entre medio del beso.

Acarició mi pecho, bajando hacia mis abdominales con su tacto de Dioses… y yo simplemente sentí que me transportaban a otro lugar.

Y yo necesitaba más… quería más…

Tomé su polera negra entre mis manos, acariciando la suave piel de su estómago y comencé a subirla lentamente, esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

-¡Apúrate!- Susurró, ayudándome. Reí al ver su apuro. Su polera viajó hasta el rincón más lejano de mi habitación y yo la miré…

Era hermosa… simplemente hermosa. Su piel blanca parecía brillar ante mi mirada… su estómago plano… su pequeño ombligo… sus pechos redondos… completamente perfectos…

Ella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para besarme. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas ante la vergüenza, pero estaba decidida…

Sus manos tomaron las mías y yo miré sus ojos.

-Eres hermosa…- Susurré en su oído. Su sonrisa tímida se hizo presente y me besó con fuerza, intentando perder esa timidez.

Sus manos se desprendieron de la mías y ella comenzó a acariciar mis abdominales… cada vez bajaba más y más…

Sin poder resistirme, la tome entre mis brazos para bajarla de mis piernas y dejarla acostada sobre la cama. Me puse sobre ella, besando sus labios.

Sus piernas se entrelazaron con las mías y simplemente ya no pude más…

Mis rodillas se apoyaron sobre la cama para poder tener mejor estabilidad, y sin dejar de besarla, tome el botón de su pantalón…

Sus labios se detuvieron unos segundos… y luego, algo asustados siguieron.

Comencé a bajar el cierre…

Su respiración se corto…

Tomé el borde de su pantalón, comenzando a bajarlo lentamente…

-¡No!- Su reacción fue repentina. Se alejó de mí inmediatamente, sentándose sobre la cama y me miró asustada, arrepentida… adolorida.

-Caro…- Se abrochó el pantalón en cuestión de segundos y se levantó de la cama.

-Yo…- Ella no podía hablar…

Buscó la polera que había caído en el suelo y se la puso, temblando…

-¿Qué paso?...- Pregunté asustado.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? ¿Acaso la había lastimado?

-Embry… yo… lo siento, pero… no estoy preparada-

Me quedé completamente petrificado ante esas palabras. ¿Qué rayos se suponía que significaba eso?

-No entiendo -susurré -¿He hecho algo mal?

Los ojos chocolate de Caroline se humedecieron y, algo asustado, me salí de encima suyo. Caroline se arrastró hasta apoyarse contra el respaldo de la cama, bien alejada de mi. Me sentí un poco ofendido por esto, pero me molestó más las lágrimas de dolor que habían comenzado a caer por su rostro.

-¿He hecho algo mal? -volví a preguntar.

Caroline me miró de reojo. Había juntado sus piernas contra su pecho, y las había rodeado con sus brazos pálidos y finitos.

-Tú no … es que ….

Gimió y rompió a llorar.

Fruncí tanto el ceño que me dolió la frente. Gateé hasta donde se encontraba, con tanta lentitud que ella ni se dio cuenta de cuánto me había acercado. A diferencia de lo que yo esperaba, ella no me rechazó, y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, comprendí lo mucho que Caroline me necesitaba.

La abracé, dejando que ella se acomodara a su gusto contra mi cuerpo. Por algún extraño motivo, sabía que no debía decir absolutamente nada. Por más que el deseo de saber qué rayos le había pasado me atacaba constantemente, el sonido de su llanto me hacía olvidarlo completamente.

Caroline se quedó dormida entre tanta lágrima, y yo concilié el sueño tras romperme la cabeza, intentando averiguar qué diablos había pasado.

_And these were our words__  
__They keep me strong__  
__I'd hold you__  
__I'd need you__  
__I'd get down on my knees for you__  
__And make everything alright__  
__If you were in these arms__  
__I'd love you__  
__I'd please you__  
__I'd tell you that I'd never leave you__  
__And love you till the end of time__  
__If you were in these arms tonight_

* * *

**NOOO SE PUEDEEN QUEJAAAR, 10 PAGINAAS DE PUROO AMOOR Y SEXO (? AJAAJJAAJ NOO PARA TANTOO, PERO CALENTITOS LOS PANCHOOS AJAJAJAJ, VA EL PANCHO DE EMBRY AJAJAJAJ ME FUI A LA MIERDAA..**

**VOLVAMOS A LO NUESTRO, PRIMERO QUE NADA, HAY QUE NOMBRAR A LECABEL QUE PARTICIPO, VA ESCRIBIO LA MAYORIA DE ESTE CAPITULO.. MUCHISIMAAS GRACIAS AMIGA TUS CAPITULOS HOT SON LO MAAAS!**

**CAROLINEE CORTAA MAMBOO, JAAJAJ DEJO AL AMIGUITO DE EMBRY EXITADOO EN LA MEJOR PARTE JAJAJA PERO YA VAN A SABER SUS RAZONEES!**

**Y CREO QUE NOS MERECEMOS UN GRAN REVIEW :)**

**pd: Chilli esperamos haber aclarado tus dudas al principio de este capitulo**

**AHORA LA TRADUCCION DE "IN THESE ARMS, BONJOVI"**

_Tú quieres un compromiso.  
Echa una mirada a estos ojos;  
arden con pasión, sólo por ti  
hasta el final de los tiempos.  
Haría cualquier cosa,  
suplicaría, robaría, moriría  
por tenerte en estos brazos esta noche._

_Y estas son nuestras palabras.  
Ellas me mantienen fuerte.  
Te abrazaría.  
Te necesitaría.  
Me pondría de rodillas por ti  
y lo haría todo bien  
si estuvieras en estos brazos esta noche.  
Te amaría.  
Te complacería.  
Te diría que nunca te abandonaría  
y te amaría hasta el fin  
si estuvieras en estos brazos esta noche._


	20. Hurt

**Chapter 19: Hurt**

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit__  
__Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss__  
__And it's so hard to say goodbye__  
__When it comes to these rules_

Repasé, por vez décimo cuarta, todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. ¿Dónde rayos estaba el movimiento equivocado? En algún momento yo debí de haber dicho algo, o hacer algo que la hiciera sentir incómoda, pero por más que me estaba exprimiendo la cabeza, no lograba hallarlo.

Respiré hondo, inflando mis pulmones e intenté relajarme. Me distraje continuando con el preparativo del desayuno para Caroline. Me puse la radio bajita, y me dejé llevar por las variadas canciones de la estación.

Salí al parque, corté una flor y la puse en un vaso transparente con agua. Era un poco cliché, pero decoraba la pequeña bandeja que usé para transportar el desayuno para Caroline, que consistía en un juego de naranja, café, tostadas y panqueques caseros.

Más que nada, mi objetivo era poder hacerla sentir cómoda. No deseaba que comenzara su día con el pie izquierdo, más si se tenía en cuenta el pequeño incidente de la noche anterior.

Subí en completo silencio y cuidado las escaleras. Mi cuarto estaba dominado por una tranquilidad entonada por la respiración de Caroline. Su cuerpo ovillado y acurrucado contra un lado de la cama, apenas se movía cuando sus pulmones se inflaban para respirar. Dejé la bandeja en el piso de madera clara, y me senté en el borde de la cama.

La miré dormir. Preciosa; simplemente preciosa. Ella dormía hundida en una serenidad envidiable, ajena a todo peligro. ¡Y cómo no!, teniendo un novio como hombre lobo …

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa cuando yo acaricié la piel de su brazo. El vello se le erizó y le recorrió por el cuerpo un escalofrió. Amoldé mi cuerpo a la curvatura de su espalda, tomando con las manos su vientre. Estiré el cuello para poder rozar con mi boca la piel del suyo, y deposité cortos besos sobre la suave superficie.

—Embry —murmuró sonriendo.

Solté unas risitas, y mi aliento acarició la piel de su oreja.

—Hola, bombón —la saludé.

Caroline todavía tenía los ojos abiertos, y yo creía que ella estaba despierta.

—Embry, tengo miedo —dijo de repente, con el ceño fruncido.

Me envaré.

—¿Qué dices?

—¡Que él no me atrape!

Me separé bruscamente de su cuerpo, haciendo que la cama temblara. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? Me di cuenta de que Caroline estaba durmiendo y que, quizás, eso que había dicho era parte de una pesadilla.

Caroline abrió los ojos poco después. El cielo se abrió en aquel momento, y unos rayos dorados de luz alumbraron mejor su rostro; levemente brilloso, sudado, por la adrenalina producida a causa de la pesadilla. Caroline respiraba con pesadez, mientras sus ojos registraban todo el lugar. Tenía el rostro completamente pálido.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, inclinado hacia ella.

Caroline tardó en contestar.

—Sí —y su voz sonó repleta de mentira. Se aclaró la garganta —. Eh … ¿Dónde estoy?

—En mi cuarto.

Caroline abrió los ojos.

—¿En serio? Entonces, ¿no era un sueño?

Entrecerré los ojos.

—¿De qué sueño hablas?

Caroline me miró a de hito a hito, con la boca transformada en una o. Las manos le temblaban.

—¿Soy yo o hay olor a panqueques?

Enarqué una ceja, mirándola perplejo. ¿Era una broma? ¿Acaso Caroline estaba intentando evitar hablar sobre su sueño y la noche anterior? ¿Y si había soñado algo feo la noche anterior? ¿Y si ese algo feo tenía sus orígenes en lo que _no_ había pasado la noche anterior?

—¿Embry?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Eh, sí, de hecho, tu novio se ha pasado toda la mañana cocinándote un humilde desayuno —dije inclinándome hacia el piso para tomar la bandeja —. Espero que sea de su agrado, señorita Poynter —coloqué la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

Caroline me miró con los ojos iluminados por una chispa de alegría preciosa. Luego, me agradeció el desayuno con una ancha sonrisa que cubrió todo su rostro. Yo pasé uno de mis brazos por encima de sus hombros y la contemplé desayunar.

Aguardaba impaciente a que estuviera con el estómago más o menos lleno para que yo pudiera sacarle el tema de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. La duda me carcomía el cuerpo, y tarde o temprano, mis nervios iban a salir a la luz.

—¿Caro? —mi voz salió tímida de mi garganta. Ella me miró, chupándose los dedos ensuciados con mermelada —. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta… sobre lo que pasó anoche?

El rostro de Caroline se transformó en una piedra. El brillo alegre de sus ojos de apagó, como cuando soplas el fuego de una vela. Me mordí el labio inferior y fruncí el ceño.

—Eh … yo … tengo … eh … necesito ir al baño —las palabras salieron rápidas de su boca, atropellándose unas con otras —. ¿Podrías decirme dónde queda, por favor?

Pasaron varios segundos en completa lentitud hasta que yo no reaccioné. Había algo en su voz, en su expresión, en su mirada que me hacía desconfiar. ¿Por qué sentía que ella evitaba hablar del tema? Volví a sacudir la cabeza, expulsando aquellos pensamientos. Me era imposible imaginar que Caroline no confiaba lo suficiente en mi como para hablar abiertamente del tema.

Tomé la bandeja en mis manos y la ayudé a ponerse de pie. La guié a través de los pasillos, y prendí yo mismo la luz de la habitación con azulejos azul claro.

—Estaré en la cocina, ¿de acuerdo? Cualquier cosa que necesites, me pides —le dije mientras ella entraba.

Me sonrió con timidez y cerró la puerta delante de mis narices. Estuve unos segundos delante de la puerta de madera oscura, hasta que recordé que debía poner en remojo las cosas que Caroline había usado.

Me sentía de plomo al caminar por los pasillos de mi casa. Era como si estuviera arrastrando unos pesos con mis tobillos, y me era completamente imposible casi trasladarme.

Parecía un paranoico mirando la reloj cada un minuto, pero me era extraño que Caroline no saliera de la habitación. Llegó un momento, pasados los diez minutos que tuve que convencerme que como mínimo las chicas necesitaban diez minutos antes de salir de baño, una especie de ritual.

Rodé los ojos. Todas y cada una de las chicas eran increíblemente ridículas.

Pasados casi veinte minutos, me dije a mi mismo que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, y salí disparado en dirección al baño.

—¡Embry! —jadeó Caroline cuando me la crucé a medio camino de mi destino.

—¿Qué te pasó? —pregunté alterado —. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Caroline me miró con las cejas tocándose.

—Fui al baño, Embry —contestó con tono ofendido.

—¡Veinte minutos ahí adentro!

Caroline abrió la boca.

—¿Y? ¿Qué? ¿Tu baño tiene límite de horario? ¡Por favor, Embry, creo que estás alterado!

—¿¡Yo? ¿Alterado? ¡Pero si eres tú la que se pone nerviosa cuando le pregunto sobre lo que pasó anoche!

Caroline me puso cara de pocos amigos.

—Oye …

—¡Ves! Evitas hablar del tema —me quejé —. ¿Por qué, eh? ¿Es que no querías hacerlo conmigo? ¿Qué he hecho mal, Caroline Poynter? —mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos, intentando leer más allá de su mirada, intentando alcanzar su alma —. ¡Dímelo, por favor, Caroline!

Caroline parecía una perfecta estatua de esas que encuentras en cualquier plaza; inmóvil, sin expresiones transmitidas en su rostro, me miraba como si yo fuera un alienígena, , como si habláramos diferentes lenguajes. Pese a mis súplicas, ella no dijo absolutamente nada.

—¿No vas a hablar?

Caroline apretó los labios con fuerza, hasta que el color rosado natural de ellos pasó al blanco.

—No puedo, Embry. Es …

—¿Es …? —apreté los dientes —. ¿Es que no confías en mi, eso?

—¡No! —su respuesta salió automáticamente, en un grito —. ¡Cómo no voy a confiar en ti !

—¡Pues entonces, dímelo!

Caroline tenía los ojos húmedos. Eso era precisamente lo que yo había estado intentando evitar: que llorara. Cerré las manos, convirtiéndolas en puños y encajé la mandíbula, apretando tanto los dientes que hicieron un misterioso sonido, como cuando alguien araña un pizarrón con una mano de uñas largas.

Caminé hacia ella, la tomé por los hombros con fuerza. Su cabeza se había inclinado hacia el piso, con ambas manos ocultándolo. Sus sollozos y las lágrimas se dejaban notar, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Caroline por ocultarlos.

—No llores. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —canturreé, abrazándola y meciendo nuestros cuerpos a la par de mis palabras.

—No … no es tu culpa, Embry —balbuceó ella entre las lágrimas —. Es que … para mi … no es … fácil.

—No quise forzarte a que te acostaras conmigo. Lo siento.

—¡Deja de culparte, maldita sea! —se despegó de mi cuerpo violentamente —. ¡Tú no tienes la culpa! ¡Dios! ¿Qué parte es la que te cuesta entender?

Caroline estaba furiosa, pero era esa furia que nace de la rabia, del resentimiento. La miré perplejo, sorprendido que debajo de esas lágrimas y de esas expresiones fieras, se hallara la dueña de mi corazón. ¿Dónde estaba Caroline Poynter?

Caroline debió notar que me asusté de su reacción. Soltó un gemido desde lo más profundo de su pecho y trotó hacia los sillones de la sala. Lo seguí como si yo fuera su sombra.

Caroline enterró el rostro en el apoya-manos del sofá de color mate. Derramó allí sus lágrimas, intentando reprimir el sonido de su llanto. Yo me debatía entre ir a consolarla, o dejarla sola. Temía que se pusiera histérica de nuevo, y que se lastimara intentando apartarme.

—¡Oh, Embry! ¡Cuánto lo siento! —le oía decir entre las cortas pausas donde ella no hipaba.

No. Estaba muy mal que yo me quedara parado como un completo imbécil mientras ella se desgarraba en lágrimas. Me acerqué a ella, arrodillándome a su lado. Curvé mi mano a su espalda, y recorrí su largo cabello con una mano.

—Shh, Caro, todo está bien —le mentí. Ambos queríamos creerlo de manera desesperada.

—No. ¡Nada está bien! —sollozó. Giró el cuerpo y cayó en mis brazos, hundiendo la cabeza en mi pecho y aferrando sus pequeñas manos a mis hombros —. ¡Lo arruino todo!

Me moría por dentro. La formación de un agujero negro en el centro de mi pecho era inevitable. Yo creía que jamás iba a sufrir tanto como la vez que Caroline me había gritado que no me quería ver más, pero lo que me tocaba ver ahora, era muchísimo peor. Ver llorar de esa manera a Caroline, tan afligida, era la peor tortura hasta el momento. Y me sacaba de quicio no saber qué rayos hacer.

—Tienes que decirme qué ha pasado, cielo. Es la única manera que puedo ayudarte.

Caroline lloró con más fuerzas. Le di unos minutos, a que pudiera normalizar su respiración y para que se encontrase más tranquila. Me ausenté unos segundos para ir a buscar pañueñitos descartables, y ella vació la caja en cuestión de minutos. El piso de la sala estaba completamente cubierto con pañuelitos blancos, hechos un bollo y llenos de mocos.

—Mamá va a matarme —dije, intentando hacerla reír —. Pero por ti soy capaz de hasta comerme todos esos pañuelitos.

Caroline sonrió entre el llanto, y continuó limpiándose la nariz.

—Lo siento, de veras.

—No te tienes que disculpar, Caroline.

—¡Claro que sí! —replicó —. ¡Lo arruino siempre todo! Primero, hago las cosas mal con Jack, luego pierdo la buena onda con Danny y anoche arruiné el hermoso momento que estábamos viviendo. ¡Soy un completo desastre, Embry! ¡No nací para amar!

—¡Oye, oye! —siseé —. ¿De qué hablas? —leí en sus ojos el arrepentimiento, como si deseara borrar las palabras que acababa de decir —. Oye, no has arruinado nada, simplemente no se dio. Las cosas pasan por algo, Caroline. Segundo, ¿Danny? ¡Por favor! Ese idiota no te supo valorar. Si tu relación de cinco minutos con él no funcionó, fue simplemente porque el que hizo las cosas mal fue él, no tú. Y después … ¿Jack? ¿Quién rayos es Jack?

El rostro de Caroline se puso completamente blanco. Su respiración se detuvo antes de que su rostro se convirtiera en un tomate, y su corazón se disparara a latir desesperadamente. Ella comenzó a tartamudear incoherencias.

—Yo … —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas —. ¡Él es el verdadero culpable, Em!

Tardé un par de segundos para comprender el significado de aquellas palabras. Cuando me cayó la ficha, me puse de pie como una flecha y maldije sin parar.

—¡Embry, Embry! ¡No, espera, espera! ¡Deja que te explique! —me pedía a gritos Caroline.

—¿¡Quién es Jack, Caroline? —necesitaba que ella comenzara a hablar así por lo menos uno de mis cinco sentidos ( el oído) iba a poder concentrarse en ella, y no en la idea de salir a revisar todos los Estados Unidos en busca de ese tal Jack, porque en el caso de cruzármelo, era hombre muerto.

—¡Fue un ex novio mío que …!

cerró la boca. Yo ya me estaba hartando.

—¡¿Qué que?

—Deberíamos hablar sobre esto en otro sitio —dijo en voz muy baja, que apenas podía escucharla sobre mi agitada respiración —. Por favor.

Inhalé grandes bocanas de aire por la nariz, y luego exhalé por la boca. Repetí el procedimiento hasta que los temblores que me sacudían el cuerpo se relajaron. Tomé a Caroline por a muñeca y me dirigí con ella a mis espaldas hacia el auto.

Conduje en silencio, porque sabía que cualquier palabra sólo iba a dar inicio a una discusión. Caroline me miraba de reojo, aunque sólo cada vez que pasaban unos minutos. Sus pensamientos le hacían fruncir el ceño de tal manera, que la piel de la frente se le había marcado con dos líneas.

No le prestaba mucha atención al camino porque me lo sabía de memoria, y sabía que no había muchas dificultades. Yo tenía como objetivo ir a el claro donde yo le había contado a Caroline mi más grande secreto, y donde ella tendría que decirme el suyo.

Caroline tragó una bola de saliva que se había acumulado en su garganta cuando llegamos al claro. Yo me bajé primero y rodeé el auto en cuestión de un segundo y medio. Le abrí la puerta a Caroline y ella bajo con naturalidad.

Era increíble que el cielo hubiera permanecido abierto. El sol dorado le daba vida a los colores del claro que, en días normales y grises, no se lucían. Los pinos tenían un verde más brillante, más vivo. El pasto tenía pequeños puntitos brillantes, como si alguien hubiera esparcido diamantes sobre las hierbas. Finalmente, algunas flores primaverales mostraban sus hermosos frutos, dándole al sitio un lugar similar al de un cuento de hadas.

Caroline también se había quedado observando la otra visión más iluminada de nuestro claro. Sus ojos chocolate viajaban a través del paisaje y una pequeña sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro. Esto pudo conseguir que me relajara del todo.

¿Esto era lo que quería conseguir? ¿Ponerla nerviosa? Debía estar relajado ya actuar de una manera objetiva. Si quería saber _el_ secreto de Caroline, debía comportarme bien y no como un loco.

_I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

* * *

**CHICAS SORPRESA, SUBO HOY PORQUE ESTA NOCHE ME VOY DE VIAJE CON MIS COMPAÑERAS DE VOLEY, A UN TORNEO ABIERTO.. ASIQUE HASTA EL LUNES A LA MAÑANA NO VUELVO..**

**NO LA CULPEN A LA OTRA MICA, FUI YO LA MALA QUE DECIDI CORTAR EL CAPITULO Y DEJARLAS CON LA INTRIGA HASTA EL PROXIMO, ES QUE ME PARECIA QUE YA SE HACIA MUY LARGO ;)**

**TIEMPOO DE MIERDA, NO DEJA DE LLOVEER ACA, EN FIIN, QUE PIENSAN USTEDES? QUE LE PASO A CARO? AUNQUE CREO QUE ES MAS QUE OBVIO AJAJAJA**

**Y AHORA LA TRADUCCION DE HURT – CRHISTINA AGUILERA**

_Algunos días me siento rota pero no lo acepto  
Algunas veces quiero huir por que te extraño  
Y es difícil decir adiós  
Cuando se tiene que decir de esta manera._

_Ohh perdón por culparte  
Por cada cosa que no pude hacer  
Y me heri a mi misma al lastimarte._


	21. Stop crying your heart out

**CHAPTER 20:**** Stop crying your heart out**

_Hold up__  
__Hold on__  
__Don't be scared__  
__You'll never change what's been and gone_

_May your smile __  
__Shine on __  
__Don't be scared __  
__Your destiny may keep you warm_

La miré con fijeza durante un largo rato. Sus ojos me miraban de hito a hito y sus pulmones se llenaban con demasiada lentitud. Me tomé el puente de la nariz una vez más y me acaricié con los dedos la sienes. Intentaba calmarme inspirando aire por la nariz y exhalando por la boca.

—Ya estoy tranquilo —mentí —. Puedes empezar cuando quieras.

Caroline aguardó completamente muda. Su perfecto rostro pálido iluminado por los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las ramas, me observaba con serenidad. Huí de sus ojos y de esa penetrante mirada que dejaba al descubierto mi mentira.

—Claro que no —afirmó ella con un hilo de voz.

—Por favor —imploré —. Necesito saberlo.

Caroline respiró con fuerza. Se removió incómoda en la hierba y entrelazó sus dedos con nerviosismo. La miré con el ceño fruncido.

—Eh … —sus ojos me espiaron y cuando se dio cuenta de que toda mi atención estaba fijada en ella, corrió la mirada y hundió el cuello entre los hombros —. Es difícil de explicar.

Me recordé a mi mismo que debía esforzarme por mantener la compostura.

—¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan difícil, amor? —pregunté, intentando sonar lo más dulce posible. Y funcionó.

—Yo … —al menos ella había levantado la vista hacia mi —. Embry, no te pongas como un loco, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —prometí, aunque sin mirarla a los ojos. Más bien lo gruñí, porque estaba convencido de que fuera lo que fuera que me iba a contar, me iba a hacer perder los estribos. Mi trabajo (y mi problema) estaban en cuánto iba a soportar manteniendo el control.

—Bien —suspiró. Algo me dijo que ella esperaba que yo me tomase más tiempo en pensar mi resolución, y la pillé desprevenida porque ella no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar —. Veamos …

—Al grano, por favor —interrumpí —. ¿Quién es Jack y qué diablos te ha hecho?

A Caroline no le sentó para nada bien mi pregunta. Me di cuenta de que ella planeaba narrarlo desde un punto de vista más lento, seguramente para darme espacio y tiempo para procesar la información. Yo no quería eso; necesitaba saber la verdad de una vez por todas.

—Jack Marrithew fue un … amigo muy especial de mi familia. Sus padres eran íntimos de los míos y como podrás imaginarte, pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos. Desde niños, lo recuerdo muy bien, montábamos a caballo, jugábamos voley o fútbol, cenábamos en los mejores restaurantes de Seattle … Éramos, en definitiva, como hermanos.

—Pues entonces no entiendo cómo acabaron siendo novios —dije tajante.

Caroline le puso cara de pocos amigos a mi interrupción. Me di cuenta de que había sido algo completamente estúpido por mi parte haber dicho en voz alta mis pensamientos, pero a mi jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza que a ella le molestara tanto que estuviera celoso.

—Como decía —continuó mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados —, Jack era un chico genial. Perfecto, como diría cualquiera que sólo conociera lo que yo veía: simpatía, coraje, valentía, independencia, inteligencia. Él era una mente muy eficaz, ¿sabes? Y muy listo, tanto como un zorro.

—Los lobos hacen trizas a los zorros, ¿sabías? En una pelea, los lobos ganarían sin duda.

—Me pregunto por qué pelearían —me desafió Caroline —. ¿Por las zorras, quizás?

Me reí entre dientes, pero ella se mantuvo seria.

—Deja de interrumpirme, ¿quieres?

—Como gustes.

Caroline puso los ojos en blanco, y vi un amago de sonrisa en su rostro.

—Supongo que Jack y yo no … Bueno, ya sabes, cuando fuimos creciendo nos hicimos grandes amigos. Y quien dijo amigos, dijo amor …

—No tiene por qué ser así.

—¡Embry! —me chilló, harta —. ¿¡Puedes dejar de interrumpirme, maldita sea?

Se había puesto de pie y me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía los brazos doblados sobre su cintura, como si fuera las manijas de una jarra. Me mordí los labios para no romper a reír, y ella dio una fuerte pisotada. Estaba realmente furiosa.

—¡Es algo serio!

—¡Lo sé! —me puse también de pie —. ¿Por qué diablos no vas al punto? ¡Maldición! Estoy ansioso, Caroline.

Caroline me fulminó con la mirada.

—Embry, esto no es fácil para mi.

—Pues, entonces, ¿por qué no lo escupes de una maldita vez? ¡Lárgalo! ¿Qué? ¿Jack te ha hecho daño? Pues, venga, ¡le romperé la cara! No tienes que preocuparte, él no va a molestarte nunca más.

Las pupilas de Caroline reflejaron el vivo miedo que nació en el centro de su pecho. Hizo una mueca de horror y luego se encogió, como si sintiera terror a la posible escena.

—Él no puede hacerme daño —dije para tranquilizarla —. Soy hombre lobo, ¿recuerdas? —sonreí.

Caroline volvió a levantar la mirada en mi dirección. Parecía no poder entender la manera tan sencilla en la cual me había comunicado. Yo me preocupé porque tampoco podía entender por qué ella estaba tan … susceptible. Comprendí que era _yo_ quien estaba complicando las cosas.

—Creo que … deberías continuar hablando.

—Tú me vas a seguir interrumpiendo.

—Te prometo que no.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante un buen rato. Cada uno volvió a su lugar sobre la hierva. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre las rodillas dobladas, y apoyó su cabeza sobre los brazos. Por mi parte, estiré las piernas y apoyé las manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, para servirme de apoyo.

—Jack era increíble, Embry —continuó —. Era, y no te pongas celoso, pero era precioso. Lo que cualquier chica querría como novio, ¿sabes? —gruñí, pero ella no parecía estar escuchándome —. Lo más lindo que tenía, sin duda, era su sinceridad. Siempre había sido alguien sincero.

De pronto, recordé el día en el cual le había contado mi gran secreto. Se había puesto como loca al creer que yo le había mentido. Me encogí de hombros, algo avergonzado, y ella soltó una gran bocanada de aire. Me estaba mirando.

—Embry …

—¿Qué?

Sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña.

—Yo … Lo amaba, ¿sabes? Amaba la manera en que él …, me tocaba —cerré los ojos con fuerza, desterrando exasperado la imagen de ella entre brazos de otro —. O esa mirada que sólo él me ponía, esa mirada que …, que me hacía sentir en otro planeta.

Caroline guardó silencio. Yo abrí los ojos creyendo que, quizás, se había sentido culpable por decirme todo aquello. Sin embargo, cuando la vi, me di cuenta de que ella también había cerrado los ojos con fuerza.

Caroline apretaba los labios hasta que el rojo natural se transformó en rosa claro, a punto de mezclarse con su pálida piel. Me pareció ver líneas brillantes mojando sus mejillas, y un suave movimiento de los hombros. Caroline estaba llorando.

Me arrastré hasta ella y la rodeé con un brazo. Mi brazo era tan largo que pude cubrir la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Caroline continuó hecha una bola mientras hablaba.

—Jamás creí que Jack pudiera hacerme algo así, ¿sabes? Se suponía que los novios no se hacen eso. Ademas, él decía que me amaba y ¡yo le creía! Ahí esta la peor parte —las lágrimas comenzaron a dificultarle el habla —. Embry, lo siento tanto.

Yo no sabía qué decir. Se suponía que ella tenía que decirme que había sucedido entre ellos. ¿Qué cosa tan grave y horrorosa le había hecho ese canalla para hacerla llorar de esta manera? Me ponía como loco no poder saberlo, y mis intuiciones me empujaban a creer cosas que mejor ni decirlas.

—Dímelo, Caroline: ¿Qué te hizo?

Caroline no me respondió. Ella parecía querer normalizar su respiración para poder explicarme mejor lo que había sucedido. Yo esperé, porque prefería verla tranquila antes de ponerme histérico yo también.

—Era catorce de febrero. Como cualquier pareja, salimos a cenar por el Día de los Enamorados. Lo de siempre, vimos una peli en el cine, y luego fuimos al mejor restaurante de Seattle. Íbamos a esperar en un departamento alquilado hasta que mis padres y los suyos se liberaran. Bueno, en realidad, íbamos a _aprovechar_ que nuestros padres estaban ocupados.

Frenó. Me buscó con la mirada húmeda en lágrimas y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Comprendí a lo que se refería.

—¿Iban a … ?

—Espera —jadeó —. Yo no … Yo no soy ese tipo de chicas, Em, y tú lo sabes —asentí con la cabeza —. Jack y yo … Bueno, jamás pensé que él sí iba a querer … Eh …

—Acostarse contigo —gruñí entre dientes. Al mismo tiempo, Caroline se encogía horrorizada.

—Pero mi estúpida mente de adolescente no vio más allá de las intenciones de Jack. ¡Porque yo simplemente confiaba en él! ¿Por qué iba a tener que creer que Jack era el tipo de chicos que hacen las cosas más sucias del planeta? Doug siempre tuvo razón: las apariencias engañan.

Rompió a llorar de nuevo. Sintiéndome inútil, la estreché con más fuerza contra mi pecho. Intentaba darle calor, porque la sentía mucho más fría que de costumbre. Por otra parte, el sol había sido ocultado por unos nubarrones asquerosos, y un débil pero gélido viento había comenzado a soplar.

—Yo no quería hacerlo, Embry —balbuceaba mientras hipaba —. Yo te lo juro por mi familia que yo no quería hacerlo. Pero Jack … él … me había acorralado … se las ingenió para sacarme la ropa … y no pude frenarlo …

Su rostro se hundió en mi pecho y lloró desconsolada, temblando por el miedo del recuerdo. Aferró sus pequeñas manos al cuello de mi playera y jaló de él aterrada. Parecía estar intentando huir de sus recuerdos, de aquellas pesadillas.

Mis ojos también estaban borrosos. Contuve las lágrimas y apreté mis brazos con más fuerza entorno a ella.

—Voy a matarlo —susurré —. Te lo juro, cielo, voy a matarlo. Se va a arrepentir.

Caroline continuó llorando en mi pecho desesperadamente. No tengo idea del tiempo que pasó, pero de repente, el cielo estaba completamente naranja, como en un atardecer. Caroline respiraba agitada contra mi pecho, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El teléfono de Caroline interrumpió el silencio.

—¿Hola? Oh … No, no estoy llorando, Doug … ¿Qué? ¡Oh, sí! —se sobó la nariz, secó un par de lágrimas de la comisura de sus ojos y me miró, apartando el teléfono móvil de su rostro —. ¿Crees que podrías llevarme a casa?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Embry me alcanzará en un rato, Doug … Sí, sí. Dile a mamá que estaré para la cena, ¿de acuerdo? … Bien. Otro beso, Doug. Te quiero.

Caroline cerró la tapa de su teléfono con un sonido seco y rápido. Lo dejó con cuidado sobre la hierva y volvió a apoyar su cabeza contra mi pecho. Sentí que absorbía mi aroma con exageración y luego la sentí respirar varias veces de manera profunda.

—Esa noche fue la más larga de mi vida —susurró —. Cuando me desperté en el departamento, estaba completamente sola. Me vestí de nuevo, y me fui a casa. Me vi obligada a mentir sobre dónde había estado la noche anterior. Doug me contó que cuando habían telefoneado a la casa de Jack por la mañana, sus padres habían dicho que él y yo no habíamos tenido la cita, porque yo la había cancelado, y por lo tanto, él se había ido con sus amigos a bailar por ahí.

»Dougie estaba como loco. No comprendía mis mentiras e insistió durante semanas que le tenía que contar qué rayos había pasado. Desde luego, mi comportamiento había cambiado: antes era extrovertida, valiente, simpática, sonriente, graciosa … Me fui quedando sola a medida que fui perdiendo esas cualidades. Logré convencer a mis padres de que debían cambiarme de escuela, de ciudad si era necesario.

»Por eso vinimos aquí —suspiró —. Se suponía que era para que yo tuviera contacto con la naturaleza y volviera a ser la de siempre. Tuve que pagarle unos cuantos dólares al psicólogo y al terapeuta que me «atendían», para que les dijeran a mis padres que esto era lo mejor. En realidad, yo estaba buscando cualquier manera de irme de Seattle y alejarme de Jack.

Digerí estas últimas palabras con muchísimo dolor. No conseguía pensar con claridad. Todo lo que quería era poder tener a Jack Marrithew en mis manos, y apretarle el cuello hasta ver su rostro completamente morado.

Consideraba rotundamente injusto que él estuviera vivito y coleando por ahí. Caroline tenía el sufrimiento y las marcas de aquella violación marcadas en la piel. Pero sólo yo podía verlas.

Ambos mantuvimos el silencio. Ella parecía en shock, seguramente porque los recuerdos la estarían torturando. Yo ideaba constantes estrategias para estrangular a ese Jack Marrithew, el poco hombre que se había abusado de mi pobre Caroline.

—Caroline —susurré —, lamento haberte presionado para que me lo contaras. No debí …

Caroline posó dos dedos sobre mis labios. Intentó sonreír, pero apenas pudo estirar los labios.

—Jamás voy a permitir que vuelvas a sufrir de esa manera —le dije tomando sus manos y apoyándolas sobre mi pecho —. Te lo juro, Caroline Poynter.

Incliné la cabeza para poder apoyar mi frente sobre la suya y respiré el perfume de su piel. Usé los dedos de la mano con toda la delicadeza posible para poder enjuagar las lágrimas que había en su rostro.

—Ya lo sé, Embry —sonrió —. Te amo.

Una de mis manos acunó su rostro.

—Te amo, preciosa.

Me incliné un poco más y doblé el rostro para poder acomodarme y besarla. Intenté hacerlo con cuidado al principio, procurando no asustarla. Quería saber si ella estaba preparada para que yo la besara.

Caroline me correspondió el beso sin ningún problema. Como si fuera cualquier otro día, o cualquier otro beso, sus labios se abrieron para dejar pasar los míos. La tomé con cuidado por el cuello, y deslicé las manos por su pelo.

Nuestras frentes quedaron pegadas, piel con piel, y respirábamos el aliento de cada uno.

—Confía en mi, amor —susurré —. No estás sola. ¿Me oyes? Yo voy a cuidarte, Caro. Nadie volverá a ponerte una sola mano encima. Te juro que se la quiebro, no me importa quien sea.

—Embry, yo …

—Calla —me reí entre dientes —. Voy cuidarte siempre, cariño.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y volví a besar la comisura de sus labios.

—Gracias —susurró con las mejillas ardiendo —. Sé que tú no eres como los demás.

—Te amo de una manera única en el mundo, Caroline —no pensaba lo que decía —. Y eso es porque estoy imprimado de ti.

_Cos all of the stars__  
__Are fading away__  
__Just try not to worry__  
__You'll see them some day__  
__Take what you need__  
__And be on your way__  
__And stop crying your heart out_

_Get up__  
__Come on __  
__Why're you scared? __  
__You'll never change whats been and gone_

**

* * *

PERDON PERDON PERDON Y MAS PERDONES, PERO EL VIERNES PASADO FUE LA FIESTA DE QUINCE DE MI CO-ESCRITORA Y BUENO YA ESTABA BASTANTE STRESADA COMO PARA AGREGARLE ALGO MAS, ASIQUE SE PREGUNTARAN PORQUE HOY JUEVES SUBIMOS, Y BUENO LA COSA ES QUE ME VOY EL FINDE DE VIAJE A LAS TERMAS, ASIQUE UN FINDE DE SPA (? JAJA BUENO NADA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, AHORA LA TRADUCCION DE ESTA ESPECTACULAR CANCION DE ****OASIS,**** SE LAS RECOMIENDO BUSQUENLA.**

**STOP CRYING YOUR HEART OUT**

_Mantente firme__  
__Sostente__  
__No tengas miedo__  
__No puedes cambiar lo que ya pasó_

_Puede tu sonrisa...__  
__brillar...__  
__No tengas miedo_

_Tu destino te mantendrá calido._

_Porque todas las estrellas__  
__se desvanecen__  
__Solo trata de no preocuparte__  
__Las verás algún día__  
__Toma lo que necesitas__  
__y sigue tu camino,__  
__y deja de hacer llorar a tu corazón.__  
_

_Levántate__  
__Vamos __  
__¿Por qué tienes miedo? __  
__No puedes cambiar lo que ya pasó_


	22. When i look at you

**Chapter 21: When i look at you**

_When I look at you__  
__I see forgiveness, I see the truth__  
__You love me for who I am like the stars__  
__hold the moon__  
__Right there where they belong and I know__  
__I'm not alone_

—_Imprima … ¿¡Qué!_

_Me reí entre dientes. Me acomodé en mi asiento y me aclaré la garganta. Luego, dejé que los segundos corrieran, contemplando el pálido rostro de mi acompañante. Ella me miraba con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa y la repentina curiosidad. Se había inclinado hacia adelante, exagerando su postura y poniendo en peligro su espalda. Al parecer, estaba mucho más interesada en esta nueva palabra que en su propio cuerpo._

—_Imprimación —dije con voz clara y fuerte._

_Me la quedé mirando con más atención. Había fruncido el ceño, profundizando las arrugas en su frente. Apretaba los labios con fuerza y me miraba con tanta fijeza, exigiéndome otro tipo de respuesta, que no pude hacer más que reírme de su expresión._

—_Has puesto la misma cara que Caroline le puso a Embry —comenté sonriente —. ¿No es gracioso?_

_Enarcó una ceja._

—_Gracioso es que hables de «imprimación» como si estuvieras comentando sobre el clima, ¿no crees?_

—_Creo que te confundes, mi querida amiga —entrecerré los ojos, concentrándome en sus ojos chocolate —. Tú estás tan familiarizada con el término, como si fueras la propia ocasionadora._

—_¿Disculpa? —preguntó con la voz repentinamente aguda —. ¿Qué acabas de decir?_

_Era imposible no reírse de sus constantes expresiones, que iban variando entre sorpresa, susto y poca credibilidad. _

—_Lo siento, me he confundido —carraspeé —. A veces me confundo que esta historia la protagoniza Caroline. Ella … Es la «culpable» de que Embry se haya imprimado._

_Su mirada me dio a entender que no podía comprender lo que yo le decía. Me tomé unos segundos para encontrar las palabras adecuadas que pudieran explicar el término._

—_Es como … Como cuando ves lo más bello que jamás hayas visto. Imagínate la piedra más preciosa, delante de tus ojos. Su belleza te ciega. Algo así le pasó a Embry. Pero es más potente, porque él daría su vida por esa piedra preciosa. La protegerá por siempre. Es como …_

—_Estar enfermo de amor._

_Su mirada estaba completamente perdida en otra dirección. Seguí la línea de sus ojos y me di cuenta de que ella estaba mirando ausente hacia la ventana más próxima. Llovía allá afuera, y las gotas empapaban el vidrio, formando caprichosos caminos sobre la transparente superficie._

—_Como si cupido te clavara repentinamente todas sus flechas en una sola oportunidad —susurró, todavía sin mirarme._

_Le di unos minutos que se pasaron tan rápido como la velocidad de las gotas para deslizarse a través del vidrio._

—_La imprimación es algo que le sucede a los hombres lobo cuando conocen a su media naranja, su compañera, aquella persona echa a la medida justa para pasar el resto de la vida —continué —. Es un sentimiento enfermizo, pero igual de hermoso._

_Por vez primera, los ojos rodeados de arrugas de ella me miraron con miedo._

—_¿Eso quiere decir que … ?_

* * *

—A ver si entendí … ¿Significa que estoy atada a ti por una fuerza sobrenatural que sólo los hombres lobo producen una vez que se encuentran con la chica ideal? ¿Eso?

—Eh … Se podría decir que sí. Lo has comprendido bastante bien, y todavía no has salido corriendo.

—¿Salir corriendo? ¿Pero qué clase de estúpida podría salir corriendo al enterarse de que el chico de su sueños no tiene más camino que el de ser como un esclavo de por vida para ella? ¡Por Dios, Embry! ¡Qué ridículo! ¿Quién podría …?

—Pues todas las otras chicas se han puesto como dementes cuando se enteraron —le contesté —. Nessie no le habló a Jacob durante casi dos semanas, porque creía que el amor entre ellos era algo artificial.

Caroline me miró confundida y un poco arrepentida. Se mordió el labio inferior y se le encogieron los hombros.

—Bueno, eh … ¡Qué tonta! ¡Mira que ponerte así de histérica porque has desencadenado esa cosa rara que encadena a un hombre lobo a ti para siempre … ! Esa Nessie es un poco …

Enarqué una ceja.

—No te olvides de que Jacob puede leerme la mente cuando soy un lobo, cariño. Él va a querer ver cómo te lo has tomado, y apuesto a que no le sentará muy bien que tú hayas dicho eso.

Caroline me miró fijo unos segundos. Echó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y juntó nuestras frentes dejando que mi nariz rozara la punta de la suya.

—Pero para algo te has … _Empremiado _de mi. Me cuidarás de todo, ¿verdad?

Me reí a carcajada limpia.

—Has acertado, excepto por la parte de que no es _empremiado_, sino _imprimado._ Caroline, eres lo más importante que tengo, ¿me escuchas? Es como si mi vida dependiera de tí.

—Vaya, qué responsabilidad, ¿no crees?

—Apuesto a que eres lo suficientemente madura como para lidear con ello.

—Por algo me has escogido.

Sonreí y le besé los labios.

—Me alegra de que no te haya agarrado un ataque o algo parecido.

—Ya te he dicho que es una pavada ponerse quisquillosa por algo como esto. Yo puedo ver que tú me amas de verdad y eso es lo que sinceramente más me importa.

Hubo un corto silencio. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos.

—No dudes que estaré siempre para cuidarte.

—¿Ves? La imprimación no tiene pinta de ser algo malo.

Curvé un lado de mis labios hacia arriba y luego me incliné para tocar su boca. Caroline me correspondió el beso luego de que hubiera luchado para que sus labios se abrieran y dejaran pasar los míos. Reinó el silencio y la calma durante el tiempo que la besé, pero dentro de mi parecían circular millones de millones de emociones juntas.

Todavía sentía algo de rabia por lo de Jack, pero luego iba a ocuparme de ello. Ahora disfrutaba de la felicidad y de la dicha que me provocaba sentir los labios de Caroline —mi chica —, contra los míos. Disfruté de las famosas mariposas en el estómago, y estreché el delicado cuerpo de Caroline varias veces contra el mío.

—Creo que ya debo volver a casa, Em —me susurró en la corta pausa que nos dimos para tomar aire —. Doug debe estar preocupado … No olvides que no he pasado la noche en casa.

Encajé la mandíbula.

—Cierto —gruñí —. Ven, te llevaré a casa.

La tomé de la mano y juntos nos dirigimos hacia el auto, que estaba estacionado a pocos metros de nosotros. Como buen caballero, le abrí la puerta y luego rodeé el auto en varias zancadas hasta llegar al lado del conductor. Cuando encendí el auto, prendí la radio y le indiqué a Caroline que buscara una buena estación.

Durante el trayecto no pude evitar mirarla de reojo. Todo el tema de la imprimación, mi poco clara explicación, habían echo que ambos olvidarnos por el momento el pequeño incidente con Jack. Los dedos se me aferraron al volante con fuerza, casi como garras. Imaginaba que la superficie de cuero era el cuello de Jack Marrithew y no podía disfrutar más de la imagen que se dibujaba en mi cabeza: yo aplastando el cuello de ese desgraciado, y riendo mientras lo hacía. Magnífica sensación.

Pero luego, unas risitas de Caroline hicieron que la imagen en mi cabeza se desdibujara de repente, y casi desapareciera. Su risa, como suaves campanas agudas, disipaba cualquier tipo de pensamiento violento.

Me volví a ella y le sonreí.

—¿De qué te ríes?

Caroline no debió de darse cuenta de que la había escuchado reír en voz alta. Sus mejillas coloradas fueron pruebas suficientes de que la había agarrado desprevenida y con la guardia baja.

—¿Por qué no te concentras en el camino, mejor? Apuesto a que cualquier patrulla de policía puede aparecer en cualquier momento, y no creo que le haga gracia al oficial que estés distraído en otras … cuestiones.

—Que él no tenga una novia tan radiante como la mía no significa que yo no pueda disfrutar de ello.

—Embry … —me reprochó poniéndome cara de pocos amigos. Le puse puchero y ella se rió entre dientes mientras ladeaba la cabeza de lado a lado —. Al menos dime dónde tienes guardados los papeles. Mi intuición femenina me dice que pronto vamos a necesitarlos.

Volví la vista a la carretera y me encogí de hombros despreocupado.

—Deben estar por ahí.

—Embry —la escuché decir en tono enojado mientras revolvía en la guantera —. ¿Dónde rayos tienes …?

—Caroline, cariño —me aclaré la garganta, para disimular el pequeño ataque de risa que me atacó —. ¿Acaso crees que Charlie Swam va a meterme preso a mi? Soy el mejor amigo del novio de su nieta.

—No creo que a la Ley le importa tu parentesco alejado con el Jefe de Policías de Forks.

Solté unas risitas.

—Vale tú ganas —dije —. No traigo papales.

Caroline se volvió a mi con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa. Disfruté unos pocos segundos de verla con el terror desformando su bello rostro y luego me eché a reír.

—¡No le veo lo gracioso, Call!

—Caroline, cielo, ¿en serio crees que soy tan irresponsable como para no traer los papeles? —ella enarcó una ceja. Bien, no estaba de humor para los chistes —. Escúchame, están metidos en el baúl.

—¿Por qué el baúl?

—Ni idea. Se me dio la gana guardarlos ahí.

Caroline meneó la cabeza intentando reprimir una sonrisa. Luego, vi por el rabillo del ojo que ella me miraba con mucha atención. Escudriñaba mi rostro con cautela y con los labios formando una perfecta línea recta.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, algo alterado.

—Nada —contestó después de unos segundos de silencio —. Es sólo que …

Frenó de golpe. Chasqueó la lengua y murmuró algo inteligible, incluso para mi agudo oído. Apreté los dientes; odiaba tener que quedarme con la intriga.

—Vamos, dímelo —dije —. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Caroline no contestó inmediatamente. Se había recostado sobre la ventanilla y miraba a través del vidrio con aire ausente. Sin embargo, yo sentía que estaba muy presente en ese momento.

—¿Caro?

El pitido de mi celular fue la única respuesta que recibí. De cualquier forma, por más que insulté en varios idiomas porque Caroline no me había contestado, agradecí que algo hubiera interrumpido el incómodo silencio.

Leí el nombre del interlocutor y abrí la tapa del teléfono.

—¿Jake?

—¡Bu! No es justo que a ti te funcione el identificador de llamadas.

Suspiré.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—¿He interrumpido algo que no debe ser interrumpido?

—Vamos, Jake. ¿Qué quieres?

Le oí bufar al otro lado de la línea.

—Te has levantado de muy mal humor, compadre. ¿Han discutido de nuevo?

—Caroline no es tan histérica como Nessie, hermano.

—¿_Tan_ histérica? —repitió molesta Caroline.

Lo único que pude hacer fue dedicarle una mirada divertida. Ella se había vuelto a mi, mordisqueándose una uña. Intentó no reírse, pero la tentación fue más grande.

—Cuida tus palabras, Call.

—No vas a negarme que es una chica con mal genio.

—Estás hablando de mi chica. No querrás que yo hable de la tuya.

Me envaré.

—¿Qué querías, Jacob?

Caroline notó mi repentino cambio de voz. Estaba mucho más serio y mi predisposición para las bromas había desaparecido.

—Hoy nos juntaremos en lo de Quil para comer unos patys, por si quieres venir con Caroline.

Corrí el teléfono de mi boca.

—Oye, ¿te apetece ir a comer unos patys a lo de Quil? Irán los chicos, también.

Caroline hizo una mueca, aunque leí en sus ojos las ganas de ir.

—¿Irán las chicas? No es que no quiera ir, pero no creo poder encajar en las conversaciones de fútbol.

—Claro que irán, amor.

Caroline sonrió. Me acarició una mejilla y asintió con la cabeza.

—Cuenta con nosotros, Jake. ¿Quieres que lleve algo?

—Tráete algunas gaseosas, si quieres. De última, atacaremos las despensas del viejo Quil … ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¿Será, acaso, que él toma alcohol y supuestamente nosotros no deberíamos?

Se hizo un silencio.

—Te veo luego, Embry.

—Ya lo creo, Jake, ya lo creo.

Jacob entrecerró los ojos. Frunció la nariz, cruzó fuertemente los brazos sobre su pecho y apoyó el peso de la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla de madera. Quil permaneció inmóvil, con la mirada perdida en la superficie marrón oscuro de la mesa. Sam se rascaba la barbilla y respiraba con demasiada lentitud. Leah miraba con fijeza a Caroline, entrecerrando los ojos cada escasos segundos.

Giré la cabeza y busqué a Caroline. Estaba sentada en frente al televisor, jugando con la pequeña Claire, Seth, Lucy y Nessie. Las tres miraban cada tanto a la caricatura, o si no, se ponían a dibujar en unos cuadernos.

Ellas estaban completamente ajenas a a conversación. No tenían ni idea de que yo ya les había contado a los chicos lo que había pasado con Caroline.

Emily había estado escuchando partes, porque iba y venía de aquí para allá, trayendo más comida o juntando los platos sucios. Finalmente, se sentó en el regazo de Sam y éste rodeó su cintura con un brazo.

—Estaremos alerta, Embry —me prometió Sam —. No tienes por qué preocuparte, alertaré a los demás.

—¿Crees que él la siga hasta aquí? —inquirió Quil con el ceño gravemente arrugado. La idea parecía disgustarle tanto como a mi.

Sam meneó indeciso la cabeza.

—Uno nunca sabe qué ha de esperar sobre la clase de tipos que tienen tan enferma la cabeza.

Me encogí.

—Sam —dije con voz firme —, lo mataré si llego a verlo. Te lo juro. Me importa un comino que sea humano y todo ese rollo.

—Hay peores castigos.

—Olvídalo. Quiero hacer mi propia justicia.

—Embry …

—Caroline es mía, Sam —gruñí —. Déjamelo a mi.

Seth comenzó a removerse incómodo. Algo me dijo que el muchacho había estado atento a a conversación. Intercambié una corta mirada con Jacob, que miraba a Caroline con cierta lástima.

—No te pongas loco, Em —Jacob frunció los labios —, pero creo que … No conseguirás nada si te haces el loco. Cuando ese tal Jack Marrithew aparezca, nosotros nos haremos cargo de él.

Apreté los dientes. Miré fijamente a Jacob, directo a los ojos y por un momento la carga de sus palabras me golpeó el pecho. Fue como si en ese preciso instante estuviéramos en fase, y él me estuviera hablando con voz de Alfa.

No dije nada como respuesta. Me limité a refunfuñar incoherencias cruzado de brazos.

Sin embargo, debía reconocer que podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que contaba con el apoyo de toda mi familia. Ellos iban a cuidar de Caroline, aunque nadie iba a poder hacerlo como yo. Todos sabían lo poderoso que era el sentimiento de imprimación, ya fuera porque lo habían experimentado o porque lo veían en sus compañeros. Todos iban a ayudarme y nadie iba a dejarme solo en esta.

Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Caroline y fui feliz cuando ella me regaló una sonrisa.

—_No fue tan malo como Embry se lo esperaba —murmuró algo decepcionada —. Me parece asombroso que Caroline se lo hubiera tomado de una manera tan diferente._

—_Es que ella era así —cerré los ojos y respiré hondo —. Solía sorprender a Embry siempre. Era tan original que hasta el mismo Embry dudaba muchas veces sobre cómo actuar. _

_Hubo una pausa de unos minutos. Miré hacia la ventana, donde las gotas de la lluvia ya casi estaba secas. Había dejado de llover hacia más de veinte minutos._

—_Pues, entonces, ¿qué pasó luego? Es decir, Embry no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados … ¿Salió a buscar a Jack?_

_Tardé unos segundos en contestarle._

—_Embry estaba alerta, como siempre. Pero no dejaba de ser un adolescente, y con todo lo que ello implica. Pasaron varios días hasta que todo volvió a la «normalidad». Al menos para Embry. Caroline era experta en actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido, por más que no se le diera muy bien eso de mentir. _

—_Eso quiere decir que los hombres lobo montaron patrulla._

—_Sí y no. Embry consideraba que no eran suficientes, pero Jacob y Sam le hicieron entender que Jack no iba a acercarse. No tenía la valentía suficiente._

—_Entonces, días después, Embry volvió a ser él._

_Sonreí._

—_Qué lista eres._

_Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, con las mejillas levemente coloreadas._

—_Cuando … Cuando hablas sobre Embry, hay veces que siento como si … Como si yo lo conociera. Como si supiera exactamente la forma en que él va a reaccionar —se frenó. Me miró con mucha atención y ladeó a cabeza hacia un lado, examinándome —. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_Se me tensaron los nervios. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo no era tan rápido como antes, y no se movía con tanta agilidad. Ella no vio que me había puesto tenso._

_Alguien llamó a la puerta._

—_¿Señora? Lo siento, es que es hora de tomar su medicina. Lamento interrumpir la sesión, señor._

_Una enfermera de unos veinticinco años ingresó a la pequeña sala con una bandeja y varios frascos de vidrio oscuro. Había etiquetas pegados en ellos, pero ni me molesté en intentar leer. No iba a entender absolutamente nada._

_La enfermera le dio las correspondientes dosis y luego se marchó con una sonrisa. _

_La mirada de ella estaba confusa._

—_¿Dónde habíamos quedado? —preguntó, sinceramente sin poder recordar._

_Yo sonreí. La distracción había sido de maravilla. _

_You appear just like a dream to me__  
__Just like a kaleidoscope colors that cover me__  
__All I need every breath that I breathe__  
__Don't you know you're beautiful_

_You appear just like a dream to me__  
__Just like a kaleidoscope colors that cover me__  
__All I need every breath that I breathe__  
__Don't you know you're beautiful_

**

* * *

**

**SIN TIEMPO CHICAS, GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE LEEN Y DEJAN REVIEWS, SON LAS QUE NOS INSPIRAN Y NOS DAN GANAS A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. NO SE OLVIDEN SIEMPRE SI HAY ALGO QUE NO ENTIENDE O CRITICA, CUALQUIER COSA ES ACEPTADA ;)**

**QUERIA APROVECHAR ESTE CAPITULO, PARA COMENTARLES QUE YO TENGO UN ONE SHOT, QUE TAMBIEN SE LLAMA "WHEN I LOOK AT YOU" ESTA BASADO EN ESTA CANCION DE MILEY, Y CUENTO BREVEMENTE COMO JACOB LE CUENTA A NESSIE LO QUE SIENTE POR ELLA. ASIQUE SI QUIEREN PUEDEN ENTRAR A MI PERFIL Y LEERLA, Y OBVIAMENTE DEJAR UN LINDO REVIEW (:**

**NOS LEEMOS, MICAA!**

**TRADUCCION: **

_**Cuando te miro**__**  
**__**Veo el perdon, veo la verdad**__**  
**__**Tu me amas por lo que soy como las estrellas mantiene a la luna**__**  
**__**Justo alli donde pertenece y se**__**  
**__**Que no estoy solo.**_

_**Tu pareces como un sueño para mi**__**  
**__**Al igual que un caleidoscopio de colores me cubre**__**  
**__**Todo lo que necesito, cada aliento que respiro**__**  
**__**No sabes que eres hermoso?**___

_**Cuando las olas inundan la costa y yo**__**  
**__**No puedo encontrar mi camino a casa**__**  
**__**Es entonces cuando te miro.**_


	23. You drive me crazy

**CHAPTER 22: You drive me crazy**

Afuera llovía, y el panorama de adentro no era mejor: todos estábamos haciendo tarea. Con varios montones de libros abiertos y desparramados por toda la sala, la televisión encendida en el canal del noticiero, que pasaba las mismas noticias una y otra vez, nosotros intentábamos hacer que la tarea fuese un poco más divertida.

Jacob y Seth intentaron crear una buena ronda de chistes, pero los mejores chistes no podían ser dichos delante de las chicas; eran demasiado varoniles o desubicados.

Por otra parte, para nosotros era prácticamente imposible no distraernos con sus perfiles. Jacob se quedaba en silencio contemplando el rostro sereno y concentrado de Nessie, cuya mente estaba concentrada en su tarea de matemáticas. Seth no podía evitar desviar la mirada del generoso escote de Lucy, o de los carnosos labios de la muchacha, siempre que ella los humedecía con la lengua. Y yo … yo ya era un caso perdido.

Caroline se acomodaba las gafas con sus delicadas manos y se tocaba las puntas de su trenza. Solía mirarme de reojo y se reía por lo bajo cuando me pillaba mirándola en lugar de estar haciendo la tarea.

—¿Por qué no pides unas pizzas, Em? —inquirió Lucy, sin apartar la mirada del libro de historia.

—¿No te da lástima el pobre chico que va a tener que venir hasta esta parte del bosque solo para traerte pizza? —preguntó la inocente Nessie.

—Pues para eso se le paga la propina, Ness —repuso Lucy con indiferencia —. Yo también tengo que bancarme los turnos nocturnos en ese bar de porquería, solo para poder pagarme el ingreso a la Universidad. La vida es dura, muchacha.

Nessie se quedó en silencio observándola. Seguro que a veces le era difícil entender esa clase de actitudes de Lucy, pero había una gran diferencia económica y moral entre ambas familias.

—Entonces, ¿vas a pedir una pizza? —me interpeló Seth con el ceño fruncido.

—Quizás haya algo en la nevera. Podemos arreglárnosla sin pizza.

Lucy bufó.

—Bien de acuerdo —se sacó los libros de encima de sus piernas, se puso de pie y se sacudió los pantalones con las manos —. Déjame ver qué tienes en esa cocina. ¡Me muero de hambre!

Yo ni siquiera pude indicarle para dónde ir cuando ella ya se había puesto en marcha. Giré la cabeza hacia Seth y le puse mala cara. Él se rió entre dientes, con las mejillas suavemente sonrojadas.

—Mujeres —murmuré muy bajo, dirigiéndome hacia la cocina.

Por alguna extraña razón, Caroline vino conmigo. Buscó mi mano sin mirarme y se la estreché con fuerza cuando la encontramos. Juntos, alcanzamos a Lucy pocos segundos después.

La morocha comenzó a revolver los estantes, sacando platos y vertiendo en ellos diferentes snacks que encontró. Papas fritas, Doritos, Cheetos, palitos salados, ect. Parecía que iba a darle de comer a un regimiento.

—Oye, Luce —carraspeé —. De acuerdo, nosotros los hombres lobo comemos mucho, pero, ¿no crees que exageras?

—No, la verdad que no —contestó.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Caroline se había sentado en una de esas sillas altas, cerca de una pequeña barra donde estaba el teléfono y la agenda de mamá. Contempló a Lucy mientras buscaba comida, sacaba unos vasos y los llenaba hasta el tope con gaseosa sin gas. Se rió fuerte cuando Lucy provó un poco de Coca-Cola cuyo gas se había perdido casi en su totalidad.

—¡Mierda! —se quejó, y me puso cara de pocos amigos —. ¿No crees que deberías hacer algo con esto?

Me encogí de hombros. Al cabo de un instante, Lucy volvió a su tarea de revisar mi cocina en busca de comida.

—Dios, esta mujer está loca —susurré sobre el oído de Caroline. Ella sonrió.

—Todas las mujeres estamos locas —replicó.

—No todas —le contradije, rodeando su fina cintura con mis brazos —. Tú eres normal.

—Oh, sí, claro.

—No te habría escogido.

—Tú no me escogiste, Call —se volvió a mi, fundiendo sus ojos en mi mirada —. Algo en esa cabecita tuya hizo que te imprimaras de mi.

—Pero la imprimación es sólo el deseo y la necesidad de cuidar y proteger a aquella persona que te ha imprimado —le expliqué. Tuve que poner mis dedos en su barbilla para asegurarme de que no iba a correr el rostro —. Yo me he enamorado de ti, Caroline Poynter.

Caroline me miró de hito a hito.

—¿Eso quiere decir que deseas vivir el resto de tu vida conmigo? ¿Hasta que seamos viejitos y no tengamos memoria?

Sonreí.

—Por más que pierdas la memoria, sería imposible que te olvidaras de mi. Además, si eso pasara, sabes que yo jamás me iría de tu lado. Siempre voy a estar contigo, Caroline, y lamento que eso sea como un peso para ti.

Acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y estiró el cuello para alcanzar mis labios.

—No es ningún peso para mi, amor —susurró con sus labios tocando los míos —. No te haces una idea de lo agradecida que estoy de haberte encontrado.

Sin poder aguantar ni un segundo más, pegué mi boca a la suya. Dejé que mis instintos más básicos dominaran el beso, haciéndolo lento y cariñoso. Los dedos de Caroline se enredaron en mi cabello, y los brazos que yo tenía alrededor de su cintura se cerraron aún más.

—Oye, Embry, ¿este reproductor de música funciona? Porque no estaría nada mal que … ¡Oh!

Caroline ya se había separado de mi en cuanto Lucy dijo las primeras palabras. A regañadientes, miré a la novia de mi amiga con muy mala cara.

Lucy tenía el rostro pintado con la palabra «¡perdón!», por lo que tuve que contener las ganas de revolearle con algo. Además, me daba no sé qué meterme con la chica de Seth, porque por más que Lucy fuera una chica realmente insoportable, Seth era demasiado bueno como para empujarlo a una pelea contra mi.

En fin; las mujeres, son mujeres.

—Lamento, eh … —Lucy se aclaró la garganta —. Te decía, eh ….

—Lo del reproductor de música —gruñí.

—Ah, sí, eso —Lucy se volvió y tomó entre sus manos un antiguo aparato cuya función era de reproducir radio y leer Cds —. ¿Funciona? He pensado que podríamos escuchar música mientras hacemos la tarea. Ya sabes, para hacer la cosa más divertida.

No sabía qué contestarle. Sinceramente, tenía la mente en blanco. El viejo aparato de un color gris plateado brillaba sobre las pequeñas manos de Lucy. Intenté recordar el motivo por el cual habíamos dejado de usarlo, y sólo pude suponer que fue porque la cosa esa no funcionaba más.

—No es una mala idea —repuso Caroline —. En la tele no hay nada, así que podríamos buscar alguna estación buena que pase música con onda. ¿Qué dices, Em?

Si Caroline lo deseaba …

—Pues yo no tengo problema —dije, y Lucy soltó un respingo —. Eso sí, creo que Jake debería darle una ojeada, sólo para asegurarse si anda.

Lucy se encogió de hombros.

—Sin problemas.

Dicho esto, puso en marcha sus piernas y salió de la cocina, en dirección a la sala donde Jake, Seth y Nessie se habían quedado.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué rayos vas a hacer con toda esta comida? —chillé.

—¡Ahora va, impaciente!

Enarqué una ceja.

—¡Qué mina más irritante! —me quejé.

—Relájate —suspiró Caroline —. No es mala. Sólo quiere divertirse, es todo.

Busqué su mirada.

—No vas a negarme que muchas veces se va de tema —repliqué —. Seth me da tanta pena …

—¡No seas tan cruel! —me regañó **—**. Apuesto a que a ti te molestaría que Jacob y Seth estén hablando mal de mi a mis espaldas.

—No te confundas.

—Vamos, Embry. Seguro que algún defencto me han encontrado. No crites a Lucy, por más que ella haga resaltar sus defectos, o a ti te parezca que sus actitudes sean irritantes.

Rodé los ojos.

—Mira, ni Seth ni Jacob te han criticado porque yo ya lo sabría. Siempre que estamos en fase nuestros pensamientos se fusionan en un solo, por lo tanto, puedo saber qué han estado haciendo durante el día, incluyendo qué han estado pensado. Y créeme, jamás he encontrado nada malo.

Ella me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Apuesto a que lo dices para que me haga sentir bien.

—No, te lo digo porque primero que nada es verdad; y segundo, yo ya les habría cortado el cuello.

—Eso está mal.

—Sí ya lo sé.

Escuché varios pares de pies llegando a la cocina.

—Hemos llegado —anunció Lucy con una ancha sonrisa —. Y traje refuerzos para que nos ayuden a llevar la comida. Jacob se ha hecho cargo del reproductor de música, así que, en un rato tendremos una buena radio.

Seth ya estaba buscando una bandeja para poder cargar ahí los platos y compoteras.

—Dijo que no es nada grave, Embry —comentó él —, y que te iba a hacer el trabajo gratis porque eres su amigo.

Me reí a carcajada limpia.

—Pues qué generoso.

Con la ayuda de Seth, Caroline, Lucy y yo llevamos la comida —queso, pan, galletas, gaseosa, matambres, queso, comida chatarra y pizza fría para Lucy —, hasta la sala. Ni a Seth, ni a Lucy ni a mi nos pareció raro encontrar a Nessie y a Jacob en el medio de un beso apasionado, pero Caroline jadeó sorprendida, haciendo que Jacob y Nessie se separasen con las mejillas coloradas.

—Aún no te acostumbras, ¿verdad? —susurré riendo.

—Pues no, la verdad que no. Me pregunto si ellos cuando nosotros nos besamos, ellos ven lo mismo que acabo de ver yo.

—¡Oh, vamos!

Lucy se encargó de desparramar la comida, pero se aseguró de que las tres porciones de muzarella quedasen para ella. Apenas si le compartió a Seth.

Jacob estuvo un buen rato hasta que consiguió que la chatarra plateada funcionara.

—¡Listo! —dijo triunfante.

—¿Ya has terminado? —le preguntó Caroline. Bueno, de acuerdo, había que reconocer lo rápido que había conseguido repararla.

—Desde luego —le contestó —. ¿No lo ves? La tengo re clara —y le guiñó un ojo. Se escuchó algo así como un gruñido que procedió desde lo más profundo de mi pecho —. Oye, Em, no seas tan celoso. Tengo buena onda con tu chica, es todo. Todas las chicas tienen buena onda conmigo.

Nessie soltó una risa histérica.

—Tiene razón —dijo ella —. Él tiene un montón de onda con la misma cantidad de chicas que yo con chicos. ¿No es genial el modo en el cual nos complementamos?

Jacob puso muy mala cara y Nessie le sacó la lengua.

Una vez que la cosa esa dio señales de vida, Nessie fue la encargada de buscar una estación más o menos buena.

—¿Dónde rayos está el botón de FM, Embry?

—Búscalo.

Sentí que algo me golpeaba la cabeza. Cuando levanté la cabeza, me di cuenta de que Jacob me había arrojado una compotera de plástico por la cabeza.

—Muy gracioso —le dije con sarcasmo.

—La próxima te parto el coso ese en la cabeza —dijo a su vez, señalando con la cabeza el aparato que Nessie tenía en sus manos.

—Atrévete —le desafié.

Entonces, Lucy soltó una exclamación:

—¡Cierren la boca y escuchen!

Y así hicimos. En la radio sonaba una canción que era indiscutiblemente de rock. El rostro de Lucy se iluminó con una alegría inmensa. Se puso de pie y se acercó con zancadas hasta donde estaba Nessie con el reproductor de música para subir el volumen. Después, se puso a cantar:

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine_

_I knew he must 'a been about seventeen_

_The beat was going strong_

_Playin' my favorite song_

_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long_

_Till he was with me, yeah me_

_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long_

_Till he was with me, yeah me singin'_

Caroline y yo intercambiamos miradas asustados. Seth contemplaba a su novia, que se había subido a mi sofá, bailar a la par de la música como si fuera la mismísima Joan Jett.

—Tú, definitivamente, te drogas —afirmó Jacob con los ojos muy abiertos.

Lucy lo ignoró, pero claro, después de haberle hecho un obsceno gesto con las manos. Siguió cantando:

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come an' take your time an' dance with me _

Lucy tomó a Nessie de una mano y la pequeña Cullen se prendió al baile, cantando los versos de la canción como si ella fuera la otra Joan Jett. Era increíble lo bien que ambas se movían; Nessie se movía demasiado sensual para mi gusto. Mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a ver a la pequeña niña con dos coletas llenas de tirabuzones, y ahora la veía bailar una canción tan … sucia, por así decirlo. Daba mi auto para ver la expresión de Edward preciando este momento.

Y luego estaba Lucy, que a pesar de ser una bestia sabía cómo bailar. Seth no era ningún estúpido.

—¡Ven a cantar, Caro! —la invitó Nessie extendiendo una mano.

—No, yo no. Gracias —contestó ella encogiéndose.

—¡No seas aguafiestas! —dijo Lucy.

Caroline me miró a mi con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía un poco asustada, pero por otra parte, leí en su mirada las ganas de divertirse.

Jacob apagó las luces, dejando solo que la habitación se quedara iluminada por la débil luz del televisor.

—A ver si con menos luz hay más acción —le escuché decir.

Sabía que no era necesario pegarle porque debería ser muy duro para él ver a su chica moviéndose de esa manera, por más que entre nosotros no hubiera chances de que fallaran los códigos entre amigos.

—No tienes que ir si no quieres —le susurré a Caroline. Pero ella ya no estaba a mi lado, sino bailando sobre el sofá con las otras dos mocosas.

_Next we'll be movin' on_

_He was with me, yeah me_

_An we'll be movin' on_

_An' singin' that same old song_

_Yeah with me, singin' _

—¿Nos prendemos? —preguntó Seth.

—Esperemos a una canción que sea nuestra. Esta ya es de ellas —dijo Jacob.

Las tres estaban definitivamente descontroladas. Se habían amarrado las remeras con un nudo a la espalda, de tal forma que todas quedaron con los vientres al aire. Por primera vez, pude contemplar la piel del cuerpo de Caroline. Mi aguda vista me permitió ver que tenía la piel pálida como en el rostro, un vientre plano, y una cintura bien marcada. En un momento, todas giraron y pude verle un dibujo en la parte inferior de la espalda, justo arriba del trasero: una mariposa negra.

—Bueno, esto ha sido "_I Love Rock N' Roll"_ de Joan Jett —dijo la locutora con voz de pendeja —, indiscutiblemente uno de sus éxitos como solista. Ahora, más música de rock. ¿Conocen este tema? —comenzó a sonar de fondo una canción que yo conocía …

—¿_Back in Black_? —inquirió Seth con una ceja enarcada —. ¡Estupendo!

_Back in black_

_I hit the sack_

_I've been too long I'm glad to be back_

_Yes I'm, let loose_

_From the noose_

_That's kept me hanging about_

_I keep looking at the sky_

_'Cause it's gettin' me high_

_Forget the herse 'cause I'll never die_

_I got nine lives_

_Cat's eyes_

_Usin' every one of them and running wild _

Jacob me codeó las costillas.

—Ha llegado nuestro momento, compadres —nos dijo en voz baja —. A ver, muchachas, ¡dejen que nos luzcamos!

Las tres se echaron a reír.

—Quiero verte, Jacob —dijo Lucy, en tono desafiante.

—Ya verás, enana, ya verás —Jacob les hizo señas para que se bajaran del sofá —. Observen y aprendan.

_Back in the back_

_Of a Cadillac_

_Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack_

_Yes, I'm in a bang_

_With a gang_

_They've got to catch me if they want me to hang_

_Cause I'm back on the track_

_And I'm leadin' the pack _

Fue Jake el primero que se comenzó a desprender la camisa. Seth y yo teníamos playera, así que nos la sacamos después de que Jacob se hubiera desprendido todos los botones. Nessie y Lucy estaba cebadas: gritaban y bailaban con la música, animando a sus chicos. No es de egocéntrico, pero Caroline se había quedado observando mi torso desnudo.

Me bajé con un ágil salto del sillón y caminé hacia ella revoleando mi playera. La rodeé con mis brazos y le besé el cuello. Lo sentí caliente, y también sentí el acelerado latido de su corazón.

—Te amo —le susurré, teniendo como fondo una canción tan provocativa.

Caroline buscó mis labios y nos besamos entre gritos y alaridos.

_Nobody's gonna get me on another rap_

_So look at me now_

_I'm just makin' my play_

_Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way _

De repente, las luces se encendieron. Todos volvimos la cabeza hacia la puerta principal. La sangre en mis venas se congeló, y escuché que alguien tragaba saliva sonoramente.

—¿¡PERO QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTO, EMBRY CALL? —chilló la voz de mi madre —¡¿No se suponía que iban a estudiar?

Hubo un silencio terrorífico.

—Estamos en problemas —escuché que murmuró Seth.

**

* * *

**

**Esaaa, a que las sorprendimos con este capitulo ;) me imagino la situación final y me mato de risa ajajaja se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo y la mama de embry les corto el mambo.. me pregunto hasta donde habria llegado eso si no aparecia la mama jajaja nos quedaremos con la intriga.**

**Queria aprovechar para recomendar a una amiga, que empezo hace poco un fic y de embry y estaria bueno que pasen y lo leaan, se los recomiendo.. se llama "La razon de mi existencia" de Iparadise.-**

**MAÑANAA ES MI CUMPLEAAÑOS, CUMPLO 16 (: YA SOY UNA CHICA GRANDE (? JAAJAJ ASIQUE ESPERO QUE ME DESEEN SUERTE!**

**Las quiere, Mica Lautner**

**Pd: seguro les parecera raro que no hayamos puesto ninguna parte de una cancion al principio y al final, pero creo que ya era demasiado con las dos ultimas canciones, las dos por cierto muy buenas, tienen que escucharlas para imaginarse mas la escena, aunq seguro ya saben cuales son ;) asique solo le pusimos YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY de Joan Jett, que queda perfecto con el cap..**


	24. Cleaning out my closet

**CHAPTER 23: Cleaning out my closet**

_I was a baby maybe I was just a couple of months__  
__My faggot father must've had his panties up in a bunch__  
__'Cause he split, I wonder if he even kissed me goodbye_

—Pero, mamá ….

—¡Pero mamá nada, Embry Call! Estabas al tanto de las reglas. ¡Me prometiste que iban a hacer tarea!

—¡Y eso era justo lo que estábamos haciendo! —me puse rápido de pie. Mi madre quedó dos cabezas y media por debajo de mi. Me incliné hacia ella y la miré fijo a los ojos.

Ella me devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos negros, entrecerrados escudriñaron mi rostro con detenimiento, buscando algo que delatase mi mentira.

—¡Claro! —soltó una risa histérica —. Entonces, ¿estudiaban mientras escuchaban Rock and Roll? Embry, yo no me chupo un dedo.

—Señora —interrumpió Lucy. Su suave voz aterciopelada intentó sonar persuasiva cuando dijo —: lo de escuchar música ha sido idea mía. Embry … él no estaba de acuerdo. Lo amenacé con … con que le iba a pegar si no me hacía caso.

Menos mal que la intención es lo que cuenta …

Mi madre se inclinó hacia un lado de mi cuerpo para poder ver a la muchacha. Lucy yacía de pie al lado del cuerpo inmóvil de Seth, cuya cabeza baja era señal de su vergüenza. Había levantado la vista en cuanto Lucy se puso se pie, y la miraba con los ojos completamente dilatados por la sorpresa.

—¿Tú no eres la hermana de Sam Uley? —inquirió mi madre, con desconfianza.

Lucy asintió como respuesta. Sus redondos ojos marrones estaban clavados en mi madre, sosteniendo con valentía la mirada.

—Pues no creo que Sam tenga una hermana que vaya por la vida amenazando a la gente. Y menos por un motivo tan estúpido como escuchar música para hacer la tarea.

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Escuche, señora, yo …

Seth la obligó a que tomara asiento en el sofá, aferrando la parte inferior de la remera de Lucy y atrayéndola al sillón. Ésta siseó un insulto, pero enseguida se calmo bajo la fulminante mirada de mi madre.

Mary tomó una gran bocanada de aire, dejando que éste recorriese cada mínimo espacio de sus pulmones. Liberó el aire con lentitud, tomándose todo su tiempo. Nadie la apuraba.

—Yo también he sido adolescente, chicos —dijo mi madre. Noté su intento por sonar tranquila —. Sé que es imposible no centrarse en las obligaciones, pero uno tiene que aprender a lidiar con sus responsabilidades.

—Ma, en serio. No estábamos haciendo nada malo. Nos hemos pasado toda la tarde haciendo tarea. Apenas si habíamos podido escuchar dos canciones del especial de radio.

La interrupción hizo que mamá se pusiera rabiosa de nuevo.

—¡Embry Call! ¡Maldición, cada vez más parecido a tu padre! Ya veo de dónde has sacado tanta irresponsabilidad —escupió.

Apreté fuertemente los dientes y mascullé:

—La verdad es que no sé. No sé quién es mi padre puesto que _jamás _me lo has dicho, ¿recuerdas?

Por un segundo, mi madre flanqueó. No supo qué decirme, o qué responderme. Su mirada se desvió de la mía y buscó apoyo en las paredes. Ella se encargó de cambiar el rumbo de la discusión.

—¿Que no estaban haciendo nada malo? ¡Pero por Dios! Embry, ¿te has detenido a pensar cómo van a ver los otros padres que ustedes tres estaban en cuero delante de tres mujeres? ¿Cómo crees que se lo van a tomar sus padres? ¡Creí que te había educado con modales!

—Yo tengo muy en claro cuáles son los modales que debo seguir, Mary. ¿Y tú? ¿Mentirle a tu hijo no es algo … malo?

—¿Mentirte?

—Ocultar es una manera de mentir, madre —y casi sin pensarlo, agregué —: ¿Quién es mi padre?

Silencio.

Mary miró a mis amigos que, sentados a mis espaldas, oían en silencio. Escuché que una respiración intentaba saciar un ritmo cardíaco acelerado. Caroline estaba más atenta a la discusión que a su propio cuerpo. Podía palpitar los latidos desbocados en el centro de su pecho, o casi sentir la adrenalina fluyendo por cada rincón de su organismo.

Respiré hondo.

—¿Y bien?

Mi madre continuó estática, como una estatua. Su rostro estaba blanco, inexpresivo, y sus ojos dilatados no tenían idea de cómo mentirme.

Me crucé de brazos sobre el pecho y pasé el peso de mi cuerpo a una pierna. Fruncí el ceño con fuerza.

—Sigo esperando, y no tengo toda la vida.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Embry —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—¿Hablar? ¿Le llamas hablar a cada ocasión que te he preguntado lo mismo, y tú me sales con «No es alguien cuya existencia te modifique la vida, cariño. Es un hombre ausente, alguien quien nunca aparecerá. Él está muerto para mi». Pues te diré algo: Para mi él no está muerto, y creo que estoy en mi derecho a saber quién es. ¿O acaso tú tampoco lo sabes?

Mis últimas palabras debieron ofenderla, y le dieron motivos suficientes como para levantarme el tono, dejándola a ella en el papel de víctima.

—¡No tienes derecho a tratarme así, Embry! —chilló con voz aguda —. ¡Tú no … ! —pero se cortó de golpe. Vi que sus oscuros ojos ocre miraban por sobre mi hombro, a mis amigos, escuchando con atención a mis espaldas —. No es el momento, ni el lugar para hablar de esto, Embry.

En eso, ella estaba en lo cierto. Ni Caroline, ni Seth, ni Jacob, ni Renesmee, ni Lucy tenían por qué escuchar esta discusión. Me volví a ellos con lentitud.

—Chicos, eh …, ¿sería mucho pedirles que …?

Jacob ya se había puesto de pie. Tomó la mano de Nessie y le hizo un gesto rápido y muy disimulado a Seth, quien codeó las costillas de Lucy. Los cuatro se retiraron a paso lento, con las cabezas gachas y murmurando disculpas. Mi madre se quedó contemplando a Jacob con mucho detenimiento, aunque éste ni lo notó.

Caroline fue la única que se quedó. Al pincipio no supe si interpretar este gesto como una manera de decir «Yo me quedaré contigo», o si era simplemente que no se sentía parte del grupo de «chicos»; su nombre oficial era _novia_.

Hice una mueca cuando me acerqué a ella. Cruzamos miradas durante una corta fracción de segundos, antes de que ella se pusiera en puntillas para alcanzar mis labios. Me hubiera encantado poder besarla como Dios manda, pero no me sentía anímicamente bien. Ella lo comprendió y se despidió de mi madre con una inclinación de la cabeza.

Nos quedamos solos ni bien Caroline cerró con lentitud la puerta tras de sí. Mi madre tomó aciento con las piernas cruzadas y las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Tenía la mirada perdida en el piso oscuro de madera. En realidad, ella estaba evitando mis ojos.

—Listo —dije lo más seco posible —. Se han ido todos ya. Hablemos.

Había algo que nos diferenciaba mucho a mi madre y a mi: ella era de lo más vueltera ( como casi todas las mujeres), y yo era bien práctico y directo. Mi madre iba a poner a prueba su increíble capacidad de cambiar constantemente de tema, solamente para evitar hablar de mi padre. De la misma manera que lo había echo en mi infancia.

—¿Vas a seguir aplicándote el tratamiento de silencio por mucho tiempo más?

Mi madre, al cabo de unos largos segundos, levantó su mirada.

—No hay nada que tenga que decirte —fue su respuesta —. Tu padre está muerto.

Sentí la cólera dentro de mi cuerpo. Tenía ganas de desgarrar mi playera y mis pantalones y convertirme en lobo para correr y correr por el bosque, sin que nadie me molestase.

—Quiero saber, es todo —insistí —. ¿Qué te cuesta …?

—Embry —me cortó —. No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Siempre he querido lo mejor para ti, y créeme que lo mejor para ti no es enterarte de quién es tu padre.

—Tengo derecho a saber —repetí. Intenté sonar tranquilo, como si el fuego en mi interior no existiera —. Además, no te tienes que preocupar por mi. Tengo casi dieciocho años, me graduaré en pocos meses. Pronto seré un completo adulto, madre.

Me miró a los ojos —mis ojos —, durante un corto segundo y luego desvió la mirada. Sus labios temblaron y bajó la cabeza para no permitir que viera cómo una lágrima se escapaba de uno de sus ojos.

Me sentí una mierda. Hacer llorar a las mujeres era algo que ningún hombre debía permitirse. Era definitivamente horroroso, y más aún si se trataba de una mujer tan importante como una madre.

Tuve el ademán de acercarme a ella y consolarla, pero las palabras que antes me había dicho rebotaron en mi mente : «¡Maldición, cada vez más parecido a tu padre!». Me detuve en la mitad de un paso y di otro hacia atrás, con los hombros metidos hacia adentro.

—Lo siento —murmuré —. Sólo quería saber …

Ella respiró con fuerza por la nariz, haciendo demasiado ruido. Se tapó el rostro con una mano y extendió hacia mi la otra. Sollozó un poco antes de irse hacia su habitación.

Genial. Una vez más, ella se había salido con la suya. La verdad, no le encontraba motivos a su comportamiento tan estúpido. Desde mi punto de vista era algo muy ridículo, desde mi punto de vista, no afrontar los miedos era una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Me tumbé en el sofá.

¿Dónde estaba lo malo? ¿Cuál era el problema en que yo supiera quién era mi padre? Para mi el dicho «No hay mal que por bien no venga», era muy cierto. ¿Qué tenía de malo que conociera la identidad de mi padre? Ella había tenido la oportunidad de criarse con uno, y seguro que no sabía lo que era la ausencia de la figura paterna.

Suspiré.

Mi madre había lidiado con este secreto durante toda mi vida. ¿Por qué? No era justo que tuviera secretos conmigo …

El silencio que me rodeaba se vio interrumpido por el aullido largo y profundo de un lobo. Respiré tranquilo al reconocer el timbre de Sam. Si me necesitaban, Jacob iba a aullar. De cualquier forma, no tenía ganas de salir a los bosques.

Me sentía abatido. Volver al tema de mi padre era algo que me destrozaba. Encima, Caroline ahora lo sabía. Podía imaginármela al día siguiente en la escuela, atormentándome a preguntas … Luego me di cuenta de que ella sería incapaz. Apostaba a que ni bien hubiera llegado a su casa, ella iba a llamar a Keira y le iba a hacer a ella todas las preguntas. No era que mi prima tuviera más respuestas que yo, pero al menos sería mucho más fácil charlarlo con una mujer de la familia que conmigo.

Me acomodé en el sillón, adoptando una posición más horizontal que la de antes. Crucé suavemente los brazos sobre mi pecho y cerré lentamente los ojos. Intenté calmar mi respiración, agudizando el oído para poder escuchar a mi madre. Me era muy sencillo oír sus respiraciones a unas habitaciones de distancia. Mi casa no era muy grande, así que eso me ayudaba bastante.

Ella había dejado de llorar, pero no estaba dormida. Guardaba silencio, al igual que yo. Su respiración pasiva me transmitió paz. Por un momento, pensé que ella había echo una escena simplemente para evitar hablar conmigo. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, ni tampoco la última; de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Me di cuenta de que si quería averiguar algo sobre mi padre, iba a tener que investigar en otro sitio. Quizás los ancianos de la tribu, o quizás algún pariente que pudiera pasarme algún dato … Pensé seriamente en hacerme un viaje a la reserva de los Makah, pero me inquietó el echo de pensar la forma en la cual los habitantes nativos iban a recibirme … Yo era un Quileutte con sangre Makah. ¿Eso era malo para ellos?

Debí de haberme quedado dormido entre tantos planes para averiguar sobre la identidad de mi padre, porque cuando volví a abrir los ojos escuché los típicos sonidos matutinos. La tostadora, la pava hirviendo, el sonido de un cuchillo untando manteca en una tostada, el sonido de la cafetera. Los olores no tardaron en despertar mi apetito: manteca, diversas mermeladas, jugo de naranja exprimido y café. Mucho. También sentí que mi cuerpo estaba un par de grados más caliente que lo normal. ¿Qué rayos hacía yo tapado con una manta?

Una vez que estiré los músculos me dirigí hacia la cocina. Mamá me esperaba con una ancha sonrisa y mucha comida. No era ninguna tonta, sabía cómo ponerme de buen humor.

—Buenos días —me saludó.

—Hola.

Fui tosco, pero ella me ignoró. Me dejó comer en paz, y no me dijo nada cuando me fui. Un día normal me regañaría por no haberme bañado, o al menos, ponerme desodorante.

Al llegar la escuela busqué a Caroline. Me preocupaba el echo de que no habíamos quedado en nada el día anterior. Buscar su perfume era como un juego, como el de las escondidas.

Y yo era muy bueno, más sabiendo que mi nariz era inigualable.

Saludando a la gente con un asentimiento de la cabeza, me encaminé a través de los pasillos hasta que el olor se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte.

—Hola, Embry —me saludaban.

—¿Qué tal?

—Todo en orden.

Y yo sonreía. No era alguien demasiado social, pero se podía segurar que me llevaba muy bien con la mayoría de los estudiantes de la Escuela Secundaria Quileutte.

Descubrí que Caroline se encontraba en el salón de bioquímica junto con alguien más. Aquel olor a perfume barato podía ser únicamente de Keira.

Me asomé a la puerta, y ninguna de las dos se percató de mi presencia. Parecían muy metidas en la charla que estaban teniendo …

—¿Tres?

Keira asintió.

—Eso dicen —puso los ojos en blanco —. O Billy, o el padre de Quil o el papá de Sam y Lucy, Joshua Uley.

Caroline hizo silencio unos segundos y luego se inclinó para preguntar:

—¿Y quién es?

Keira encogió los hombros a causa de la ignorancia de la respuesta.

—La verdad no lo sé. Mis madre es hermana de Mary, la madre de Embry. Siempre que le he preguntado sobre mi tío, ella elude la respuesta. Es evidente que lo sabe, y estoy convencida de que fue mi tía Mary quien le pidió que no dijera nada.

Eso era posiblemente cierto. La tía Anne era especialista en guardar secretos, y más aún tratándose de mi madre. Ellas eran como mejores amigas, tanto, que la misma Anne se mudó aquí cuando mi madre lo hizo.

—¿Y no lo saben tus abuelos?

Keira negaba con la cabeza.

—Los abuelos viven en la reserva de los Makah. La madre de Embry está peleado con ellos desde hace diecisiete años. Ellos no la perdonan por haber tenido a Embry sola.

Cerré las manos en un puño. Me moría de ganas por saber qué pensaba Caroline. Todos mis problemas familiares eran algo con lo cual mi madre intentaba no vivir.

—Entonces, ¿Embry es un Makah?

—Embry y yo nos consideramos Quileutte ya que llevamos a cabo todas sus costumbres. La familia de mi padre es toda Quileutte, y para todos ellos yo soy una más. Con Embry es diferente, porque del lado materno tiene familia Makah (quienes no lo reconocen), y por el lado paterno … Digamos que Embry no tiene un padre definido, pero hay muchos hombres que se han encargado de ocupar momentáneamente aquel sitio.

—Como el papá de Jacob o el de Quil, ¿verdad?

—Exacto.

—¿Y es por eso que ponen a ellos dos como posibles padres?

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Y qué hay de Joshua Uley?

Keira se tomó unos momentos, pensando la respuesta. Yo miré a ambos lados de los pasillos para comprobar si había alguien que había notado que estaba escuchando conversaciones a hurtadillas, y respiré aliviado cuando me fijé en que todos estaban inmersos en sus mundos.

—Pues … Joshua no es un padre ejemplar, que digamos. Ha estado ausente durante casi toda la niñez de Sam, por lo que he escuchado de mi madre. Se lo considera el principal candidato justamente por ser considerado un mujeriego. Y con la aparición de Lucy como hija de otra mujer … Pues yo levantaría la apuesta a que Joshua es el padre de Embry. Sin embargo, no creo que mi tía anduviera con alguien como él, y Embry es exactamente lo opuesto a Joshua y no le veo mucho parecido con Sam.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo entre ellas. Por mi parte, creía que esa conversación estaba siendo demasiado informativa. Deseaba ser yo quien le contara a Caroline cómo funcionaban las cosas, aunque tenía que admitir que Keira me había echo un gran favor al explicarle a Caroline.

Tomé coraje y entré en el salón aclarándome con fuerza la garganta.

—Hola, preciosas —saludé con una sonrisa.

Caroline y Keira se volvieron a mi con los ojos diltados. Keira fue mucho mejor actriz al sonreírme y saludarme sacando su lengua. Ella supo disimular que habían estado hablando sobre mi.

Caroline estuvo unos segundos con el rostro congelado, y tardó otros más en formar una mueca que parecía una sonrisa.

Besé las comisuras de los labios de Caroline y le guiñé un ojo a Keira.

—¿Qué tal, chicas?

—Todo bien —mintió Keira —-. Bueno, los dejo solos.

Se puso de pie y abandonó el aula.

Me quedé a solas con Caroline. Consideré que era un momento apropiado para disculparme de lo que había sucedido ayer. Me senté sobre una mesa y Caroline se quedó de pie a mi lado.

—Con respecto a lo de anoche …, yo, eh …

—No tienes que decir absolutamente nada, Embry —me dijo, tomando mis manos entre las suyas —. Está todo bien. Todas las familias tienen problemas.

—Sólo espero que no te enoje que yo no te lo hubiera contado …—levanté la vista y vi confusión en su mirada —. Ya sabes, que mi padre …, bueno no tengo idea de quién es mi padre.

—Tranquilo —acunó una de mis mejillas con su mano —. Todo está bien, Embry. No estoy enojada, en serio.

Me incliné hacia ella para besar sus labios una sola vez.

—Te amo. ¿Me oyes? Nunca te olvides de eso, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Iba a besarla de nuevo, pero en eso entró la profesora. El timbre debió sonar segundos antes, pero ni ella ni yo habíamos oído. La vieja amargada cuando nos vio hizo un sonido extraño con la garganta, como si sintiera nauseas.

—Vieja envidiosa —murmuré yo.

Me senté en uno de los bancos del fondo con Caroline a mi lado. Detrás de mi se sentó Jacob. Durante la clase, me quedé sopesando las posibles maneras en las cuales podría encontrar más noticias de mi padre. Al final, me decidí. Aunque, había un pequeño detalle: mi auto estaba todavía en el taller de Jacob. De acuerdo, eso no iba a ser un problema para mi.

—Jacob —dije dándome la vuelta —, ¿me prestas tu auto?

_I'm sorry mama__  
__I never meant to hurt you__  
__I never meant make you cry__  
__But tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet__  
__One More Time_

* * *

No se dan una idea de lo que me costo encontrar una cancion para este capitulo, y sigo sin estar conforme porque esta cancion de Eminem, si leen la letra entera, es muchisimo mas violenta, creo que termina matando a la mama, pero bueno jaajaj omitamos esa parte y solo leeamos las partes que puse ;)

Ustedes quien dicen que es el papa?

Un beso, Mica :)

**Yo era un bebé, quizá tenia solo un par de meses****  
****El maricón de mi padre debe haber tenido sus bragas empacadas en montón porque se fue****  
****Me pregunto si él siquiera me dio un besó de despedida**

**Lo siento mama****  
****Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte****  
****Nunca fue mi intención hacerte llorar****  
****Pero esta noche, voy a limpiar mi armario****  
****Una vez más**


	25. Who i am

**CHAPTER 24 : WHO I AM?**

_Nothing makes sense, nothing makes sense anymore__  
__Nothing is right, nothing is right when you're gone__  
__I'm losing my breath, I'm losing my right to be wrong__  
__I'm frightened to death, I'm frightened that I won't be strong_

La frente de Jacob se pobló de arruga. Sus ojos negros me miraron de manera extraña, con un brillo poco usual a recelo. Entonces recordé lo mucho que le molestaba a Jacob que uno le saltara con ideas que él no comprendía a causa de la falta de información.

—Necesito tu auto, Jake —le dije —. ¿Me lo prestas?

Jacob frunció con más fuerza el entrecejo.

—Olvídalo.

—¿Por qué? Venga, Jake. ¿Qué te cuesta?

Jacob enarcó una ceja.

—¿Para qué lo quieres?

—Tengo que ir a la reserva de los Makah para …, eh... Debo hacer algo.

Quil dejó de prestarle atención a la lección para concentrarse en nosotros dos. A mi lado, Caroline se removió incómoda, como si de repente sintiera la necesidad de salir de ese lugar. Algo en la mirada de Jacob me hizo sentir invadido, como si él pretendiera leerme la mente con los ojos. Seguro que se moría de ganas por saber lo que realmente me impulsaba a viajar a la reserva de los Makah.

—¿Hacer el qué?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Sí que lo es —gruñó —. Y si no me lo dices, Madonna te va a prestar el auto.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué te cuesta, Jake?

—Tú dime para qué quieres a mi bebé.

—Tu bebé —repetí con burla —. Tengo que ir a hacer una cosa. Dale, préstamelo.

Jacob respiró muy hondo. Su rostro mostró un gran cansancio como si las ojeras debajo de sus ojos hubieran aumentado considerablemente, dándole a Jacob un aspecto más adulto. Ladeé la cabeza para despejar mi mente.

—Venga, Jake. ¡Te he hecho muchos favores! Me lo debes, Jake.

Jacob me puso cara de pocos amigos. Su repentino cambio de humo —había estado sonriente durante casi toda la mañana —, me sentó bastante mal. Apostaba a que él había percibido que algo no iba bien. La intuición de Jacob venía con su carácter de líder nato; y, además, Jacob era mi mejor amigo.

—Bien. Te lo presto —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa —. Pero si llego a encontrar el más mínimo rasguño, yo, Jacob Black, te prometo que te destrozo la cara, Embry Call.

Sonreí.

—Gracias, hermano.

—Como sea —hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano y fingió interés en la lección de bioquímica.

Me giré para quedar de frente al pizarrón. No cacé una de la lección porque me había perdido casi los tres cuartos de la explicación inicial. Maldije en voz baja.

—¿Embry? —me llamó en voz baja Caroline.

No pude girar a cabeza para mirarla porque tenía los ojos de lechuza de la profesora pegados en mi. Seguro que le había echo enojar que yo no hubiera estado prestándole atención, ni que tampoco hubiera permitido que mis amigos la escucharan.

—¿Sí?

—¿Sucede algo malo?

Se me heló la sangre en las venas.

—¿A qué te refieres? No, no pasa nada malo. Relájate.

—Yo creo que sí pasa algo malo … ¿No vas a contarme a mi por qué vas a ir a la reserva de los Makah?

¿Qué tenía que contestarte? Por un lado, Caroline tenía más o menos una idea de la mala relación que mi madre y mis abuelos tenían. Ella sabía que mis abuelos me veían como un error de mi madre, por lo que esto a Caroline debía parecerle muy estúpido. ¿Qué motivo tendría yo para ir a la reserva?

Pero, por otra parte, yo «supuestamente» no sabía sobre la conversación entre ella y Keira. Si queríamos ser objetivos, yo no sabía que ella estaba enterrada de todos los problemas de fondo.

—Voy a hacerle una visita a unos familiares, es todo. No es nada demasiado importante.

—Ah.

Definitivamente Caroline no estaba conforme con mi respuesta. A pesar de esto, mantuvo la boca cerrada por el resto del horario escolar. El almuerzo fue una auténtica pesadilla, porque ninguno de nosotros habló. Jacob me miraba con recelo por no contarle lo que me traía en manos, y seguro que a Caroline también le molestaba mi actitud.

Lo que me llamó soberanamente la atención fue que ni él ni ella me presioaron para que se los dijera. Por algún extraño motivo, ambos debieron comprender lo delicado que se había convertido este tema para mi, y respetaron mi silencio.

Mientras Jacob iba a su casillero en busca de las llaves de su auto, yo me quedé a solas con Caroline al lado de su casillero abierto. Entre que ella acomodaba sus manuales y libros, yo me debatí internamente si contarle o no.

Honestamente, me preocupaba mucho que ella sufriera por mi. Si había algo que había aprendido de Caroline era esa necesidad que ella tenía de sufrir los problemas de los demás. Contemplé detenidamente su perfil contrastando con el gris oxidado del casillero. Ella se ruborizó enseguida, como siempre, pero continuó haciéndose la indiferente. Sonreí para mis adentros y me incliné hacia ella para besarle el cuello.

Luego, me coloqué detrás de ella y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos. Dejé que mi boca hiciera un recorrido por la suave piel de su cuello, depositando pequeños y cortos besos a su paso. Caroline dejó de acomodar sus libros, apoyando sus propias manos sobre las mías, con intención de nunca sacarlas.

Un rato después hice que se girara para poder tenerla frente a frente. No necesité hablar; ella se puso de puntitas y alcanzó mis labios enseguida. Aferré mis manos a sus caderas y la besé con cariño y ternura.

—¿Me llamas en cuanto llegues a tu casa? Por favor.

—Seguro —prometí —. Espero que puedas sobrevivir una tarde sin mi.

—Me será bastante complicado —nos reímos entre dientes —. Cuídate. Y no te metas en problemas, ¿me lo prometes?

Hice una mueca.

—No puedes pedirle eso a un hombre lobo —susurré sobre su oído.

Alguien cerró con fuerza la pequeña puerta del casillero de Caroline. Jacob usaba una sonrisa irónica en los labios. Sostenía el juego de llaves con la mano derecha, a la altura de su rostro.

—Cuidado, Embry. Te estás jugando las pelotas.

Tomé las llaves de su mano.

—Soy un tipo responsable.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quieren que los alcance? —me ofrecí. Enrealidad, fue simplemente para darle bronca a Jacob, porque sabía que Caroline se iba a ir con su hermano.

Caroline ahogó una carcajada cuando vio la cara de furia de Jacob.

—No me hagas enojar, Call.

—Relájate —palmeé su hombro.

Jacob se sacudió con violencia y salió refunfuñando. La mano de Caroline se juntó con la mía y la estreché suavemente. Nos dirigimos a la salida juntos, mientras comentábamos sobre la mala cara de Jacob. La acompañé hasta la playa de estacionamiento, donde Dougie la esperaba apoyado sobre su Audi negro.

Tendría que haber pedido prestado aquel auto.

Después de despedirme de Caroline con un simple beso —su hermano aún me guardaba rencor por romperle la nariz —, busqué el auto de Jacob.

—Veamos que tan bien funcionas —le hablé al auto como si este pudiera contestarme. Me reí con ironía —. Mm. Un poco de música no nos vendría nada mal, ¿verdad?

Me pregunté qué tan estúpido podrían verme los de afuera hablando yo sólo. Volví a reírme de mi mismo.

Dejé la primera estación que encontré. Quería ahorrar al máximo mi bueno humor porque sabía que no iba a durarme mucho. Kilómetro a kilómetro, la buena voluntad se vio reemplazada por ansias y nerviosismo. Por un lado, quería que los kilómetros no pasaran nunca, pero por el otro, deseaba estar frente a frente con mis abuelos y que al menos ellos me dieran respuestas.

Había hablado muy pocas veces con mi abuela por teléfono. Me inquietó la idea de que no me reconocieran, o que no quisieran hablar conmigo... Subí el volumen de la radio para no dejar que mis estúpidas preguntas acabaran por volverme loco.

Me di cuenta de que estaba llegando cuando comencé a ver a cada lado del camino indicios de vida nativa americana. Los nombres de los caminos y lugares que se leían en los carteles estaban en el idioma de los Makah. Un enorme cartel echo de madera rústica me dio la bienvenida oficial a la reserva de los antepasados de mi familia materna.

Ni siquiera la música pudo distraerme en aquellos momentos.

Recordaba vagamente la dirección de mis abuelos. La había leído en las postales que mi tía Anne solía enviarles para sus cumpleaños o fechas como Navidad y el Día de Gracias.

Lo bueno de haber elegido el auto de Jacob para ir hasta la reserva de los Makah era que no llamaba tanto la atención como podría haberlo echo el Audi de Dougie. Aunque yo estaba completamente seguro que ni dentro de mil años Doug iba a prestarme su auto.

Tras minutos de andar, llegué a una pequeña casa echa de madera en su mayoría, con un pequeño porche lleno de plantas silvestres muy cuidadas. El color de la casa era de un marrón oscuro, viejo, y una de las paredes laterales estaba cubierta con una enredadera. Estacioné el Golf de Jake a unos cuantos metros de la entrada. Mis ojos leyeron mi apellido materno en la chapa del buzón y me estremecí.

Había un pequeño caminito de piedras con arbustos floreados a cada lado de él. Caminé simulando un paso tranquilo y despreocupado con mis manos hunidas en los bolsillos de mis pantalones.

La casa me seguía pareciendo pequeña cuando estuve a punto de subir el porche de dos escalones angostos. Un perro comenzó a ladrar desde la parte tracera de la casa. Hubo movimiento dentro de la casa y se me disparó el pulso. Me armé de valor y caminé hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la casa.

Como no había timbre, golpeé suavemente la superficie de madera. Ahora sí que los segundos pasaban con lentidud. ¿Qué rayos había pasado que nadie me atendía?

Cuando la puerta se abrió, sentí que mi cuerpo se enfriaba repentinamente. El sudor de mis manos dejó un frescor horripilante sobre mis palmas, y casi que podía sentir las gotas de sudor en mi piel.

Una mujer canosa de cabello a los hombros suavemente ondulado, ojos negro azabache, nariz pequela y puntiaguda, y arrugas decorando su rostro, me recibió. Una de sus blancas cejas se enarcó tanto que duplicó la cantidad de cejas en su frente.

Era pequeña, como mi madre. Algo gordita, pero no llegaba a la obesidad. La vi con un aspecto bien de abuela: llevaba un vestido rosa con diminutas flores de colores y amarrado a la cintura un viejo delantal blanco ( o eso aparentaba), con puntillas.

—¿Abuela?

Mi voz había sonado demasiado aguda. Ella se sobresaltó cuando me escuchó. Entrecerró los ojos y me escrutó fijamente con la mirada. Algo en sus ojos negros como el carbón me hizo temerle.

—¿Embry?

Se echó hacia atrás para poder verme mejor. No lo había notado, pero le colgaban del cuello unos viejos lentes. Se los puso, y volvió a fijar con atención su mirada en mi.

De pronto, las arrugas de su frente se relajaron hasta volver a la normalidad. La amenaza de su mirada se convirtió en cariño cuando la anciana se lanzó a mi abrazándome por los brazos.

—-¡Oh, cariño!

Me pilló completamente desprevenido aquella muestra de afecto. Sin embargo, mis largos brazos fueron muy útiles a la hora de intentar devolverle el abrazo. Incliné mi cabeza hacia ella y respiré su profundo aroma florar. Ella olía como el mejor de los bosques. Había jazmines, lavandas, rosas, margaritas, girasoles y claveles en su pelo blanco.

Cuando se separó de mi, se pasó los puntiagudos y arrugados dedos por debajo de la línea del ojo, enjuagando las lágrimas.

—Ven. Entra, entra —me invitó.

Sin siquiera darme tiempo a procesar sus palabras, me tomó por el codo y me llevó dentro. La casa por dentro era aún más pequeña. La cocina hacía las veces de living y comedor, con una mesa redonda y de madera en el centro, y unas cinco o seis sillas de madera también a su alrededor. Había una vieja tele con un sillón también viejo a pocos metros, y la cocina se extendía por el resto del espacio.

Olía a tarta recién horneada.

—¿Por qué no te sientas, cariño?

La miré algo confundido. Ella estaba ocupada en la cocina, buscando platos, tazas, sacando café, azúcar …

—No te molestes …, abuela. Estoy sólo de paso.

Se detuvo de golpe.

—¿No te piensas quedar mucho tiempo?

—La verdad no.

Se volvió a mi con lentitud. Parecía triste por lo que acababa de anunciar.

—Es tu madre, ¿a que sí? Seguro que ella no quiere que estés aquí.

Me balanceé sobre mis talones, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de mi espalda.

—De echo —carraspeé —, ella no sabe que estoy aquí.

Mi abuela enarcó una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

—Y supongo que tampoco se tiene que enterar.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Si no es mucho pedir …

Mi abuela se rió con fuerza.

—No hablo con tu madre desde hace muchísimo tiempo, cariño. Descuida, es muy poco probable que se entere que has estado aquí. Y si se entera, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Acaso yo no tengo derecho a conocer a mi nieto ni tú a conocer a tu abuela?

Hice una mueca. Ella estaba en lo cierto, pero ella tampoco había estado de acuerdo con mi nacimiento en un principio. Decidí ir al grano.

—He venido a preguntarte algo que tu, espero, sepas.

Mi seriedad hizo que ella se pusiera repentinamente nerviosa. Se dio media vuelta y continuó preparando una merienda rápida.

—Si me esperas un segundo, prepararé algo de comer. Sería muy mala educación por mi parte no ofrecerte nada. ¿Que pensarías de mi? —dijo entre risas.

No respondí nada. Continué de pie observando la decoración del lugar. Me encontré con que había una pared especialmente dedicada para los nietos. Había fotos de Keira y de su hermana mayor en todas las edades, y luego …

—Esas fotos me las solía enviar Anne. Se las robaba a tu madre, porque sabía que ella no me las iba a dar nunca.

Había tomado una foto mía de cuando tendría unos cinco o seis años. Tenía mi dentadura incompleta: me faltaban las dos paletas. Era la típica foto de la cara del niño en primer plano, donde toda la atención recaía en la sonrisa incompleta.

—¿Para qué querrías fotos mías?

Ella no contestó de inmediato. Escuché que apoyaba las tazas de café y los platos con tarta sobre la mesa de madera.

—Quería conocerte,Embry. Y como sabía que era básicamente imposible que tu madre me permitiera verte, le pedí a Anne que me hiciera ese favor.

Deposité la foto en su lugar.

—¿Tienes idea del problema en el que se meterá Anne si mamá se entera lo que ella ha estado haciendo durante casi dieciocho años? —ladeé la cabeza, divertido con la idea de imaginar a mi madre gritándole insultos a mi pobre tía.

—Sólo intenta ayudarme —repuso mi abuela —. Espero que a ti no te moleste.

Me encogí de hombros.

Mi abuela me indicó una de las sillas y acepté. Inmediatamente, me vi hipnotizado con el delicioso aroma de la tarta de membrillo que ella había cocinado. Las primera porciones me las fue cortando ella, pero luego, fue yo mismo quien me servía. Mientras comía, mi abuela e contempló detenidamente, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y la cabeza entre las manos.

—Has crecido muchísimo, Embry —comentó. Yo asentí; tenía la boca llena —. ¿Qué te ha pasado en este último tiempo? Yo sé que los varones pegan el estirón entre los catorce y los diecisiete, pero tú … ¡Tú pasas los límites, cariño!

Le sonreí.

Ella estiró una mano y acarició mi cabello. Su mano bajó a través de mi hombro, por mi brazo hasta que llegó al borde de mi remera. Lo levantó y se encontró con mi tatuaje.

Me quedé expectante esperando a su reacción. Ella lo contempló serena e inexpresiva, en completo silencio.

—Vaya, vaya —murmuró —, ¿tú también te has unido a ese clan protector?

Quise poder saber cuánto de toda la historia Quileutte ella sabía.

Mi abuela soltó un largo suspiro.

—Keira suele contarme sus leyendas, Embry. Y yo soy muy supersticiosa. _Creo_ en las historias.

No sé por qué, pero desconfié de ella. Dejé a un lado la porción de tarta a medio comer y la miré fijamente a los ojos. No iba a revelar mi secreto.

—De acuerdo, si no me lo quieres decir, lo entiendo. Lo tomaré como un tatuaje que te has echo por tu grupo de amigos, ¿de acuerdo?

No le contesté nada. Recordé para qué había venido.

—Escucha, abuela, necesito que me ayudes a averiguar una cosa.

Hubo un corto silencio. Mi abuela levantó la mirada y chasqueó a lengua.

—Es algo referido a tu padre, ¿verdad?

Me sorprendí por lo rápido que se había dado cuenta.

—Así es. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

—Era de lo más obvio que ibas a recurrir a tu abuelo o a mi para averiguar quién es tu padre. Tu madre jamás va a decírtelo, y Anne juró no confesarlo tampoco.

—Estupendo —dije —. Entonces, ¿quién es mi padre?

Mi abuela no hizo nada. Me miró con rostro cansado y continuó como si no le hubiera preguntado jamás.

—No creo que debas saberlo —dijo finalmente.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque si ni él ni tu madre te lo han dicho, es porque tú no debes saberlo.

Me enojé.

—He venido hasta aquí para saber quién es mi padre. Tú podrías darme una mano, ¿no crees?

Mi abuela entrecerró los ojos. Inspiró muy hondo antes de contestarme.

—Embry, yo creo que …

—¡¿Podrías decirme quién rayos es mi padre?

Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?

¿Me estaba haciendo una joda?

—¡Claro que sí!

—Bien —respiró con fuerza por la nariz —. Tú me lo has pedido —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

_I'm shaking it off, I'm shaking off all of the pain.__  
__Breaking my heart, breaking my heart once again_

* * *

**GENTEE, SE ME AGOTAN LAS CANCIONES, YA NO SE CUALES PONER DE TITULO JAJAAJ ASIQUE BUENO ESTA ES WHO I AM DE NICK JONAS, IMAGINO QUE TODAS LA DEBEN CONOCER..**

**SIN TIEMPO, HOY CUMPLE MI PAPA, ASIQUE NO DEBERIA ESTAR EN LA COMPUTADORA.**

**LAS QUIERE, MICA :)**


	26. Fighter

**Chapter 25: Fighter**

_When I, thought I knew you__  
__Thinking that you were true__  
__I guess I, I couldn't trust__  
__Called your bluff, time is up__  
__'Cause I've had enough_

Los ojos se me abrieron como si de repente no pudiera ver nada y desesperado buscara la manera de activar la visión. Las palmas de las manos se me abrieron al máximo también, y golpeé con fuerza la mesa de madera. La respiración se me cortó y sentí la falta de aire pocos segundos después.

Mi abuela se mantuvo calmada, como si supiera que esa iba a ser mi reacción. No dijo nada más luego de haberme revelado el nombre de mi padre. Su rostro lleno de arrugas fue la mejor cara de póquer que había visto en toda mi vida.

—¿Embry? —preguntó luego de unos minutos, o eso me pareció —. ¿Embry?

Me faltaban las palabras. En realidad, no sabía cómo hacer para contestarle. Estaba como shokeado, o algo parecido. La identidad de mi padre había sido la sorpresa más grande que jamás me habían dado. Yo no entendía cómo diablos había echo para no darme cuenta de quién había sido.

—Creo que no tendría que haberte dicho eso —se lamentó mi abuela bajando a mirada —. He cometido un error.

Mi mente estaba en otro sitio. Me había quedado pensando en el amable rostro de aquel hombre tan cercano a mi, y que al final era mi padre. Podía imaginármela a mi madre llorando por lo imposible del amor. Sentí un poco de pena por ella y algo de rabia por aquel insensible hombre que no se había echo cargo de nosotros. Irresponsabilidad, un adjetivo que creí que jamás pegaría en alguien como él.

—Embry, por favor —. La mano de mi abuela se apoyó sobre una de mis palmas —. Embry, cariño, tranquilízate.

Volví los ojos a su mano y vi que temblaba. La mesa lo hacía también y ahora que me daba cuenta, yo estaba sufriendo convulsiones. Aparté mi mano del contacto con la de mi abuela y me puse de pie en un brinco.

Ella me miró con tristeza en la mirada. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo. Ladeó la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro mientras yo iba y venía por el pequeño comedor, arrancándome los pelos de la cabeza.

—Ahora entiendo porqué tu madre decía que no había que decírtelo.

Me paré en seco. Sinceramente, estaba harto de sus lamentos.

—No has echo nada malo —mi voz salió ruda y grave —. Hiciste lo que ella debió hacer desde que tengo consciencia. Ojalá pudiera demostrarte lo agradecido que me siento.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante la corta fracción de dos segundos, tiempo suficiente para leer el arrepentimiento en su mirada. Corrí el rostro y me dirigí hacia la puerta principal. Escuché a mis espaldas los pesados pasos de mi abuela intentando alcanzarme.

—¡Embry! —chilló a mis espaldas cuando me alejé por el camino de piedras blancas.

No me volví hacia ella. Apreté el paso para llegar hasta mi auto.

Afuera no sólo soplaba una suave brisa de viento helado, sino que también lloviznaba. Me molestaba saber que iba a tener que conducir con prudencia y me maldije a mi mismo por no haber traído mi auto. Si hubiera traído mi Fiat seguro que podría haberme vuelto en forma de lobo, sin preocupaciones por el maldito coche. Pero esta chatarra era de Jacob, y le había prometido que se la devolvería sana y salva …

Jacob Black …

Su nombre, en especial su apellido dio varias vueltas en mi cabeza, confundiéndome.

—¡Embry, por favor, aguarda!

La voz desconsolada y ahogada de mi abuela se escuchó más cerca. Yo me había parado a mitad de camino, dándole tiempo a alcanzarme. Sentí que sus manos se apoyaban sobre mis hombros, intentando girarme para tenerla cara a cara.

—¡No cometas ninguna locura! —me pidió. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y su voz hacía esfuerzos por ocultar las irrevocables y descontroladas ganas de llorar.

—¿Quién ha dicho que iba a cometer una locura? —inquirí, tajante —. Sólo iré a preguntárselo a él en persona. Quiero saber por qué me ha ignorado durante todo este tiempo. ¿Te parece eso una locura? ¿Acaso no estoy en mi derecho?

Los ojos de mi abuela me miraron de hito a hito.

—Quédate esta noche en casa. No tengo problema en cocinarte la cena que desees. Puedes dormir en mi cama, si lo quieres. Hay espacio suficiente para todos en mi hogar.

—¿Para que tendría que quedarme y posponer lo inevitable?

—Embry —dijo mi abuela, y lo hizo con un tono tranquilizador y dulce —, estás furioso, puedo verlo. Lo que tú necesitas es comer algo, dormir un rato y pensar bien las cosas.

—¡Al cuerno con todo eso!

Me sacudí sus manos y me volví al camino. Casi que me pongo a trotar para llegar más rápido al auto.

—¡Embry! —volvió a llamarme mi abuela —. ¡Embry! ¡No seas idiota, y vuelve aquí!

Su voz se pareció muchísimo a la de mi madre y eso debió ser el motivo por el cual le hice caso. Me detuve lentamente y me volví a ella con la mirada húmeda. Yo no podía entender por qué ella me seguía reteniendo en aquel sitio, cuando ya nada podía hacer para modificar el pasado. Yo tenía que seguir con mi camino, ir a hablar en persona con quien supuestamente era mi padre.

Sus arrugadas manos acunaron mi rostro y sus labios temblaron antes de dejar escurrir las lágrimas por su oscuro rostro. Me agaché hacia ella y nuestras frentes quedaron a la misma altura.

—Quédate conmigo, pequeño.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza.

—Tú sabes más que nadie que debo irme … Sabes que lo tengo que hacer.

Mi abuela no dijo nada. Sin embargo, yo sentía que ella era consciente de que no tenía sentido retenerme más tiempo ahí. Y como si nuestras mentes estuvieran conectadas, ella dejó caer sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Besé su frente antes de enderezarme.

—Entonces —se secó las lágrimas con sus puntiagudos dedos —, esta ha sido la primera y última vez que te veo.

Me reí sin ganas.

—No digas eso. Vendré dentro de poco tiempo si así lo quieres.

—La verdad es que me gustaría mucho.

Nos sonreímos, aunque lo hacíamos para no llorar.

—Adiós, pequeño. A pesar de todo, me gustaría que sepas que siempre te he querido. No importa lo que tu madre te haya dicho sobre mi.

No quería abrir más temas familiares, así que asentí con la cabeza una sola vez.

—Esto suena a una despedida muy melodramática.

Se echó a reír mientras caían más lágrimas.

—Suerte, muchacho.

—La necesitaré.

Ella no dijo más. Me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido continuar allí, más ahora que ella me había dejado ir. Me despedí una última vez con la mano y caminé a paso apretado por los últimos metros que me separaban del auto. Cuando cerré la puerta, la escuché gritar:

—¡Estas hermoso, cariño! ¡Tienes que presentarme a tu novia!

Me hubiera encantado poder tener el tiempo para quedarme y contarle sobre Caroline, pero ahora tenía otras obligaciones. Me prometí a mi mismo que ni bien tuviera el tiempo iba a venir a visitarla. ¡Esta mujer era genial!

Ni bien estuve dentro del auto, me fue imposible no sentir algo parecido a asco en cuanto reconocí el aroma impregnado de Jacob en el tapizado del coche. No sé bien por qué me las agarraba con Jacob, peros seguro que era por los celos que sentía al saber que él sí había gozado de un padre.

Encendí el auto y puse primera. Quería llegar cuanto antes a La Push para poder terminar con esto lo antes posible. Me pregunté si no sería mejor antes pasarme por casa, pero enseguida deseché esa idea por el temor de que mi madre iniciara un interrogatorio al estilo FBI, y no me dejara salir hasta que no se me pasara la calentura.

Rogué al cielo porque Caroline no estuviera en casa de Jacob haciendo tareas con Nessie, porque lo último que quería era que ella presenciara la escena que iba a ocurrir.

No sé si fue porque manejé más rápido que antes, o que si tomé otra ruta, pero el camino me pareció mucho más corto que a la ida. Llegué a casa de Jacob cuando la llovía había aumentado. Más que llovía era como si del cielo cayeran cascadas infinitas de aguas.

Como era de esperarse, el taller de Jacob estaba abierto. Vi un par de autos estacionados afuera; seguro que eran para reparar. Me salí del auto con un portazo que hizo que Jacob se asomara a la entrada de su garaje. Me puso cara de pocos amigos cuando vio la forma en la que trataba a su bebé.

—Oye, Call …

Me crucé medio campo bajo a lluvia con los puños apretados. Mi respiración se había acelerado a tal punto que la escuchaba como un silbido. El cuerpo me temblaba porque estaba preparado para entrar en fase. Me pregunté cómo iba a poder mantener una lucha en forma de lobo, sabiendo que Jacob podría detenerme con su autoridad de Alfa.

A Jacob pareció sorprenderle mi estado de mi humor porque me miró con una ceja enarcada cuando entré a su sitio sagrado.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? —me preguntó con una mueca. Él estaba limpiando una llave inglesa con un trapo lleno de grasa.

—¿Quieres saber qué me pasa? —grité —. ¡Pues te lo diré!

En un par de zancadas, me acerqué a él. Le arrebaté de las manos la llave inglesa y la revoleé por cualquier lado. Para ser honestos, me incomodaba mucho que él tuviera a mano algo tan útil como una llave inglesa.

—¡Oh, venga, Embry! Te he prestado el auto y me trata así. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has peleado con Caroline de nuevo?

Desde lo profundo de mi pecho salió una especie de gruñido feroz. Jacob me miró sorprendido y luego con fría determinación.

—¿Quién es tu padre?

No sé por qué, pero esa pregunta me hizo acordar a Star Word. Ladeé la cabeza.

—¿Puedes creer que tu padre también es el mío? —solté una risa histérica.

Los ojos de Jacob se abrieron como dos pares de platos. Se inclinó hacia adelante a la vez que se le abría la boca al máximo.

—Increíble, ¿a que sí? Creo que yo he puesto la misma cara —dije burlonamente —. ¿Quién lo diría? ¡El buen hombre de Billy Black ha tenido hijos con otra mujer!

Jacob se había quedado como petrificado ante la noticia. Bajo su tez oscura, podía notar que estaba pálido. Sus labios estaban blancos también, y si el oído no me estaba jugando una broma, sus latidos se habían detenido. Ladeó la cabeza un par de veces y se tomó el puente de la nariz antes de hiperventilarse varias veces.

—Debe haber un error —murmuró más para sí mismo que para mi.

—¿¡Error? ¿Bromeas? —me reí como histérico —. ¡Aquí no hay ningún error! Oh, espera, me equivoco. Sí que hay un error, y es que yo creía que tú eras mi mejor amigo.

Los ojos de Jacob se elevaron hasta encontrarse con los míos. Me miró sorprendido y algo disgustado.

—_Soy_ tu mejor amigo —susurró con voz ahogada.

—_Eras_ —lo corregí —. Un mejor amigo jamás me ocultaría un secreto como esto. Encima, ¡tú sabías lo desesperado que yo estaba por saber quién era mi padre!

Jacob meneó la cabeza con fuerza. Parecía desconcertado y confundido. Su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar, así como el mío.

—No, Embry, aguarda —dio un par de pasos hacia mi —. Te juro que no tenía ni idea de que …

Se tuvo que cortar a media frase porque yo lo había tomado por el cuello de la camisa y lo había levantado tanto como pudo la longitud de mis brazos. Las piernas de Jacob se movían hacia todos lados, golpeando mi vientre con fuerza.

—¡Bájame ahora, Embry!

—No estamos en fase, Jacob.

Pero eso no iba a durar mucho, mis convulsiones aumentaban con cada segundo que pasaba, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien estaba tironeando de mi remera. Me gire bruscamente, con el puño elevado, preparado para pegarle a cualquiera. Pero mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo:

_Mica Lautner: Eii eii, ¿qué onda? Baja un cambio loco_

_Teamwolfs: Sí, nene. ¿Quién te pensás que sos para tratar a Jake así?_

_Mica Lautner: Osea, sorry pero Meyer no te quiere. Le da mas protagonismo a Jacob_

_Teamwolfs: Asique, ¡bajate del pony loco!_

Mi cara de **¿¡WTF!** al igual que la de Jacob era impresionante. De dónde carajo habían salido estas chicas, no tenia ni idea. Nos miramos un instante con Jake y luego volvimos la vista hacia esas dos desconocidas. Chocaron las manos y se fueron caminando hacia el bosque.. O mi vista me jugo una mala pasada, o puedo jurar que vi sus remeras estampadas con un TEAM JACOB en la espalda.

—Embry … — inquirió Jake con un tono alarmante.

—Que quieres Jac.. — algo me impidió moverme, me sentía raro, mire hacia abajo y..—¡Aaaah! ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué hago arriba de un Pony? — no podía creerlo — ¿Quiénes eran esas y qué pasa? —me baje del pony, que misteriosamente había desaparecido. Omití la escena anterior, ya que había algo raro en ella, y volví a concentrarme en lo que estaba por hacer. Pegarle a Jacob.

—¿Qué rayo ha sido eso? —inquirió Jacob.

—No tengo idea.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro despejando mi mente. Quería volver a lo que habíamos estado hablando antes de que esas dos interrumpieran la escena.

—Mira, Jacob —mi enojo se había tranquilizado un poco —. Yo … No entiendo cómo has podido ocultarme que Billy también es de mi padre.

—Embry, por Dios —Jacob se acercó a mi —. Yo no tenía ni idea. Jamás hubiera pensado que papá …

—Guárdate todo eso, ¿quieres? Creo que lo mejor va a ser que no te me aparezcas en mi camino durante un buen tiempo.

—Embry, por favor, detente …

Ya había escuchado eso mucho tiempo esta tarde. Hice un gesto con la mano, indicando que no se moviera y me dirigí con paso pesado hacia la salida.

—Te juro por mi madre que no tenía idea, Em —le escuché decir.

Apreté los puños con fuerza antes de salir corriendo fuera de la cochera de Jake. No lo escuché seguirme. Apostaba a que él no saldría hasta dentro de un tiempo considerado. La noticia debió pegarle tan fuerte como a mi.

Pasé por al lado de la casa de los Black cuando iba de camino a la carretera. Las luces estaban encendidas, y mi fino oído captó el sonido del canal deportivo en la televisión y cubiertos chocando contra la porcelana de un plato.

Sopesé la idea de darme un paseito por la casa de Billy. ¿Sería él? Sí, definitivamente lo era. Podía identificar el olor de las personas gracias a mi desarrollado sentido del olfato. Me lamenté mucho por eso, ya que si fuera un humano común y corriente podría dar por echo que Billy no se encontraba en casa, y salir de aquel sitio sin dar más vueltas. Pero no; yo tenía que ir.

Me volví al taller de Jacob para comprobar que él no hubiera salido. En el taller parecía no haber nadie, pero yo tampoco le había visto ingresar a su casa. Me armé de valor y me dirigí hacia la puerta de madera.

Tres golpes suaves antes de que la abrieran. Y allí, sentenciado a una silla de ruedas, estaba Billy. Su cordial bienvenida me hizo olvidar por unos segundos mi rabia y enojo.

—Hola, Embry. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, hijo?

¿Cuántas veces él me había dicho «hijo» y yo me había sentido el chico más feliz del mundo? Estaba tan acostumbrado a que Billy me tomase como alguien más de su familia, que esta vez, sabiendo que en realidad yo sí era su hijo, escuchar aquel apodo de su boca dirigido hacia mi, me dolió mucho.

—Hola, Billy —contesté con voz amargada —. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Mi casa es tu casa, hijo.

Otra vez. Quizás nunca había sido consciente de la cantidad de veces que Billy usaba «hijo» para dirigirse a mi. Esto iba a ser realmente doloroso.

Entré con paso de plomo a la rústica sala con paredes de madera. Eché una rápida ojeada al sitio que era como mi segundo hogar, antes de girarme para estar de frente a Biliy.

Él tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, aumentando el grosor de algunas arrugas de la edad.

—Te veo algo triste, Embry. ¿Qué sucede?

Encajé la mandíbula con fuerza. Los hombres no lloraban.

—Pues me encuentro decepcionado, no triste.

Se hicieron más profundas sus arrugas en la frente.

—¿Decepcionado? ¿Y a que se debe?

Sonreí sin ganas.

—Pues me he enterado de una vez por todas quién es mi padre.

Mis palabras fueron como un latigazo en aquel ambiente. De repente, hubo un silencio tan tenso que me preocupó mucho. El rostro de Billy me hizo acordar a cuando le conté a Jacob que compartíamos padre. Bajo la tez rojiza de Billy, pude ver un blanco similar al del papel.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Sí, así es.

Las manos de Billy estaban apretadas con fuerza a los apoya-manos de su silla de ruedas. Se le marcaron las venas por tanta presión.

—Tú eres mi padre —dije con voz fría, inclinándome hacia él —. Y me encuentro decepcionado de ti.

Billy tragó saliva.

—Oye, Embry, yo …

—No tienes nada que explicar —le interrumpí, enderezándome —. Lo entiendo. Perdiste el control una noche con mi madre, pero no podías hacerte cargo de mi precisamente porque ya tenías una familia formada.

—Claro que no lo entiendes.

—No la verdad que no, pero no quedaba bien decírtelo.

—Déjame explicarte cómo han sido las cosas.

—No, gracias.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho? Tu madre dijo que jamás …

—Ha sido mi abuela.

Billy murmuró algo que no pude entender.

—Al menos déjame contarte mi versión.

—¿Para qué la querría?

—Porque no puedes juzgarme si no conoces lo que yo pasé. Las cosas no son como tú crees, Embry.

El sufrimiento en sus ojos ablandó por un momento la calentura que sentía. Sabía que era estúpido por mi parte al menos no darle la mínima oportunidad para dejar que se explicara. Si era objetivo, comprendí que era exactamente lo mismo que me dijera su versión o no, pero algo en mi _necesitaba_ saberla.

—De acuerdo —dije, cruzándome de brazos y apoyándome contra el sillón —. Te escucho.

_How could this man I thought I knew__  
__Turn out to be unjust, so cruel__  
__Could only see the good in you__  
__Pretended not to see the truth__  
__You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself__  
__Through living in denial__  
__But in the end you'll see, You won't stop me_

**

* * *

CHICAS, PERDONEN, NOS TARDAMOS MAS DE LO PENSADO EN HACER ESTE CAPITULO, ENSERIO MILES DE DISCULPAS. ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO DE HOY HAYA SIDO LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENO PARA TAPAR LO OTRO JAJA**

**CHAN, CHAN! BILLY! QUE OPINAN? USTEDES DIRAN UII ERA MUY OBVIO, PERO CUANDO LEEAN LA VERSION DE BILLY SE VAN A REALMENTE SORPRENDER, Y MUCHO, YO SE LO QUE LES DIGO ;)**

**JAJAJAJA LAS SOPRENDIMOS CON ESA INTERVENCION! NO PREGUNTEN PORQUE! UNA NOCHE, PASADAS LAS DOCE.. ESTABAMOS HABLANDO DEL CAPITULO CON MICA (TEAMWOLFS) Y EMPEZAMOS A FLASHEARLA Y ESCRIBIMOS ESO Y BUEENO YO DIJE HAY QUE PONERLO! ESPERO QUE NO LES HAYA MOLESTADO, NI PARECIDO MEDIO COLGADO, PERO NOSE, QUERIAMOS AGREGARLE UN TOQUE DE HUMOR A TANTA PRESION.. **

**ME FUI, ACA LES DEJO LA TRADUCCION DE FIGHTER – CHRISTINA AGUILERA**

**Cuando yo, pensé que te conocía****  
****Pensando que eras fiel****  
****Creo que yo, no podía confiar****  
****Hice que pusieras las cartas sobre la mesa, el tiempo se acabó**

**Cómo podría un hombre que pensé que conocía****  
****Resultar ser injusto, tan cruel****  
****Solo podía ver lo bueno en ti****  
****Fingía no ver la verdad****  
****Intentaste esconder tus mentiras, disfrazarte****  
****Vivir en negación****  
****Pero al final, verás, no me detendrás**


	27. The truth

**Chapter 26: The truth**

Billy se aclaró la garganta. Sus dedos se entrelazaron, y se quedaron apoyados sobre su falda.

—¿No quieres ponerte cómodo?

Rodé los ojos.

—Me da igual —dije. Hice un gesto con la mano, invitándolo a que comenzara.

—Bien —suspiró —. Aquí vamos.

Billy bajó la mirada, buscando las palabras para empezar. Mi vista estuvo fija en él durante unos momentos, hasta que me distrajo sonido en la puerta.

—Billy, vamos a tener que hablar seriamente de Embry. Me he enterado que …

Cuando Jacob me vio, dejó de hablar. Los ojos de Jacob se movieron lentamente de mi rostro al de Billy, y de nuevo a mi rostro repetidas veces. So boca se cerró para cuando quiso tragar sonoramente saliva.

—Vaya —soltó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Hola, Jacob —le saldé yo, como si la pelea que casi íbamos a tener nunca hubiera pasado.

—Hola —me contestó aturdido —. ¿Estaban … hablando o algo así?

—Sí —respondimos Billy y yo a la vez; Billy con desánimo y yo con molestia.

Jacob nos escaneó el rostro a ambos y asintió una sola vez con la cabeza.

—Le diré a Nessie que hoy no venga a casa —murmuró, y despareció en dirección a la cocina.

Regresó pocos minutos después, con el teléfono en la mano.

—¿No quieres llamar a tu madre? Creo que pasarás un largo tiempo aquí.

Tomé el teléfono, aunque no iba a llamar a mi madre. Había otra persona que me preocupaba quizás un poco más.

—¿Sí?

—Caroline —suspiré, contento de que fuera ella quien atendiera al primer tono —. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Cómo estás tú? —fue su respuesta.

—Bien.

Hubo una corta pausa.

—Tu voz no me refleja que estés bien. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—Pues he ido a visitar a mi abuela.

Hubo otra pausa, donde escuché que Caroline jadeaba.

—¿A hacer qué?

—Luego de cuento. ¿Tú qué has estado haciendo?

—Tu madre vino a visitarme, preguntando por ti.

—¿Y qué le has dicho? —pregunté, repentinamente ansioso.

—James le mintió diciendo que nos habíamos ido a un campo a que me enseñaras a conducir.

—Es una buena mentira —reconocí —. ¿Y qué más?

—Le dije que habíamos salimos a cenar para celebrar que nos está yendo bien.

—¿Como pareja o en en colegio? —inquirí, y por primera vez en todo el día, reí.

—En el colegio —me contestó también riendo —. ¿Dónde estás ahora, Embry?

—En casa de Billy.

Caroline guardó silencio. Por un momento, creí que la conversación se había cortado. Me pregunté si no había sido de esa manera, pero me tranquilicé al escuchar su respiración lenta y silenciosa.

—Luego me contarás —y no fue una pregunta.

—No lo dudes.

—Entonces … —parecía que, al igual que yo, ella no quería cortar —, será mejor que dejes de gastarle teléfono a Billy. Adiós.

—Te amo —susurré.

—También te amo —me contestó.

Escuchar su voz fue como una anestesia para todo lo que había sido este día. Sabía que todavía no había terminado, que aún quedaba la parte más difícil, pero al menos, había podido disfrutar al máximo de una pequeña charla con Caroline, la razón de que estuviera vivo. Seguramente, Jake había echo lo mismo cuando dijo que iba a avisarle a Nessie que hoy no viniera.

En la sala, Billy y Jacob me esperaban con las bocas cerradas. Jacob levantó la vista cuando me vio, y la vergüenza estaba impregnada en su mirada.

Jacob se había traído una de las sillas que estaba en el comedor, y se sentó apoyando los brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla. Yo me apoyé contra el apoya-manos de uno de los sillones y esperé a que Billy comenzara a hablar con los brazos cruzados.

—Lo que sucedió con tu madre, Embry, fue un completo descontrol. Ni ella ni yo lo planeamos —comenzó a decir. La voz se le quebraba constantemente, como si el aire no fuera suficiente para darles vida fuera de su boca —. Jacob, por favor, no creas que le he sido infiel a Sarah. Sólo fue una noche en la cual estaba completamente borracho.

Miré a Jacob y vi el dolor crispando sus facciones. Tenía la cara contraída y los puños cerrados con fuerza, haciendo que se le notaran los nudillos. Escuché un par de crujidos, pero todos allí hicimos de cuenta que nunca había pasado.

Me di cuenta de que Jacob la estaba pasando tan mal que yo. Su dolor no era el de la decepción, o al menos no era todo lo que sentía hacia su padre. Pude leer en la mirada de mi mejor amigo el dolor de la traición. Billy había traicionado a su esposa y a sus tres hijos.

—¿Cómo fue? —pregunté con un hilo de voz —. Quiero decir —carraspeé, comprendiendo que quizás mi pregunta era medio estúpida —, ¿de qué manera sucedió que alguien como tú engañara a su esposa? Porque, convengamos que borracho o no, le fallaste.

Billy bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Pensé en mis palabras, y sentí una punzada de dolor y arrepentimiento. Tal vez fui demasiado duro …

—Era el casamiento de tu tía Anne, Embry —comenzó con susurros casi inaudibles —. Yo … bebí de más, y tu madre también. Y bueno, casualmente, en aquellos días yo había tenido una fuerte discusión con Sarah. Tu madre y yo, Embry, siempre habíamos sido buenos amigos. Tu madre estaba sola, y con el corazón roto porque su novio le había cortado. Fue un consuelo mutuo …

Jacob se puso de pie violentamente.

—¿Te acostaste con una mujer por consuelo? —rugió.

Su respiración de había agitado como si quisiera cambiar de fase. Sentí terror por Billy, aquel humano que no podía hacer uso de sus piernas para saltar en caso de que Jacob cambiara de fase. Me miré las manos y comprobé que también me temblaban demasiado.

—Jacob, tienes que entender. No era consciente de lo que hacía —dijo Billy, con sus ojos abiertos y asustados.

—¡No tenías por qué! —gritó Jacob, pateando la silla —. ¡Encima, te deshiciste de la responsabilidad de haber engendrado un hijo en otra mujer!

—¡No fue así, Jacob! —le contestó Billy con el mismo tono de voz —. No me juzgues cuando no sabes lo que sucedió cuando me enteré.

La respiración de Jacob fue lo único que provocaba que su cuerpo se moviera. Él se había quedado congelado en su sitio después de haber escuchado las palabras de Billy.

—Bien —bufó, exhalando el aire con fuerza a través de su boca —. Cuéntanos qué paso.

Billy estaba jadeando, exaltado por lo que había pasado. Comencé a sentir involuntaria preocupación hacia su frágil salud, sabedor de que su corazón era una zona peligrosamente débil. Ladeé la cabeza varias veces, intentando no desenfocarme.

Billy tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios antes de comenzar a hablar.

—No recuerdo absolutamente nada de … cómo se dieron las cosas, pero finalmente Mary y yo dormimos juntos. Jamás creí que no tomar precauciones justo esa vez, tuviera las consecuencias que tuvo …

—¿«No tomar precauciones justo esa vez»? —repitió Jacob con la voz más aguda.

—¿Consecuencias? ¿Se supone que soy una consecuencia? —inquirí casi al mismo tiempo que Jacob.

Billy nos miró desesperado. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se masajeó la sudada sienes. Su pecho comenzó a llenarse y vaciarse en cortos lapsos; a Billy le faltaba aire. Traté de mantener mi mente totalmente fría.

—Jacob —comenzó con voz dura y sin emociones, como la monotonía de la de un robot —, con la única que había tenido sexo hasta ese momento fue Sarah. Créeme que no éramos vírgenes en la luna de miel, maldición. ¿Por qué sueles juzgar sin saber? —levantó la vista hacia Jacob, quien corrió los ojos avergonzado —. Y tú, Embry, cuando digo «consecuencias», no me refiero a que eres una «cosa» o algo parecido. Todos los actos tienen su consecuencia, y tú eres la consecuencia, el resultado de mi unión con Mary.

Puesto de esa manera no sonaba tan terrible. Si uno quería ser subjetivo, sabía perfectamente que lo que Billy decía era lo cierto. En cierto modo, no estaba _mal_ lo que decía.

Me crucé de brazos con fuerza y miré a Jacob. El parecía estar tardando aún más que yo para recobrarse de cada una de estas pausas tan horrendas.

—Continúa —le indiqué yo, creyendo que mi voz iba a salir tan carente de sentimientos como la de él, pero lo que salió fue un simple gemido de perro lastimado.

Se aclaró la garganta y continuó mirándome a los ojos:

—Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que cuando volví a casa, tuve una charla con Sarah donde pudimos llegar a un acuerdo. Estaba locamente enamorado de Sarah, ella era mi mujer, el amor de mi vida. Me arreglé con ella, y llamé a tu madre. Ella estuvo de acuerdo con lo que habíamos tenido la noche anterior tenía que mantenerse en secreto. Nadie debía saberlo.

»Tres meses después, más o menos, estaba conduciendo por la carretera. Recuerdo que estábamos en medio de la temporada de lluvia cuando tu madre me llamó y me dijo que estaba embarazada.

La voz de Billy se apagó ni bien hubo terminado de pronunciar aquellas palabras. Jacob dejó de mirar hacia el piso para mirar a su padre.

—Volvíamos de la clínica junto a Sarah y nuestro tercer hijo —levantó la vista hacia Jacob —. Un precioso varón de tres kilos ochocientos, sano y saludable. Perdí el control del auto … Y estaba todo resbaladizo …. Yo … no puede con todo. El bebé lloraba, Sarah estaba inconsciente con sangre en su rostro … Todo … todo era muy confuso.

—No —susurró Jacob —. Ma ….

Billy bajó la cabeza y sus hombros temblaron. Vi que cubría con sus manos su rostro y lo escuché gemir. Puro dolor, pura culpabilidad.

Durante toda mi vida estaba seguro de que mi padre iba a llorar, pidiéndome disculpas por habernos abandonado; pero, ver a mi padre llorando porque al enterarse de que iba a ser padre por cuarta vez, y a causa de esa distracción matar a Sarah …

Jacob era como mi hermano; el dolor suyo por la pérdida de Sarah era igual que el mío por la ausencia de mi padre. Nos entendíamos, y nos complementábamos el uno al otro. Que Sarah muriera era similar a perder a mi propia madre, por más que nunca había llegado a conocerla.

Podía imaginarme el final de la historia de Billy: Sarah fallece, y él tiene que lidiar con el dolor suyo, el de su familia, tres hijos y uno en camino. Comprender la desesperación que debió vivir durante esa época fue inmediata. Sentí que traicionaba mis propios sentimientos.

Me pregunté qué habría echo mi madre. ¿Cómo encajarla? Recordé, entonces, que ella solía hablar de una clase de trato con mi padre. Esa debía ser la respuesta, y era lo único que le faltaba contar a Billy.

—Llegaron a un trato —dije con un hilo de voz. Traté de deshacer el nudo que se me había echo en la garganta, tragando saliva —. Mi madre y tú llegaron a un trato, ¿verdad?

Se sobó la nariz y asintió con la cabeza. No la levantó para mirarme.

—Ella me dijo que no quería que yo participar de tu vida. No quería que yo reconociera públicamente que yo era tu padre. Aceptaba mi apoyo como Jefe del Consejo, pero hasta ahí. He tratado de dártelo todo desde esta posición, Embry.

Asentí lenta y fríamente con la cabeza. Estaba convencido de que era lo necesario para cerrar este capítulo de mi vida. Me había enterado de más de lo que esperaba: una nueva familia, padre nuevo, secretos de tumba.

—¿Rachel y Rebeca conocen la historia? —preguntó Jacob. Lo miré, extrañado y tuve que mirarlo varias veces para reconocerlo: su rostro aparentaba más edad que lo normal, y parecía destruido. Me pregunté si yo me veía tan mal.

—No.

Asintió con la cabeza. Su vista se fijó en mi. Apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro y frunció los labios.

—Lo siento, hermano —me dijo con voz grave y baja. Palmeó mi hombro y se retiró en silencio.

Volví los ojos a Billy y éste me devolvió la mirada; había estado observando la marcha de Jacob.

—Entiendo que ahora me odies, Embry. Pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo me entenderás.

No respondí nada. Sentía que las palabras no solo sobraban en aquellos momentos, sino que eran demasiado confusas como para entenderlas. Tenía sentimientos opuestos encontrados, que luchaban por ganar el dominio de mi juicio.

Solté un largo suspiro.

—Es tan inconcebible que tú seas mi padre —murmuré riendo con ironía.

—Podemos hacernos un ADN si no estas seguro.

—No me refiero a eso, Billy —tomé una bocanada de aire, que la exhalé porque no encontré las palabras para usarla —. Siempre te he visto … como alguien a quien debía admirar. Eras perfecto, una especie de ídolo o ejemplo a seguir, Billy.

—Nada es perfecto, Embry.

—Y las apariencias engañan, ¿no crees?

Intercambiamos miradas durante unos segundos. Consideré que era maquiavelista hacer sufrir a alguien que cargaba con la muerte de su verdadero amor durante casi diecisiete años. Metí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, convencido de que el aire frío del bosque pudiera despabilarme y aclararme las ideas.

—Embry, espera —me llamó Billy. Me detuve a mitad de las escaleras, ladeando mi cuerpo hacia atrás —. ¿Te has sentido orgulloso de mi en algún momento de tu vida?

—Sí.

Vi algo que intentaba parecerse a una sonrisa en el rostro de Billy, pero que tuvo más el aspecto de mueca dolorosa que de sonrisa. Bajé la mirada antes de retomar mi camino. Esta vez, nadie me detuvo.

La noche cayó más rápido que de costumbre, así que no tardé en verme cubierto por el cielo nocturno, afortunadamente libre de nubes. La Luna estaba llena hasta la mitad, pero un millón de infinitas estrellas iluminaban el azul casi negro.

Frené delante del lujoso portón blanco, con manijas doradas como el oro. Cuando estuve en el umbral, una luz automática se encendió. Toqué el timbre de aspecto antiguo, para anunciar mi legada.

Cuando Caroline abrió la puerta, su sonrisa fue automática. Vestía un largo vestido turquesa, y un lazo del mismo color mantenía atado su cabello en una media cola. Dejó las llaves sobre la mesa de mármol que estaba al lado de la puerta, y cuando volví a verle el rostro, lo noté borroso, como si estuviera lloviendo dentro de la casa.

La sonrisa de Caroline se borró por completo. Salió al umbral, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Acunó mi rostro y una lágrima me recorrió la mejilla. Ella la enjuagó con aquellas finas manos suyas, de largos y delicados dedos.

Me guió hasta el escalón, donde no sentamos. Cuando la besé, sentí el agua salada de mis lágrimas en sus labios. Escondí mi rostro entre su cabeza y su hombro, avergonzado de llorar delante de ella.

—Ya ha paso todo —susurraba mientras me acariciaba el cabello con ternura.

—No lo creo —gimoteé —. Apenas ha comenzado

* * *

**No vale la pena que me disculpe, porque no hay perdon para lo que hicimos, tres semanas sin subir, que parecieron una eternidad. Pero tambien tienen que entender que Mica y yo vamos al colegio y que nos tuvimos que poner las pilas porque este ultimo trimestre fue definitivo y si no aprobabamos la prueba final nos llevabamos la materia, asique nos costaba hacernos un huequito para escribir.**

**Pero bueno, aca estamos y con TODA. Espero que se hayan sorprendido con la verdad, aceptamos alagos al igual que tomatazos.**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene si dios quiere.**

**Y soy feliz de decir**

**ESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOY DEEEEEEEEEEEE VACACIOOOOOOOOOONEEES Y NO ME LLEVEEE NINGUNAAA OH YEAAH**

**F.R.E.E.D.O.M**


	28. Troubles

**Troubles**

La puerta se cerró detrás de mi con un sonido que fue demasiado ruidoso, a pesar de que la cerré con total lentitud. Yo no me sorprendí cuando vi a mi madre sentada en el sillón rojo mate, con su expresión serie y fría, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su vieja y raída bata verde oscuro y las grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos oscuros.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió con frialdad —. ¿Qué excusas presentarás esta vez?

Me paré de frente a ella con los talones firmes, los brazos cruzados y su misma cara.

—¿Cuál será _tu_ excusa?

Mi madre abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida. Me sorprendía enormemente lo bien que yo estaba manteniendo la compostura, porque tranquilamente podría estar temblando, preparando mi cuerpo para cambiar de fase.

—¿Mi excusa? —preguntó con la voz aguda —. ¿Acaso me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Es un chiste?

Me reí sin ganas.

—Mi vida es un chiste —repuse —. Todo este tiempo preguntándote sobre la identidad de mi padre, y resulta que era quien menos yo esperaba … —volví a soltar una risotada irónica.

A mi madre se le palideció el rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron con exageración, e inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, clavando con ferocidad las uñas en los apoya-manos del sofá.

—¿Q-qué …?

Bajé los ojos hacia ella.

—¿Qué excusa tendrás para haberme ocultado durante todos estos años que Billy Black es mi padre?

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, inmediatamente después de haber dicho aquellas palabras. Me sentó como si estuviera clavándole una daga en el mismísimo centro de su pecho, y el dolor se pasaba a través de la piel, hasta llegar al centro de mi pecho.

—Embry —jadeó —, ¿c-cómo rayos te has enterado de … ? —sus ojos se perdieron en la puerta a mis espaldas. Lucían aterrados, completamente desorientados, como si alguien le hubiera abofeteado el rostro y estuviera en un momento de transe —. ¿Quién … ?

Me arrodillé a poca distancia de ella. Tomé su rostro por debajo de su barbilla, obligándola a mirarme.

—¿Qué importa cómo me he enterado? ¿O quién me lo ha dicho? ¿Crees que eso realmente es importante?

—Para mi sí.

—Pues para mi no, porque en todos los casos tendrías que haber sido tú quien me lo hubiese dicho, no cualquier otra persona.

Los ojos de mi madre, que estaban fijos en mi, se llenaron de lágrimas. Lentamente, una a una, comenzaron a humedecer sus oscuras mejillas. Liberó su barbilla del agarre de mi mano, y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Luego, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, aquellas manos que reflejaban el paso del tiempo en un cuerpo relativamente joven.

Por un momento, dejó de ser la Mary molesta y sobreprotectora, y pude ver la imagen más adulta de aquella Mary embarazada de un hombre casado y con hijos. ¡Qué desesperación! Comencé a sentir remordimientos, culpa por haber encarado este tema de esta forma.

—Ma …, yo, eh …—No había nada por decir, en realidad. Lo que yo estaba intentando hacer era disculparme por haber reabierto la herida que ella había estado intentando cicatrizar durante todo este tiempo.

—¿Es que … es que no he hecho las cosas bien contigo, Embry? ¿Acaso no te he dado lo mejor? Te he educado, hemos vivido todos estos años decentemente. ¿Tan infeliz eres como para hacerme pasar por esto?

Eso me molestó. ¿Era esa una manera de responsabilizarme por su sufrimiento?

—No he sido yo el que se acostó con alguien casado.

Su mirada se elevó hacia mi furiosa.

—No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Claro que sí —repliqué —. Billy en persona me lo ha contado. A mi y a Jacob.

Mi madre intentó sofocar un grito. Se llevó una de las manos a la sienes, y comenzó a respirar entrecortada y agitadamente. Contuve la necesidad de volver a arrodillarme para comprobar que se encontraba bien.

—¿¡A Jacob? ¿¡Se lo ha contado a Jacob? ¿Es que está loco?

—¡Jacob tenía el mismo derecho que yo a saberlo! ¡Sarah ha … !

—¡No te atrevas, Embry Call! ¡No te atrevas ni siquiera a decirlo!

Mi madre se había puesto de pie de un salto. Por supuesto que la pasaba de altura, pero la furia y el descontrol que estaba pintados en su rostro me asustaron. Me sentí un niño de cuatro años, frente a la rabia de una madre porque él ha roto su jarrón favorito.

—Ustedes dos no tenían derecho a guardar semejante secreto.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Acaso crees que decírselos cuando eran unos pequeños era lo mejor? ¿Crees que podríamos soportar amargarles la infancia?

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que crecer sin padre no es amargar una infancia? —el tema se desvió completamente, pero si había un momento para sacar toda la mierda de adentro, era este —. ¿Acaso no crees que siempre he soñado con que mi padre me enseñe cómo jugar al béisbol?

Mi madre me miró con distancia y los ojos entrecerrados, como si la hubiera acusado de traición.

—¿Me estás diciendo que he sido una mala madre?

—No, claro que no. Has cumplido tu rol de madre de una manera fenomenal, claro si es que sacamos del medio la gran mentira que mantuviste a mi alrededor —Mary abrió la boca para protestar, pero me apresuré a continuar —. El problema aquí es que tú no podías reemplazar el sitio de padre. No hay forma …

—Estoy segura que Billy te ha mencionado que yo dejé que el fuera una especie de padre que se hace cargo.

—Pero no es lo mismo —repuse —. ¿Acaso crees que es la misma cercanía? Billy para mi ha sido como … como un consuelo, ¿sabes? De acuerdo, no tenía un padre con el que vivir, con el que hablar, pero al menos contaba con Billy … Y resulta ser que él … ¡él es mi padre! Todos estos años deseando fervientemente encontrar a quien nos había abandonado, y al final vivía a unos minutos de casa.

Mi madre no dijo nada. Se perdió en mi mirada, procesando mis palabras.

—Ponte en mi lugar, Embry —susurró —. No sabía que hacer. Ya de por sí era malo haber quedado embaraza sin estar casada. Imagínate el revuelto que se hubiera armado si se enteraban que era de Billy.

Me reí sin ganas.

—¿Por qué siempre hay que ponerse en tu lugar? ¿No crees que todo esto es una manera de pago por tu irresponsabilidad?

Mi madre me miró con acusación. Sabía que de todas las cosas, esta era la que más le había dolido.

—Pude haber realizado un aborto, Embry.

—Me pregunto qué fue lo que te impidió hacerlo —me apresuré a decir —. ¿Creíste que siendo una madre soltera ibas a conseguir un hombre que se hiciera cargo de ti y de mi? Si acaso lo que dije es cierto, pues deja de creer en los Reyes Magos.

Los ojos de mi madre volvieron a humedecerse. Esta vez, no eran lágrimas de momento, lágrimas de pánico o lágrimas por lástima. Ella lloraba por mis palabras, por el dolor que debieron causarles.

—Yo no aborté porque amaba al pequeño engendro que estaba creciendo en mi, Embry. Desde que me enteré que iba a tenerte, siempre deseé tenerte en mis brazos y cuidarte de este mundo. ¿Por qué te cuesta creer que te amo de verdad y con locura?

Traté de mantener mi cabeza fría. No tenía que desviar mi punto de vista, porque sino iba a terminar por sucumbir en sus palabras, e iba a terminar acabando con esta discusión con el simple final de no pelear más y no hacerla sufrir más.

—Se supone que si me amas, tendrías que haberme dicho la verdad desde un principio.

—¿Y no crees que eso hubiera sido peor? ¿No crees que saber que tu padre tenía otra familia formada iba a ser peor que creer que él no quería hacerse cargo de ti?

—Pero tú tampoco quisiste dejar que Billy me reconociera, porque le temías a la imagen que iba a tener la gente de ustedes. Entonces pensaste en ti, de la manera más egoísta que jamás lo has hecho.

Mi madre me miró con enojo auténtico. Cerró sus manos en dos diminutos puños, y adelantó la barbilla en señal de testarudez.

—Pues escúchame una cosa, Embry Call, si acaso yo soy egoísta, ¿tú qué eres? ¿No te has puesto a pensar en la situación de Billy, recién enviudado y enterado de que había embarazado a otra mujer? Para mi, eso también es egoísta. Ya que piensas en ti: tú y tu sufrimiento.

—¿Y qué otra cosa puedo hacer? —casi chillé —. Tú y él han sido dos irresponsables, ¿por qué yo debo pagar por las consecuencias de ustedes dos?

Mi madre se quedó sin palabras. Nos miramos fijamente durante uno minuto aproximadamente.

—Justo lo que esperaba: silencio. El mismo silencio que me dabas cada vez que yo quería saber la verdad. Te digo algo, Mary Call, yo no soy el culpable de haber sido engendrado. Simplemente, soy la consecuencia de irresponsabilidades de dos adultos. ¿Han pensado ustedes en eso?

Duré sólo un par de segundos con la vista en su tenaz rostro congelado. Tuve la impresión de que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, por lo que corrí la vista hacia sus labios temblorosos. Comprendí que no había lugar para decir nada más. Inspiré con fuerza, haciendo más ruido que el necesario.

—Creo que esto es todo —murmuré. Hice un gran esfuerzo para desarmar mis puños, pero fue casi inútil. Le di una rápida mirada a mi madre antes de volverme y dirigirme a mi habitación.

Casi amanecía. Cerré la persiana y me recosté en mi cama. Puse mi suave almohada sobre mi cabeza y ahogué un grito.

Esto era un completo desastre. Se suponía que el echo de saber quién corno era mi padre iba a servir para reorganizar mi vida. Esto no era como yo lo había imaginado. Yo creía que el hallazgo me iba a hacer la persona más feliz del mundo. Creí que aquel idiota irresponsable iba a querer iniciar de cero conmigo, y tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y que por obra de un maldito milagro, mi madre y él se arreglaran y podríamos llegar a ser una familia común y corriente.

Pero no, ¡claro que no! Resulta que mi padre es el padre de mi mejor amigo. ¿Cómo rayos se suponía que formásemos esa familia que yo tanto anhelaba? Era sencillamente imposible, claro estaba.

Comencé a notar que mi mente desdibujaba el hilo de mis pensamientos hasta hacerlos casi inentendibles. Me di cuenta de lo cansado que me hallaba, como si de repente, todas las actividades y discusiones que había tenido durante el día me estuvieran faltando factura. Cuerpo y mente necesitaban descanso, y, quién dice, quizás después de descansar, las cosas tomaran un mejor aspecto. Era el momento de comprobar aquello de «dormir soluciona los problemas».

* * *

Me desperté con el pitido de mi teléfono, anunciando una llamada entrante. Aparté la almohada de mi cabeza y a tientas tomé mi celular.

—¿Qué? —fue mi contestación.

—Sí, Quil tenía razón: no es un buen momento para hablar contigo.

—¿Qué rayos te sucede, Keira? ¿Te molestaría dejarme dormir?

—Por supuesto, morsa mutante. Sigue durmiendo, que total son las cinco y media de la tarde. Creo que has roto tu récord, primo. ¡Felicidades!

Me sobé los ojos, y me sentí drácula cuando la débil luz del atardecer quemó mis ojos.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Pues un simple «gracias» sería suficiente,¿sabes?

Me incorporé quejándome entre siseos.

—¿Y por qué debería agradecerte?

—Has faltado al colegio hoy, primo. Pues, ya sabes, tú tienes una novia. Y ella es de las que se preocupan por cualquier pavada. Resulta que hoy el título de la novela era «Embry no me ha llamado, tal y como me lo había prometido».

Insulté.

—¡Venga esa boca, Embry!

—Cállate —solté bruscamente —. ¿Dónde está?

—¿Tus modales? Pues eso es algo que deberías preguntarte tú mismo.

Rodé los ojos. Definitivamente que dormir no había echo nada, o al menos, no había dormido lo suficiente. Tal vez aquel dicho sólo funcionaba con gente común y corriente, los llamados _humanos_. Yo no lo era, así que, ¿por qué tendría que aplicárseme esa clase de dichos populares?

—¡Caroline! Quiero saber dónde está Caroline.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio? —si Keira continuaba con esas estúpidas bromas, iba a tener que pegarle, y ganarme el título de maricón —. Dijo que iba a correr a la playa. Ya sabes —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa —, hay algunas mujeres a las que les sienta bien comer chocolate al estar deprimidas. Tú tienes la bendita suerte de que te ha tocado una chica que disfruta de hacer ejercicios cuando se encuentra mal anímicamente.

—Bien. Gracias.

No esperé a su respuesta porque me encontraba realmente apurado. Me eché un rápido vistazo al espejo colgado en una puerta del armario, y me di cuenta de que lucía como un pobre mendigo. Busqué ropa limpia, y salí al trote hacia la playa.

Pasé por la habitación de mi madre, escuchando con especial atención. Ella dormía. Era lo mejor, realmente. Ojalá que a ella sí se le aplicara el dicho.

Al parecer hoy en Forks había sido un día especialmente lindo y caluroso, y yo me lo había desperdiciado roncando como una morsa mutante, tal y como lo había dicho Keira.

Llegar a la playa no fue un problema muy complicado para mi, ya que contaba con mis buenas piernas. Me serví del viento para intentar localizar el aroma de Caroline —últimamente me había vuelto un experto en perfumes caros —.

No tuve que buscar mucho. Caroline se encontraba sentada sobre una gran roca gris, contemplando el atardecer. Llevaba los auriculares puestos, por lo que era prácticamente imposible que notara me presencia.

Me la quedé contemplando sólo unos minutos, convenciéndome a mi mismo de que ella estaba bien. Me trepé con facilidad hasta la cima de la roca y me senté a su lado con cuidado y lentitud. Caroline se quitó los auriculares y apagó su pequeño reproductor de música. Se volvió a mi con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola —me saludó.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Lamento no haberte llamado.

Caroline enarcó una ceja.

—Claro, Embry, por supuesto que estoy bien. No te hubieras molestado en preguntar. ¡Oh! ¿Que qué he estado haciendo? Ya sabes, lo de siempre, he ido a la escuela, como cualquier otro día, y he salido a correr un poco, sólo para mantenerme en forma.

Puso cara de pocos amigos y vi que su labio luchaba por no curvarse en una sornisa.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tú ganas —concedí.

Caroline mantuvo sus ojos puestos en mi. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y leyó mi mirada.

—He hablado con Quil por teléfono. Jacob le ha contado …

Levanté la mirada hacia ella.

—¿Es decir que ya lo sabes todo?

Caroline se mordió un labio, avergonzada.

—Pues sí —me contestó con un susurro.

Encajé la mandíbula.

—Pues me hubiera habértelo contado yo mismo, no Quil.

—Es que … —al principio pareció dudar, pero luego retomó sus fuerzas —, Embry, ¿cómo querías que te esperase? Yo suponía que algo serio había pasado, y no sabía cómo actuar. Debes comprender que debía tomar una decisión por mi sola. Cuando me enteré de lo que había sucedido, me tranquilicé al saber que quizás no salieras de tu habitación durante días, o no quisieras hablar con nadie. Quería estar informada, y no quería …

—Bueno, bueno —la corté —. De acuerdo, tienes razón —ella suspiró, aliviada —. Pero, Caroline —tomé su barbilla entre mis dedos —, tú sabes que yo sería incapaz de dejar de verte un solo día. Eres demasiado importante para mi como para no verte.

—Yo lo entendería, Embry.

—Pues yo no lo soportaría, ¿entiendes? —acerqué nuestros rostros, hasta que nuestras frentes estuvieran pegadas —. ¿Puedo besarte ahora?

Caroline asintió con la cabeza, rozando su nariz con la mía. Fue un beso lento, suave, nada fuera de lo común, pero que me hizo recuperar de todo lo que había sucedido a la noche. Durante los segundos en que mis labios estuvieron en contacto con los suyos, fue como si todos mi problemas no existieran.

Al acabar, nos quedamos en silencio, mirando los últimos rastros del atrardecer.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor? —comencé a decir así de la nada —. Que ella me ocultara ese secreto, esta verdad durante tanto tiempo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que Caroline giraba la cabeza para tenerme frente a frente.

—Embry —suspiró —, tú no eres el indicado para hablar sobre guardar secretos.

Se me curvaron las cejas y la miré con mala cara.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Caroline dudó.

—Pues … ¿No crees que tu secreto sobre los licántropos es igual o peor que el de tu padre?

* * *

_**Buenoo chicas, primero que nada les cuento que la que sube hoy no es Mica Lautner, sino su co-escritora: TeamWolfes. Espero que disfruten de sus navidades ( o que Santa Clouse/ Papá Noel les haya traído regalos), en cualquiera de las partes del mundo en donde se encuentren. Nuestro regalo es este nuevo capítulo, de nuevo con atrasos, pero que, al fin y al cabo, acá está.Les cuento que Mica se fue unos días a la casa de unos familiares para pasar la Navidad en familia, y me pidió que subiera el capitulo por ella.**_

_**Dirsfruten y felices fiestas!**_

_**TeamWolfes.**_


	29. Memories

**Chapter 28: Memories**

_Made me promise I'd try_  
_To find my way back in this life._  
_I hope there is a way_  
_To give me a sign you're okay._  
_Reminds me again it's worth it all_  
_So I can go home._**  
**

No era difícil para mi volver. Las calles todavía me eran familiares, de la misma manera que lo era el viento acariciando las copas de los pinos. Quizás, comparando Seattle con Forks, todavía mi pequeño pueblo natal era un _pueblo, _con todo lo que esa palabra significaba. Sin embargo, el paso de los años había dado lugar a algunos edificios a los cuales mis ojos aún no se habían acostumbrado.

Ella contemplaba el paisaje verde a través del parabrisas, sentada en el lugar del copiloto. Miré por el espejo retrovisor, y la enfermera que nos habían designado miraba los árboles con perplejidad. Fácilmente se podía decir que esta chica se había criado en esa jungla gris de Seattle.

Doblé la última curva antes de llegar a lo que años atrás había sido una hermosa mansión blanca, con picaportes dorados como el oro, un caminito de piedras blancas y brillantes, delimitadas por jardines preciosos de flores exóticas. Ahora, aquella mansión eran ruinas de una familia que la había abandonado hacia muchos años. No estaba tan mal, la infraestructura se mantenía relativamente bien.

Detuve el auto a unos metros del caminito, y abrí mi ventanilla. Era exquisito sentir el aire fresco en mis narices. Pura naturaleza, nada de contaminacion de automóviles.

—Esta debió de ser una hermosa casa, señor —dijo la enfermera a mis espaldas.

—Claro que lo era, Sophie —le contesté —. Le pertenecía a una familia muy rica cuando yo era más joven. Una familia que …

—Mi familia —susurró mi copiloto —. Esta … —tragó saliva —, esta es mi casa. Lo recuerdo muy bien, —-Las palabras salían con demasiada convicción, a decir verdad, y esto daba alientos a mi esperanza casi consumida.

Tanto Sophie como yo la miramos sorprendidos. Mi viejo corazón se disparó en mi pecho, latiendo como si fuera el de un caballo en el medio de un trote. Toqué su mano arrugada y sonreí.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —repetí, sorprendido y alegre a la vez —. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que recuerdas? —quise saber emocionado.

Ella tardó unos minutos en reaccionar. Su mirada se había quedado petrificada en dirección a la enorme y antigua mansión. Sin apartar la mirada de ella, mi copiloto se bajó del auto. Sophie y yo le pisábamos los talones, nerviosos.

—Yo … —vaciló, pero enseguida se enderezó sobre su columna vertebral y la barbilla erguida —. Embry, te estoy diciendo que lo recuerdo _todo_.

Sophie soltó un jadeo a la misma vez que a mi se me paraba por un segundo y medio el corazón. Podía sentir que la sangre escapaba a toda velocidad de mi rostro, transformándome en algo parecido a un cadáver sin color. Tragué saliva.

—¿Caroline? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Ella enarcó una ceja. Luego puso los ojos en blanco y se echó a reír.

—¡Claro que sí, Embry! ¿Creías que te estaba gastando una broma? ¡Ja! —rió sarcásticamente —. Cariño —sus arrugadas manos a causa del paso del tiempo me tocaron el rostro —, yo sería incapaz … Y lo sabes. —Sonrió como quien ha encontrado la manera de ser infinitamente feliz.

Mis manos tomaron aquel par de manos que me tocaban la cara, para luego llevarlas en contacto con mis labios.

—Te extrañaba, mi amor —susurré besando sus manos, para siempre bellas para mi.

Los ojos de Caroline se humedecieron. Me perdí, una vez más, en sus ojos; aquellos del color del chocolate, aquellos que a pesar de cualquier cosa —el tiempo, distancia, o cualquier enfermedad —, continuaban siendo acogedores y cariñosos. Seguían siendo los mismos ojos que aquella muchachita que cincuenta años atrás habían conseguido que yo encontrara, en simplificación, a la razón de mi vivir.

A nuestro lado, Sophie nos miraba conmocionada. Podía ver sus ojos grises tan húmedos como los de Caroline, aunque los jóvenes veintiséis años de la enfermera no eran nada comparado a la larga vida que habíamos vivido Caroline y yo juntos.

—¿Lo recuerdas todo? —volví a preguntar.

Caroline puso una cómica cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Crees que puedo estarme de broma ahora? —inquirió como si la estuviera acusando de asesinato.

Me reí fuerte.

—Perdona. Es que … tienes que entenderme …

Entonces, el rostro de Caroline se entristeció.

—¿Cuántas veces has pasado ya por esto?

No queria revelarle el número por la sencilla razón de que ella iba a pasar sus pocos momentos de lucidez lamentándose por su enfermedad. Y yo sabía lo valiosos que eran estos cortos momentos donde toda nuestras vidas cabían en su mente para llenar su memoria. Tenía que aprovecharlos a fondo.

—¡Qué importa! Conociéndote, seguirás haciéndolo —fue mi respuesta entre risas, sólo para disminuir su preocupación.

A Caroline le costó un poco devolverme la sonrisa, pero pese a todo consiguió sonreír y soltar alguna que otra risita.

—¿Qué te parece si le mostramos a Sophie la mansión?

—Apuesto a que tú podrías mostrársela solito —replicó Caroline —. Sophie —la llamó, volteando suavemente su cabeza en dirección a ella —, quisiera agradecerte por todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros —me miró de reojo —. Y espero que este anciano molesto no te haya vuelto loca con sus ocurrencias.

Sophie había estado conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas en cuanto Caroline concluyó lo suyo. Se pasó los dedos por las comisuras de sus ojos para enjuagar aquellas traviesas lágrimas, y, tras hipar un par de veces, consiguió balbucear con dificultad algunas palabras de agradecimiento.

—Pues … no ha sido … nada, señora. Amo mi trabajo, es lo que … lo que a mi me gusta —entre sus hipos, solía reírse sin sentido —. Además, las ocurrencias de su marido son de lo mejor. Me la he pasado genial escuchando las historias que le cuenta a usted con la esperanza de que su memoria regrese.

Me enorgullecí de esta joven muchacha que le dedicaba su vida a la ayuda a otra gente. Caroline tampoco supo resistir la tentación de llorar, y algunas lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas blancas. Se las sequé con movimientos fluidos de mis manos.

—¿Vamos? —las invité. No quería mi tiempo fuera desperdiciado en ver a dos mujeres llorar.

Caroline y Sophie me siguieron a través del caminito de piedras blancas. Caroline tomaba con fuerza mi mano, como si temiera que al soltarla su memoria desapareciera. Y quién lo diría: yo también temía lo mismo.

La casa en su interior estaba en su mayoría con los muebles tapados por una blanca, gruesa y larga manta. Las arañas del techo que alguna vez habían iluminado tan bien la sala de invitados, ahora estaba cubierta por polvillo y telas de arañas.

Ambas mujeres miraban a su alrededor con maravilla y encanto. Lógicamente, a Sophie le pareció increíblemente más sorpresivo que a Caroline, cuya memoria parecía estar funcionando de maravilla en aquellos momentos.

Conseguimos llegar a una sala donde había sillones y una biblioteca que no estaba cubierta. Mientras que Caroline rozaba con la yema de los dedos algunas estatuillas pequeñas en las repisas, y Sophie espiaba los tapizados de los sillones escondidos bajo aquellos mantones pesados, yo me puse a leer los dorsos de los libros en la biblioteca. Buscaba uno en especial. —¿Caroline? —la llamé. La escuché acercándose a mi —. Mira esto.

Le deposité el pesado libro en sus manos.

Caroline sopló sobre la tapa del libro para poder leer su título. La vi entrecerrar los ojos, intentando leer las letras.

—Sophie, ¿crees que …?

—Claro —. La muchacha se acercó y tomó el libro en sus manos. Leyó con voz clara —: La boda de Embry Call y Caroline Poynter.

La escasa luz que se filtraba por las viejas y sucias ventanas me permitió ver la cara de Sophie con la suficiente claridad. Estaba sorprendida, y a la vez contenta.

—¿Podemos verlo? —preguntó, con cierta timidez.

Caroline se volvió a mi con una sonrisa.

Sin quitar la manta del sillón más cercano, nos acomodamos en él para poder disfrutar del álbum de fotos.

—Este álbum de fotos lo conservaron los padres de Caroline —le expliqué a Sophie —. Yo tengo guardado otro en casa.

Sophie se quedó observando una foto de mesa. Una en la que estábamos junto a mis amigos.

—¡Mira a Paul! —exclamó Caroline entre risas —. ¡Santo Dios! Apuesto a que ahora no está así de flaco.

Me reí recordando a Paul actualmente, con su enorme barriga, la blanca barba y la poca cantidad de pelo en su cabeza. No podía dejar de soltar graves carcajadas.

—Está echo bolsa —conseguí balbucear —. Tienes que verlo ….

De pronto, dejé de reírme para poder mirar el rostro de Caroline, ahora triste.

—Sí —suspiró —, daría cualquier cosa por poder verlos a todos ahora.

Encajé los dientes. Cómo odiaba verla sufrir.

—Podríamos ir, Caroline —sugerí —. Sólo hemos de subirnos al auto, y …

Ella negó con a cabeza.

—¿Y si vuelvo a perder la memoria en el camino? —dijo, asustada —. Embry, yo no quiero correr ese riesgo y decepcionar a todos …

Volvió a negar con fuerza la cabeza. Inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire con completa lentitud. Segundos después, yo hice lo mismo, resignado.

Sophie se había mantenido en silencio. La joven muchacha tenía los ojos puestos en la antigua foto. La miraba con peculiar curiosidad. Cuando su cabeza se levantó, sus ojos apuntaron directamente a mi.

—¿Quién dice? —preguntó de repente la muchacha —. Esta clase de enfermedades es muy peculiar, ¿saben? Así que, quizás lo consigamos.

Me sorprendió su decisión, y repentinamente, yo también tenía esperanzas. Sophie y yo mirábamos a Caroline.

—Debemos intentarlo —dije con firmeza.

Caroline nos miró poco convencida. El brillo en a mirada de Sophie brillaba también en la de Caroline, pero eso no parecía ser suficiente. Tomé sus manos entre las mías, y las acaricié con ternura.

—¿No te apetece ver a nuestra familia, Caroline?

Sonrió sin ganas.

—Eres muy manipulador.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

—Sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Caroline puso los ojos en blanco y se rió entre dientes.

—De acuerdo —repuso con un largo y pesado suspiro —. Supongo que no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

Me hubiera encantado poder besarle los labios, pero Caroline no había terminado de hablar cuando Sophie ya se había puesto de pie para ayudar a mi esposa a levantarse.

—Señor —me llamó Sophie cuando estuve de pie —, ¿puedo conservar este álbum fotográfico? Creo que estaría mejor en mi estantería de libros antes de quedarse aquí, en esta descuidada biblioteca.

Caroline y yo intercambiamos miradas; la mía era con la pregunta y la de ella tenía la respuesta. Se encogió de hombros y asentí con la cabeza.

—Se los agradezco —dijo muy contenta.

Salimos de la enorme mansión y nos metimos lo más de prisa que pudimos dentro del auto. Mis manos temblaban por lo que me fue algo complicada la acción de encender el auto. Finalmente, cuando estuvimos en marcha, me di un respiro para comprobar la situación de mis acompañantes: una mujer con problemas de memoria y una enfermera cuyos sentimientos se estaban mezclando gravemente con nuestra historia personal. De todas formas, confiaba en que Sophie fuera una muchacha de confiar, alguien quien sólo estaba allí para darme una mano.

—Tranquila, Caroline —la alentó Sophie desde el asiento de atrás —. Todo estará bien.

Y sus palabras realmente te convencían. Miré de soslayo a Caroline, cuyo rostro estaba pálido y aterrado.

—Espero que así sea —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Hubo un rato donde solamente se escuchaba el sonido del motor, el de las ruedas a través de la carretera de tierra, y el del viento pasando a través de las copas de los árboles. Pensé en perder la radio, pero deseché la idea de inmediato; Sophie y Caroline miraban en silencio a través de la ventana, y yo temí interrumpir esa vista de la naturaleza con la música que se escuchaba hoy en día.

—¿Embry? —me llamó Caroline.

—¿Sí? —fue mi inmediata contestación.

—¿Crees que … —hizo una pausa — … que podrías contarme cómo son las cosas? Temo perder la memoria en cualquier momento.

—No digas eso —repliqué al cabo de unos segundos.

—Es que, tú no lo entiendes —dijo, meneando la cabeza —. Yo _intuyo_ cuando voy a olvidarme de todo, cariño.

Ese dato revelador era algo completamente nuevo. Intenté recordar si alguna vez ella había mencionado algo así, pero, si no me fallaba a mi la memoria, jamás había sido de esa manera.

Miré por el espejo retrovisor la imagen sorprendida y amargada de Sophie.

—¿Eso es posible, Sophie? —le pregunté con sequedad.

A Sophie le llevó unos instantes contestarme. Supe que estaba meditando seriamente la respuesta.

—Pues habría que sacarse las dudas con estudios, o preguntarle a un médico especializado en el tema. Yo apenas voy por mi cuarto año de medicina, y soy una simple enfermera. —Yo ya me estaba sintiendo decepcionado, cuando ella tomó aire para continuar —: Pero, confío plenamente en los dones de las mujeres, porque soy una de ellas y me conozco completamente. Y si no tienes intuición, pues yo, siendo enfermera y empezando una carrera de medicina sin ninguna especialización elegida, afirmo que no eres mujer.

Me quedé en silencio sopesando sus palabras. Una de las malas cosas de ser hombre, era que no podías entender eso de la intuición.

Suspiré y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces, Caroline, cuando _intuyas_ que vas a perder la memoria, avísame.

No me contestó enseguida.

—Bien.

Siguió un silencio incómodo. Detestaba cerrar conversaciones con temas femeninos. Increíblemente, y con esta adelantada edad, todavía me era incómodo hablar de cualquier cosa femenina. Ni mis hijas ni mis nietas podían contar conmigo para eso. Me reí para mis adentros.

—Háblame de todo lo que ha estado pasando —me pidió Caroline.

Tomé aire.

—Leslie ha conseguido llegar al último año de abogacía. Esta estudiando en Seattle, y suele ir a visitarte cuando sale de la facultad. Pero siempre llega de noche, por lo que tú estás durmiendo. Sophie siempre la hace entrar después de que el horario de visitas haya acabado. Dylany Charlote están esperando un nieto. ¡Seremos abuelos otra vez, Caroline! Jacob y Nessie ya han sido padres de nuevo —suspiré —. Esos dos no se cansan de traer niños lobos y vampiros al mundo. Los Cullen se han marchado de Forks, y suelen venir para visitar a los pequeños monstruos de Jake y Nessie. ¡Ah!, escucha esta última novedad de Leah …

—Embry, espera —me cortó de repente —. Detén el auto, por favor.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Deténlo! —gritó agudamente.

Hice lo que me ordenó. Estacioné el auto a un lado de la carretera y ella se bajó respirando con rapidez.

—Caroline, ¿qué sucede?

Ella tenía los ojos solloros. Miraba el bosque a su alrededor con enorme melancolía.

Sophie se acercó con sigilo a nosotros. Miraba a Caroline con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Gracias por todo lo que has estado haciendo por él y por mi, Sophie. Eres una gran persona.

Sophie soltó un jadeo y corrió hacia el auto. La vi revolviendo su bolso, buscando algo con desesperación.

Sentí las manos de Caroline en mi rostro.

—Diles a Leslie, Dylan, Jacob, Nessie, mi hermano, a todos mis seres queridos, que los amo. Aunque en mi mente no los recuerde, siempre están en mi corazón.

No entendía qué rayos estaba sucediendo.

—Por Dios, Caroline, ¿qué está pasando?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro.

—No sabes cuánto siento no poder hacerte feliz, Embry.

Se me abrió un agujero en el pecho.

—Sabes que siempre me has echo feliz. Lo sabes —afirmé con fiereza —. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Nunca te olvides que te amo con toda mi vida, Embry Call.

Recordé lo de la intuición. Delante de mis ojos, había una mujer con todas las letras, y como tal, su intuición le estaría hablando.

No tenía forma de frenar lo que estaría por suceder, así que, como solía hacer de joven, dejé que mis sentimientos hicieran lo que quisiesen con mi cuerpo.

Sin importarnos que ya no éramos el hombre y la mujer jóvenes de antes, procedí con el mismo metodo que hubiera usado en aquel entonces. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, los acerqué lentamente, y besé sus labios.

No hubo _nada _que prohibiese que la besara de la misma manera que antes. En realidad, la besé como siempre lo había hecho. Fue tan fácil como respirar, tan llevadero como una caricia, tan perfecto que parecía anormal. Estábamos echos únicamente el uno para el otro.

—Yo siempre te amaré, Caroline Poynter —susurré tan bajo que sólo ella pudo oírme.

Entreabrí los ojos. Vi el brillo de las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas.

—No lo olvidaré —prometió.

Cerré los ojos. Quizás su intuición le estaba diciendo cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué siempre los momentos perfectos tenían que ser tan cortos? Parecía echo apropósito, como si una fuerza superior no dejara que ningún ser humano fuera completamente feliz.

—¡Pero qué rayos …!

Aquella voz, chillona y asustada, fue lo que hizo que mis ojos se abrieran con tanta velocidad y sobresalto. Las manos de Caroline me estaban … ¿golpeando y alejando de sí?

—¡Aléjese! —gritaba —. ¿Quién es usted y por qué me toca? ¡Ayuda, ayuda!

—¡Caroline, Caroline! ¡Soy yo, Embry!

Con desconfianza su mirada me fulminó.

—No tengo idea de quién es usted.

Se me cayó el corazón al suelo. Mi cuerpo quedó flácido como gelatina, o como si mis nervios estuvieran muertos. Escuché unos pasos apresurados detrás de mí.

—Señora, quédese quieta —le ordenó Sophie con seriedad. La muchacha joven y amable que me había acompañado hasta momentos atrás, había desaparecido.

—¿Y quién es usted? ¿Por qué tiene eso en la mano? ¡¿Qué piensa hacer con eso?

Sophie me apartó y vi el brillo de una jeringa. Quería impulsarme hacia la muchacha, pero recordé que eso no era peligroso. Eran simples calmantes.

—Lo siento, Caroline —susurró con pena Sophie. Y le aplicó la inyección.

El cuerpo de Caroline se fue relajando. Sophie empleó a su favor que Caroline estuviera medio dormida para poder llevarla al auto. Segundos antes de que Caroline quedara profundamente dormida, Sophie y yo nos encargamos de acomodarla en los asientos traseros para que descansara. Contemplé el cuerpo de mi esposa con mucho dolor.

—Será mejor que regresemos, señor —sugirió Sophie —. Ella podría despertarse en cualquier momento, y aquí no tengo los elementos necesarios para …

—De acuerdo —la corté —. Súbete, que nos vamos.

Sophie me obedeció en silencio.

El camino de regreso fue terriblemente lento. En todo momento, temí que Caroline fuera a despertarse, gritando aterradamente dónde y con quiénes se hallaba. Pero por otra parte, muy en el fondo de mi corazón esperaba a que ella pudiera recordar la memoria al abrir los ojos. Esta misma situación ya se había repetido con anterioridad, pero ninguna había terminado con tan peculiar despedida. Y yo estaba seguro de que, al igual que en las muchas otras, cuando Caroline abriera los ojos, no recordaría nada.

Estacioné el auto en la entrada de la clínica. Sophie no necesitó de ninguna orden ni nada para bajarse por sí sola e ir en busca de ayuda médica. Al cabo de unos minutos, otros enfermeros se acercaron al auto empujando una camilla. Eran tres hombres y entre ellos se las ingeniaron para acomodar a Caroline en la camilla.

La llevaron hacia su habitación. Ella continuó dormida durante todo el trayecto. Y continuó durante las dos horas siguientes en las cuales me limité a observarla dormir.

—Señor —me llamó Sophie, apoyando una de sus manos sobre mi hombro —, creo que debería irse. Ya es muy tarde. Ella no despertará hasta que mañana siguiente.

Supuse que ella estaba en lo cierto.

—Mañana volverá, ¿cierto? —me preguntó.

—Así es.

—Y empezará a contar desde cero la historia, ¿a que sí?

—Sí … —me quedé pensando en su interés —. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Sophie dudó un par de segundos.

—Bueno … pues … a mi me ha quedado la duda de qué pasaba con aquel hombre que había … usted sabe … —miró a Caroline.

—Ah … ¿Te refieres al vampiro?

Sophie abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Cuál vampiro? Yo me refería al hombre que había violado a la Caroline de su historia.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Bueno, si quieres saberlo, puedo quedarme un ratito más …

La propuesta le gustó.

—Me parece una genial idea. —Se acomodó en aquellos sillones donde yo solía sentarme para conversar con Caroline —. Comience. Hoy es mi noche de turno, así que, tenemos hasta entonces.

—Espero que el tiempo nos alcance.

Sophie sonrió,y sus ojos brillaron con la misma intensidad que las estrellas del cielo nocturno. Vi, también, interés y curiosidad en aquella mirada joven. Me humedecí los labios antes de empezar.

_Together in all these memories_  
_I see your smile._  
_All the memories I hold dear._  
_Darling, you know I'll love you_  
_till the end of time._

**

* * *

Hola chicaas, como andan? tanto tiempo! Feeeliz navidad y año nuevo ajajaj un poquito tarde, pero como les dijo mi co-escritora en el cap anterior, yo me fui una semanita de vacaciones, y ahora le toco a ella irse, por eso el retraso con este cap. Pero buee, supongo que ya estan acostumbradas a esperar ajaja**

**Bueno este cap fue dedicado absolutamente a esos dos viejitos que en ocaciones aparecian en la historia, pero ya me parecia que era hora de darles un capitulo entero a ellos! pobre embry, lo que debe sufrir cada vez que Caro pierde la memoria, debe ser horrible.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y ahora dejo la traduccion de Memories - Within Temptation**

_Prometí que intentaría_  
_Encontrar mi camino de vuelta en esta vida_  
_Espero que haya una forma _  
_Que me de una señal de que tu estás bien_  
_Recuérdame nuevamente que esto es muy importante_  
_Así podré ir a casa_

_Juntos en todos estos recuerdos_  
_Veo tu sonrisa_  
_Todos los recuerdos tan queridos_  
_Mi amor , tu sabes que te amaré_  
_Hasta el fin de los tiempos_**  
**


	30. Vampire

**CHAPTER 29: Vampire**

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Caroline alarmada.

Refunfuñé para mis adentros, y solté una maldición.

—Jacob —contesté de mala gana.

Ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada durante unos segundos. Otro aullido sonó, rompiendo con el silencio. Caroline se tensó a mi lado.

—Creo que debes irte —susurró, y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello se cerraron con fuerza y suavidad. Me parecía gracioso la manera en que su cuerpo se contradecía a sí mismo.

—Lamentablemente, sí.

Dejé que los segundos corrieran rápidamente, para mi desgracia. Cerré los ojos e intenté descifrar el tono del aullido de Jacob. No tuve que esperar mucho. El tercer aullido me dejó muy en claro que Jacob estaba en tono de alerta. Eso no era para nada bueno.

—Caroline —comencé, a duras penas —, lo siento, pero …

—Lo entiendo —me cortó —. Ya lo sé, debes irte —vi que sonreía —. Nos veremos luego.

Me dolía en lo más profundo de mi alma tener que dejarla.

—No quiero irme, realmente.

—Pero es tu deber.

Gruñí.

—Vamos, Embry. Jacob se pondrá de malhumor si no vas. Además —puso cara de broma —, no quiero que una manada de lobos rodee mi casa sólo para sacarte de ella.

—¿Nos sigues teniendo miedo? —pregunté, divertido.

—Embry —suspiró —, jamás me han gustado los perros grandes con aspecto amenazador.

Me reí entre dientes. La tensión que había estado flotando en el aire, pareció desaparecer de repente.

Caroline estaba sentada sobre mis piernas, con el torso suavemente doblado hacia mi. Como ya he dicho, tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Busqué sus labios en silencio.

—Trataré de venir cuanto antes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Espero que no me descubras con mis amantes.

Sonreí.

—Sí, yo también.

Comencé a sentir que mi propio cuerpo me apuraba cuando comenzaron a repartirse por él una serie de inquietas vibraciones. El instinto que me dominaba me empujaba hacia el llamado de mi macho Alpha. Tenía que irme al bosque antes de que perdiera el control sobre mi propio cuerpo.

Deposité un último y corto beso sobre la frente de Caroline. Ella se puso de pie, y se quedó inmóvil contemplándome marchar. Salté fuera de la ventana de su habitación, y aterricé muy ágilmente.

Sentí sus ojos clavados en mi espalda durante el corto trayecto hasta el bosque cercano. Una vez a salvo de toda mirada humana, me arranqué las prendas y dejé salir fuera mi instinto salvaje.

Segundos después, ya tenía la mente atormentada de regaños.

_¡Embry!_ , gritó Jacob, _¡Embry, diablos! ¿Quién te crees que eres? Si yo te llamo, vienes enseguida._

_ Veo que se te ha subido el macho Alpha a la cabeza,_

_ Escúchame, no estoy de humor. _Iba a hacer un comentario, pero me supe contener. _¿Ya estamos todos? Bien. Sam me ha informado sobre la existencia de un vampiro por aquí cerca. Los necesito a todos para atraparlo._

_ Oye, ¿es el vampiro que atacó a Leah?_, preguntó Quil.

_Eso creemos._

_ Me vengaré_, pensó Leah con rudeza.

Una vez que nadie pensó nada en forma de diálogo, pude sentir que en verdad todo era un caos. Todas las mentes estaban nerviosas y ansiosas por capturar a este vampiro. El caos que teníamos en las mentes era similar al que había cuando sólo éramos una sola manada.

Seguí el hilo de los pensamientos de mis compañeros y llegué a la conclusión de que todos estaban corriendo hacia una misma dirección, hacia un punto de reunión para decidir qué hacer. Allí nos esperaba la manada de Sam.

Aceleré las patas y el bosque comenzó a ser borrones a cada lateral de mi cabeza. En lo único que me concentraba era en la cacería del vampiro. Necesitaba sentirme tranquilo, y saber que la zona era un lugar seguro para Caroline.

_Oh, vaya_, murmuró Leah. _¡Qué tierno!_

Contuve mis pensamientos a raya. Esa loba no podía ponerme malo siempre que estuviéramos en fase.

_Veamos cuánto duras, Romeo_, contestó ella entre risas.

Percibí la diversión en las mentes de Quil y de Seth. Me concentré en mantener la calma. Luego, cuando hubiéramos matado al vampiro, podría hincarle los dientes a Leah. Quizás podría abrirle el cuello …

_Menos mal que ibas a ignorarme, Embry_,pensó Leah.

_Termínenla, ustedes dos, pares de niños infantiles,_ ordenó Jacob, sin usar su voz de Alpha.

_¡Ella ha empezado!_, me defendí.

_Y tú la sigues, tarado._

_ ¡Vamos, no molesten más!_

Hubo un segundo de silencio. Jacob estaba tenso y nervioso, pero no era por el vampiro. Él se sentía igual de preocupado que yo en el hecho de que quería que su imprimación estuviera a salvo.

Jacob no se dio cuenta cuando yo me metí en su mente, buscando una razón para su preocupación. Nessie era la imprimación que más a salvo se encontraba, ya que contaba a su favor con seis vampiros que la cuidaban y eran capaces de dar sus vidas por ella.

Al parecer, Nessie no estaba tan a salvo como yo suponía. Cuando ella estaba cazando, el vampiro se le cruzó y soltó un par de amenazas. Nessie no tenía ni un pelo de luchadora, así que de no ser porque Bella y Rosalie la habían acompañado, quien sabe si la pequeña Cullen no hubiera resultado …

_Cierra el hocico, Embry_.

Con que esto era lo que lo había puesto nervioso.

_Jake, relájate. Acabarás con él en cuanto lo atrapemos._

_ Eso ni lo dudes._

Unos minutos más y yo ya había llegado donde la manada de Sam nos esperaba. Reconocí a todos: Paul, Jared, Brady, Collin …

Desde mi punto de vista, éramos demasiados.

_Tenemos que trabajar todos. Esta vez, el vampiro no debe escapar, Embry._

_ De acuerdo, Jake, lo entiendo,_ no era necesario iniciar una discusión en estos momentos. _¿Participarán los Cullen?_

Jacob no me contestó. Él se encontraba al lado de Sam, el enorme lobo negro. Poco a poco, los miembros de nuestra manada comenzaron a llegar. Leah, Seth, y Quil.

_Estamos todos_.

Me di cuenta de que Sam y Jacob parecían estar deliberando. Generalmente, los pensamientos de Jacob no podían ser escuchados por nosotros mientras hablaba con Sam. Esto nos dejaba a todos ansiosos por saber qué estaban discutiendo.

_No, Embry. Los Cullen no participarán, _contestó Seth a la pregunta que previamente le había realizado a Jacob.

Esto me pareció de lo más extraño.

_Yo también creo que somos demasiados,_ agregó Seth con un bajo gemido.

Volví mi cabeza hacia él.

_Ah, ¿sí?_

_ Creo que será un completo despelote. _

Me reí en mi fuero interno.

_Yo también lo creo_, opinó Leah. _Si no hemos podido capturadlo aquella noche, no podremos hoy._

Comencé a pensar que quizás, ya que estábamos, los Cullen también podrían darnos una mano. No es que no confiara en nosotros, pero una parte de mi me decía que quizás necesitabas la organización que tenían los Cullen. Carslile podría funcionar como una buena voz neutral en este tipo de casos...

_Olvídalo_, pensó Leah, molesta.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Dejé caer mi pesado cuerpo sobre mis cuartos traseros. Deseaba descansar un poco ya que nos esperaba una larga noche.

Jacob y Sam continuaron discutiendo un rato más. Seth ya se había recostado, dejando libre su mente pensando en su Lucy. Leah lo contemplaba con auténtico recelo, como si no deseara ver a la chica en los pensamientos de su hermano. Moví la cabeza para observar a Quil, cuya mirada perdida fue suficiente para saber que estaba deseando estar cerca de Claire.

¿Y por qué yo no estaba pensando en Caroline?

_Oh, no, no por favor. ¡No tú tampoco, Embry!_

_ Demasiado tarde. _

Ya me había hundido en un mar de pensamientos y fantasías que sólo existían en mi mente, cuando …

_De acuerdo, chicos, pongámonos en marcha, _ordenó Jake.

Insulté lo más bajito que pude.

_¿Cuál es el plan, Jacob?_, preguntó Leah.

_Bueno … será similar al de la otra vez. Tendremos que rastrar hasta dar con el vampiro. La manada que lo localice le pasará el lugar a la otra, y de esta manera podremos acorralarlo. Esta vez funcionará porque somos más._

Jacob no había estado presente en la pequeña conversación que yo había mantenido con Seth, discutiendo el tema del número. Este pensamiento hizo que Jacob se pusiera al tanto acerca de nuestras dudas, y su mente vaciló.

_Funcionará, chicos,_ prometió.

Jacob nos miró fijamente uno por uno. Era obvio que algo en su mirada le delató la inseguridad que nosotros sentíamos. Él tampoco estaba tan convencido del plan.

_Porque el plan es de Sam_, apostilló Leah con desgana. _Es un plan que Sam ha pensado y elaborado. No entiendo cómo has accedido, Jacob. Sabes perfectamente que no funcionará. Nosotros ya lo hemos probado antes._

_ Leah, cállate, _le ordenó Jacob, pero sin usar su voz de Alpha.

_Tú no eres nadie para callarme, Jacob Black. Apenas si puedes con el papel de líder que te ha tocado. Tú sabes perfectamente que eres un idiota por volver a hacerle caso a Sam. ¡Lo sabes, maldita sea!_

_ ¡Silencio, Leah!_

_ ¡No me callo nada! Eres un idiota, sabes que esto no funcionará. Pero claro, ¡si he sido yo la que acabó con todos los huesos rotos!_

_ ¡Ya es suficiente, Leah!_, el tono que usó, aquel antiguo tono tan poderoso como pesado, resonó en la mente de todos. Todos sentimos el efecto del peso de la orden del macho Alpha, tan imposible de ignorar como de desobedecer. Leah fue la que peor lo pasó, porque la orden iba directamente dirigida hacia ella. Era la Leah la que tenía que parar con sus pensamientos, y era ella quien debía ser la «castigada» por haber molestado al Alpha.

Me hubiera encantado poder poner los ojos en blanco, pero me encontraba completamente paralizado por la orden que Jacob acaba de gritar en nuestras mentes.

A Jacob le asustó esto que acababa de provocar. Leah estaba dominada, sí, pero bajo esa capa de obediencia, Leah estaba completamente enojada porque Jacob se hubiera dirigido hacia ella de esa manera. Sin embargo, gracias a la conexión mental que teníamos en la manada, pude saber que ella comprendía por qué Jacob le había ordenado con la voz de Alpha.

_Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha_, pensó con esfuerzo Seth.

Jacob asintió. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un largo y agudo aullido. A lo lejos, todos pudimos escuchar la respuesta de Sam.

_En marcha._

Jacob fue el primero que hizo arrancar sus patas. Le siguió Quil, y luego yo. Segundos más tarde, escuché el trote de Seth a mis espaldas, y pude percibir que Leah se había puesto en marcha también.

Había un ambiente asqueroso, y esto no era bueno si queríamos trabajar en equipo. Le sugerí en silencio a Jacob que hiciera algo para remediar esta situación. Él suspiró con molestia.

_Escúchame, Leah …, yo … de acuerdo, lo siento. Me he comportado mal, sí. ¡Pero tú me obligaste! Me estabas volviendo loco, ¿entiendes? Y eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió en la desesperación. Yo …_

_ Entiendo, entiendo,_ le contestó Leah. _Es tu deber, y el mío obedecer. Yo sé que me he confundido, Jacob. Descuida, está todo bien._

Jacob no contestó nada, pero todos supimos que se encontraba mucho mejor tras hacer las pases con Leah.

Hubo una muda pregunta suelta en el aire, dirigida para Jacob.

_Reaccioné así porque no me gusta pensar que te estás transformando en un Sam._

Todos supimos valorar la valentía de Leah al responder eso. Pero ninguno se animaba a decir nada, ya que nos encontrábamos en situaciones incómodas.

El ambiente cambio para bien y todos nos dirigimos hacia nuestra misión con mucho más entusiasmo.

Seth rastreaba emocionado, contento porque este tipo de actividades a él le encantaba. Quil tenía casi el mismo humor, aunque estaba pendiente de Jacob. Y yo también.

La mente de Jacob se ausentó cuando escuchamos el aullido de Sam a varios kilómetros de distancia. Sabíamos que eso significaba una sola cosa …

_¡Hacia el sur, chicos! ¡Sam y los otros lo han encontrado y están a punto de atraparlo! ¡No dejen que se escape!_, casi gritó Jacob cuando terminó de hablar con Sam.

Hubo un segundo donde nadie hizo nada, pero al siguiente, todos nos dirigimos hacia la dirección indicada por Jacob. Seth era el más entusiasmado, corriendo a la par de Jacob. Por lo tanto, los tres lobos —porque Leah era como a sombra de Seth —, encabezaban la marcha.

Nos tomó unos minutos alcanzar a la manda de Sam. Éramos unos nueve lobos, más o menos, corriendo detrás de un vampiro.

_Hemos acordado con Sam que nos dividiremos de manera tal que la sanguijuela no tenga oportunidad de escapar. Chicos, ustedes se encargaran de la zona suroeste, mientras que la manada de Sam se encargará de la zona sureste._

Modificamos el rumbo y pusimos patas a la obra, acelerando lo máximo que nos permitían los músculos.

El aroma asqueroso de la sanguijuela comenzó a contaminarnos las fosas nasales unos minutos más tarde. Hasta que conseguimos dar con él …

Se encontraba muy concentrado, mirando fijamente a un lobo negro y enorme. Sam lo había mantenido entretenido hasta que nosotros hubiéramos llegado.

La manda de Sam lo rodeó por un lado, y nosotros por le otro. Formamos un círculo alrededor de la sanguijuela, que nos miraba aterrado. Esta era la presa de Jacob.

_Pero yo no la he capturado_, se quejó.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

_No seas idiota, Jake. Mátalo de una vez, ¿quieres?_

Jacob ingresó dentro del círculo. Sam caminó hacia atrás, hasta quedar a la misma altura que todos los demás.

—Supongo que este es mi final —dijo el vampiro como quien no quiere la cosa —. Sé, también, que me lo merezco. Me he cargado a muchos humanos —. Leah gruñó a mi lado —. ¿Ustedes me matarán? ¡Ja! ¿Y qué les pasa a aquellos vampiros «vegetarianos» que viven allí, en las montañas?

_¿Acaso conoce a los Cullen?_, pegunté.

_Sí, como que no_, me contestó Leah de mala gana. _Si han sido ellos quienes le ofrecieron en primera instancia que no jodiera más y que se hiciera vegetariano._

Vaya. Quién lo hubiera dicho.

—Entonces, si ellos no me mataron, pues ustedes lo harán, ¿cierto? —Jacob gruñó molesto —. ¿Serían tan gentiles de cumplirme un último deseo?

Sam y Jacob intercambiaron una mirada. Pude darme cuenta de que ambos se encontraban algo confundidos. ¿Qué significaba esto?

El vampiro me clavó la mirada. Una sonrisa burlona y diabólica se formó en su rostro.

—Me gustaría ver por última vez a Caroline Poynter, mi chica.

* * *

**bueno chicas, lamento informarles que por 15 dias no van a tener capitulo porque me voy de vacaciones! POR SUERTE! porque ya no aguanto maas, quiero desconectarme un rato del mundo jajaaj**

**aca tienen en el cap, no quedamos muy conforme con el resultado, pero bueno es lo que hay ajaajajja la proxima les prometemos un cap de diez como el anterior ;)**

**laas quiero mucho y gracias por leernos y dejarnos reviews.**

**felices vacaciones para ustedes tamb (:**


	31. Revenge

**Chapter 30:****Revenge**

¿Qué era eso que me daba tanto asco?

Lo pensé un rato. Lo que me daba tanto asco era esa asquerosa sonrisa suya que había puesto al pronunciar el nombre de _mi_ chica. ¿Podía alguien explicarme qué rayos hacía esa asquerosa sanguijuela pidiendo como último deseo ver a _mi_ Caroline?

Comencé a verlo todo en rojo, un rojo de lo más temible para cualquiera. Me hubiera encantado que ese vampiro conociera mis pensamientos para que aunque sea, fuera consciente de lo que le esperaba si ese asqueroso rostro suyo caía en mis garras.

_Relájate, Embry_, me dijo Quil.

Jacob y Sam intercambiaron una larga mirada.

_¿Embry?_, preguntó Jake.

_¿Qué?_, rugí en respuesta.

_¿Acaso quieres que alguno de nosotros vaya en busca de … ?_

_ Ni lo sueñes, Jacob. ¿Acaso estás de mente? ¿Tú le traerías a Nessie?_

Jacob pareció un poco confundido. Había una parte de él, muy, muy, muy pequeña, que se preguntaba con muchísimas fuerzas por qué la sanguijuela quería ver a Caroline. Sin embargo, el impulso de defender la seguridad de cualquier imprimación, por más que no fuera la suya propia, era casi imposible de ignorar.

_Por lo tanto, es una decisión tomada_, dijo con voz severa.

_Aguarda, Jake_, le frenó Leah. Me volví a la loba con los dientes al aire. _Piénsalo un momento, Embry. ¿No te interesa saber qué conexión guardan esos dos?_

_ ¡Pero si no guardan niguna conexión, Leah! Caroline me lo hubiera contado enseguida. Además, nos tiene terror a los hombres lobo, ¿para qué querría ella ser amiga de un vampiro cuando son mucho más peligrosos que nosotros? ¿Qué humano sería tan … ?_

_ Ve y dile eso a Bella Swan_, me espetó ella antes de que si quiera yo hubiera podido encontrar un buen adjetivo.

Me enfurecí aún más.

_Es un no rotundo. _

El vampiro comenzó a reírse. ¿Podían los vampiros estar dementes? Este tenía toda la pinta.

—Venga, venga, muchachos. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Es que ninguno puede traducírmelo? No hablo la lengua de los animales, ¿saben? No soy tan genial …

Mi vista estaba como clavada en aquel detestable cuerpo. Tenía unas incontrolables ganas de arrancarle aquella piel brillante que le cubría, pero mantuve las garras bien clavadas en la tierra bajo mis zarpas.

Jake tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un fuerte y largo aullido.

_¿Para qué llamas a los Cullen?, _inquirió Quil algo confundido.

_La sanguijuela tiene razón: necesitamos un traductor._

Una pequeña parte de mi cerebro estaba procesando esa conversación para nada irrelevante. La otra, casi la mayor parte que no estaba concentrada en esa actividad, se hacía añicos pensando en las palabras de Leah. ¿Acaso guardaban algún tipo de vínculo?

No hubieron pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Jasper, Emmet y Edward arrivaron al pequeño círculo de lobos que rodeaban al vampiro. Edward se puso al tanto de todo en cuestión de segundos. Me miró y frunció el ceño con fuerza.

—De acuerdo, Johnatan tranquilicémonos. Creo que tu muerte se postergará unos minutos.

_¿Qué relación tiene eso con mi novia, Edward?_, le pregunté sin rodeos.

—Aguarda un momento, Embry —me contestó. El vampiro le miró sin entender —. Puedo leer mentes, Johnatan. Le estaba contestando una pregunta a este lobo de aquí —me señaló —. Intenta ser sincero y educado ante la pregunta que voy a hacerte: ¿Qué pasa con Caroline Poynter que quieres verla antes de morir?

El vampiro me miró a mi y se echó a reír. Jacob miró a Edward pidiendo explicaciones, y él ladeó la cabeza como quien mira a un loco que no tiene cura.

—Realmente este chucho tiene una vida despreciable —susurró.

_Venga, sanguijuela. Ya sabes que no todos tenemos tu súper don._

Edward sonrió.

—Tengo entendido que él y ella han sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, y que fueron novios, o algo así —de repente, la vista de Edward fue la viva imagen del horror —. Oh … —su boca hizo una mueca horrorizada ante los pensamientos de la sanguijuela. Me impacienté y me removí inquieto. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

—¿Em … Embry? —balbuceó Edward —. Necesito que pienses en algo que Caroline te haya contado … Algo … Muy fuerte … Un secreto que te tendrías que llevar a la tumba.

Dudé por un momento, por más que el pensamiento amenazaba con salir y revelarse por sí sólo. No estaba solo en mi mente, y le había prometido a Caroline que nadie más que yo iba a saberlo. Percibí el enojo de mis compañeros.

_Embry, somos tus hermanos,_ pensó Seth infundiéndome un coraje que no necesitaba. Lo que estaba en juego aquí era mi palabra,

_Oh, vamos, Embry. No te hagas el caballero a estas alturas. Haznosla más fácil, ¿quieres?_

Miré a Jacob, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano … Y esa palabra no estaba siendo usada en un sentido literal. Jacob se encogió ante aquella mención, pero mantuvo la vista firme y el cuerpo erguido.

Yo le di a la sanguijuela aquello que me había pedido. Recordé aquella tarde en la cual Caroline me reveló aquel secreto que la había estado atormentando durante tanto tiempo. Un secreto que ambos luchábamos por esconder en algún rincón perdido de nuestra mente. Un pasado que contaminaba nuestro futuro...

—Ya veo —fueron las palabras de la sanguijuela.

Seth, Leah, Quil y Jacob pestañaban shokeados. Las lágrimas de Caroline, sus palabras escapando de su boca, el terror fijado en su mirada. A todos les inundó un terrible deseo de encontrar al responsable y ayudarme a hacerlo trizas. Sonreí alegre por el apoyo de mi manada.

—Embry, aquí hay algo que no es fácil para decírtelo.

Miré a Edward. Algo en su mirada le había transformado el tono en la voz. Parecía herido, o fuera de si, no lo supe identificar.

—Aquí se tiene que hacer justicia, de eso no cabe la menor duda —comenzó Edward. Creo que nadie le entendió —. Pero no somos nosotros quienes tengamos que decirdir eso.

Intercambiamos miradas, sin comprender.

—Deberías traer a Caroline, Embry.

_¿Por qué?_

—Tú limítate a traerla, ¿quieres?

_¿Por qué?,_ insistí enojándome.

—Oye, oye, oye, lector de mentes. ¿Podrías explicarme … ?

—Este lobo de aquí es el novio actual de la Caroline de tus recuerdos. Tiene muchas ganas de matarte por el simple echo de que hayas mencionado su nombre. Yo en tu lugar no le daría más motivos.

El vampiro pareció sopesarlo durante unos segundos.

—Es decir que ¿no sabe lo que sucedió entre Caroline y yo?

Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ese gesto lo hace cualquiera que sabe que se avecina una buena metida de pata, de las grandes. Me miró a mi, pero luego a sus hermanos.

—Sosténganlo —les ordenó.

Emmet y Jasper obedecieron enseguida la orden de Edward.

Leah era la que estaba más metida en el lío de saber a qué se refería la sanguijuela. Mantenía la vista fija en el centro de sus ojos, con el fin de hayar las respuestas que deseaba.

—No estoy seguro —contestó Edward a una pregunta que no se había formulado en voz alta —. Yo … Sí, también lo he relacionado de la misma manera, pero no estoy seguro.

Jasper y Emmet me miraron a mi. Aquellos espeluznantes ojos dorados me causaron jaqueca. _¿Qué quieren?_

—Embry —comenzó Edward, caminando en mi dirección —. ¿Crees que … ?—se frenó, como arrependito. Su rostro dejó ver que se rarmaba de valor, y las palabras salieron como si una increíble fuerza de voluntad las hubiera empujado —. ¿Crees que podrías pensar en algun ex-novio de Caroline?

_Edward, tú sabes que eso no es gracioso_, le dijo Jacob. Hurgué en su mente, pero él no me permitió ver sus pensamientos.

—Pues … Tenemos que sacarnos las dudas.

El vampiro volvió sus ojos a mi y me miró expectante. Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos para concentrarme; Emmet y Jasper no habían dejado de mirarme. Durante unos minutos reinó el completo silencio. En mi mente, la respuesta que Edward me había pedido no quería salir a la luz porque durante todo este último tiempo había intentado ocultarla en lo más profundo de mi mente.

_Ella … Ella ha tenido un novio._

Tan sólo unos momentos antes había recordado aquella conversación donde Caroline me había contado que había sido … La palabra se desvaneció en mi mente antes de siquiera pensarla. Miré al vampiro que estaba sujeto por los hermanos de Edward y le rugí con todas mis fuerzas.

Lo único que él se merecía era morir.

_¡Tú! ¡Sanguijuela apestosa! ¡Moriras! ¡Y será en este preciso instante!_

—¡Embry, no!

Me agazapé y salté en un único movimiento. Edward fue más rápido, porque claro, contaba con su excepcional don. Me tomó por las patas delanteras, manteniendo una distancia conveniente entre mis fauces abiertas y su rostro.

_¡Tengo el derecho de matarlo!_

—¡Esa decisión no te pertenece a ti!

_No seas ridículo, Edward. ¿Tú dejarías vivo a quien intentara hacer eso con Bella?_

—Dejaría que Bella lo decidiera. ¿Tú qué sabes si su muerte es lo que Caroline desea?

_¡Pues qué otra cosa ella querría! ¡Venga! No me jodas con esos versos._

—Ella debe decidirlo.

Sentí que a mis espaldas había una clara diferencia en el pensamiento de Edward. Leah era quien estaba más a mi favor, con la idea de matar sanguijuela. Por más que me sentí agradecido por su apoyo, sabía que a Leah le venía bien cualquier excusa para matar vampiros.

—¿Jacob? —inquirió Edward. Más bien, suplicó.

_Me has obligado, Embry_, suspiró. _Venga, ya. Relájate._

Su voz de Alpha hizo que mis músculos se relajaran. Me bajé de un salto del agarre de las manos de Edward y miré con furia a Jacob.

_Ya quisiera ver qué haces tú en mi lugar._

_ Ya sabes que vamos a terminar matándolo de todas formas, Embry. Pero creo que Edward tiene razón en esto: sabes que Caroline tiene mucho que decidir en este asunto._

_ Va a matarla ver a esa cosa. La conozco._

_ Yo creo que con haberlo hablado una sola vez no alcanza. No puedes decidir por ella._

_ Pero si sé lo que es mejor. Olvídalo, Jacob. No la traeré._

Jacob y yo nos miramos durante un largo rato. Su mente se ausentó, y todos supusimos que estaba conversando con Sam. Edward puso los ojos en blanco cuando oyó los pensamientos ridículos de alguien.

—Se enojará, Jacob.

A Jacob no le hizo gracia que Edward hubiera dado indicios de sus pensamientos. Rehuyó de mi mirada hasta que no hubo terminado de hablar con Sam.

_Me revienta que haga eso_, bufó Leah.

_Bien. Si tú no quieres ir a por Caroline, pues no me dejas otro remedio que ir yo mismo a su casa para traerla aquí._

Así que Jacob nos pasó imágenes de él charlando de una manera más animal que educada con Caroline, explicándole de la peor manera sobre la existencia de vampiros y demás. Aullé muy enojado.

_¡NO! Yo iré, Jacob._

_ Qué bueno que no me hayas obligado a ordenártelo._

Ya me había puesto en marcha cuando mis patas frenaron ante ese último comentario. Me volví hacia Jacob lentamente.

_¿Ibas a hacerlo?_

Se encogió de hombros.

_A veces me pones las cosas demasiado difícil, Emby. Y yo quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes …_

No quise escuchar más por lo que me volví rápidamente al bosque para echar a correr a toda velocidad por el bosque. Creí que iba a ir solo, por eso me sorprendió el juego de patas que escuchpe a mis espaldas unos minutos después.

Leah.

No dije nada. Ya estaba harto de replicar ante los actos de mis compañeros. Aunque yo le pidiera encarecidamente a la loba que se fuera, ella iba a hacer oídos sordos.

_Naturalmente_, apostó ella.

Eso sí, ¿por qué diablos _ella?_

Frené en el lindaje del bosque con la casa blanca. Leah la había vito varias veces en mi mente, pero nunca en persona. Soltó un gemido entre dientes y vi las imágenes sorprendidas en su mente.

_Vaya_, soltó,_ ¿estás seguro que esto no es un hotel o algo parecido? _

_ ¿Quién se instalaría una cadena hotelera en Forks, Leah?_

_ Tú seguro que no_, sin embargo, no la noté concentrada en el intercambio de bromas. _Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder._

Ella no tardó mucho en revertir la fase. En lo que yo tardé en tranquilizarme para poder volver a mi forma humana, ella ya se había puesto su raída remera sucia con barro y sus pantalones de algodón más usados que trapo de piso.

Yo recién estaba pasando mis piernas por los pantalones, cuando atisbé a Leah caminando en dirección a la enorme puerta de madera de roble. Me desesperé imaginandome a la diminuta de Caroline atendiendo a la bestia de Leah.

Leah me miró e hizo un gesto de impaciencia. Me acerqué dando tumbos, e intentando abrocharme las bermudas.

—No puedes hacer dos cosas a la vez —. Leah menaba la cabeza —. Tenías que ser hombre …

Hizo un gesto histérico justo antes de que James nos abriera la puerta. A estas alturas, verme a mi tan ligero de ropas le era de lo más casual, pero noté muy bien cuando sus ojos celestes claros recorrieron aterrados la figura de Leah. Esta le sonrió.

—¿A quién debo anunciar? —preguntó James.

—¿Nos anuncian? —preguntó con entusiasmo Leah —. ¡Oh, qué maravilla!

—Cierra la boca, Leah —susurré tan bajo para que solamente ella lo escuchara —. James, ¿quieres traerme a Caroline, por favor?

James asintió una sola vez con la cabeza y desapareció en la entrada. La puerta no fue cerrada, pero quedó entornada. Leah se precipitó para entrar y yo la tomé del brazo.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa? —casi me chilló, apartándome la mano de un manotazo.

—¡No puedes entrar como si se tratara de tu propia casa, Leah!

—¡Oh, por favor! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con Caroline? Además, estoy segura que tiene los típicos papás ricos: él se la pasa encerrado en su oficina «trabajando» —hizo unas claras comillas sarcásticas y burlonas —, mientras que ella es una clásica adicta al gimnacio.

—Sólo compórtate, ¿quieres?

Leah puso los ojos en blanco.

Escuché los pasos apresurados de Caroline y la molestia de la presencia de Leah casi desapareció. Ella fue quien volvió a abrir la puerta y quien, literalmente, iluminó mi dia.

Entonces, su mirada se corrió hacia mi acompañante.

—Hola, Caroline. Qué bonita luces hoy.

Ella no era ninguna tonta. Comprendió que algo debía pasar porque si no Leah no hubiera venido conmigo. Quizás, por ese motivo ella había decidido acompañarme … ¿para ayudarme a explicar a Caroline lo que pasaba?

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó con cautela.

Leah y yo intercambiamos una mirada.

—Va a ser mejor que demos un paseo, mi amor. Es largo de explicar.

El primer intercambio visual entre ambos fue increíble: silencio. Ni Caroline ni Johnatan habían echo ni un sólo movimiento; ni ella para huír, ni él para saltar a ella. Yo suponía que el olor a sangre le iba a causar un buen dolor de estómago al vampiro, tal que íbamos a tener la mejor excusa para matarle de una. Pero me sorprendió que ambos hubieran conseguido mantener posturas relajadas.

Pasados unos segundos, Caroline se volvió a mi. Reconocía sus expresiones con mucha facilidad, dado el tiempo que me pasaba mirándola. Sabía que bajo esa fina máscara de tranquilidad, ella ocultaba a toda costa el terror que le causaba estar frente a frente con su ex.

—Creí que era una broma —murmuró.

Negué con la cabeza. Leah ya había vuelto a su forma lobuna, mientras que yo había preferido mantenerme humano.

—¿Por qué tenía que venir aquí yo? —preguntó, y la frase se le quebró al final.

Miré a Edward. _Quiero verte explicándole_, pensé.

Edward asintió y dio un paso adelante.

—Caroline —la llamó. Ella no se encogió cuando el vampiro la llamó. Parecía gozar de un sorprendente poder de adaptación a lo anormal —, es una decisión que tú debes tomar. Este vampiro ha terminado con muchas vidas humanas, pero el sufrimiento de uno muere cuando ya no tienes vida. Tu dolor es el que aún no ha muerto.

A Caroline le tomó unos instantes comprender todo ese chorro de palabras que Edward le soltó con lentitud, justamente para que las entendiera.

—¿Yo tengo que decidir si él tiene que morir o no?

Él asintió en respuesta.

Pasó otro grupo de minutos.

—Embry no puedo —susurró con la voz ahogada.

—No tienes que decidirlo ahora —dije en respuesta —. Y tampoco tienes que decidirlo tú —miré a Edward, pero él me ignoró.

—Es que yo _lo quiero_.

Se me congeló la sangre en las venas. Eso podía tomarse de dos formas: o que ella quería al vampiro, o que ella quería que lo mataran.

—¿Pero … ? —inquirió Edward que debería estar muy atento a la mente de mi novia.

—No es correcto matar a alguien.

El vampiro soltó una risotada.

—No has cambiado en nada Caroline —negó con la cabeza —. Después de todo lo que te he echo, y tú quieres mantenerme con vida. Eres increíble.

—Cállate —rugí.

—¿Tú me obligas? ¡Venga, Embry! Apuesto a que debe ser insoportable para ti tener que esperar a que Caroline supere lo que hemos echo.

—Lo que le has echo —le corregí —. Y a mi no me molesta en lo absoluto. Yo sé respetarla, sanguijuela.

—Algún día te cansarás, muchacho. Sé lo que te digo.

Caroline estaba aferrada a mi cintura. Tenía el rostro escondido en mi pecho y parecía estar conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

—Él me ama —la escuché decir —. Tú sólo querías lo que mi familia atesora.

—Pues … Bueno, sí, es verdad. Supongo que necesitaba tener algo de lo que aferrarme. Las deudas de mi padre no se iban a pagar solas.

—No iba a casarme contigo de todas formas.

—Ah, ¿no? Pues tus padres me adoraban. No entiendo cómo aceptan a este chucho de aquí.

—Yo jamás te elegí.

—Sin embargo, seguimos comprometidos.

—Estás muerto.

—¿Me ves muerto?

—Todos creen eso. Y eso es suficiente.

—Yo no lo creo. Tengo derechos sobre tí.

—¡Y un cuerno! —le grité.

—No llevarás anillo, pero sigues comprometida conmigo, Caroline Poynter.

Caroline se desprendió de mi, situándose a pocos centímetros de Johnatan. Le pisé los talones y los hermanos Cullen lo sujetaron con más fuerza.

—Hasta que la muerte nos separe, desgraciado.

Reinó el silencio. Caroline levantó la mirada hacia Edward y ambos asintieron.

—Háganlo, chicos —dijo Edward.

Jasper puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Johnatan y este sonrió.

—Jamás vas a librarte de mi.

Antes de que los dos Cullen desarmaran el cuerpo de Jonhatan me puse de un salto al lado de Caroline y le tapé ojos y oído, apretándola contra mi cuerpo.

Ni siquiera permití verle las llamas que consumieron el cuerpo de ese endemoniado vampiro.

—Eres libre —susurré antes de buscar sus labios.

* * *

**Espero sus reviews, disculpen la demora.**

**Un beso, Mica (:**


	32. Please

**Chapter 31: Please**

—Ah, ¿es mucho pedirte? Por favor, Jacob, apuesto a que para ti no es nada llamar a la compañía para que … Estaremos a mano … ¿Por qué no? Uh, de acuerdo, vete al diablo.

—¿Qué te dijo? —le pregunté a Quil.

—Que no va a participar. Se va de viaje con Nessie.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, entiéndelo, no debe ser fácil estar todo el tiempo conviviendo con vampiros.

—Nadie le mandó a imprimarse de Renesmee.

—No seas tan cruel —me reí entre dientes —. Estamos organizando una fiesta, Quil, deverías tener más sentido del humor.

Quil inspiró hondo y exhaló por la boca.

—Empezaré yoga, hermano, algún día lo haré.

Me reí con más fuerza.

—Me parece bárbaro. Ahora, ¿quieres concentrarte en lo que te pedí?

Eso fue suficiente para que Quil volviera a su parte del trabajo: la instalación de las luces. Todo lo relacionado con lo eléctrico había quedado en sus manos, ya que su padre era electricista.

Yo era algo así como el organizador. Sonaba gay, sí,puede ser, pero todo por Caroline.

—Hola, Embry —me saludó mi cuñado.

—¿Qué tal, Doug?

Dougie lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me pregunté cuándo había sido la última vez que Dougie me había saludado feliz. El chico era rencoroso, y todavía recordaba muy bien la piña que yo le había dado.

—Todo bien —contestó. De inmediato, pareció apoyar los pies sobre la tierra —. Oye, esto …, te quería agradecer por darle la oportunidad a McFly para que toque esta noche.

Hice un gesto despectivo con la mano.

—Somos familia, Doug —le dije, palmeando su hombro.

Mi cuñado se mordió el labio inferior.

—Ah, de eso quería hablarte …

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo.

—Hablamos luego, ¿de acuerdo, Doug? Tengo que resolver unas … ¿Hola? ¿Keira?

Dougie se envaró a mi lado. Creí que él iba a ir con Quil para ver el tema del sonido, o las instalaciones de los parlantes, pero se quedó ahí, escuchando.

—Hola, Embry. ¿Estoy invitada a la fiesta, verdad?

—Más vale. ¿Por qué lo dudas?

—Oh, es que, como no me había llegado ninguna invitación …

—No necesitas invitación. Somos familia.

Dougie toció.

Le miré sin entender. ¿Me estaba tratanto de decir algo?

—Claro, claro. Somos más familia de lo que crees —murmuró Keira.

—¿Sucede algo?

Hubo un corto silencio.

—Em, nah.

—Bien. Te dejo. Nos vemos a la noche.

Le di unos segundos para escuchar su despedida, pero jamás llego. Tuve la impreción de que ella se había quedado pensando en alguna otra cosa. Posiblemente, en qué se iba a poner esa noche.

—¿Necesitas algo, Doug?

Dougie estaba en la misma posición que cuando había atendido el telefóno. Parecía cauteloso y duvitativo, dudando qué hacer.

—Disculpa —ladeó la cabeza rápidamente —. ¿Acaso yo te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Creo que deverías ir con Quil para que ambos instalen los equipos de audio y demás, ¿eh? ¿Qué dices?

Dougie asintió complacido. Giró sobre sus talones y se apresuró a ir donde estaba Quil, quien se peleaba con unos cables.

Me reí entre dientes.

Quedaban sólo un par de horas antes de que la fiesta diera comienzo. No es que faltara tanto, pero quedaban un par de cosas importantes para hacer. Tomé el papelito arrugado que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de mis vaqueros, y revisé la pequeña y sencilla lista que había escrito la noche anterior.

—Luces: sí. Decoración: sí. Invitaciones: sí. ¿Comida y bebida?

Revisé la nevera de la casa de Quil, la única casa cuyo espacio era el mejor para llebar a cabo una fiesta. Podía concederle a Quil que su casa era maravillosa, pero su nevera daba pena. Claro, era lo menos que podías pedir sabiendo que su madre se la pasaba trabajando, su padre era el único electricista del pueblo, y él se la pasaba de niñera en la casa de Emily.

—¡Escúchame, Quil, iré a algún mercado a comprar algo de comida y bebida!

—¡De acuerdo! —me llegó la respuesta. A juzgar por el sonido, estaba haciendo fuerza con algo. ¿Un parlante, quizás? Decidí que no me importaba.

Salí fuera y me subí al auto. Vagué por las calles de tierra de La Push, hasta que di con el mercado de los Thompshon, una familia que era muy amiga de mi madre.

—¿Qué hay, Embry? —me saludo Sebastian cuando me vio.

Choqué su mano extendida.

—Todo bien, todo bien, amigo. Escúchame, necesito que me hagas un favor.

Sebastian me miró con una sonrisa torcida.

—Sebastian tiene todo lo que necesitas para la fiesta de hoy.

Sonreí.

—Eres un chico muy listo, ¿sabes?

Se encogió de hombros, agrandándose.

—Mira, como sabía que esta noche ibas a hacer una fiesta, personalmente me encargué de seleccionar las mejores bebidas para tu fiesta. ¿Y sabes qué más? Soy tan bueno que te las pondré a mitad de precio.

—Te lo agradezco, hermano.

—Sabes que no tienes nada que agradecer, Embry. Ahora, ven por aquí. Ayúdame a cargar con las cajas en tu auto. Seguro que para ti no es ningún problema, ¿eh? —se rió entre dientes —. Con esos músculos, hermano, puedes cargar con una vaca a cuestas y correr colina arriba.

—Alardeas demasiado.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza mientras seguía riéndose de su estúpido chiste. Llevar las cajas para mi no fue difícil, pero supe actuar cansancio cuando fue necesario.

—Oye, de veras, gracias —le dije —. Te veo hoy a la noche, ¿verdad?

—Oh, sí. Seré el alma de la fiesta. No sabes lo ansioso que estoy por ir.

Me llamó un poco la atención el tono que empleó. Conocía muy bien a Sebastian, y sabía que algo se traía entre manos.

—¿Qué tienes planeado, muchacho?

Sebastian se acercó a mi, como para hablarme en susurros y procurar que nadie excepto yo lo escuchase.

—¿Ves eso? —sacó un paquete de preservativos de su bolsillo tracero —. En cada fiesta, todas las chicas tienen el dilema del "¿Qué me pongo, qué me pongo?" y el nuestro es "¿dónde la pongo, dónde la pongo?"

Me reí.

—Tienes dieciseís años.

—Cumpliré los diecisiete en unos meses, Embry. Y no me vengas a decir que tú eres virgen.

Me reí aún con más fuerza.

—Lo soy, y con mucho orgullo.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pues creo que ha llegado la hora de que dejes de serlo, hermano —sacó otro paquetito y me lo puso en una palma abierta —. Te lo regalo. Cortesía de Sebastian.

—No, no, no, no … —yo ya se lo quería devolver, pero el puso sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Aunque no vayan a hacerlo hoy, Embry. Esas cosas duran bastante, y nunca es malo tenerlos encima por las dudas. Hay que prevenir.

Suspiré.

—Lo único bueno que rescato es que al menos tomas precauciones.

—¿¡Bromeas? —soltó una risotada histérica —. ¿Quieres que me arruiné lo que me queda de adolescencia?

Procuré no hacer la mueca que tenía en mente. Le sonreí sin ganas a Sebastian, y me largué de ahí.

Conduje sin apresurarme hacia la casa de Quil. Al llegar, suspiré aliviado cuando vi que ya no había tanto despelote de cablerío y todo eso. Escuché el sonido de las guitarras y de la bateria, y supuse que los chicos de McFly estaban ensayando.

—¡Eh, Quil! ¿Por qué no me ayudas a bajar unas cajas con bebidas y comida?

Escuché que bufaba.

—¿Que te parece "porque me he pasado la tarde haciendo de electricista, y porque es suficiente con permitirte que hagas una fiesta en mi casa"?

Rodé los ojos y me reí abriendo el baúl.

—Siempre te gustaron las fiestas —le dije con tono significativo —. Además, ni que viviéramos en Nueva York, o algún lugar así.

—Por eso mismo. Sale una sóla fiesta en Forks y hasta las ratas vendrán.

—Seguro que habrá gatos que se encarguen de ellos.

Quil se quedó duró y luego frunció el ceño.

—Malísimo ese chiste —refunfuñó —. Y, oye, ¿por qué no te metes el forro más adentro? Si te lo ve Dougie …

—¿Más adentro de dónde? —pregunté entre risas.

—Del cul …

—¡Oigan, chicos! ¿No quieren ayuda? —intervino Tom, seguido de los demás integrantes de la banda.

—¡Seguro!

Me apresuré a meter más al fondo del bolsillo el preservativo. Descargamos las cajas escuchando cómo los chicos practicaban.

En un momento, a Danny se le calló una preciada caja con cerveza. Mi primera reacción fue intentar salvar las botellas, pero llegué algo tarde. Algunas se rompieron, humedeciendo la caja.

—Lo lamento, Embry —se disculpó Danny —. Te las pagaré.

—Olvídalo —me parecía lo correcto —. Sebastian me las regaló.

Danny enarcó una ceja.

—Oye … Veo que lo tuyo con Caroline va para serio.

Sonreí. Y con mucho orgullo.

—Así es.

Danny aguardó, posiblemente esperando a que yo dijera algo más.

—Te tengo mucha envidia. Respeto la decisión de Caroline, pero quiero que sepas que estaré atento por si le fallas …

—De acuerdo —acepté —. De todas formas, deberías estar atento a otras cosas, como por ejemplo, a tu equilibrio. Intenta que no se te caiga otra caja, ¿quieres?

—Es muy fácil decirlo con esos músculos … —susurró lo suficientemente bajo para suponer que yo no lo había escuchado. En respuesta, tiré una larga y muy sonora carcajada.

Mientras continuaba riéndome, vacié mi baúl. Dejé las cajas a un lado del auto, sin molestarme por llevarlas dentro de la casa.

—Deja de reírte, tortolito —me dijo Quil seguramente consciente de la conversación que acababa de tener con Danny —. Las cajas no irán caminando hasta mi casa, ¿sabes?

—Sí, claro que lo sé. Las llevarás tú.

Quil me contempló dirigiéndome hacia el auto, ingresar y encenderlo. Su rostro era sorpresa, y luego, rabia.

—¿Qué diablos haces?

—Voy a mi casa para cambiarme —rodó los ojos bufando —. Vamos, Quil, no soy mujer. No tardaré mucho —hice una pausa —. ¿Por qué no te tomas un rato para ir a ver a Claire?

Eso pareció gustarle. El malhumor se le fue desapareciendo.

—¡Te veo luego!

Me dirigí hacia casa tomándome mi tiempo. La casa no estaba del todo sola, ya que estaban los chicos de la banda.

Mamá no estaba. Leí su nota en el refrigerador que me avisaba que se había ido a ver una película al cine. _Perfecto_, pensé.

Me duché, me cambié, me puse desodorante. Me peiné —o algo parecido —, y miré mi reloj. Sonreí, y busqué mi teléfono celular. Me sabía el número de memoria, asique tecleé sin mirar.

—¿Sí? —saludó una suave voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, eh, me gustaría saber si la señorita Caroline Poynter se encuentra lista para que su novio Embry Call pase por ella, y juntos ir a la mejor fiesta del año.

Su primera respuesta fueron unas risitas tímidas.

—He empezado unas dos horas antes de lo normal prediciendo que tú ibas a llamar a esta hora.

—Vaya. ¿Ahora eres psíquica, también?

Rió.

—Puede ser —hizo una corta pausa —. Hoy será una noche muy especial.

En la cabeza se me apareció la imagen del pequeño paquetito que me había regalado Sebastian. Tragué saliva, preguntándome si Caroline se refería a lo mismo que yo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté nervioso.

—Dougie me dijo que tenía que presentarme alguien. Sospecho que es su novia.

Quizás yo no era quien iba a usar el preservativo esta noche …

—¿En serio? ¿Y quién crees que sea?

—Ni idea. Dougie tiene una gran capacidad para sorprenderme.

Suspiré. No tenía muchas ganas de concentrarme para averiguar quién podía ser la chica de Dougie.

—Pásame a buscar en diez minutos —me dijo Caroline.

—¿Diez? —pregunté burlonamente —. Tradúcemelo a horario masculino, por favor.

—En este caso son equivalentes, Embry.

—Confío en tí.

Escuché sus risas antes de que cortara. ¿Es que ya nadie se despedía?

Me apresuré a bajar al auto, y encaminarme hacia lo de Caroline. Estuve en su casa en pocos minutos.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo, James? —lo saludé. El anciano me puso una cara sombría; pese a que me veía todos los días, evidentemente él no estaba tan confianzudo conmigo como yo con él.

—La señorita Poynter bajará en unos momentos.

—De acuerdo —acepté —. ¿Te molesta mucho si la espero dentro de la casa?

James me puso mala cara, pero sin embargo, me dejó entrar. Me acomodé en uno de los sillones y aguardé.

Escuché los tacones bajando con lentitud, como con cuidado. Alcé la vista para encontrarme con la de Caroline, quien había hecho un alto en la mitad de la escalera. Podía verla con mucha claridad gracias al ángulo en el cual me encontraba y a que esa casa tenía demasiada iluminación.

Llevaba una remera suelta corta, con un estampado de _animal print_, una pollera de jean gastado, con algunos parches desprolijos, y en los pies, un par de zapatos altos, más bien, unas zandalias de cuero negro que hacía juego con el cinturón de cuero negro que llevaba en la pollera. Una cartera que le hacía juego con las zandalias, y un juego de pulceras de bronce. De las orejas, colgaban un par de aros modernos, de un bonito diseño.

Su rostro lo reservé para el final, dejando lo mejor obviamente. Para mi sorpresa, se había echo un maquillaje nocturno, pero nada fuera de lo que ella solía usar. Se había delineado suavemente arriba y abajo, afinando mucho su mirada. Las pestañas las tenía más largas y negras, y noté un sombreado marrón sobre sus párpados.

Su pelo, que generalmente era de un lacio casi perfecto, ahora estaba lleno de bucles.

—Vaya —solté un silbido —. Estás tan …

—¿Desubicada? ¿Suelta de ropas? ¿Mal?

Me reí.

—No me dejas terminar —meneé la cabeza —. Estás tan hermosa.

A Caroline se le ruborizaron las mejillas.

—Será mejor que vayamos. No queremos que la fiesta empieze sin nosotros.

Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, me fui acercando a ella.

—La fiesta comienza cuando nosotros estemos ahí.

La música se podía escuchar desde tres cuadras antes de llegar a la casa de Quil, y eso que las casas estaban separadas por grandes extensiones.

Caroline tuvo que agarrarse de mi para que aquellos altos tacones no terminaran por hundirla en el barro.

Cuando estuvimos dentro, mi prima nos dio una cordial bienvenida:

—¡Oh, pero gracias a Dios que ya han venido! ¿No querían que les mandemos un mensajero real para que les avisara que tenían que estar aquí a las diez?

—Oye, no vengas a hablar tú de puntualidad.

Rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué estás tan impaciente?

Keira puso mala cara y giró sobre sí misma. La perdimos entre la multitud. Unos momentos después escuchamos que alguien bajaba la música por completo. Dougie se había subido el escenario, seguido de todos los demás integrantes de la banda. Me llamó la atención que fuera él quien tomara el micrófono en lugar de Danny.

—Buenas noches a todos —saludó —. Primero que nada, gracias a Quil por poner casa para la fiesta de hoy —señaló la posición de Quil, apartado de toda la gente, con una cerveza en la mano —. ¡Eres lo más, hermano! —. Quil le devolvió el gesto elevando la botella un poco y sonriendo en su dirección —. Y, luego, me gustaría agradecerle a Embry, el novio de mi hermana, por haber tenido la idea de esta fiesta —su mirada me buscó y sonrió con ganas cuando me encontró —. ¡Todavía te debo una buena trompada! Pero esta noche, esta noche —repitió intentando calmarse —, me gustaría que escucharan unas canciones que hemos echo con mi banda. Y la primera es para tí, Keira. Espero que te guste.

Caroline y yo abrimos los ojos y las bocas muy sorprendidos. Quil se reía por lo bajo desde su esquina, y todos los demás invitados comenzaron a murmurar cosas.

—¿Keira y Dougie?

—¿La prima de Embry con el hermano de Caroline?

—¿Desde cuándo?

—¡Qué afortunada!

—¡Qué pareja más rara!

Me eché a reír complacido.

—¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? —me dije a mi mismo en voz alta.

Harry tocó sus palillos y comenzó la canción:

_**Set the scene,  
I think I'm in love now,  
Your eyes are green,  
you come from above now,  
Easy girl,  
I think we're alone now,  
Let's get the motion in the ocean,  
So turn of your phone now!**_

Caroline y yo nos fuimos con Quil, quien ya iba por su segunda cerveza. Busqué dos vasos y nos serví a ella y a mi.

Vimos el pequeño concierto de McFly y la verdad que me sentía muy bien por mi prima y su nuevo novio, que a la vez era mi cuñado.

—¿Sabes? —le pregunté a Caroline —. ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta por la casa de Quil?

Caroline aceptó enseguida. Estaba algo … fuera de sí, lo noté inmediatamente cuando se sirvió otro vaso más de cerveza para el recorrido. Decidí imitarla.

Mientras la banda seguia tocando, Caroline comenzó a caminar delante de mi, y cuando me puse de pie, la mano de Quil me detuvo.

_**I wanna put my hands on your skin,  
Underneath the clothes that you're in,  
So kick off your shoes,  
Let the fun begin!**_

—Ojo con lo que haces —me advirtió, como si todo el alcohol que se había mandado se le hubiera evaporado por los poros —. En mi cama no —puso cara de pocos amigos, pero luego la expresión se le cambió completamente —. Si quieres, usa la cama de mis viejos, es lo suficientemente grande para que te luzcas.

Lo miré desconcertado. Por un momento, supuse que el alcohol me estaba jugando una broma, que era mi cerebro el que estaba ilusionando aquella conversación. O quizás Quil ya estaba en otra "realidad".

—¿De qué rayos estás … ?

—Tú lo sabes muy bien —me dijo, señalándome con el dedo índice, como cuando una mamá reta a su hijo —. Pero, no te hagas drama. Soy tu amigo, voy a cubrirte —guiñó un ojo.

—Estás loco.

—¡Na, na, na! —se quejó, y me hizo acordar mucho a los viejos cuando reniegan —. ¡Estoy borracho, no loco! Y tú, ¡tú estás re caliente!

Ya tenía la mano levantada, con el brazo sobre mi hombro y el puño cerrado para que se le marcara la cara a Quil —al menos por un rato —, cuando una voz me llamó ansiosa a mis espaldas:

—¡Embry!

Mi cuerpo cambió en un segundo de postura. Esbocé mi mejor sonrisa y caminé hacia ella.

—¿Está todo bien? —me preguntó tomando el cuello de mi camisa.

—Sí, sí. Todo está perfecto —le besé los labios —. ¿Vamos?

Asintió. Tomé una de sus manos y la guié entre la multitud. Me animé a echarle un ojo al escenario, donde mi prima se comía la boca de mi cuñado. Contuve las ganas de tirarme al piso y reírme. La loca estaba cantando a todo pulmón las canciones, como la más loca de las fans. Podía imaginármela en un futuro, siendo la directora del club de fans de McFly.

—Te mostraré el piso de arriba, ¿quieres? Me parece que el de abajo ya te lo conoces.

—Ha sido una noche larga —convino ella, dándole un trago a su vaso.

—Y todavía no ha terminado —susurré sobre su oído. Ella me regaló una sonrisa nueva para su rostro: demasiado seductora para lo que yo estaba acostumbrado. Sentí que el sobrecito que se escondía en mi bolsillo trasero pesaba como trecientos kilogramos.

La guíe con experiencia y seguridad. Estábamos tan borrachos que apenas si podíamos caminar, así que, usábamos las paredes o el uno al otro como sostén.

—Y esta —dije con lentitud —, es la habitación de Sr. y Sra. Ateara.

Caroline estuvo un segundo en la entrada, se tomó lo que quedaba en su vaso, se sacó las sandalias y corrió a saltar en la cama. La contemplé incrédulo mientras saltaba sobre la cama.

Me sumé a su juego enseguida.

Tras unos minutos de saltar como niños ambos caímos de espaldas contra el colchón, riéndo sin parar. En un momento, ambos nos quedamos en silencio, contemplándonos el uno al otro con una fijeza increíble. Sonreíamos a más no poder.

Caroline se movió hasta situarse arriba de mi. Me besó de la mejor manera que pudo hacerlo.

—Embry, estamos muy borrachos.

—Así es.

—Cuando la gente está borracha, generalmente comete locuras.

Abrí los ojos. Ella sonreía con ganas, pero mantenía sus ojos abiertos.

—¿Y? —pregunté.

—Estoy borracha y quiero cometer una locura.

Abrió los ojos y su sonrisa se achicó, pero continuó ahí, flameando en su rostro.

—Seamos uno esta noche —me propuso en voz baja.

Intenté ignorar el exceso de alcohol que viajaba por mi sangre.

—Si lo hacemos, no será una locura. Será porque ambos queremos, y para eso tenemos que estar preparados.

Caroline me miró a los ojos, y luego intentó ahogar una risotada.

—Embry, estoy borracha. Evidentemente, a los hombres lobo no les pasa lo mismo que a nosotros los humanos cuando estamos borrachos. ¿O es que no has tomado tanto como yo?

—He tomado igual que tú, o más incluso … —admití riendo —. Pero, Caroline, intenta concentrarte, ¿quieres?

—¡Todo el tiempo hago cosas que las pienso hasta el detalle! ¿Por qué no me dejas hacer algo irresponsable e impulsivo una sola vez en mi vida?

Por un lado, tenía unas terribles ganas de llevar su deseo a cabo, pero por el otro, había una parte de mi cerebro que me reclamaba responsabilidad.

—Tengo miedo de que salgas lastimada.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Acaso excitarte demasiado hace que cambies de fase?

—Bueno, la verdad no lo sé …

—Embry —me dijo enojada —. Te amo como jamás amé a nadie. Y eso no lo digo por decir, y tú lo sabes. Estamos unidos por esa cosa que ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre

—Imprimación —interrumpí riendo.

—Bueno, sí, ¡eso! Gracias a eso estarás atado a mi por el resto de nuestras vidas. Confío en tí más que en mi misma, y sé que no me harás daño.

—Yo puedo esperar si te preocupa …

—¡A mi lo único que me preocupa es que no quieras acostarte conmigo!

—No quiero que suceda lo de la otra vez.

—¡Olvida lo que sucedió la otra vez! Embry, maldita sea, una vez que me pongo liberal, tú te pones la gorra.

—¡De acuerdo! ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—¡Te quiero a tí!

Invertí nuestras posiciones, colocándome arriba de ella pero sin ponerle mi peso encima. Comencé a besarla intentando moderar mis instintos.

Mientras que uno de mis brazos se abrazaba al cuerpo de mi chica, la mano del otro brazo buscaba un sobrecito en mis bolsillos.

Y tal como me lo pidió, cumplí su deseo esa noche. Y fue increible.

_**Wanna run my hands through your hair,  
Cover the room with your underwear,  
Make out like we don't care**_

_**

* * *

**_

__NOOO ME MATEN SEÑORITAS, PERO AL FIN EL CAPITULO TAN ESPERA LLEGOO! SII, EMBRY Y CAROLINE ESTUVIERON JUNTOS POR PRIMERA VEZ, Y COMO DESCRIBIO EMBRY, FUE INCREIBLE. NO DIMOS DETALLES DEBIDO A QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES APTA PARA TODO PUBLICO, Y NO DA. ASIQUE VUELEN CON SU IMAGINACION (? AAJAJAJA

__BUENO LA CANCION OBVIAMENTE ES DE MCFLY, AHORA LES DEJO LA TRADUCCION, PERO OBVIAMENTE ME ENCANTARIA QUE ENTREN A YOUTUBE Y MIREN EL VIDEOCLIP PORQUE ES REALMENTE MUY GRACIOSO, Y LA CANCION ES BIEN DE FIESTA.

__PLEASE- MCFLY

_****_Prepara la escena  
Creo que estoy enamorado ahora,  
Tus ojos están verdes  
Vienes por arriba ahora  
Chica fácil  
Creo que estamos solos ahora  
Vamos a poner moción el el océano  
Así que apaga tu teléfono ahora!

Quiero poner mis manos en tu cielo  
Debajo de las ropas que llevas  
Así que sacate los zapatos  
Deja que la diversión comience!

Quiero correr mis manos a través de tú pelo  
Tapar mi cuarto con tu ropa interior  
Besarnos hasta que no nos importe

LAMENTO INFORMARLES QUE A LA HISTORIA LE QUEDAN MUY POCOS CAPITULOS, YA ESTAMOS EN LAS INSTANCIAS FINALES, ASIQUE AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS Y LA BUENA ONDA QUE NOS BRINDAN SIEMPRE.

__UN BESO GRANDE, MICA.-


	33. Perfect two

**CHAPTER 32: Perfect two**

**POV Caroline**

—Me molesta que te rías tanto.

—¡Qué sería eres, Caroline!

Puse los ojos en blanco. Ni siquiera podía concederme el placer de un momento de tranquilidad. No, ella tenía que reírse en mi cara.

—Muestra un poco de respeto. Sólo por cordialidad.

—¿Con qué derecho?

Me tomé innecesariamente unos segundos para pensar la respuesta que salió casi como un latigazo:

—Para empezar, sales con mi hermano. Y con sólo hacer esto —chasqueé los dedos delante de su rostro —, puedo conseguir que te deje.

Ella enarcó una ceja y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Eres una arpía. ¿A que has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Leah?

—Tú casi no me das bola. Estás todo el día carne y uña con Doug.

—Pues, eso es lo que hacen los novios, ¿no? ¿O tú lo ves a Embry una vez cada muerte de obispo?

Me hubiera encantado poder explicarle que, en realidad, no pasaba tanto tiempo con mi novio como el que debería. La razón estaba en que él debía cumplir con su deber como guardián, haciendo rondas de patrullaje durante las noches. Eso tenía como resultado el agote completo de sus energías, las cuales tenían que ser repuestas claramente con una buena tarde de sueño.

Como todo esto yo tenía prohibido contárselo a cualquier humano, me limité a asentir, dejándole creer que tenía razón. Keira me sonrió con autosuficiencia y estirando el cuello.

—¿Por favor? —le pedí —. No puedo concentrarme si tú cada dos palabras te agarra un ataque de risa.

—De acuerdo, haré un esfuerzo. Sólo porque me muero por escuchar el resto.

—Eres una chusma.

Se rió entre dientes.

—Tómalo como quieras.

Inspiré muy profundo. Necesité de un tiempo para reubicar las palabras en mi mente.

—Esa mañana —comencé; bueno, más bien, continué, intentando ignorar los cosquilleos embarazosos que circulaban por mi estómago —, fue casi perfecta.

—¿Casi porque los padres de Quil los descubrieron en su cama, ambos desnudos? Me imagino que debió ser muy duro.

Le puse cara de pocos amigos, pero ella tenía el rostro fijo en la arena. Llevaba un holgado buzo en cuyo bolsillo delantero Keira había hundido sus manos. Su fino pelo rubio bailoteaba suelto con el viento.

—Es más fuerte que tí, ¿verdad?

Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Lo siento.

Recuperé el hilo de la conversación.

—Sí, tienes razón —me costaba admitir este punto, pero no me agradaba disfrazar la verdad —. Quizás hubiera sido un ciento por ciento perfecta de no haber sido por esa interrupción.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, nada es perfecto.

Keira necesitó de un par de buenos minutos para comprender la expresión de mi cara. Puso los ojos en blanco, suspirando quedamente antes de pasarse los dedos por los labios, como cuando cierras una cremallera.

—Cuando estás en ese tipo de momentos, te olvidas por completo que eres humana. Te sientes casi como recién salidita de un cuento de hadas, o algo por el estilo. Es todo rosa, fantasía y sueños hechos realidad.

Me eché a reír recordando el rostro del señor y la señora Ateara en cuanto nos encontraron… bueno, Keira ya lo había dicho.

—Debimos habernos vestido cuando….

—... ¿Acabaron? —se rió con fuerza para sus adentros, y le salió un sonido similar al chillido de un cerdo —. Estaban ebrios.

—Bueno, no sé si tanto …

Keira me puso mala cara.

—Bebiste más que yo en mis mejores días.

—Deberás dejar ese vicio si pretendes seguir con mi hermano.

—¿No crees que Doug puede cuidarse solo? Además, nosotros no perdemos el control por tomar unas botellas de más.

—Keira —repliqué con tono agotador —, apenas llevan saliendo seis días.

Se cruzó de brazos con fuerza.

—¿Y crees que es poco? En estos tiempos, durar eso es como estar casado toda una vida. Estamos en tiempos difíciles.

Podías creerle el tono de seriedad gracias a sus expresiones. Meneé la cabeza, resignada.

—Igual te envidio —susurró.

Volví el rostro hacia ella. ¿EL qué me envidiaba? Fruncí el ceño confusa y torcí la boca.

—Lo recuerdas todo —murmuró —. Yo jamás he recordado las noches en las que he vuelto dada vuelta. Tú … bueno, apuesto a que te sabes minuto a minuto todo lo que sucedió.

Y claro que lo recordaba. No había tomado consciencia de lo normal que hubiera sido olvidar mi primera vez sólo porque estaba excesivamente borracha. Pero, por alguna clase de milagro, recordaba no minuto a minuto, sino segundo a segundo. Cada caricia, cada beso, cada suspiro, cada movimiento. Cuando dejaba que mi cabeza se internara en mis recuerdos, se me erizaba la piel al pensar en los labios de Embry besando mi piel, o el tacto de sus yemas acariciándome los brazos. Durante esta última semana, había sido prisionera de mis recuerdos, distrayéndome en clase y casi sin prestarle atención a lo que me rodeaba, excepto en los momentos que estaba en compañía con Embry.

Pero al cruzar la mirada con Keira me sentí culpable si le admitía que tenía razón. Me esforcé por mentirle.

—No lo recuerdo todo. Es más, hay muchísimas posibilidades de que todo lo que te cuente sea simplemente producto de mi imaginación.

Enarcó una ceja. Mi tono era evidentemente mentiroso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Google.

Un amago de sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—¿Investigaste sobre los recuerdos sexuales?

—No, investigué sobre las consecuencias del alcohol en la memoria. No tiene nada de malo —me encogí de hombros —. Apuesto a que tú hubieras echo lo mismo.

Negaba la cabeza incluso antes de que terminara mi explicación.

—Tengo la experiencia suficiente con el alcohol como para saber que no quiero tener mi primer acto sexual sobria. No sólo por el tema del «recuerdo», hay otras cosas que quizás sean más importantes a la corta…

—¿A la corta? Pero ¿de qué hablas?

Puso los ojos en blanco dejando aparecer una sonrisa avergonzada en su rostro. Era tan inusual que ella se mostrara incómoda con algo, que esos momentos fugaces solían suceder únicamente con Doug, especialista en ruborizar a Keira, tarea sumamente complicada, por cierto.

—Ya sabes —hizo un mohín —. Los vómitos.

Me eché a reír.

—¿No has vomitado? —me preguntó, abriendo los ojos.

Negué con la cabeza, sonriente.

Keira me contempló de arriba a abajo.

—¿Qué clase de alienígena o extraña mutación genética que no responde a los parámetros normales de un adolescente eres, maldición?

Mi risa se hizo más potente, igualando los ataques que había sufrido Keira rato atrás.

—Ni idea. He tenido bastante suerte para ser mi primera vez.

—Ya lo creo.

Yo estaba confirmando que las conversaciones perfectas entre amigas, sólo se daban en las pelis. ¿Habría sido un error hablar con Keira? La miré unos momentos. Su perfil era casi perfecto, casi, de no ser por la suave torcedura de tabique que tenía. Eso la hacía real, justo esa imperfección era lo que la hacía real, la hacía perfecta en un sentido muy realidad, no como las actrices de Hollybood.

Nuestra conversación era lo mismo. Esto era la realidad, no una estúpida pelicula cliché. Ella se volvió a mi para sonreírme burlonamente, y yo decidí continuar.

—Fue una buena noche, definitivamente. No la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —inquirió momentos más tarde.

—Claro —a estas alturas, la confianza era suficiente como para que me preguntara hasta las posturas que … me sonrojé al dejar libre el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—¿Han hablado con Embry sobre lo que sucedió? —las palabras salieron atropelladas de su boca, casi que no tenían sentido.

Me tomé unos minutos para pensar la respuesta.

—No. Supongo que porque no hemos tenido tiempo.

Keira me miró confundida durante una corta fracción de segundos, y luego chasqueó la lengua comprendiendo.

—Billy, ¿cierto?

—Billy, Jacob, terceras en discordia, infidelidades… Ya sabes —rodé los ojos —, las cosas recién ahora se han estado… acomodando.

Keira puso una mueca.

—Mi mamá ha estado hablando con la mamá de Embry. Qué situación delicada, ¿no?

—Al principio lo era. Hace un par de días, Billy consiguió reunir a Jacob y a Embry bajo un mismo techo. Mantuvieron una conversación dentro de los límites de lo tranquilo…

—... ¿pero?

—Tú sabes —me encogí de hombros —, el temperamento delicado es algo genético.

—Ah, sí —ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, poniendo puchero —. ¿Hablas de cuando Embry se pone tan nervioso que le vibra el cuerpo como su fuera un diapasón?

—Exacto.

—Vaya —los ojos de Keira estaban perdidos en la lejanía, imaginándose la situación —. ¿Tú estabas presente?

—No, pero Embry me contó… algo.

La mano de Keira me tocó el hombro.

—Eres fuerte, ¿sabes? Me tranquiliza saber que Embry haya escogido bien.

—Gracias, Keira. Serás irritante y algo infantil, pero eres una buena compañía. Te prefiero a tí antes de que a las otras idiotas materialistas.

—Seguro. Tú sabes que yo a ti te quiero sólo por tu lujosa mansión y esos deportivos caros y exportados que tan bien lucen.

Nos reímos juntas y el viento se llevó el sonido de nuestras voces. El cielo, teñido de un potente y enfermizo naranja, anunciaba un atardecer despejado. El sol se ahogaba en el horizonte, allá, donde el cielo infinito y el inmenso mar se fundían en una línea invisible.

—Hablando en serio, Caroline, qué bueno que él te escogió a ti.

—¿Por mis lujos?

—Por quién eres. Imagínate que se hubiera flechado con una estúpida chica que sólo lo persiguiera por el tamaño de sus músculos. Necesita a alguien que se fije en le tamaño de su corazón.

Seguí al pie de la letra sus palabras, y me imaginé a Embry de la mano de la típica adolescente interesada…

—Jamás me vuelvas a pedir que me lo imagine en esa situación.

—Vomitivo, ¿a que sí?

—Más vale.

Se rió.

—Si existe un Dios al cual agradecerle, pues creo que me daría igual rezarle todos los días; si tú eres una de esas cosas que aparecen en lo que algunos llaman destino, pues quien escribió el de Embry estaba de muy buen humor; y si eres una casualidad en su vida, realmente, ¡él se ha ganado la lotería!

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados, pero aún así, sonriente.

—Si esperas que con esas palabras consigas caerle mejor a mis padres …

—Qué va —puso los ojos en blanco —. ¿Crees que diciéndole eso a tu madre, ella me aceptaría?

—Quizás nunca te lo admita, pero tú también eres mejor que cualquiera de esas ….

—¿Zorras? Venga, ¡dilo! No puedes ser siempre esa chica perfecta, educada y estructurada de la cual Embry se ha enamo ….

—Sí, esas zorras —dije, bajito.

Keira se puso a saltar como una demente.

—¿No traes una cámara, no? ¡Maldita sea! Habría que filmar este momento, para que las futuras generaciones lo vean —de pronto, se detuvo —. Tú sólo imagínate, echa un vistazo al futuro.

Me reuní con ella. Seguí la línea de sus ojos que apuntaban al horizonte, donde el sol apenas era visible. El naranja rodeaba sólo los sectores iluminados por aquellos caprichosos rayos de sol que se resignaban a irse; todo lo demás, estaba sumido en un suave azul oscuro, aunque del lado este, todo estaba bajo un cielo color tinta.

—¿Lo ves? —me preguntó —. Están tú y Embry, con unos niños a su alrededor —sonrió —. Y ahí entramos Doug y yo. Él tiene una perfecta y exitosa carrera como cantante, con su banda. ¡Y tenemos niños también! Somos felices, eso es lo que de verdad importa …

Durante unos minutos, sus palabras consiguieron pintarme una imagen muy fiel de lo que ella describía. Fantaseé con sus palabras y jugué con mi imaginación. Me reí de mi misma.

Keira se volvió a mi con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿De que te ríes? El corte de pelo que le hemos elegido a Dougie Junior es original y en aquella época se usará.

—¿Con qué te drogas?

Se separó de mi, haciéndose la ofendida.

—Recordarás este día, y vivirás aquel como si fuera un _déjà vu. _

—Espero que tengas razón.

—La tengo. Siempre tengo razón.

Entre risas, miré la hora en mi teléfono.

—Deberíamos volver. ¡Qué tarde se ha echo!

—El tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte —la miré, y ella puso una mirada doble intencionada.

—Te odio.

—Como quieras.

Comenzamos a caminar por donde vinimos, el camino nos llevaría a la playa de aparcamiento, done yo había dejado mi auto.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—¿Eh? —me volví a ella. El silencio era imperfecto sólo por le sonido de las olas al romper contra la arena y las rocas.

—Que si le tienes miedo.

—¿A quiénes?

—A los lobos que merodean por el bosque a la noche.

Me reí entre dientes. Si tan sólo ella supiera que aquellos lobos que merodeaban a la noche eran su primo y los demás primos lejanos de éste, y que a su vez la mantenían a salvo de criaturas asesinas como los vampiros, quizás, Keira no los viera con tanto temor.

—No, claro que no.

Bufó.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

—¿Cómo vas a temerles cuando tienes a un chico de dos metros de puro músculo que duerme a tu lado?

Me quedé en silencio. ¿Cómo se había enterado de eso?

—¿Cómo has …?

—¿Nunca te preguntaste quién te ha estado usando las toallitas femeninas, o vaciando los cartones de leche?

La miré con mucho, muchísimo enojo, aunque en la oscuridad, dudaba que pudiera verme. Me detuve, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Espero que me disculpes por eso. Tú sabes que lo hago sin maldad alguna—dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Y continuó caminando hacia el aparcamiento.

Me tomó unos segundos entender a qué se estaba refiriendo. Por lo visto, la idea de Embry sobre dormir en casa ajena la habían tenido los otros dos tortolitos. Me pregunté cuál de los dos había sido el dueño de la idea, y di por concluido que Keira era lo suficiente cara rota como para proponérselo a Dougie. Y Dougie …., bueno, Doug era Doug.

—Así que, ¿eres una clase de parásito?

Soltó una carcajada.

—¿Parásito?

—Y sí. Siempre te veo desde el desayuno hasta la sena, y ahora que sé que incluso duermes en mi propia casa, ¿cómo podría llamarte si no parásito?

—Embry también es un parásito.

—¡Mentira! Apenas si pisa mi casa …

—Duerme contigo, lo cual, deja sin competencia a lo otro. Y, convengamos que Embry no es tan educado como Doug … Los instintos de Embry son incontrolables, y tú más que nadie lo sabe.

Iba a replicarle que Embry estaba entre los chicos más educados con los cuales me había cruzado —y eso teniendo en cuenta que vivía rodeada de gente educada — en toda la vida. Pero incluso antes de que pudiera ordenar las palabras en mi boca, ella repuso:

—Duermo con Dougie, sí, y tienes razón, soy parásito, pero … al menos un parásito virgen —y se rió entre dientes, divertidísima.

Mis modales impedían que me acercara y le diera un golpe. Yo era una dama, no una marimacha que anda pegando por ahí. Pero incluso, yo ponía en tela de juicio que pegarle a Keira pudiera considerarme a mi misma algo parecido a un macho. Jamás había pegado a nadie en la vida —excepto casos extremos de defenza —, por lo que, pegarle a Keira tenía motivos justificados de sobra: se había pasado de desubicada.

Sin embargo, me contuve. Respiré hondo, me relajé y reanudé el paso.

A lo lejos, el aullido de un lobo rompió con el silencio del romper de las olas contra los acantilados y la playa. Keira se estremeció.

De pronto, me atacó una duda que hasta el momento no me había planteado. ¿Sabría ella la existencia de los hombres lobo?

* * *

**NO PUEDO MAS QUE PEDIRLES PERDON, CREO QUE NO ACTUALIZAMOS HACE DOS MESES O MUCHO MAS Y NO TENGO REALMENTE UNA EXPLICACION, ASIQUE PERDON Y ESPERO RECOMPENSARLES CON ESTE CAP.  
SE ACERCAN LAS ESTANCIAS FINALES, LES PROMETO QUE EN MENOS DE UNA SEMANA O DOS YA TIENEN EL PROXIMO CAP  
Y NADA, GRACIAS A LAS QUE VAYAN A LEER LA HISTORIA Y DEJAR UN REVIEW DENUEVO, Y SI LAS DEMAS SE CANSARON LAS ENTIENDO **

UN BESO, MICA


	34. Love is in the air

**CHAPTER 33**

Como conseguir voluntarios para que me ayudaran a terminar las decoraciones no es nada sencillo, acepté casi de inmediato cuando mi hermano se presentó con Keira. Ni siquiera pensé que iban a hacer cualquier cosa menos el trabajo que yo les indicase; la urgencia me empujó deliberadamente a decirles que sí. No los culpaba; los días que Embry podía hacerse un hueco para darme una mano, eran aquellos en los que menos trabajaba. Supongo que es casi natural esta clase de distracciones.

Me cansaba tener que recordarles a esos dos que dejaran de distraerse el uno al otro. Doug ponía oídos sordos, mientras que Keira me respondía con cara de pocos amigos. Varias veces me pregunté que rayos sería de mi si Embry no tuviera facilidad para convencer de que hagan lo que el quiera. Le tomó apenas unos días reunir un grupo pequeño, pero trabajador, de voluntarios que pudieran ayudarnos en lo que originalmente era nuestro castigo.

Me tomé unos momentos para recordar aquel día... Pensar que para mi fue lo más parecido a una tortura; pero que terminó por abrirme las puertas a un mundo maravilloso. Había veces que me preguntaba qué hubiera sido de mi si a Embry no se le hubiera ocurrido haberme echo esa estúpida broma: ví que se me acercava Michelle, una chica bajita y regordeta, con grandes ojos verdes y una ancha sonrisa. Aunque su simpatía era muy conocida, tenía la vaga sensación de que le caía bien.

—¿Crees que sería mejor globos con aire o con helio? —me preguntó, sonriente.

—¿Cuáles crees que quedarían mejor?

Michelle pensó unos segundos, apuntando con sus ojos al techo.

—Una vez, en televisión, vi que armaban una especie de arcos de globos con helio. Creo que, con un poco de ingenio, podríamos imitarlo.

Le esbocé una ancha sonrisa al responder:

—Entonces, está decidido: helio.

Michelle volvió a sonreírme, giró sobre sus talones, y continuó en lo suyo. A esto me refería: antes de conocer a Embry, tenía clarísimo que esta escuela iba a serme un infierno. No conocía a nadie, y no tenía la manera de obligarme a mi misma a ser alguien sociable y amistoso. Mis padres solían dar fiestas todo el tiempo; son gente que le gusta relacionarse, pero, gente como yo que sufrió situaciones bastante traumantes, no acostumbra a relacionarse con el resto.

Embry me había sabido dar confianza en mi misma. Él se convirtió en algo así como mi soporte, mi pilar. Por eso, cuando lo vi llegar por las puertas del gimnasio, se me iluminó la cara. Recordé no tirar al diablo mi cuaderno con anotaciones, y prácticamente, me eché a correr en su dirección. Embry me recibió con los brazos abiertos, y apestando a bosque, tierra húmeda y pinos.

—¿Qué tal anda todo? —me preguntó, tras besarme los labios.

—Michelle propuso hacer un arco con globos de helio. Me pareció una buena idea.

Frunció el ceño, pero se apresuró a ocultar su duda sobre el tema.

—¿Ya pensaste cómo lo llevarás a cabo?

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Pensarlo yo? Creí que este castigo también iba para ti.

Le saqué una sonrisa. Embry meneó la cabeza y sacó su teléfono. Alcancé a leer que el número era el de Jacob, así que clavé mi mirada en sus ojos, preguntándole claramente qué pensaba hacer.

—Si pretendes armar un arco de globos de helio, supongo que será grande. Y no creo que estos petisos puedan servir de mucha ayuda. Además, necesitaremos más gente.

Concurrí a varias fogatas Quileuttes en las cuales se narraran ancestrales leyendas, que buscan explicaciones a, por ejemplo, las manifestaciones licántropas. Una de ellas era el factor de la imprimación, y me llamó la atención escuchar el vínculo que se forma entre imprimación y licántropo. Billy, el padre de Jake y quien relataba las leyendas, dijo que el compromiso lleva a que se deseara sobretodo en el mundo que el otro fuera ciento por ciento feliz. Cumplir los caprichos estaba en la lista de procedimientos para mantener feliz a la imprimación. Casos como el de Claire ya se iban al extremo, pero no podía evitar pensar en esto siempre que veía cómo Embry ponía todo lo suyo para cumplirme mis deseos.

Lo escuché conversar con Jacob y pedirle que vengan para darnos una mano. Al parecer, Jacob no parecía muy convencido al principio, pero luego Embry le prometío que podian venir con sus imprimaciones, si querian. Una pausa, y Embry sonrío. Lo logró.

—Vendrán dentro de una hora —entendí su plan, aunque todavía me quedaban algunos cabos sueltos —. Tú sólo imagina esto: cinco musculosos chicos, con calor, armando un arco de globos. ¿Cuál crees que será la reacción hormonal de, por ejemplo, las porristas?

Argh, las porristas. Keira una vez me dijo que ella planeaba seriamente matarlas, y, cuando estaba aburrida en clases, se ponía a diagramar planes para llevarlo a cabo. Me reía de lo que escribía, pero cuando me enteré que había varias que no dejaban de babear por mi novio, consideré la idea de unirme a Keira.

—¿En serio crees que las porristas nos darán una mano?

Embry se echó a reír.

—Puedes quedarte tranquila de que no miraré sus polleritas cortas

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos a trabajar, mejor.

Una hora más tarde, Jacob y otros más llegaron. Sólo Renesmee y Kim, la novia de Jared, fueron las imprimaciones que vinieron. Renesmee compartía conmigo la antipatía por las porristas, que luego de que se corrió el chisme de que los chicos más sexys de todo Forks andaban por aquí, ellas no tardaron en dejarse ver con repentinos ánimos de darnos una mano.

—No se hacen ni la más mínima idea de lo lejos que están ellas de impresionar a chicos como los nuestros —nos dijo Kim, para calmarnos —. Estuve en su lugar, chicas, hace varios años, y, créanme, que para volteretas y saltitos, ellos tienen los Juegos Olímpicos. A estos chicos sólo llegas sirviéndoles un buen plato de comida, hora por medio —.Las tres nos reímos y con Nessie parecíamos más tranquilas.

Los licántropos hacían un estupendo trabajo con el arco de globos con helio. Me costaba admitirlo, pero las porristas también hicieron un buen trabajo al conseguir cajas y cajas con vasos de plástico, y accesorios para las bebidas como sombrillas de papel, o sorbetes de colores.

Con el salón completamente decorado, todos miramos satisfechos.

—Un buen trabajo en equipo —dijo Jacob, mirando con orgullo el salón.

Escuché el rumor que se levantó a mis espaldas, justo donde deberían estar las porristas. Keira le susurró algo a Renesmee, y ella sonrió diabólicamente mientras se dirigía hacia Jacob. Le tomó la cara con las manos, y le plantó un beso delante de las narices de las porristas.

Lentamente, todos se retiraron. La fiesta se celebraría hoy a la noche, y tardamos más de lo que creíamos. Embry me dejó en la puerta de mi casa, y prometió pasar por mi para la fiesta.

Mi vestido estaba colgado de una percha en mi ropero. Me tomé un sábado para recorrer las tiendas de Port Ángeles, y me costó una tarde completa encontrarlo.  
Me sorprendió ver a mi madre ingresando a mi habitación, y proponiéndose para peinarme el cabello mientras yo me maquillaba. Varias veces, los ojos se me desviaban a su reflejo para comprobar que mis ojos no me mentían. Ella lucía concentrada mientras me armaba los bucles y me trenzaba algunos mechones, aplicándome algunos accesorios.

—A Embry le va a encantar —me dijo, cuando terminó. Dejé la brocha de rubor sobre la cómoda, y me eché un vistazo al espejo —. Luces hermosísima, cariño —y me besó la cabeza, teniendo muchísimo cuidado de no estropearme el peinado.

Nos quedamos ambas observando el espejo, como si se tratara del capítulo decisivo de la telenovela que seguíamos hace meses.

—No te entiendo —susurré —. Creí que Embry no te gustaba.

Ella bajó la mirada, sonriendo.

—No es el tipo de chicos que creí que iba a estar contigo. Pero, te veo muchísimo más feliz desde que empezaste a salir con él, y, eso es lo importante, después de todo.

Esto era casi imposible. Mi madre, la cual tenía la cabeza embotada con dietas estrictas, compras carísimas y reuniones sociales, se había fijado en mi cambio de actitud desde que conocí a Embry.

—¿Eso basta para que te guste?

Negó con la cabeza, incluso antes de que termine la pregunta.

—Todavía sigo creyendo que no encajará con nuestro estereotipo familiar, pero bueno... Yo creo que él es como un..., diamante en bruto —buscó mi mirada en el espejo. Sus palabras fueron bastante rudas, y bajó la mirada al ver que no le sonreí ni nada por el estilo —. Bueno, te dejaré sola. Tengo que ir a prepararme porque saldremos a cenar con tu padre.

Asentí lentamente, y ella se retiró. Seguí su reflejo hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de mi. Con la vista todavía en la puerta, pensé en sus palabras. Pensé sobre lo importante que era para ella los aspectos físico, social y económico.

Alguien llamó a mi puerta justo cuando estaba destapando el perfume. James ingresó y me avisó que Embry me esperaba en la sala. Me apresuré a bañarme en perfume, busqué mi cartera y tras darme un último vistazo en el espejo de pie, me dirigí a la sala.

Ver a Embry vestido de gala se me antojaba de lo más extraño. Estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo ligero de ropas, que ahora vistiendo un traje era demasiado... fuera de lugar. Una de sus manos tenia una flor, y en la otra, mi saquito.

Se acercó a mi y me tomó de la barbilla para besarme los labios. Conseguí olvidarme de que mis padres no lo aceptaban, y me preocupé más en rodearle el cuello con mis brazos.

—Estropearás mi traje —bromeó, todavía con los labios tocando los míos y tomándome las muñecas con cuidado —. Me gustaría causarles una buena impresión a tus padres.

Tuve el dominio necesario sobre mi rostro para no dejar que las emociones rebelaran lo lejos que Embry estaba de poder llegar a agradarles. No es que él no tuviera lo necesario; el problema radicaba en que mis padres eran ciegos, y de la peor clase de ciegos.

—Están entretenidos preparándose para una estúpida cena que tienen esta noche —Embry buscó mis ojos, y yo le sonreí para disipar dudas. Mi tono de voz no fue muy convincente —Lo desprolijo te queda de maravilla —agregué, seductoramente.

Lo distraje lo suficiente como para no tener que seguir esforzándome por no preocuparlo. Yo sabía que a Embry, esto de ser aceptado por mis padres, era una de las cosas que le robaba el preciado sueño. A mi me preocupaba mucho más su estrés, que el mismísimo echo de que en mi familia no lo recibieran con los brazos abiertos.

Embry y yo fuimos al gimnacio del colegio, el lugar de la fiesta. Al llegar, ya había gente dentro, la música los divertía, la comida los entretenía y había bebidas en la mayoría de las manos de los presentes. Algunos profesores asistieron, aunque sólo se quedarían hasta que las luces se apagaran y la música subiera el volumen, para dar inicio a la verdadera fiesta.

Recibimos halagos de todo tipo: muchos profesores se acercaron a nosotros para decirnos lo orgullosos que se sentían por el trabajo que habíamos echo, pero Embry y yo insistíamos en todo momento que el trabajo no fue exclusivamente nuestro, que habíamos recibido ayuda de amigos —y no tan amigos —, que amablemente nos habían dado una mano.

—Creo que es el primer castigo que realmente da buenos frutos —dijo el director, tras beber un poco de ponche—. Además de una grandiosa fiesta, veo que el echo de que pasaran más horas juntos ha dado como resultado la formación de una nueva pareja.

Embry me toma por la cintura y me besa la coronilla, cuidando no desarmarme el torzado de las trenzas. Ambos reímos con la broma del director y le sonreímos hasta que él se perdió en el grupo de profesores que vinieron.

—El tipo debe creerse Cupido, el formador de parejas, o algo por el estilo —me confíó Embry —. Si tan solo supiera que ibas a terminar loca y perdidamente enamorada de mi sin necesitad de este estúpido castigo...

Me aparté de él, actuando enojo. Y así comenzamos una especie de persecución en juego. No me era nada difícil perderme entre la gente, pero sería aún más fácil si mi novio no tuviera unos sentidos super desarrollados. A Embry le costaba menos que nada localizarme, y contaba con una flexibilidad tal que le permitía pasar entre la gente sin la necesidad de tener que estar disculpándose a todo momento. Las luces se apagaron,y aproveché esto para esconderme mejor. Salí del gimnacio y recorrí los pasillos a la máxima velocidad que me permitieron mis pies subidos a tacones. Conseguí salir, y me tomé unos minutos para recuperar el aliento. Volteé para comprobar si Embry daba señales de vida, y al volverme de nuevo, pegué un agudo grito aterrorizado cuando una enorme figura me asustó con su presencia.

Escuché las carcajadas de Embry detrás mio. Cuando dejé de gritar, pude ver que era su cuerpo el que se retorcía de la risa en el piso. Nuestras miradas se encontraron solo un momento, lo suficiente como para contagiarme a mi la risa.

Se puso de pie y me tomó en sus brazos cálidos. Bajó la cabeza para que su boca estuviera cerca de mi oído, y por unos segundos, se rió suavemente sobre mi oreja.

—No puedes huir de mi —susurró.

—Podrías comportarte como humano. Deja el lobo para los bosques.

Con cuidado, su mano consiguió poner nuestros rostros enfrentados. Inclinó la cabeza, pero cuando sus labios iban a tocar los míos, corrí la cara y miré hacia el cielo. Las luces de las calles eran casi inexistentes; en la parte trasera del gimnacio, solamente había un farol que generaba una suave luz amarilla. Las estrellas se podían ver, y la luna brillaba redonda en el cielo.

—Mira que bonito.

Embry me tomó por la mano y me guió por un camino por el bosque. Unos minutos más tarde, podía escuchar el romper de las olas en la playa, oler la arena. Nos detuvimos justo antes de que empieze la playa, y ambos no sacamos nuestros calzados. Sentir la arena en mis pies desnudos era relajante. Durante unos momentos, caminamos por la playa simplemente tomados de la mano. Derepente, Embry se detuvo y miró hacia el cielo.

Lo imté, y, asombrada, me deslumbré con un cielo con el triple de estrellas y con una luna todavía más grande, blanca y brillante. No había luces artificiales cerca; casi que se podría apostar que estábamos en una playa desierta, o escondida. Era una pequeña bahía que no tenía signos de haber tenido personas, o al menos, no era muy concurrida.

—Podría ser nuestro escondite secreto —me dijo —. Ya sabes, un lugar que sólo nosotros conozcamos, al cual podríamos visitar para estar a solas y en paz.

Los bosques siempre tenían lobos, nuestras casas estaban llenas de ojos curiosos. La mía, más que nada, porque generalmente, James nos buchoneaba con mis padres, y esto generaba discusiones diaras con ellos. En la casa de Embry, la paz era más duradera, pero los ojos de su madre no dejaban de examinarme de extraña manera. Yo sabía que ella no me despreciaba, pero quizás no confiaba que una chica rica de ciudad hiciera feliz a su único hijo.

—Me gusta la idea —contesté —. Podría ser nuestro escondite mientras vivamos en Forks.

Su expresión cambió de repente. Sus labios formaron una tensa línea recta y sus ojos negros adquirieron un color más lúgubre.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—¿No crees que lo mejor sería largarnos de este pueblo una vez que pudiéramos?

Pasaron unos largos segundos antes de que él me respondiera.

—¿Largarnos así como así? —arrastraba las palabras, como si no pudiera decirlas —. Caroline, no podemos.

—¿Por qué no? —alzé la voz un poco, porque me encontraba alterada —. Piénsalo: nos vamos, vivimos nuestra vida lejos de todo. Buscaríamos un lugar con más oportunidades, un lugar en donde nadie se fije la pareja que hacemos.

Él entrecerró los ojos mientras pensaba en mis palabras. Supongo que en ese tiempo, se puso a descifrar el deseo casi desesperado que ocultaba lo que dije. Un brillo de comprensión alumbró sus ojos cuando, aparentemente, comprendió lo que yo quería.

—Tus padres, ¿verdad?

Es ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido. Relacioné padres con familia, e inmediatamente, se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de todos y cada uno de los amigos de Embry, imprimaciones, y familia de ellos. Seguí más allá, y podía ver una posible escena en la cual se separasen.

No me había detenido a pensar en que, por más que yo deseara salir de esa horrorosa mansión cuanto antes, Embry mantenía una relación muy estrecha con toda la manada de licántropos. Había verdadera fraternidad entre ellos, y comencé a sentirme muy mal por haberle cuestionado el echo de irnos.

—Quizás tengas razón —me dijo, cabizbajo —. Sigo sin agradarles, y creo que nunca conseguiré agradarles. Ponte a imaginar cuando te pida matrimonio, o quedes embarazada, o algo por el estilo... ¿Crees que la escopeta de tu padre me haga algo? —soltó unas risitas amargas al final.

Me distraje unos momentos con las palabras «matrimonio», «embarazada». Eran fuertes, y traían consigo una ola de sentimientos nuevos para mi. Pánico, emoción, miedo, felicidad. Moví la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro para aclarar las ideas y concentrarme en la conversación.

—Olvídate de la escopeta —tomé su rostro entre mis pequeñas manos —. Hay otras cosas más importantes en las cuales no pensé —quería tirarle de una que había sido egoísta al no tener en cuenta a su familia, pero las palabras se detuvieron en mi boca, y no podían salir en orden y con coherencia.

—Cierto. No habías pensando que tengo un deber con la manada, aunque, claro, no será para siempre. Llegará un momento en el que yo tendré suficiente autocontrol como para evitar transformarme el lobo, y ahí dejaré la manda. Volveré a ser humano... o al menos, perderé todas las ventajas de ser hombre lobo —esbozó una sonrisa preciosa, aunque, de no haberlo conocido como lo conocía, no hubiera sabido ver que algo de tristeza le ocasionaba esto.

—No —yo movía la cabeza muy rápido —. No era eso a lo que me estaba refiriendo —hice una pausa en la cual llené mis pulmones de aire —. No tuve en cuenta de que tú sí tienes una familia que, estando yo en tu lugar, no querría abandonar. Y, ¿sabes qué?, me gustaría adoptarlos a ellos como mi familia.

Embry encogió su rostro, confundido por mis palabras.

—No te entendí muy bien —dijo, dudando —. Hace diez minutos me dijiste que te querías ir, y ¿ahora quieres que mi familia te adopte?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Cuando te dije que me quería ir era porque aquí no veía la manera de ser feliz, sin que alguien me estuviera mirando con ojos decepcionados. Luego entendí dos cosas: la primera es que estando contigo, el mundo da igual. Puede estallar la Tercera Guerra Mundial, y yo no me daría cuenta, ni sentiría miedo, siempre que tú estuvieras a mi lado. Lo mismo sucede con mis padres: puede que ellos no te acepten, pero ellos no son los que pasarán el resto de su vida contigo.

Mis palabras consiguieron emocionarlo. No había terminado de hablar cuando ya podía sentir que estaba siendo besada por él. Me dejé llevar, porque radiaba felicidad el hecho de que hubiera podido explicarme sin tartamudear o vacilar. Y, sobretodo, mis palabras lo habian echo feliz a él.

—Lo segundo —comencé a decir, aunque se me complicaba ya que Embry no me liberaba la boca —, es que lo que te hace feliz, me hace feliz a mi. Y adoro verte entre tus amigos, porque eres demasiado feliz, es tu lugar en el mundo, y me sentiría bastante mal si te sacara eso.

Un vientito frío comenzó a soplar. Pero, como dije, todo el resto del mundo me daba exactamente igual. Además, el cuerpo de Embry era como una estufa al máximo, así que, podría incluso estar nevando que ni me iba a dar cuenta.

—Mi lugar en el mundo es todo aquel en el cual estés tú —susurró, y sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa ya que yo no esperaba que dijera algo —. Puede ser aquí en Forks, en la punta de una montaña, en el medio de un desierto o congelándonos en un iceberg. ¿Me escuchas? Por eso, si quieres que nos vayamos, entonces estará bien. Quizás tengas razón en eso de que Forks es muy limitado y pequeño; afuera puede que nos espere algo mejor...

Negaba con la cabeza. Puse uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios, para evitar que los abriera mientras yo hablase:

—Escúchame con atención: quiero que nos quedemos aquí, y que sólo nos vayamos si se presenta la posibilidad, ¿de acuerdo? No es necesario irnos; al que no le guste nuestra forma de vivir, pues que ese tal se vaya.

Nos miramos durante un buen rato directamente a los ojos. Su mirada quería transmitirme algo que yo no alcanzaba a comprender.

—¿Crees que pueda besarte? —me dijo con el toque justo de timidez que hacia estallar una guerra de mariposas en mi interior.

Le quité mis dedos de encima, y Embry no dudó en inclinarse y plantarme un beso. Eso era lo que me hacía completamente feliz. Por un momento, me detuve a pensar que estamos besándonos a la luz de a luna y en una hermosa playa desierta. ¿Quién dijo que no existían buenos clichés en la vida real?


End file.
